One smile and thousand explosions
by Codefroy
Summary: Light-hearted AU retelling of Mass Effect 2 plot. Focusing on adventures of Shepard and his cheerfully insane little brother Max. Consider it more of a chronicle of their shenanigans than fully detailed story as nothing but bare bones of universe are presented. No smuts but tacky jokes and fluffs are plentiful. Also a debut so be considerate. Rated M only because of swearing.
1. I have a message

Commander John Shepard was pissed. He really had to call in every patience he had left to not snap at the Council. When he heard that only concern to them was that their Spectre was rumored to be working for Cerberus he didn't said nothing, only his eyes flashed and cybernetic scars glowed harder. Fuming with anger he flipped a bird to irritated councilor advisor Udina who just walked into the chamber, when felt a hand on his shoulder. Anderson. Turning face to him, Commander saw a concerned look on his mentors face.

"Son..."

He was only man that Commander ever allowed to call him that, his real father left years ago without a goodbye. Anderson was a figure that always got to Shepard no matter what.

"I understand you're pissed. Truthfully, it bothers me with who you work with but like you said, you have no other choice. Alliance brass won't do a thing to help, only try court-marshall you to find a scapegoat for mess out there. Since Hackett got higher and I'm stuck here, there's no strong heads among any top officers" Anderson took his hand off Commander's shoulder and reached to pocket. "However, I was told to relay something to you. A message," saying this, human Councilor put something in Shepards left hand. Commanders eyes went wide for a moment, then he clutched his fist on the item.

"Godspeed son," Anderson said extending hand. "Maybe brass forgot who you are, but _we_ didn't"

"Thank you sir. I won't make posters anymore, but I'll get it done" Shepard shooked hands with Councilor.

"All what's ever was expected of you Commander"

/.../

"What Anderson gave you?" Miranda Lawson asked when they left presidium and now walked through Wards.

"A reminder" Shepard only replied without looking at her.

"Of what?" Cerberus XO was persistent.

"Trouble" Commander sighed then took a turn and walked into one of the shops.

After making a few equipment purchases for himself and the crew along with provisions requested by mess Sargeant, Shepard stopped in front of giftshop.

"Huh, 'live animals and pets'...Aw screw it, I have a huge fish tank and no longer care about Alliance regs" Shepard let out a chuckle and walked into the store. Bought a dozen of different fish and on a whim, a little furry 'space hamster'.Rodent reminded him of a rat he used to have as a kid when he grew up on different starships.

"Wow, you really are hardcore Shep, buying fish is so manly" Cheerful chirp announced that newest recruit, a small asian thief, Kasumi Goto, decided to join instead of staying on a ship. "How was talk with head honchos?"

"Let's not go there" Shepard tried to not think about it, instead he concetrated on the task at hand, a gift from Anderson.

"Should we go back to the Normandy?" Silent all that time Garrus spoke finally. Commander doesn't looked eager, "No...I want to... Browse a little more," he said and picked up a pace aiming for another shop.

"What's up with Shep?" Kasumi wisely didn't laughed at heroic Commander suddenly nervous like a kid before first date. Garrus only shrugged. Miranda looked deep in thought.

"Councilor Anderson gave something to Shepard. Don't know what but he got nervous." She finally said in hushed voice so nearby Commander won't hear her.

"Yeah, quite a buzz killer, seconds before it he was close to shouting at the Council or flaying Udina alive" Garus chuckled, in his mind there was enticing image of this happening. Oh joy...

"All right" group heard a sigh. Shepard walked up to them. "What this little conspiracy is about?"

"I've heard you got a black mark or something 'cause you've gone from murder to sweating" Kasumi said bluntly looking at him from under her hood. Shepard only rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...fine. You'll see for yourselves. Follow me." He said and called the cab to the docks.

As they were closing to the ship, Shepard was getting nervous. He was holding in his hand what Anderson gave him. A large metal coin with an image of dagger on it. Last time he saw that coin, it was before he went to Akuze. Before all fell down.

"Commander Shepard, I presume?" A voice came from a top of a large crate next to Normandy's airlock. A man was sitting on it. Shepard stood like petrified and cursed under his breath. Him...

Man jumped down and walked closer while casually keeping hands in his pockets. Miranda glanced on him. Slim figure, longer browny hair and cocky grin on shaven face. High boots, cargo pants and t-shirt,all black. Walked confidently with eyes locked on Commander. They were steely-blue. Just like Shepard's. When he was two feets away he dissappeared. Before anybody reacted, Commander only turned around.

"That's getting old" He said smiling. Damn, this kid will never change. Just as he expected, the man was standing right behind him with sheepish grin. "Awww you gotta respect classics," he laughed. Without one more word, both man pulled into a hug.

"Nice to see you're still kicking Logan," man said to Shepard. Miranda raised her eyebrow, his name was John...

"You too Max" Shepard took a step back and turned to his team. "Guys, meet Max Shepard, my annoying little brother," upon this all jaws hit the floor.

"Whhat?" Miranda mumbled thrown off balance. No file ever said anything about it.

"I'm a... how you call it? A deniable asset at best" Max shrugged laughing. Then got absolutly serious and with formal tone spoke to Shepard, "I'm here as of direct order of supreme high command." John's smile died. "My superior officer, the same one as yours, personally chosed me to accompany you on any endavours you are embarked to and relay a message to you." Now Shepard felt tension building. He never saw Max so serious. And what kind of officer he was talking about?

"What's the message?" He was ready for a plunge.

"If you ever die again, our dear mother will pull you from hell just to kick your ass so hard that you'll be sorry for eternity." Max lost his seriousness and snapped a laugh. John just stood with his eyes almost popping from his head. "You also have to call her immediately and explain everything" The shock wore off enough for John to be able to articulate curses at Max, "You little fuck! One day you gonna give me a heart attack!" Now Shepard cried with laughter.

"I hope not, mom will kill me if I'll let you die bro," younger Shepard grinned. "Perhaps we should explain a bit to your team, they seem...lost," that prompted John to turn around to his crew. Garrus mandibles were moving like flag on a wind, Miranda's mouth was open while Kasumi had mischievious smile on her face.

"Okay guys, top to bottom, so you understand. My dear mother, who still scares the shit outta me even after all my service history, send here my illustrious brother that I haven't seen for almost a decade to help us, and make sure I won't die. Probably so my mom can choke me herself when she sees me for not calling when I got back to living. Any questions?"

They were still baffled, Kasumi's smile only widened while Max laughed. "You were always a damn bloke but that was pure art" he said patting John on his back.

"Commander, did I got that right? Alliance sended and operative for our mission?" Miranda scowled. This was Cerberus operation, not for snooping jarheads.

"Nope. You got it wrong lady." Max made a perfectly arrogant expression. "I'm here as a brother to Commander right here. I've been send by our mother. And I'm ordered to piss him off enough so he'll survive whatever he's doing and come back home." Max made a little pause. "Alliance doesn't even know officially I exist, and I don't care what the mission is. I'm in, and I answer to big man right here only," with that he pointed on John.

"Hop in Jesterhead! We're leaving in one hour" John only shrugged. Even if Max was pain in the ass, he was family, could use some trust on this Cerberus funded insanity ride.

"Got my stuff with me" Max was already holding a big duffel bag. "Just set me in somwhere and I'm ready," Miranda wanted to protest but if he could be used as leverage on Commander, he could be useful. And their team was thinned since they lost Jacob on Omega. Shaking her head she followed the rest to the ship.


	2. Why so serious?

When airlock opened, Joker turned around in his chair.

"Hey Commander, took you some time there, krogan sushi got to you?" Smartass pilot asked.

"Once you kill all ingredients on your plate it goes pretty quick," an unknown voice behind Shepard replied with a chuckle. Commander only smiled. This two are gonna go at it for days.

"Joker, meet our new crew member, Max" Shepard motioned to the man in interesting clothing. A fitting black attire resembled that sneaky thief that appeared a few hours ago here. A t-shirt with grinning monster was a bit tacky.

"Nice to meet ya Joker" Max came up and slapped a handshake. "Ah! Careful!" Joker hissed.

"He's got brittle bones," John said quickly.

"Ah, I see," Max smiled "Then you better be careful with porn or you won't just go blind"

John laughed looking Jokers reddening face. Well well, smartass got sassied.

"Where did you get him Shepard?" Joker said trying to act cool.

"What's the matter Joker? Got beaten to the punch in your own game by my little brother?"

"Your brother?!" Joker was shocked. On second thought, Shepard never talked about his family. "Commander Max Shepard" Max gave a mock salute. "But I'm known as Jester," he finished with a smile of a harlequinn.

"Ah no. No, no, hell no! Don't rip off of me" Joker tried to salvage whole situation. Max only leaned and unplugged pilot's earpiece. Unmistakeable moans echoed through cockpit.

"You naughty boy...tsk,tsk,tsk" Max didn't stopped smiling for a moment and plugged earpiece back.

"All right Max, stop terrorizing my helmsman and come on" John decided to end first round for theese two. "Joker, set course to Purgatory prison ship, Osun orbit in Hourglass Nebula!"

Brothers entered briefing room.

"EDI, patch me in a secured channel to _SSV Orizaba_ " John said. "A resident AI" he answered to a questioning look from Max.

 _"This is SSV Orizaba, state your business"_ A male voice spoken along image of a clean cut officer.

"Tell Captain Hannah Shepard that _both_ of her sons are on the line" Max quickly said. Officer hesitated for a second then left the comm open and disappeared. After a minute a woman came into the view. Middle-age looking with short brownish hair and kind face contrasting with sharp stare and a posture fit for an admiral. Hannah Shepard took a glance at their sons.

"It's about time you sorry ass reported in" she spoken in vibrant accusing tone. "I had to pull your brother from an op he was planning for the last three months just to get you calling your old mother!"

John smiled. He knew her too well. She wasn't pissed, she was damn happy. "Mom, glad to see you haven't changed"

"Don't try sweet talking me John" Hannah interrupted. "You know what I felt when I heard my son died? Two years! And now I learn you're alive and suspected Cerberus liason, I heard it from my ensign when he read a gossip column from some tabloid!"

John felt bad. He was a badass, a damn hero and survivor. And still he was yelled at by his mother making him feel like a kid...

"Mom, I died. Really. A dead burned meat. Cerberus dug me out and rebuilded somehow. Stuffed some cybernetics to replace missing bits but it's still me. It took'em two years. I'm up and running for about a month, and was wrapped up in trying to get help but nobody cares. Council flipped me, Alliance wants me as a scapegoat, only damn Cerberus helps."

Hannah raised her eyebrow but knew John enough to know he was no liar. Too damn of a bloke... "With what you need help if I may?"

"The missing colonies right? Along Terminus? I've been to Freedom's Progress, empty. But security cameras were working on. Collectors. Damn body snatchers are kidnapping whole settlements."

Hannah looked at her son with slight disbelief. This was downplayed but rumors were flying about more and more missing colonists.

"Nobody believes it's them, even with proof, mom. Cerberus is all everybody sees. I know it's a deal with the devil but I'd rather sell my one soul than watch tens of thousand vanish. Even worse, They're just pawns. Their masters are Reapers."

"John do you really believe that..." Shepard matron trailed off her voice, this was an element she didn't gave full credit.

"Yes. I do. You saw Sovereign at the Citadel, even geth don't have that tech. And no machine would follow organic so this talk about Saren's ruse to trick Geth is bullshit"

"Alright, Alright, I believe that you believe and that's enough. Look, I'm sure our little talk here is recorded on both ends so we'll talk in person someday. Right know, good luck John, be careful son. And William?" Hannah turned to Max. "You better do your job and look out for him. If any of you dies I'll kill you both, even if you're dead"

"Will do mom" Max nodded. "Take care"

"You too boys. I love you" Hannah terminated link.

"So, that went well." John sighed. He really needed that. Mom made everything right again.

"I'm younger and supposed to look out after both of us? Welcome to the apocalypse party" Max muttered. John looked at him "Despite what she says, I'm the Commander here and I give orders, _William_ ," John knew that his brother hated his first name.

"Yeaaaaaah" Max said yawning. "Whatever, Logan. I'm here to keep you alive and help you. While embarrasing you on every step 'cause I have to amuse myself somehow", John punched him in the arm. "Ouch, okay okay I'll do it only sometimes and not in combat" Max chuckled. "So I'm off the hook or you have a place for me?"

"Actually I do but first of all... Since when you are so gung-ho?" John always seen his brother as prankster and walking mischief not a soldier despite his good scores in training. Jester sighed and lost his arrogance.

"When you died I was finishing specialized infiltrator training. When I heard what happened I couldn't pass sniper tests, too restless they said. So I applied for CQB, infiltration and sabotage. Basically a sanctioned close combat assassin and demo-man. Passed eight month ago. Got promoted to Staff Commander but once I went active, my records got sealed and rank hidden. Pulled a few hardcore stunts against Hegemony. You know, slavers and other scum." John was impressed, his little brother was a skilled fighter now. Despite his slim body that always earned a disapproval from other soldiers he came around as CQB specialist. "Anyway, been preparing for insertion in Terminus, take out some red sand and other stuff but got pulled from the team 12 hours before the strike, personally by Hackett at mom's request and here I am"

"Hackett pulled you?" John asked hearing old man's name.

"Yeah, my unit is under his wings, he's a direct head honcho calling the shots"

"Impressive." John said thinking about both his brothers skills and service.

"Yeah, but we better cut it for another time" Max said smiling an tapping on his omni-tool.

"Why?"

"Cause I've been jamming any listetning device in this room when you called mom" Jester gave his harlequinn's smile. "Your Cerberus secretary will be pissed"

"Miranda? She's XO and an Ice Queen, don't piss her off too much, she has no sense of humor" John warned him and motioned to the doors. Duo entered Armory.

"You think you can handle here? We've lost arms master on Omega pulling my friend from under Blue Suns gun ship firing at us."

"Shit, tough luck. I lost a buddy from boot camp. caught in a booby trap." Max saddened for a second. "Anyway, yeah, I know enough to maintain weapons and armor, if you give me time and some toys I can tinker with a bit, maybe add little class to them." Jester chuckled. "By the way, I get that you're on a mission and all but you're not just with that turian and two hotties only right?"

John laughed inside. Wonder what both Miranda and Kasumi would say if they'd heard that...

"Miranda you know already, other is Kasumi Goto, thief and infiltrator just picked her up so we'll see what she's offering. Turian's name is Garrus Vakarian and he's my good friend. It was him who I've pulled from Omega. Also in the lab behind briefing room resides Mordin Solus. Salarian scientist, talks even more and faster than you Max" That made them both chuckle. Max's fascination with some 21st century rapcore band 'Hollywood Undead' had been a constant source of jokes regarding Max's attempts at mimicking their music. Specially when he got drunk. "There's also Zaeed Massani, poor old sod, mercenary legend from Terminus. Guy's even worse comedian than Miranda so watch it."

"Alright alright, but no jokes about my music or you'll regret it" Jester quickly got the reference. And he got much better at it. "So how bout you show me those digs fully and then I'll commence annoying other people than you?"

Entering CIC was a bad idea. Bad for John at least. Yeoman Kelly Chambers spoken her usual line about new messages when an unknown voice got her attention. She looked up and saw a man walking next to the Commander. A total contradiction. Thinner build, wearing a black fitted clothing and t-shirt with interesting image. Longer hair and cocky expression made him very approachable. Kelly smiled, grabbed her datapad and walked to the duo.

"Ah Kelly..." John knew that his Yeoman is gonna have an ephiphany at first and a depression later when she'll try examining Max, he was able to make shrink burst into tears since 8 years old. He sighed, "Kelly Chambers, meet Max Shepard. And yes that's my brother."

"Welcome Max, I'm Commander's Yeoman" She said cheerfully shaking Max's hand making mental note to ask Shepard about his brother.

"And I'm the handsome one of Shepards" Max gave a sheepish grin trying to look entirely innocent. John suppressed a groan. Kelly only laughed. And noted mentally both boldness and truth about this statement.

"You can play psychiatrist later, I gotta show him around" John pulled Max before Kelly will throw a fit. "Okay, talk to you later" She only said and rushed to type her obervations.

"Kelly is nice but exuberant and cheerful to the point of puke sometimes" John scowled. "Oh and she plays shrink so that's a package going on my nerves holding a tie with my XO"

"You know my record with any shrinks so that's not a problem, other thing is whether all girls here are hot like those I've seen. That's psychological warfare here bro" Max laughed.

"Well there's a few on the crew but it's off limits one way or the other" John warned his brother.

"Aw come on, I didn't mean it that way. Besides I'mma... kinda on a dive here"

"On what?"

"That buddy I've lost... well let's say that one late Ellie Montes was more than a buddy for me"

"I... Sorry to hear that" John felt bad for Max, despite his attitude he wasn't a ladies man and rarely got with girls any closer than platonic.

"Yeah...well that's life bro. And lost cause anyway so why so serious?" He ended with his favourite phrase snatched from some old vid.

After showing him decks and place to crash they went to Deck 3, John decided to go to Miranda and see if Queen had any complaints again. He mused how she was shocked when her perfectly trained sex appeal and bitchy attitude crashed and burned against harsh reality that despite her knowing everything from Shepards files, she knew nothing about him. And he was no saint or hero as portrayed by Alliance. And as for her looks, she spilled about herself been genetically designed to look stunning but...John ceased to like dolled up chicks and she was all-doll. Like a designer chair or more of a sofa with this extra padding... John chuckled and steered towards XO's office while seeing that Max enters portside observation where bar and recently Kasumi, resided. Wonder for what Max was looking there. With a sigh, Commander entered the frosty palace of an Ice Queen...

/.../

Max happily strutted into observation deck where supposedly a bar was. Kinda surprised him a bed and some personnal things on the other side of the room.

"Alright I'm either being misdirected or somebody lives in a bar..." Max caught a little optical distortion on a black leather couch. Infiltrators training kicked in. Max cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but are you the one to go to if a man is looking for a drink?" He asked glancing at the couch where air slightly vibrated. A crackle rang and slim girl in a hood appeared sitting on a couch.

"How do you know?" She chirped with smile hiding her surprise that somebody saw her. She was able to walk next to anybody here and they didn't knew better. Even Shep.

Max just laughed and snapped his fingers. Same second he disappeared in similar fashion as Kasumi showed up. An optical cloak.

"Takes one to know one" he said de-cloaking. "I think we weren't properly introduced. Max Shepard, at your service" Max did a little bow with his head with statutory cockiness on his face. Kasumi smiled wide. She already liked him.

"Kasumi Goto, its'a a pleasure. But little confusing since you and Shep share a name"

"Just call me Jester, it's well deserved."

"A Jester?"

"Yup. A Fool. Dancing and prancing in front of those who deem themselves untouchable, and when their heads roll or their fortunes are lost I'm the only one laughing" Max pulled harlequinn again.

"You're some kind of con artist?" Kasumi slightly moved on the couch."No" When voice spoke next to her she yelped. Max disappeared in front of the bar and appeared sitting next to her. She jumped to the side a bit.

"I worked for Alliance, veru hush-hush stuff" he winked and smiled. "I must admit I'm looking forward to work with other proffesional who can understand and appreciate a good..." his voice along with his body reappeared next to the painting hung on a wall. "...art"

Kasumi was impressed. Guy had mad skills in distracting and changing places. And he was cute.

"Fascinating piece..." He looked closely at the intricate palette of colors and shapes.

"That was painted for me specially by child prodigy from Elysium" Kasumi walked to him. "Some slavers kidnapped her but I managed to bust her out after pretending to be a buyer's rep. I loved wacthing her work".

"Miren Borr?" Max asked pointing at little symbol in the corner.

"Yeah, that was her name. How do you know that?" Okay, now Kasumi was intriqued. Brother of hardcore soldier like Shep, is a sneaky type and knows art? Yikes!

"Six months ago I was visiting Elysium, heard there was a break in and few pieces were stolen. Most valuable one was painted by Miren Borr, 12 years old. I'm no white knight but the pieces where really nice so I managed to get paintings back to the gallery. In return Miren 'painted my soul' " Max opened his omni-tool and showed a picture of painting. It depicted a silhouette of a man, painted in bright red and marked with white smudges, surrounded by blackness.

"Wow, that's intresting" Kasumi looked closer.

"Yeah, kinda like in opposition to what's really going on but...yeah" Max powered down his device. "Anyway thanks for the talk, nice knowing you Kasumi"

"Likewise...Jester" Kasumi purred last word. Max only smiled and walked out the door.

/.../

Miranda wasn't happy. As a matter of fact she would be shaking in anger if not her perfect mind and steel nerves. Shepard brought his brother on board, a man that was an Alliance liason at least. But the bastard had jammed all listening devices in the briefing room. She knew they called _SSV Orizaba_ more specifically their mother, Captain Hannah Shepard, and she had audio and transcript of the whole conversation but then it all went blank. both hers and EDI's cameras and microphones were jammed with white noise. Then everything switches back. with Max saying that she will be pissed and calling her Shepard's 'secretary' . Miranda really would love to send this man to Cerberus for interrogation, maybe he would loose some of his arrogance. She hadn't noticed the doors opened.

"You have a minute Miranda?" Shepard's voice broke her musings.

"Of course, what can I do for you Commander?" Ice Queen mode on.

"Just wanted to straighten up few things, mostly whole ordeal with my brother" John sighed, and continued "I know him. At least from psychological standpoint. He's an anoying asshole but damn good tech, and he finished some specialized training. I have confirmation that he's no rookie so solid under fire. His loyalty is completely if any to me. As other operatives, 'cause lets face it, it's Commander Shepard recruiting these lunatics, not Cerberus. He's cut off from the Alliance so no spy game of your own will be going on here. And he will fall in line when I order so."

Miranda bit her lip. He was right. And even though long term plan was to steer Shepard into Cerberus, they have a mission now that was more urgent. She can play his game, because at the same time he is playing hers...

"Understood Commander, anything else?"

"Nothing if we're good. Except that we're going to Purgatory prison to pick up a biotic. Just so you know." John shrugged and walked out from this pit. When doors closed behind him he shivered. Damned Ice Queen...

Deciding to warm up his soul a little, he strolled into the Battery, Garrus would spare him a moments of his calibrating time. When doors opened the sight was...static. Garrus leaning over a console and tapping at it with patience and persistence of a masochist. John walked up and gave him a huge slap in the armor. Garrus made an unintelligible sound.

"Hey, Birdman, how's it going?" John chuckled, giving other people annoying nicknames was something that both brothers shared.

"Was pretty good but some human interrupted" Garrus was doing his best to sound grumpy. He failed. "What's brings you to my oasis?"

"Maybe wanted to learn something about calibrations?" John was in way better mood now than few hours before. "Or maybe teach you a little about it?"

"Like that time when you was about to show me that 'cool trick with the shotgun that Tali does' ? When it blew up your face and made Liara giggle? Garrus recalled that incident with deep amusement.

"Touche" John snorted. "I almost got it then and I can fully do it now, effects are quite spectacular." He was surprised with the force and carnage what a charged shot from shotgun could do the YMIR mech on Freedom's Progress. "KInda miss Tali though, too bad she didn't joined up back then" His mind went back to the image of quarian mechanic that was so awkward and sweetly stammering whenever he talked to her. And yet she was reliable as all hell even in the worst bad she didn't joined up on Freedom's Progress.

"I thought you'll miss Liara more" Garrus chuckled. That was a sore spot for John. His asari lover haunted his dream for some time, he couldn't fit bookish and silent archeologist who had terrible social skills, with working for the Shadow Broker - a shady figure trading in information of any kind. Either Illusive Man was simply setting him up or Liara T'Soni changed in a ways he couldn't imagine.

"Yeah, She's..." His voiced trailed off. "When I asked about her, Illusive Man told me she works for the Shadow Broker"

Garrus flared his mandibles slightly, "Our little Liara? Awkward Liara who wanted to get your attention talking like she wanted to dissect you and then turning all shades of blue from embarrasement? Spirits if that's not a lie..."

"Exactly" John finished still in thought.

"I'll tell you what, when on spare time, we should find her, you know, to say hi from me and maybe something more from you" Garrus chuckled.

"Not touching the subject, Garrus" John raised his hands surrendering.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna 'embrace eternity'?" turian wasn't budging.

"Keep it up and you'll need another prostesis. For other side of your ugly face" Shepard laughed along with Garrus. "Alright Wingman, keep playing with your cannon"

"That's what she told you?" was a reply John heard leaving.

After talking to few others he set a timer to wake him up 3 hours before reaching destination, and after feeding fish and hamster, he went to sleep.


	3. Do they make ones with more hair?

Beeping sound woke Shepard up. One hour till docking. Time to move. With a groan John got up, took a shower and started putting on his armour. Leg armor with additional servos made him faster despite weight of the whole set. Chest piece was a standard N7 plate, pauldrons and gauntlets were routed with additional capacitors to further enchance amount of the shields. Finally the helmet was from Kestrel armor set, a solid piece covering face with sliding plate on mouth. Much better than standard visors. Whole set was painted in glossy dark crimson color. Suited up, he took an elevator to the armory.

Walking into Armory he noticed that Max was busy. Few tools were on the workbench along with dissasembled unknown rifle. Music was playing so John was unnoticed by his brother. Jester was wearing his own armor already. A solid black matte outfit with high collar, composed of titatnium-alloy plates overlapping each other mixed with elastic fibers. Set was definietly custom made and tailored to the frame as was fitting, though not as snuggly as Kasumi's suit.

"Nice armor brother," Shepard raised his voice to be heard through the music. Jester stopped tinkering with the rifle on his bench and turned around. " 'Sup Logan?" usual cheerful voice contrasted with focused and calm stare. Music stopped.

"Just checking. We're 30 minutes out I guess but I see you're ready."

"Yah, thought you gonna want to give me a spin. I also want to test few of my toys" Max motioned on few devices sorted neatly on the table next to him. "Also been testing this," in few moves he assembled rifle. Short and compact with thick heavy barrel and heat sink slot in front grip. Nice and sleek. "This my dear brother is a prototype I liberated from a pirate base on my first op. I think it's a cross-breed between sniper and assault rifle. Automatic, holds 15 shots now. Almost kicks ass like old Mattocks but with almost no recoil. Added fast reload and low powered scope."

"Nice toy, looks familliar tough" Garrus entered Armory and came closer to brothers. "I've seen that before, reminds me of old Kishock Gun used by batarians" turian pointed at guns upper part. "Other parts...are new. Where did you get this?"

"Snatched from a pirate base. Batarians and turians from Blue Suns outfit were there. Perhaps they were making a template to produce on black market, dunno. Blew the whole thing up but took this and modified a bit. I would share but schematics would be in Cerberus hands if produced here. No way." Max explained "It's no longer a sniper though. Mattock's full auto little nasty brother" he put gun on his back. John noticed that Max had single mag lock on his back, going across his back not two horizontally.

"Well then, it's fitting. Like brothers like guns," John picked a semi-auto modified Mattock C-96 from his locker. "You gotta be shitting me bro." Jester only laughed looking at John's choice. "I gotta get my hands on this, gonna shoot unicorns and fart rainbows when I'm done with it. Unless you think overkill is overrated"

John only smiled at this offer. If his brother is so good, then why not? Packing a bigger punch is always handy.

"I'll think about it. Get your gear and meet me at the airlock. Us three and Zaeed are coming."

5 minutes before docking, scarred mercenary appeared with his usual scowl on the face and Vindicator on his back and bandolier of incendiary grenades.

"Who's the kid? Goddamn trade-off?" A second later he was staring at the barrel of Jester's rifle. "Name's Max, and play nice old dog, then I won't put you to sleep" There was no arrogant prankster left now. A trained soldier took his place.

John decided to step in, "Jester step down!" gun went down when last word left Shepard's mouth. "Watch it Zaeed, my brother's no rookie." Massani wanted to say something but changed his mind.

 _"Approaching dock. Standby."_ EDI's voice chimed in.

"Alright team, a quick rundown. Cerberus payed off this slam to give us a con. A biotic named Jack, nothing else is known. Keep on your toes and wear you helmets in case things go south and walls fall down"

"Warden here's a Blue Sun bastard, so are the guards. Watch your ass" Zaeed spat and started putting on his facemask. John glanced on Max, he only shrugged and grabbed back of his collar, extending it into a helmet from plates that opened like a chineese fan encasing his whole face. A thin visor flashed in red color. Putting a fiber hood on top of this he looked damn impressive.

"I told you, got a few toys to test" A chuckle came out from under mask. John only shooked his head and went through the airlock into the Purgatory prison ship.

/.../

Warden Kuril happened to be a two bit greedy slaver, selling prisoners to the highest bidder. Wanted to sell Shepard too, but his calculations went out the airlock when Shepard instead of entering the presented cell gave a mark to his team and unleashed hell on the guards behind him.

"Every op you do ends up like this?" Jester shouted while picking off two guards that came through the corridors door with a burst.

"Pretty much!" Garrus answered for Shepard. Spirits, he was damn positive that every action they did was ending with a firefight.

Three humanoid mechs stepped into the hall the team was crossing. "Get down" Max shouted while rolling a metallic ball down the floor in mech direction. A loud bang later mechs and near walls where in shambles. John looked at his brother.

"A serrated tungsten wedges with explosives packed in neat ball," Max threw one into Johns hands. "I can even juggle with them." Shepard threw deadly toy back smirking inside his armor.

Upon reaching mainframe, Jester quickly breached the security, "I can only open every cell here, to get this Jack out of cryo we gonna start a riot here" he said looking at Shepard.

"Do it" Shepard nodded. Few taps later the watched through the monitors how a mechanic arm pulled a cryo unit from the floor. Four boxes around the unit came to life and extened into anti-riot heavy mechs. their wepons pointed at the unit. The frozen mist started fading.

"That's Jack?" Garrus gasped. Their recruit turned out to be a bald headed woman, with lithe frame covered in tattoos neck down. They could see it easily because she wore only a ragged pants and a leather belts strapped across her chest. So much for modesty... As Jack opened her eyes she snapped her wrists from locks holding her, tore the third on her neck and fell on the ground. The mechs took a step closer to her and took aim. Jack glowed blue and ran. Through the two mechs standing in a row, and through the wall behind them.

"Woah, you think they make ones with hair and more clothes?" Jester asked evidently amused and impressed.

"Let's get her before she tears out from here or beats us to our ship" John quickly retorted.

Fighting through the yards full of guards, prisoners and Warden himself took a while, but thanks to Jesters ability to shift and appear in places where nobody was looking and expecting an explosion, team managed to follow Jack's trail of carnage down to the docks.

Jack ran through two guards swatting them into walls with a shockwave when suddenly stop in her tracks. Behind the glass she could see a docked ship, but with a logo she hated most.

"Cerberus!" she yelled at her misfortune. then she heard a thud of boots on the floor behind her. Turned around and saw three humans and a turian in different armors, no guards.

"You Jack? I'm here for you" A voice beamed from one in crimson steel. Jack's eyes narrowed, only ship was Cerberus and bastard was not from Purgatory.

"Fuck you Cerberus! I ain't goin' anywhere with you!" She yelled at them. No way for her to go back to that place, no way...

Shepard took a step close to her and motioned other to put their gun down. "I'm no Cerberus but whatever. This joint is going in flames, I have the only ride outta here and despite that I need your sorry biotic ass for my op, I'll leave you here if you won't play nice."

Jacked paced a few steps. Considering her shitty situatiuon. Still she could play something on her side. "You got Cerberus ship, that means intel. I want all they have on me."

"Deal. Now move." John only shrugged. he didn't care whether Miranda will like it or no, he needed a biotic who could tear down walls.

"You better be straight with me!" Jack flashed her biotics then walked to the airlock.

/.../

"Welcome Jack, I'm Miranda, XO to Commander Shepard. Here, we listen to orders." Miranda spoken to the convict with barely hidden disgust as they were standing in briefing room. A convict with history of psychotic actions was setting off Miranda's internal alarms.

"Fuck off chearleader, I got a deal with him and that's what I want" Jack spat looking with hate at brunette standing in front of her. Smooth face and a huge bust surely would caught attention of anybody. But Cerberus logo put a huge shit mark on her and first place on Jack's kill list.

"Miranda, get anything you find on Jack and give to her" John spoken. Miranda's stare went vacuum cold. "This will take some time" She spoken trough clenched teeth. She wanted to protest but learned that Shepard was not in the negotiative mood now.

"You have a moment when we go and back from med bay" John replied then glanced at Jack. "I don't trust any prison butcher, Come with me, I want to be sure you're up for combat."

"Fuck it, I ain't goin' to any doctors." Jack defiantly stood and looked at Shepard. John took a step closer and leaned to convicts face. Jack noticed glowing scars on his face along with strange glow in his eyes. "You will go where I tell you. Whether to the doctor or into combat. When I tell you. Or I'll shoot your head off and space the carcass" His voice hold notes that made Miranda wince and Jack relent.

When John walked out with Jack following him and muttering curses, Miranda took a deep thought. Man was different, right after boarding Normandy he ordered pilot to shoot onto Purgatory, making sure none of these murderers survive. Chapter of him being a good poster man, were way over. Rage can be controlled, and put on the right tracks, Miranda thought and started tapping on her omni-tool, searching for intel on Jack.

/.../

John gave Jack the datapads from Miranda. Ex-con found a dim lighted corner in engineering sub-deck.

"Here's the intel. If you want squat here I'l get you a cot. Take some rest and eat something. Mess is on deck three." John waited for reply.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of Cerberus." Jack spat.

"Me neither but I don't give a fuck as long as they do what I tell them. Same as you. No fighting on the ship, no threats or any bullshit. Clear?" His face was barely visible in the shadows, only eyes were shining reddishly.

"Like I care. I could take your ship if I wanted" Jack acted all tough, she feared little but this soldier was striking the right cords of her nerves.

"Get rested, then head to Armory on deck two. You won't be running nude. You need armor."

"I managed good so far"

"Yeah, maybe in a slam or shaking up asari hooker on Omega" John retorted. "I'm running through hell every day. And you will go right behind me, just like anyone else." He turned around and left.

"Pffft what a fucker..." Jack muttered and started reading what Cerberus got on her.

/.../

John ordered course to Korlus to claim another recruit there then entered observation deck, looking for a drink from a bar. He heard that Kasumi claimed that room but made no problems about tresspassing.

"Hey Shep!" a friendly chirp came from hooded thief that was sprawled on a couch.

"Hey Kasumi, I see you're stockpiling" John motioned to bar filled to the brim with bottles.

"I like a wide selection, knock yourself out, not like I payed for it anyway" Kasumi giggled.

John poured himself a bourbon. "Got a visit from Jester" Kasumi grinned. "Interesting brother you have"

John took a sip. "Yeah, when he's not an asshole and that's rare. Was at least"

"He seemed nice to me, got some skills and you hear it from best in the bussiness" Kasumi couldn't hide impression Max made on her. John thought about it, was a bit unsure whether his brother was up for this insanity he as running everyday, but he kept cool and his fiery tools made fighitng much easier at some points. Yeah, he matured, even if he's hiding it.

"Well then we'll see how good you perform in my conditions. You're on on the next mission. Korlus mercenary base, expect mercs and a lot of unstable rust. Whole planet's a dusty scrapyard."

Kasumi only nodded. John was going to pour another glass when his omni-tool beeped.

 _"Hey Logan, got our sweetheart right here, from what I understood from her insults you sended her here?"_ Max's voice rang loudly.

"Yeah, fit her an armor if there's any, and measure her to pick up a new one when we dock somwhere" John spoke to the comm. _"Aye aye"_ Max replied and cut the link.

"Logan?" Kasumi asked interested. John sighed.

"My middle name, Max insists on using it since nobody calls me by first and I'm calling him by his middle one too" John shrugged emptying glass. That'll be enough for today.

"Why's that?"

"We don't have happy memories with the first ones" John replied taking a sip.

"What's his first?" Kasumi loved ferreting out secrets.

"That's as priveleged as it gets. You'd gonna have make him tell you if you want it." John laughed and left.

"Mmmmm" Kasumi already was devising some plan. She loved a challenge. Specially one like that.

/.../

"Now that you consulted with your mama, get on with this you fuck" Jack spat. She didn't like this guy, all smug and cocky. He was at the Purgatory too. She recognized his build and stance.

"Hold your horses, I'm running an organized establishment here" He retorted annoyed while fishing through lockers on the wall. "Gotcha!" He pulled a box. Pulled a complete suit minus the helmet. A light armor made from plates and support webbing. In white and yellow colors and big ass Cerberus logo on the chest. He looked at it critically and tsked. "Laaaame!" He looked at Jack who only snorted.

"No way I'm wearing Cerberus armor."

"Nope, no Cerberus gear in this shop baby!" He put the armor pieces down on a bench and set up a painting gun. "What do you feeling? Pearlscent black? Candy pink with unicorns?" He smirked while tapping a the console. Jack was pissed off, but crazy attitde was rubbing off on her. Guy was totally fucked up in his mind. She enjoyed it. "Wait, got it! Iridescent purple and fleur-de-lis on the chest, we're going street smart" He laughed and entered commands to the machine that started painting the armor in deep purple color. Then he took the paint gun from the device and freehanded a fleur in gold paint. whole thing looked like a gang graffitti. Jack did most of her tattoos herself and she could appreciate his skills.

"Nice one, you got hand for ink too?" Jack asked watching soldier working.

"Nope, I have a couple but done by a pro." Max replied. "You know we're talking shop here but I didn't caught your name."

"It's Jack" She said leaning closer to watch the shading.

"Jester" Max shot back finishing the work and putting paint gun down. She only shrugged, she heard worse nicknames.

"All right, we're done, good thing it's unisex o you'll have and issue with breathing here," Jester chuckled. Jack only pursed her lips remembering mediocre size of her rack. "Put it on, we'll fit it on you" Max handed her a undersuit and turned around. "I ain't lookin!" he cheerfully added. Jack cursed and jumped out of boots and pants putting snug undesuit, then taking pieces of armor. Buckles were universal luckily.

"Done" Jack prompted Jester to turn around. "Damn I'm good, you look like a Saint" and smirked.

"What?" Jack raised her eyebrow.

"A street gang from earth. Tough SOB's but they got style."

"You're earthborn?"

"Nope, space kid all the way. Just like my brother. Maybe you met the guy, a huge bloke with glowing scars, runs this ship." Jester leaned and started tinkering with underlayers of armor pieces to fit better Jack's frame. Jack was fazed. This prancing funny man was big guy's brother?

"And I'm no slouch either but not so obvious about it. Just so you know in case you get any ideas about double-crossing." Jester's voice went cold along with his stare. "Don't. You're on the roll now. Finish with us, end up free and with some cool stuff to keep." He patted the pauldron of now well-fitted armor. "All right, weasel out of it and stay in the undersuit for a second. She complied and he scanned her with omni-tool. Max nodded letting her get dressed. He turned around again waiting. She didn't look happy at the scolding revelation she received. She was used to spread fear not being put in her place.

Jester only tapped on console and music started playing again. Some rap stuff.

"One more thing, what guns you want? Gotta have them ready."

"A shotgun. And a pistol" Jack said and left. Jester only shrugged and pulled Katana shotgun along Predator pistol and started disassembling them.


	4. Tanks and shrinks

_"ETA to Korlus, one hour"_ Joker's voice reminded Shepard to get off his bed and leave a frame with Liara's picture alone. Staring at blue face of his asari had calming effect on John. He tried forgetting how aggresive he was getting and how he threatened Jack, making a hardened convict comply. Useful but only on a short term. He's gotta find Her. She will make it all right for sure.

"I'll see you later Liara" he whispered and put the frame on his desk. Slapped armor on him and went into the elevator. Entering CIC, Kelly immediately approached him.

"Nothing urgent Commander, but I request to have a talk about your brother when you're able sir." Kelly quickly spoke. Shepard only ran a hand along his face.

"He's free on this one, once we're groundside you can molest him with your shrink quizzes" He really doesn't wanted to snap at innocent redhead. "Thank you Commander," she went back to her console at CIC. John only shrugged and entered armory. As always, he was welcomed by music blaring from speakers.

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost_

 _Go on, hold me close_

 _Better run, here we come_

 _It's the day of the dead!_

Jester was singing along to another song of his favourite band.

"Turn this shit down bro!" John shouted. Just like when they shared room on the space station... Music was turned down but not turned off.

" So, what merry band you are outfitting now?" Jester asked eagerly

"Jack,Kasumi and Garrus. Biotic, tech expert and sniper."

"Five star dream team. Mostly because of the girls" Max laughed while bobbing head to the music.

"Fond of convicted murderer?" John asked amused.

"Her attitude is tasty like crab enchilada" Jester grimaced. Shepard shivered, incident that involved crab enchilada MRE was a legend among station where they lived. How would Mordin say, 'implications were unpleasant'.

"So no, Jack is bit of fun and walking art gallery but that's it" Jester gave sheepish grin. "But miss Goto on the other hand..." His voice trailed off when a crackle made Kasumi appear sitting on one of the tables. "You were saying?" She spoke with childish innocence. "...is quite interesting character for a thief and art conessouir." Jester finished unfazed looking at asian thief.

"Flatterer" Kasumi giggled.

"Since you're here 'Sumi check this out" Jester motioned to little box on the table. Pulled a few cylinders with perforations and buttons on top. "Flashbangs, contains magnesium and an EMP overloader" Max handed one to Kasumi. "Push the big button on top and you have from 3 to 6 seconds until this baby blinds any organic or disorients synthethic. Along with it, the shell should fragment and hit anything in 5 feet radius. The bottom twists. Clockwise you shorten the fuse, counter clockwise extends." He gave her a leg bandolier.

" _Arigato_ " She smiled while strapping holster to her left thigh.

"Got anything for me too?" John glanced at the grenades.

" _Hai_ " Max replied and winked at surprised japanese girl. Reaching under table, Max pulled out a Mattock. Still in dusty brown color but now with a scope instead of handle and muzzle suppresor at the end of barrel. "Old gal got few accesories." younger Shepard handed rifle to John. "Scope is either on zero or medium magnification so push the button on it to switch between. Muzzle flash should reduce kickback for a quarter. Aim little lower."

"Thanks brother." John was impressed. Kid knew what he was doing. Jack walked in the room in purple armor with large goldish fleur-de-lis on her chest. Looked like a gang enforcer.

"Got your stuff miss Cranky" Jester turned around ignoring how Jack's eyes narrowed. He pulled out a shotgun and pistol. "Predator light pistol, 18 shots in. Katana shotgun, like sword, if you know how to use it, will cut through anything" he trew them at convicts hands who quickly strapped them to mag locks. "Near recoilless but holds 5 shots, and spread is terrible on the distance mind you." Max threw one more thing at Jack. "Knock yourself out with breathing mask until you get your own stuff" A transparent mask offered little protection but allowed to run without oxygen outside.

"Alright go to shuttle and wait there" John ordered. Girls left both in their own thoughts.

"You okay man?" Max asked his brother. He noticed glowing scars and pointed at them in silent question.

"No. I'am not. Cerberus stuffed so much tech in me I don't know what's left. That glowing is from implants inside. Eyes, limbs, only brain is fully organic. but I don't know, I'm feeling different..." he felt a hand on his arm. Just like Andersons before.

"You're still you bro. Just no longer constrained. You got used to rules and leash dictating your choices and morals." Max said calmly. "And that's why I'm here, to help you with this weight. To tell you when you start going down. I'm gonna pull it with you. You're my brother, and I sure as hell not leaving you hanging." Max gave him a reassuring pat.

"Thank Max. It means a lot" John smiled. Relieved a little.

"Hey, we're on the same boat. Besides you know what mom would do to me if I let you fall" they both chuckled. Garrus walk in and picked up a sniper rifle.

"You ready Shepard?"

"Yeah, let's go" he said walking out of armory with lighter heart and rifle on his back.

/.../

Despite initial issues, team worked good. Kasumi dazed mercenaries with grenades and cloaking, kicked off the ledge more than one Blue Sun trying to ambush them with missile launcher, Jack shimmered engulfed in biotcs, sending shockwaves that staggered enemies behind covers, or she was pulling unlucky target toward her and blasting a hole in them with shotgun. Shepard provided cover fire, his Mattock now packed, punching holes in mercs and rusty scrap turned into a barricades. From time to time a load bang announced that Garrus took down another mercenary from afar.

Once they found their way into the lab where should be their recruit, A krogan warlord named Okeer. Things got complicated. Apparently warlord was trying to counter genophage, a genetic mutation causing infertility in krogans, by cloning and genetic engineering. He claimed to have an intel on Collectors but bargained for his own and his last clone expermient safety. Merc leader, Jedore, who previously empleyed Okeer to clone krogans for an army, managed to kill Okeer by gassing the lab. But dying Okeer left a message for Shepard. He confessed he knew nothing about Collectors, but kept repeating with dying breath that krogan grunt he created and was still alive in the tank, was a future of krogan. Reluctantly Shepard called Joker and arranged the clone to be delieverd to SR-2's cargo bay.

After shedding his armor and cleaning up, John went to inspect krogan sealed in a tank.

Releasing the tank bred was something for the books. Already encased in plated armor, he fell to the floor with the crash. As he gained awareness he pinned Shepard to the wall 2 feet above ground. Took a sniff.

"Human. Male. Before I fight you, I need a name" He barked in deep growly voice.

"I'm Commander Shepard, stand down!" John quickly replied keeping a hard stare on krogan.

"Not yours, mine! Legacy...future...grunt. I heard this word while in the tank. No meaning. I am Grunt" tank bred announced and pinned Shepard harder. "Show me your worth and fight me!"

"You want to fight me?" Shepard was aware of krogan nature from Wrex but to fight just anybody?

"Want? I don't know what I want. A voice in the tank told me so. Fight. Kill. Bring honor." Krogan was confused. " There's so many of them, wars, history, some hatred toward warlords... theese one failed.

"Then join my crew. My clan. We fight threat to the whole galaxy. I killed one already." Shepard knew bragging right were crucial in this. Krogan was at lost.

"This...Is acceptable. None of the imprints says human can be strong.

"Glad you joined then" Shepard smirked and moved a bit pistol he was firmly holding against Grunt's throat. Krogan glnaced down and let Shepard go taking a step back.

"Hah! Offer a hand but keep all cards. Wise." Krogan bumped his fists together.

"I'll get you an omni-tool to catch up on what's what in the verse. And come to the deck three to get some food." John said, sighing with relieve inside that krogan was obedient. "A few things though. I lead, you follow. And no matter the race, you won't harm anybody here. Clear?"

"Yes. I'm hungry now" Krogan acted like a child, he was in some way.

"Follow me Grunt" Shepard motioned huge lizard to follow.

/.../

"Hello Commander. Is it true we have a baby krogan on board?" Kelly asked as soon as John finished touring Grunt and entered CIC.

"He's no baby. He's a super soldier ready to fight. Grunt's the name though. I already released him. You want to nab him, be my guest. I'm not resposible for broken bones after this" John finished with a chuckle.

"I'm sure I'll find a peaceful connection" Kelly gripped her datapad. "I've had a talk with Max. Interesting man, though I know now why he's nicknamed Jester" She smiled.

"You talked to Max and you're still sane? Wonder upon wonders or your looks softened him up" John laughed when Kelly blushed a little. "Thank you Commander." Kelly left into elevator while Shepard decided to visit his brother. Of course he was welcomed by music.

 _Been to hell!_

 _I can show you the devil!_

 _Down you fell_

 _Can't hold yourself together_

 _Soul to sell_

 _Down here you live forever_

 _Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!_

That was disturbing. Max was bobbing his head and singing loudly careless whether someone sees it. Perhaps Kelly got to him after all.

"Hey Harlequinn! Got chewed up by redhead?" Shepard shouted to Max's ear to get his attention. Music got turned down.

"Yeah you can say that. With you out she waltzed in and grinded me with questions. How 'bout you?" Jester replied with usual smile.

"Oh you know, fathered a krogan" John played coy.

"You did what? She was that big and ugly you mistaken races?" Max retorted quickly and laughed.

"Nope, instead of krogan warlord we got a tank bred super soldier, just opened a tank and got him on our side. So who's krogan daddy?" John went along. He noticed that when he laughed the glow of implants was dying.

"That was cheesy" Max shooked his head. "On so many levels..."

"So what Kelly wanted from you?" John asked.

/.../

Jester was jamming to _Comin' In Hot_ while preparing new batch of incendiary grenades for Zaeed and a special order from Shepard when a sweet purr interrupted his mojo.

"Do you have moment to talk Max?" Yeoman Chambers was holding her datapad and smiling friendly.

Uh-oh, that's gonna be interesting.

"Just call me Jester" Max turned from guns and faced bubbly psychiatrist.

"I'm responsible for evaluating every member of the crew, their mental state and psychological profile" Kelly begun formally.

"You can't spell psychological without psycho right?" Max's reply raised her eyebrows.

"I- Excuse me?"

Jester only laughed. "Come on! Why so serious? I know why you're here and since there's no stick up my ass just ask away, drop the uniform" Max realized something "methaporically of course" he winked at slightly blushing Kelly.

"Alright, I would like to ask some questions" Chambers said after clearing her throat. "Since you're a brother to Commander Shepard I take it you have similar history of upbringing?" She started.

"Yes and no. We're both spacers but contradictions so when he worked out at the gyms I was running on the walls and ceilings in Zero G for fun. He was dancing with the girls to club stuff, I was enjoying my own jam while playing in ducts or scavenging some junk. Our mother gave us as much as she could but being an officer in the navy she was absent often and relocating with us, so going on your own was a must. We still give each other hell but we're all family we have." Kelly only nodded on this and asked more.

"You enlisted together?"

"Nope, Logan is two years older so he went earlier. We met back again during OCS but he's a straight up bloke so he's Fast Assault Recon and little me would got hammered by those dumb brutes." Kelly quickly noted his view of himself and others regarding his build. "And when Logan was buried in ladies enamoured by his guns, I was buried in scrap and tech. Learned a lot, met few people who taught me few tricks. So I decided to go as Infiltrator with sniper training."

"You're apparently succesful" Kelly tried to pursue the subject.

"Nope. I was finished with basic tech training and about to start 10 month sniper course when Logan died. I've lost cool in hands. Was restless and failed entry for sniper. I switched to CQB and demolitions," harlequinn's smile rose up. "Aced it. Caught attention someone higher...and rest is classified" He laughed.

"I understand. Can I ask something else?" Kelly needed to pry into some interesting notions that came out. Max nodded. "By 'Logan' you mean Commander but that not his name."

"It's his second name, first one is reserved for other people. Substitutes for nickname."

"I see. You said Commander was back then more into working out himself and ladies?" Kelly supressed blush.

"As much as any teenager, you know 'coming up of age' is" Max made air quotes laughing. "I was just more reserved than others. And not as pumped up."

"Your slimmer build caused issues?" Kelly didn't mind hunks but Jester was easy on the eyes too, specially with those ear long hair and mischievious smile.

"Issues? If I were more serious I'd have a breakdown," he laughed. "I got burned very early and then just went with 'meh, I dont need shallow people around me' and didn't bothered with gals without any depth."

"Just courious, could make an example of such person?" Kelly had a feeling who's the closest example.

"Nope, nobody here. Though I bet you thought I was going to point Miranda" Max grinned. "She's not dumb, just bitchy and ill mannered like born yesterday." Chambers was shocked, how he would read her that good? She felt a sting that he was examining her not other way around.

"I-Yes I admit I though about our XO but as she was hostile toward you"

"No hostiles withous ho' eh?" Max sheepishly chuckled for a second. "Nah, She's not my problem so whatever. Logan calls shots here."

"Okay, final question. i noticed you listen to a lot of music. Similar type of lyrics..." Kelly noticed only now that music was playing all along and Jester was bobbing his head or tapping his foot to the rhytm all the time.

"My favourites, 21st century 'Hollywood Undead'. Love the beat and sound, most lyrics are lame but few songs hit close, rest just sound good when working. I listen to a lot more you just didn't noticed."

"Understood. I won't take more of your time know but maybe later we could have talk again?" Yeoman tried to sound professional

"Sure, why not?" Max only shrugged and got back to tinkering with guns.


	5. Bitter brew

"And then she says 'Ooh what a gun!' but he talkes back completetly shitfaced 'Babe I can show you the real cannon' and got slapped so hard that whole room was laughing" Max's voice coming from cockpit meant only one thing: embarrasing moments from John's past.

"Alright what you two clowns are doing?" Commander came up to Duo of Laughs.

"Oh just getting on the same page by swapping stories about you Comander" Joker said.

 _"_ I've recorded over 14 stories regarding your behaviour under influence of alcohol or in presence of women Commander _"_ EDI's avatar present in the cockpit piped in. Great, now it's on the extranet. All right, you gonna get some, stooges.

"Max, should I tell about how you were asking people who crapped in your pants while wearing them still full of shit and being piss drunk, all on your 17th birthday?" John felt warmth seeing Max's grin dying out from his face. He turned to Joker. "Should I remind you Joker that an asari-elcor edition of 'Fornax' appeared in your history of subscriptions as a golden member and supporter of magazine?" Now Joker was speechless. That's right, don't screw with the boss ,kids...

"I think we got owned" Jester said and roared in laughter, rest joined in.

"Never screw with Commander in any case, I get it" Joker wiped a tear still chuckling.

"Commander, Illusive Man is waiting on line in the briefing room" EDI's voice broke through good mood.

"And what Illustrious Man wants this time?" John asked rethorically leaving funny men to themselves laughing at Cerberus leader's new name.

Holo kicked in and an image of master manipulator appeared. This time he was standing and furiously smoking cigarette. John was sure this would be about Max. Damned Miranda.

"Shepard, we got them. Colony on Horizon just went off grid. Collectors are on the move." Shit just got serious.

"Send the coordinates, it's time to meet them" John threw everything from his head out. Collectors were abducting another colony, not on his watch.

"Before you go, Alliance stationed there Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, officially to bring independent colonies closer to Alliance" At this words Shepards eyes narrowed.

"Collectors attacked a colony with my former crewmate? What a coincidence..." Sarcasm was oozing from his words. Illusive Man only took another drag and puffed some smoke.

"It can be, or not. You killed a Reaper and if the Collectors are their thralls, you and those around you must've picked their interest. One way or another, you need to put a stop to this. I have faith in you." Cerberus boss terminated link.

"Joker, stop giggling and set on colony of Horizon. EDI! Get coordinates! I want there yesterday!" John barked into intercom. "All operatives bring your sorry asses to briefing room!" Adrenaline already was coursing in him, Just a bit now but will be more.

/.../

"Somebody's cranky" Max's voice was first to come in.

"Wait for the others, you'll know"

Everybody assembled prompting John to speak.

"Alright team, here's the deal. Colony of Horizon just went dark. Collectors are in play. We get there and smoke 'em. Everybody's on this one." All operatives nodded. "Mordin, you better got those countermeasures ready" John turned to salarian. He made his weird smile.

"Yes. Everything ready. Managed to fully integrate generators creating blind spot on seekers radar, Jester's expertise invaluable though his suggestion for generators to play 'Loituma' counter productive...also quite unnerving."

John only sighed and let this one go. "Okay, I want everybody ready at least 30 minutes before hitting the orbit. Clear?" A series of acknowledgments rang and room emptied, only Grunt and Max were left.

"I need a gun" Grunt said nervously. Max only rolled his eyes. "Come on you lizard, let's find you something". And both left.

"Alright buddy, what's on your mind?" Jester asked walking into armory. "A shotgun and a rifle" Grunt spoke after thinking a while, recalling lessons from imprints. Jester whipped up a spare Mattock and give to Grunt. "Feels good?" Grunt only nodded. "Okay, you can hold more so I'll over amp it and add incendiary ammo to burn any armor...a shotgun..." he motioned and pulled a Katana shotgun, glanced at Grunt then at the shotgun and shooked his head. "This is a bird shot in your hands, I'll have to think of something...Got it!" from uder the table he pulled a device. "This'll make it one shot but will drill a hole in a tank. Hell of a kick and only up close" Grunt nodded again. "Come here before action, It'll be ready". Krogan left while Max sighed and begun disassembling guns.

John decided to catch some shut eye before combat, and maybe stare at Liara for a while...

/.../

"Let's go to the beach of diamonds...Let's go...Let's run across sand that sparkles...Let's dive into a sea that is made of glass" Max's singing was going from under his hood. Kasumi sitting next to him smiled. She liked his voice, so when whole group was trying to fit in the shuttle she called dibs on seat next to him. Most of the group was tensed. Shepard was focused, Miranda icy and Zaeed smoked his cigar torturing everybody with faint mint smell.

"Let's go to the beach of diamonds, let's go..." Kasumi tapped Max in the leg and pointed at little box that was under Jester's booted leg. "What's that?"

"Party tricks!" Jester gave a mischievious smile. Kasumi grinned.

"We're one minute out!" Garrus stated. Max only shrugged and pulled hood down, put his facemask on and hood back. He also started singing different tune.

"I said I wanna be healthy but I turn up the noise...IV drips a steady stream of poison..."

As they deployed, seeker swarms luckily we're fooled by generators. Fighting with Collectors was certainly a new experience. Also another test field for Max. While they were pinned by concetrated fire Max apparently got irritated by that situation. He unstrapped disc hanging on his side and threw in the air. Disc expanded and turned into tear like shape that flew right at Collectors and exploded in ball of fire. Everybody just stared at him. "Boink! I hate when it gets boring, a party trick a day keeps lame guys away" He cheerfully stated.

Crashing trough spaceport, barracks and storage rooms they encountered a few colonists. paralyzed by seeker swarms yet fully alive. Rummaging through crates, while others watched Mordin examine colonists, Kasumi proved to be much more skilled hacker than Max, his idea of opening is burning circuits or bypassing with explosives when Kasumi was able to liberate a few valuable devices from storage safe without even leaving a trace.

"Beaten by classy japanese...Oh well" Jester only laughed while Kasumi beamed with pride. "I just blow stuff up and tell jokes" He winked smiling.

"Among other things..." Kasumi only said mysteriously and joined the rest. Jester steered to the side, where opened Collector pod was standing. He saw an interesting weapon, a cigar like shaped rifle made of something between bugs armor and rock. Single grip and trigger was all standing out from body.

"Hey Logan, come here." John come over and Max handed him strange weapon. "Some gun from bugs, stow it somwhere, maybe I'll figure it out when we're back" John only nodded and slung it on his sniper mag lock. They got wicked technology, so their guns must be potent too.

When approaching ramp leading from spaceport they encountered another batch of Collectors. But this time one of them glowed from inside. Also talked.

 **"Assuming direct control** " A yellow and red light was shinig through it's body. Voice was deep and trembling, unlike anything else for others but for Shepard memories surged... Virmire... A Reaper. Now he was sure who was behind these attacks.

 **"Resistance is futile** " glowing Collector was now shimmering with glow similar to biotics, but yellow. Created a ball of energy and sended it at piece of pre-fab where Jester was hiding. cover shattered and Max was thrown away a few feet back. Kasumi and Garrus broke cover to pull him into safety while John and rest were firing on the glowing Collector. "His shields are too thick!" Miranda shouted. Shepard was pissed after witnessing his brother getting hurt, he grabbed a Collector weapon from locks and aiming at glowing bastard, pulled the trigger.

Fracture of a second later gun sended a sustained beam of energy, similar to one shot by Collector, ripping the body to molecules. Glow died for a second, then Collector exploded. Shepard blinked and looked at the gun then at his team. All were looking with shock at him. John holstered weapon deciding to keep it for big fish only and ran to his brother, laying behind a stack of rubble.

"Max, you okay bro?" John kneeled next to him.

"Yeah, just a little tapped out. Good you kept that fancy new toy." Jester responded and got up. "I'm good, medi-gel works, nothing cracked I guess" He reassured John then turned to Kasumi and Garrus "Thank for pulling me out guys, I appreciate it" Garrus nodded and Kasumi smiled.

Fighting one more pack of Collectors they reached a huge storage room. Entering, Shepard caught a noise, and a scared colonist in mechanic overalls came out from behind container.

"You're human! Close the doors or those things come in!"

"They're dead already, the Collectors are persistent" Shepard retorted

"Collectors are real? I thought they're bullshit to keep us in Alliance. It's all their fault! The put laser towers here and that Alenko guy! Without it we'd be safer!" Colonist was ranting. Shepard only shooked head and called EDI on the intercom.

"EDI? What about these guns?"

 _"GARDIAN laser towers are online but miscalibrated, if conected I can use them to fire on the Collectors warship that landed in the heart of the colony."_

"Calibrated? Good thing you brought me with you boss." Garrus chuckled moving his mandibles.

"I need it fast to shoot big ass ship not to shave with it. EDI would be faster Birdman," John replied looking how Kasumi was hacking another doors lock since colony mechanic just went to rant into corner.

"I get absolute zero respect for my abilities" Garrus grumbled gripping his Mantis harder. "Story of my life man" Max chuckled idly juggling with grenades.

As they entered a yard with few stacks of cargo cates and a shack with antenna, a howl drilled their ears. That sound can come only from one source.

"Husks" John and Garrus said in unison seeing mechanized corpses pouring from the other side of yard. While squad took cover behind crates, Kasumi cloaked in and went to the shack to connect EDI.

"Jack, throw shockwaves at groups, Miranda, warp any stragglers. Rest of you keep your distanceand shoot!"

"Hey Logan! It's like those old vids about zombies! You think they eat brains too?" Max laughed reloading his hybrid rifle.

"My god what are they?" Miranda gasped at new monsters that were dragging behind a group of husks. Resembling a bunch of twisted and mangled husks wired together, limping on two legs. One arm turned into a cannon that was shooting super-coolant filled slugs.

"Got Collectors here" Garrus announced motioning to one of the doors. This looked bad.

 _"Calibrations complete, commencing fire"_ EDI's voice rang. At the same time, both husks and Collectors pressed an attack on the team.

"Everybody down! Hide yourselves! Kasumi get down!" Jester yelled pulling out a device composed of two cylinders connected with a tube. "This is gonna hurt!" He twisted the cylinders connecting them and threw at enemies.

A deafening thunder cracked and shockwave trembled everything around. Shepard risked a look at the scene. A small cloud was dispersing and grass was burned to the ground in 40 feet radius, both husks and Collector vaporized. Rest of the eam looked agape too.

"That ladies and gents...was Maxwell's Demon" Jester announced getting up from the ground.

"Oi, look! Bastards are runnin'!" Zaeed pointed at the Collectors ship that reminded of cigar shaped starship with chunks of rocks glued to it. The ship' thrusters were engaged with GARDIAN towers firing on it relentlessly. Ship let out a ball of fire and flew from the ground, quickly entering hyperspace.

"No! The'y got my friends there! Do something!" A panicked mechanic from storage room appeared and started yelling.

"Like what? Ship's gone, idiot." Garrus snapped at ungrateful colonist.

"Yeah, screw you. We're done Shepard?" Jack asked Commander.

"Shepard? I know you, som big Alliance hero huh? Bullshit not a hero!" Mechanic turned around and walked away.

"Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel..." A mellow baritone rang from one of the doors. Kaidan Alenko walked up to his lost Commander. "And a ghost."

"Kaidan! Thank god you're alive" John stepped in to shake man's hand but Kaidan stood still.

"That's all you have to say? For two years you were gone and what? Water under the bridge?" Kaidan said accusingly.

"I was dead Kaidan, month ago I woke up in Cerberus base. Two years I was out."

Kaidan took another step back. "You're Cerberus now? We got rumors about it but I didn't believed them..."

"I had no choice who would bring me back to life, listen to me Alenko! Those things? They're Collectors, they attack human colonies. I'm trying to stop them but both Alliance and Council gave me a finger. What was I supposed to do?"

"You betrayed Alliance Shepard, I won't" Kaidan repeated. John only sighed feeling anger flowing through him.

"You know what? Go, go to the Alliance and act like another asshole from long list of people who doesn't trust me. When hell will show up at your door, when your world start burning, when Reapers set your house on fire...Then you and everybody else will regret not listening to me." John turned around and joined his team, going back to the shuttle.

/.../

"Shepard, good work on Horizon" Illusive man was lounging in his chair nursing a drink.

"Half a colony gone, hard to call it job done" Shepard was killing smug bastard with his stare.

"That's half more still standing than usual. And they finally hit resistance, they'll be cautious and less frequent with attacks." Illusive Man took a sip from glass. "Keep building up your team, make sure they're comitted. I'll search for intel on the Collectors" As usual, Cerberus leader terminated link at his convienience.

"Aw fuck this..." Shepard went to the bar for a drink. No Kasumi, good. He snatched a few bottles and went to his cabin. He's gonna burn some of this implants...

/.../

"You armor is extremely resillient against shockwaves. It kept you alive Max." Doctor Chakwas patted Jester in his naked arm.

"It was designed to withstand my parties, thanks for tying my ribs up though" Max grinned as Chakwas with maternal scowl, scolded him about broken rib and constraints that came with it. Doors opened and Kasumi along with Kelly entered.

"Oh- I- Are we interrupting?" Kelly stuttered while Kasumi licked her lips looking at shirtless Jester. He was slim, but ripped and packed tight with muscles, a few scars and burns showed he was no stranger to med bay. Small tattooed crest on his chest and silhouette of dagger emblem on arm were pleading to ask about.

"What's up ladies?" Jester gave a lop-sided smirk trying not to laugh at gawking girls.

"Can I help you? Or you here to ogle?" Karin's thick accent broke the duo from stupor.

"Actually we were looking Max" Kelly blushed while Kasumi giggled. "Commander locked himself in his cabin and it sounds bad, he's not answering any hails."

"Oh shit..." Jester stood up and put on a t-shirt. Kasumi was a hairline from making a pouted face for ending the show.

"Ladies, Imma need your help on this one" He motioned at them and walked out of med bay saying goodbyes to good doctor. "Alright, Kelly, keep Miranda and whatever any demon far from Logan's cabin" Kelly was close to snapping a salute. "And you 'Sumi... I need something from your private reserves" He walked into the bar and fished through the bottles. "Hmmm looks like Logan was here first, not good...Yes! That'll do" He grabbed a bottle."Thanks 'Sumi you're the best!" He said leaving. Kasumi gave him a confused look then smiled reaching for romance book she was holding nearby.

/.../

John gulped down another glass of liquor. He had a few seconds of buzz before implants process it and he'll sober up again. He was staring at framed photo of Liara, but this time it didn't helped. He felt like shit, the voices branding him a traitor were screaming in his head. Council, Anderson informing him of Alliance stance, now Alenko turning his back on him.

"I need you Li" John whispered staring at the picture. He heard doors opening.

"You alive yet? You scooped up half of the bar." Max's voice chimed in. He was walking up, with bottle in his hand.

"I'm not in the mood Max..." John started hoping his brother would get the message and leave.

"Like hell, I got pulled from under Chakwas's knife 'cause nobody had the guts to talk to you here"

John winced at this. Since when people were scared that much? Since he became a monster...

"Hey, I see you've been working hard" Max sat near him on the couch. "And yet you're not on the ground"

"It's those implants, I can't even crash and get drunk, few seconds at best now" Shepard retorted angered.

Max picked up what he was drinking. "That's some high end stuff. It only smells weird" Jester put bottle he bringed on the table. Label had only '40 oz.' written on it. Shepard raised eyebrow.

"You wanna get hammered? Use the damn hammer" Jester said pouring two glasses. He gave one to the John and drank his own. John gulped it and shivered. Tasted like fire mixed with engine oil. "What's that, tastes like acid"

"Dunno how it got there but it's cheap and loosens you up while keeping on your toes. A pefect bitter brew." Max laughed and poured next round. John felt it, no buzz but tension eased up. He sighed with relief.

"That your girl?" Jester was pointing at picture.

"Yeah, Liara T'Soni"

"Never knew you were feelin' blues. Tell me about her" Jester lounged at the couch a bit.

"I picked her up on Therum, during my hunt for Saren I uncovered that asari matriarch Benezia was working with him. Liara is...was her daughter. She was an archeologist and working on a dig site where I found her." John smiled at the memory of seeing her for first time. "She got trapped in the stasis field. She studied ruins of prothean tech and flipped the wrong switch"

Jester chuckled and added "Girls and their snooping..." while shaking his head.

"Whole ruins were crawling with geth and she's been there for a while. She thought I was hallucination and scolded herself for dreaming about human" Shepard laughed.

"Now that's something for memoirs" Jester chuckled pouring another round.

"Yeah, along the ride she got fascinated with me because you know, prothean beacon, prothean cipher, prothean prothean prothean... She was an expert but knew zip so..."

"She wanted to dissect you or stuff and keep in her office" Jester broke down with a laughter. John only smiled and drank some more. "Kinda. She was so awkward and poor at talking that she was stammering whenever I talked to her. And she tried some nice talk but yeah, it did sounded like she wanted me stuffed and mounted on the wall"

"Then how in the hell you fell down with her?" Max tried connecting his brother who tasted with fast and loose women, to this asari scientist.

"Well I guess this once I did something after you and looked for more than meets the eye. Though she's nice, that silent bookish nerd was much more inside. Actually didn't dated much through service, few one nighthers maybe. So I started looking more at who I'm holding." John sighed, that was new. Opening up was never his strong suit. Jester only raised his hand "Then high-five bro!" John shrugged and slapped hand with Max. "You've finally seen the advantages of more sophisticated women!" They both chuckled.

"Damn, I feel different" John spoke after awhile. Sober as cadet at boot camp and yet the tension and pressure was gone. "Thanks Max" John spoke with smile.

Jester only raised his glass. "We're brother's man, we hate each other but I'd rather die before letting you down." Max replied and finished his drink. "You know, I was kinda wondering... You said you get rebuilt by Cerberus... You stil got that ink?" saying that Jester rolled up his sleeve and showed tattoo on his left bicep.

"Nope, it's gone, all of 'em" John saddened. The ink depicted a silhouette of german shepherd dog as homage to their name and a dagger or warhammer for Max and John respectively depicting their ways of living. A mark for them to rmember who they were, not to flash for others.

"How 'bout getting it back?" Jester flashed a grin. "You've seen Jack's armor? My hand. Think I can handle a tattoo." John pondered for a while. It was a bond they got for years, and right now he trusted Max more than ever.

"Okay, I'll take the plunge but first how? You have an ink gun?"

"Jack" was the answer. Yeah, con must have been doin her own tattoos but they didn't docked anywhere."I saw her swipe it from storage room on Horizon. New and clean set."

"Okay, second. We drank. No way I'm getting drunk tattoo." John motioned at empty bottle.

"Actually I kinda fucked with you here. It's a light piss just bitter as hell 'cause it's cheap" Jester laughed. "But it's the company and talk that go to your head. So no worries here"

"Okay, okay. I surrender, let's do this before I'll change my mind" Shepard chuckled and got up.

/.../

Jack was reading Cerberus info on her when she heard a loud thud of boots on the stairs.

"If you got Jack in a cup go rise it up!" Jester sang and along with Shepard came down.

"What the fuck you want?!" Jack knew what visit of two drunk grunts meant usually.

"Hold on, don't get all worked up. Just need your help and a little favor" Jester still was smiling. Jack's eyes narrowed, she didn't like what those two were playing.

"I need to borrow your tattoo gun you just swiped from Horizon" Max said bluntly seeing that Jack is getting the wrong idea here.

"Fuck you, I don't have one and I'm not sharing" She blurted realizing how stupid it sounded. Shepard chuckled while Max came closer to her. "Aw come on, my bro is getting tattoo re done, by me. You can stand and watch. Or should I spill little secret of yours about your down time?" Max added with a wink. Jack frozed. How he-? No he must've been talking about little drugs she had stashed here.

"I wonder what's going on extranet forums now..." Jester's voice shattered any hopes. He knew... "Just give me the damn gun for a second and add some light, I have no business with your free time" Max got annoyed. He sat Shepard on a crate and got another one for himself. Jack pulled a little box from under the cot muttering curses and got all devices set up.

"Alright, first..." Jester snapped a picture of his arm to had a reference. Jack flipped a little lamp she had there. "Thank you" She got in return and made her scowl.

"Alright, get me some solid black, no theatrics here" Jester took gun and flask with ink and started stinging ink into skin he cleaned moments before. Shepard only tensed a bit but hadn't moved.

"That sucks, why you tattoo something like this?" Jack asked seeing flat black silhouette.

"Cause it's not a show off but memoir. We got it when He was leaving to enlist. A shepherd dog for our name and a melee that described us"

"So he's a hammer and you're a dagger?" Jack pursed her lips with dissaproval, although she saw every possible kind of tacky ink on inmates.

"Yup, I'm swift an' sexy while he's a bloke running buildings and girls to the ground" Jester chuckled and had to stop inking while Shepard started shaking with laughter.

"Pffft you guys are fucked up." Jack smirked. She started to like this bunch of lunatics, and it bothered her, she shouldn't like anybody.

"Yeah that's why you're still alive and here, welcome to Shepard's asylum 'Normandy' " Shepard said with a grin. At the same time Jester made a motion like measuring something with hands "You have to be _this_ fucked up and crazy to ride"

Okay, now she was laughing her ass off. These guys were keeping Cerberus tight and had balls to talk shit with her. She dropped those plans of breaking out from here on first shore leave.

"Aaand done, you're marked again. Mom would be proud" Jester chuckled and put some medi-gel on the wound.

"Go fuck yourself Max" Shepard snickered. "But thanks for this man. And thanks for loan Jack" He got up and left while Max was cleaning up all tools before returning to Jack.

"Don't sweat about this little poetry thing. I won't say it anymore. But when Logan finds about those drugs, you're in deep" Jester said and left too. Jack scowled hiding ink gun. Maybe she get rid of it. She stopped popping pills since onboard . No troubles with sleep here anyway.


	6. I spy with my little eye

Shepard walked into CIC in the morning. No more gloom or furrowed brow.

"Hey Kelly" he greeted his Yeoman. She turned around and smiled warmly seeing Shepard's expression.

"Good to see you Commander, we were worried when you..." her voice trailed.

"I'm fine Kelly, now I am, just needed a remainder" He stopped himself from scratching an itchy skin, reddened from tattoo.

"Anyways, I'm happy to see you're okay. We've been forwarded three more dossiers. One should please you" Kelly handed a datapad to Commander. A familliar visor and name popped in. We'll hello dear...

"Joker! Set coure on Haestrom! We're getting our favourite quarian back!" John felt rush running to the cockpit, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, now vas Neema, quarian mechanic he met at Freedom's Progress will be another anchor on this ride, anchor he needed to keep him in pilot's seat.

"Course set! ETA 6 hours! I Think EDI already knew since we're closer than should be" Joker said glancing at blue avatar ofNormandy's AI.

 _"I plotted course to avoid radiation storms. However I extrapolated that Commander would be willing to recruit a member of his old crew"_ EDI's voice rang through cockpit.

"She's crafty. Still weird and annoying but useful" Joker tried to be grumpy. But he got fond of AI as she was only stable companion during flights and never complained about his...extranet searches.

"Careful, you may start to like it." Shepard laughed and went back to assemble and brief team.

/.../

 _"Commander, sun activity is unstandard. Any direct exposure to sunlight can be dangerous"_ EDI's voice made Max let out a high-pitched giggle "Oh joy, and I'm wearing black!"

"Keep you asses in the shade and we'll be alright" Shepard glanced at his team composed of Max, Garrus and Zaeed. They only shrugged.

Running through spots of burning sunlight took a strain on their shield generators. Reaching ruins and outpost set up inside they've found an audio log regarding a Quarian exploration team led by Tali. A nav point was attached to the files.

"Okay, we know where to go" John led his team out into open space when he saw a geth dropship. Would be too nice. Geth space without meeting any geth. A row of metallic clangs announced that a geth squad just landed on the ground.

"Geth!" Garrus yelled and shot from his rifle.

"Shielded sons of bitches!" Max made a professional observation when geth trooper went down after fifth shot from his gun. A burst of electricity ran from one to the other among geth squad disrupting their shields. "Not only you have toys Jester!" Garrus only smiled and turned his omni-tool off.

"Bloody kids" Zaeed scowled. Dispatching group took a minute. Running into ruins, following a nav point, John stumbled upon a radio next to a dead quarian marine.

 _"OP-1! This is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar! Come in!"_ Radio glared. John switched it on and replied, "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy! Your soldiers are down. We're here to assist with the geth."

 _"Turn to channel 617 Theta"_ Shepard complied and heard a cleaner voice through omni-tool. _"We were on covert op but geth found us. We got the objective but got pinned down."_

"Give us your location, we'll get you out." Shepard replied. He was going to cut the channel when saw a drop ship approaching on the next open area. Ship fired a missile to the ground.

 _"Shepard! Geth just blocked a way in! Search around in ruins, you should find demo-charges to blow the rubble!"_ Kal'Reegar spoke through the comms then cut the link.

"That's just perfect" Zaeed shooked his head.

"Oh come on, why so serious?" Jester laughed while holstering unknown SMG. "What? They won't need guns anymore" He motioned to dead marine. John ordered to move.

Corridor on the left side was ending with a chamber full of geth. Garrus's trick overloading geth shields and stunning them helped immensely. John was feeling weird listening to audio journal left by Tali, where she marveled about Haestrom and expressing wish that Shepard could see it.

"That's cute" Max said looking at Shepard. "Yeah...ermmm..." John felt awkward right now. "I was talking about the demo charge but this audio was too" Jester held a big device that looked like oversized injector of sort. John only cleared his throat and ordered a move out.

Crossing the yard, avoiding sunlight and shooting geth along the way was tedious task. After they reached other outpost abondoned by retreating quarians John with slight hesitation played another entry of Tali's journal. This one was even more touchy-feely about Shepard.

"I'm getting a strange vibe here" Jester's voice said exactly what Commander was thinking. Max chuckled and picked up another charge. "We should be good bro." John nodded and ordered to move back to the doors blocked by fallen stone beam.

Of course geth also made an appearance but Shepard felt on a roll, his Mattock was packing serious punch and making holes in the geth without problems.

"All right, hold on to your panties jarheads!" Jester yelled attaching charges to the stone and running behind cover few feet from it. A vibrating explosion thundered through ruins. Rubble along with the doors were gone.

"I may overclocked them a bit..." Jester said innocently with a shrug.

"Only you Max..." John shooked his head and laughed at his brother.

A sound of gun fire made Shepard run. They ended up on a porch, overlooking a large yard. At the end of the porch a quarian marine in reddish suit was covering. Shepard hit the dirt and crawled to him.

"Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines! We talked on the comms" Quarian shouted through ramble of shooting. "This was covert op but I'm not picky. Tali is holed up over there" Reegar motioned across the yard on the doors, in front of them was standing...

"Collossus?" John spat at the memory of hulking armature the geth were using for siege.

"Yup. My team go shot trying to get it. right and left there are geth but damn Collossus is auto repairing so I can't make a dent from here alone."

"We gonna need plan boss" Garrus took a quick glance over the yard.

"I can get their attention here while you came closer" Kal'Reegar offered gripping a missile launcher.

"No way man, you''ll end up a shishkebab after that" Max realized his xeno company, "Human thing"

"We'll get it done, you stay here and watch our six!" John said to quarian then turned around to his force, "Garrus and Zaeed, right side has sniper cover, you go through there and clear your way, Max? You're with me on the grinder"

"Got something just for that moment" Jester again laughed the way that questioned his sanity.

As Garrus and Zaeed moved cover to cover picking geth after geth on their way, Max and John ran to the left side of courtyard.

"Nice, some shade!" John saw trails of smoke coming from both of their armors. "Got any...'party tricks' ?" he asked Max.

"You know me" He replied pulling a familliar ball from his pocket and rolling it onto geth few yards from their cover. A shrieking explosion later they came out and saw few pieces left from three geth hunters that were coming their way. Using Jester's toys and John's Mattock they cleared a path to flank Collossus. Zaeed and Garrus bring on themselves attention while Jester broke cover and ran closer to it. Before huge armature could take aim on Max he swung something on the machine. Instead of explosion a mix of fire and acid started burning through armor and circuitry of Collossus. John came up to him after armature went dead. "What was that thing? Thresher Maw acid?"

Shepard still had a scar from Akuze where he met Threshers for the first time and acid burned through his armor and leg. "Nope. Thermite. Pure hellfire burning hotter than anything known in a galaxy. Known and tweaked on Earth since 20th century" Max laughed and approached lab doors. Was already fishing through his pockets for something to blast the doors when Tali's voice rang through the channel

"Hello? Anyone alive there?" Damn that voice made John feel warm inside.

"Tali, it's Shepard. Geth are gone, open up"

"Sh-Shepard? How do you even-? Never mind". Doors unlocked and Shepard walked into dark observatory lab. Some gear and a few geth corpses where laying around. Tali was feverishly typing something on a console nearby.

"Hey Tals." John smiled under helmet. He felt bad when she didn't joined him on Freedom Progress, now should be more approachful.

"Shepard!" Tali turned around and gave John a hug.

Okay maybe not that approachful, it felt nice though.

"You show up in the strangest of times! Not that I'm complaining" Slight stutter and accent confirmed that behind visor and purple suit was Tali'Zorah, the quarian mechanic.

"Nice to see you okay Tali" Garrus moved from behind Shepard. Tali gave him a hug too though not so tight as to Shepard. "Kheelah what happened to your face Garrus?"

"Awww we get left out again Zaeed" Max chuckled and glanced at weapon still being hold by downed geth on the ground. "Looky here..."

"Tali, meet Zaeed Massani" John glanced at old merc who nodded, "and this is Max, my insane little brother." Jester picked up a geth rifle and turned it around in his hands. "Hi Tali." he gave a mock salute with the gun.

"Alright, I want a story later Shepard. Right now tell me why you here."

"I'm here for you. Remember back at Freedom's Progress? My mission is still up and full blown. Could use your company and skill Tals" John spoke softly.

"You see now why I couldn't go. But since Admiralty send me here to die along my whole squad I don't care anymore. I'm coming with you"

"Maybe noth whole squad ma'am" A low voice came from the doors. Kal'Reegar was walking up with slight limp.

"Reegar, thank Ancestors you're alive!" Tali shouted.

"More thanks to your old Commander ma'am, he is damn good as you said" Reegar replied. "We can move out whenever ma'am"

"I'm coming with Shepard, Kal" Tali spoke carefully.

"If that's your decision. I'll forward the message and our intel to the Admiralty" Reegar nodded.

"Thanks Kal" Tali happily joined Shepard who was contacting EDI to bring shuttle closer to them.

/.../

"So you are working with Cerberus? I thought it was cover to destroy them. If it's something else, I'm here only for you" Tali spoke irritated. John, Tali and Miranda were standing in the briefing room.

"Look Tali, I'm out of options. Made a deal with the devil without even choice given. That's also why I need you to get through it in one piece." John decided that truth should placate angered quarian.

"Ugh, just don't expect me to be cuddly with Cerberus after they attacked Migrant Fleet" Tali's eyes gave a glare at Miranda.

"I don't know what happened to Migrant Fleet. Not my cell." Miranda answered with icy stare.

"Ladies...Miranda go back and send a report you usually do." Miranda left and John let out a sigh "If it's any better, Normandy got overhaul and I have a drive core and few engineers there that need a boss. I'l show you around Tali" Johnn motioned Tali to follow her.


	7. Rising tide

"I must say Tali, you look good. And new suit adds to it." John spoke to mechanic while they were riding down in the elevator. She seemed to fill out new suit little more than before...

"Thanks, so are you Shepard." Tali replied happy that Shepard noticed slight change. "I got the suit after my Pilgrimage." Suit was similar to previous one only higher grade, more vibrant in purple color and better armored. And either the suit or Tali herself made fabric hug and accent her body much more than before...

John opened doors leading to engine room. He also warned Tali about Jack skulking in sub-deck.

"How can we help you Commander?" Thick scottish accent came from fiery haired engineer Ken Donnelly who stood above maintenance hatch, holding few tools.

"Donnelly? I want you to meet your new boss." John pointed at Tali. "That's Tali'Zorah, and she's the best damn engineer I've ever seen. No offense Gabby" Shepard looked down at greased down redhead engineer Gabriella Daniels that raised from from the duct.

"No problem Commander. We could use an extra hand here" Ken's accent was amusing to listen for Tali.

"Tali, just so you know, Both Ken and Gabby served in Alliance."

"We were both on _Peruggia,_ we saw Sovereign first hand" Gabby pulled herself out from the shaft. "Got offer from Cerberus after Commander got shat on by brass. We were vocal about actions against him. So it was discharge anyway, we jumped occasion in helping Commander." Daniels continued while wiping her hands in a rag.

"Aye, We didn't spend a day as Cerberus before Normandy" Ken finished with a smile.

"See Tals? It's not like I've strayed too much." John laughed. "Tali please be nice, and you two better listen to Tali or I'll skin you" Shepard finished pointing at redhead duo and turned to leave.

/.../

After getting aquainted with Ken and Gabby, Tali decided to not jump into work immediately as she usally did and explore a bit, maybe visit Garrus and talk to Shepard.

Entering mess hall she saw Garrus sitting with Shepard and...a krogan? Not Wrex though, this one was more of brownish orange color and lacked any scars.

"Hey Tali, come sit with us" Garrus waved at her. "You're lucky that Shepard made a trip to Citadel and bought some good food. You would be munching on a paste if not for this" Garrus chuckled from above his plate filled with unknown dextro-amino food.

"I usually do." Tali sighed sitting next to them.

"Have you met Grunt? Our new resident krogan, not so nice and cuddly as Wrex but he comes around" Garrus pointed at krogan sitting nearby.

"You Tali? Battlemaster spoke highly of you. Despite the suits, you quarians are still squishy." Grunt growled and went back to eating while Shepard choked on his pancake laughing.

"Don't mind him Tals, Grunt is up for about a week or two so he's got some catching up to do" Shepard explained. "He's a super-soldier, made by warlord that's been trying to eradicate Genophage through genetics"

Tali's eyes widened. A clone of krogan? Their old crew was eclectic but this is just plain crazy.

"Anyone else that I should be aware of?" Tali asked. Better take the whole picture at once, she still had some maintenance to do on the core.

"Well you've seen Miranda, she's XO and only Cerberus hard ass here. The Ice Queen." Shepard started run down on his crew when australian voice ranged behind him.

"I see you enjoy finding new descriptions on me." Miranda smiled like a panther and left to her office carrying her tray.

"Well that's her. Charming as ever." Garrus chuckled. "You should go to Armory and talk to Max, Shepard's little brother. He's got something for you."

Tali moved on her seat. "You have a brother Shepard?"

Garrus only shrugged, "Nobody knew, he joined after Shepard had a talk with the Council. Guy just appeared out of thin air. Took over as arms master after Shepard lost one of Cerberus operatives that were with him while they were pulling me out of Omega. Also that's where I got this" turian touched his scarred face with a talon.

"Kheelah, that's a rough. But why were you on Omega?"

Garrus lost his smile. "After Shepard was gone I got fed up with injustice and went to Omega, there's only criminals there. Builded a team and almost taken out three major players there...But got set up and my team was killed. Shepard pulled me in the last minute."

"I'm sorry Garrus" Tali saddened.

"Thanks, but don't worry, it's nice change to see an old friendly face". After that Garrus explained Tali how everybody turned their backs to Shepard, including Kaidan.

"What a _bosh'tet_ , I'm not gonna question Shepard" Tali assured. Being close to Commander bring her some peace. He was always good to her. Never treated her like a second rate person.

"We have a new girl on the block and you didn't told me? You're a bad captain Shep." A cheerful chirp appeared along with Kasumi's body next to Tali making her nearly fall from the chair.

"Kheelah I almost had a heart attack!" Tali yelled. Little hooded human smiled.

"Meet Kasumi, thief and resident stalker that love to startle others with this stunt" Garrus shaken his head finishing up remants from the plate.

"Thief?" Tali asked confused.

"An obtainer of fine arts, technology, tasty liquor and personal cuddle toys" Kasumi laughed. "Kelly shouldn't be pressing me so much about my past. One night without her teddy bear should suffice" at this she pulled small, very used teddy bear from somwhere.

"Terry! I knew you stole him Kasumi!" sudden shriek startled everybody. Kelly Chambers ran to Kasumi trying to get her plushy toy back but Kasumi only dissappeared in thin air. "She really should learn not to touch personnal things" Kelly gasped pouting but quickly changed into usual friendly expression seeing a shocked quarian. "Hi! I'm Kelly Chambers, administrative assisstant to Commander Shepard!"

Tali didn't like the way Kelly was speaking Shepards name. With so much reverence. A sting of...jealousy? She tried not to think about it. She liked Shepard but outside a few moments of girlish fantasy she never considered herself being 'on the market' for Shepard.

"I'm Tali. Tali'Zorah vas Neema" Tali said praising her visor, she couldn't force herself to look friendly. Kelly immediately sat down next to her. "I've read your dossier, impressing technical skills and fierce loyalty to Commander. I'm sure this would be very helpful to him personnally and proffesionally. He's been through some sour things recently" Kelly showed very concerned look.

Tali definietly will keep her attention on this exuberant girl. For Shepard's sake.

"Have you met Max yet? Quite the character, contradiction to Commander despite being family..." Kelly's musings were interrupted by Kasumi throwing a teddy bear at her, "Next time you play shrink on me Kelly, I'll have Max put a stinking bomb in your toy" and vanishing again.

"I-I gotta go, We'll talk later" Kelly blushing tried hiding her teddy bear and ran to her sleeping pod.

"She's weird" Tali muttered.

Garrus chuckled flairing his mandibles, "Yeah, a psychiatrist, everybody from team is shoving her off, guess she feels left out. But then again we're not the sharing types..."

"I quess you're right" Tali nodded. She agreed with 'not sharing' in many ways...

"I'll be going back to Battery, you should check out with Max, nothing more crazy than here, just don't mind he's jokes or his music. He's worse than Joker."

"It's not that bad" Shepard countered.

"Please not you too" Garrus stood up and left.

/.../

Tali entered armory and stammered. She liked music but this was something new. She watched for a while man with his back turned to her, tinkering on a workbench with some gun. He was slightly swaying to the rhytm while singing lyrics along. She noticed that the song was quite rude and disrespective to women from what she learned about human idioms and terms.

"You're Max?" Tali decided to step closer. The man stopped working and looked up. "And you're Tali. Now that obvious things are outta the way, what I can do for you?" he laughed. Tali blinked a few times. She noticed some similarities between him and Shepard. Only Max was slimmer and had longer hair but the same steel blue eyes.

"I just wanted to know everybody...and heard you had something for me?" Tali unsuredly asked. It was awkward and nobody ever gave her anything as a gift.

"Ah, Right. The very-special-order-for-very-special-girl" Max laughed and pulled a wapon from under his workbench. Gun was purple and had black swirls painted on it, similar to Tali's cowl.

"Compliments from Logan...I mean Commander Shepard" Max rolled his eyes at the title. "Some shady organization, who's name we won't mention, aqaired a few of geth weapons. Sended to us. This is a Geth Shotgun my dear. Had to re-engineer few parts but now it's all tailored for you." Jester handed gun to Tali. She took it and felt how light it was, and perfectly fit her three digit hands. "Logan had given me a list of things this had to do and he's lucky I love my brother because otherwise..." Jester chuckled.

"Shepard ordered this?" Tali couldn't believe this.

"Yeah, a sort of a welcome gift. Now listen carefully even if you're a serious girl and not a Princess Ice Tits"

Tali supressed chuckle immediately knowing about whom he was talking.

"Three barrels, triple shot each time you pull the trigger. You can pull and hold to charge it up. Tooks up to 3 seconds so mind you. Managed to expand it to 7 shots per heat sink and charged shot does not expenses more than normal from the clip. Because it's an energy weapon, it basically shots balls of electricity with some flavour so no pre-charging like with the regulars. You follow?" Tali nodded impressed at tech skills of the man and the idea of a gun tailored for her. "Recoil is absent as a kickback but gun will went up after shot, so watch it." Jester clasped his hands, "And that's it, you want a backup, take this" he handed her a modified Predator pistol.

"Thank you. That's some piece of work" Tali was stuttering still in quite of a shock.

"Thank Logan, besides, I reverse engineered the generator from this and got myself a neat little toy. Want to have a look?" He approached one of his many boxes. Pulled a thin metallic cylinder and handed it to Tali. "An energy grenade" Jester said with pride in his voice. "This baby basically explodes in a ball of same thing your shotgun spits. Any synthetic melts inside, tech armors fail and any drones explode." Tali felt little dreaded holding device in her hand but an image of geth being melted into scrap was enticing. "Only drawback is cost. To make it hard kicking and safe to carry takes a lot of materials and I'm running on fumes. We gonna have to dock somwhere soon if I'm to make more barrels of laughs."

"Oooh what the new toy?" Chirp announced that Kasumi arrived. Tali decided to leave the Armory and go back to engineering. After doors closed, little asian glanced at Max while holding a steaming cup.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ 'Sumi" Jester smiled. "Look, sorry for that thrashing of your liquor cabinet. But I have an idea..." Max came closer to hooded thief. "How about I'll bribe you with nice little upgrade for your cloak and you settle for now?"

"I'm listening..." Kasumi smiled and took a sip from the cup. "I actually have a little thing I may need your help with."

"I'm down if there's a chocolate in your cup and you'll share" Jester laughed.

"You're a hard bargain but well, I think I like funny guys..."

/.../

 _"Commander, Kasumi Goto requested your presence. She's in the Armory"_ EDI's voice called while Shepard was riding up to CIC.

"That's convenient...Alright, be there in a second."

Shepard was greeted by aura of mischief as Kasumi and Max were here, that meant trouble.

"Alright what you two got into?" Shepard asked cautiously.

"Remeber that little thing I needed your help with Shep? Well time table went up and we have 48 hours now." Kasumi was speaking softly but without her usual smile.

"Care to give me some details then? And why here? You need Max too?"

"I need your help to recover my old partner's greybox. A memory implant. Man named Donovan Hock has it. And he's throwing a party in two days. In his mansion on Bekenstein."

Shepard took a glance at her. Hooded thief looked tense. This was hitting her close to home.

"Okay, I see we're on the clock. But I'm a man of assault kind of entry not heist kind of entry."

"You'll enter the party as a guest.I got it all set up. Even got you an evening wear" Kasumi smiled.

"Evening wear? And I'm supposed to just walk in on some high society party?" Both John and Jester laughed hard.

"No way this bloke will pass as a man of business" Max fought for breath stil laughing.

Kasumi only rolled her eyes under hood. "Hock is a criminal, just in a suit, so as his guests. Murderers, liars and slavers all the way."

"Still, his face is quite known, even after ittle change. And if someone ask him shop? You're done." Jester beamed at a sudden thought. "Unless...You can swallow your pride a bit brother."

John raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Simple, we'll go together. I can play deranged but serious long enough to get us inside. And in case you'll need some distraction or explosion, I could give a hand."

"What do you think Kasumi?" John asked little woman.

"Even better, but I got only one suit, for you Shep."

"Pleeeeease" Jester opened one of the lockers and pulled a tux with military streak, black with shade of crimson . "I've told you I'm more refined than you Logan" Max raised free hand to hooded thief.

Kasumi laughed and slapped a high five. "Okay so you two are on. All the details I'll give you while we dock to Beks"

"See ya there 'Sumi" Max hanged back his suit. "And to think I was saving this for better times..."

 _"Commander, Zaeed Massani is looking for you. He's on his-"_ EDI's announcement was interrupted when Zaeed barged in the Armory with mad look on his face.

"Sheperd! Zorya is no go. Damn bastard moved from there! We have one and only chance to get him now! We need to get to Bekenstein. He'll be at some fancy party."

"Party on Bekenstein you say?" Max smirked at coincidence.

"Calm yourself old man, you're in luck. We're already heading to this party" John smiled and went to set a course.

"What?"

"I take it you're not a suit man Massani?" Max chuckled at scarred mercenary that was utterly confused.


	8. Suits and ties, layers of lies

Arriving at Bekenstein and still having a few hours left, gave time to gather Shepards, Kasumi and Zaeed in the briefing room.

"All right let's roll with it. Kasumi, You go first." John motioned to the thief.

"You two will infiltrate party as guests, I forged invitations for Solomon Gunn and Kriss Vane" Kasumi started. John gave Max a look.

''Vane is my cover for ops in Terminus, got some rep riding on it without any major heat. Gunn is totally her job." Jester retorted.

"Right. You're running a small but talented band of mercs, 'Devil Dogs' in the Terminus. Vane employs you as ground leader while he's the head honcho" Kasumi smiled.

"Alright, I think I'll manage, at least I won't have to make any speeches just look menacing." John shrugged. "Zaeed, you're angle?"

"Vido Santiago. Leader of Blue Suns group. He pulled from site on Zorya to do some business and bang some asari on this party. I want his head. And I'm not wearin' goddamn monkey suit" Zaeed barked already fuming with anger.

"Relax or you'll have a stroke" Jester spat. "Security, escape routes and middle of rich city. Not a place for bloody vendetta. Not guns blazing Zaeed."

"Like I bloody care-"

"Yes you are. If you want that Santiago. He knows you I take it so the moment he sees you, we're burned. I have an idea. You want him dead or alive?" Max was all business, no smirk and steel gaze.

"I want to squeeze life out of this bastard" Zaeed clenched his teeth.

"You saying he's ladies man? Then I'm sure he'll go to some room exactly for this at some point. I can get him then and assure his head as a souvenir. Dragging him so you can kill him yourself, no."

"Then it's shitty plan."

"How 'bout a sniper shot? I'll get him out and ready, you can vent his head from afar. Best offer Massani."

Zaeed pondered a moment on his options. "Alright, set him up but be close. If I'll miss I want you to put down this bastard." Jester nodded.

"Okay so here's the plan. Me and Logan along with cloaked Kasumi enter the party while Zaeed sets up somwhere with sight over the mansion. I'll track Santiago while you find the vault. I need you in the vault at the same time I set Santiago for Zaeed to take the shot. Then he'll give overwatch so one way or the other you gonna blast your way out when alarm get raised. I'll be without armor so I'll only support from the shadows. Zaeed, after Santiago is down you change position and provide overwatch when they'll be walking out. Everybody in?"

" _Hai_ "

"Aye"

"Sounds good brother"

"Alright. Only problem is, how are we gonna smuggle any gear for you two?" Jester scratched his head.

"I got that covered" Kasumi chirped. "We'll be bringing a statue of Saren as a gift, it's pedestal will be filled to the brim with guns and armor. I'll have it wait for us in the spaceports cargo bay."

"Saren?" John grimaced.

"Hey, just because Hock is rich doesn't mean he has a taste." Kasumi smiled.

"Get your gear selected and stick in the statue. I'll get Zaeed a silent rifle" Max felt weird being in his brother place. Giving orders and being deadly serious.

"Aye aye Staff Commander" John gave a mock salute and chuckled.

"Don't you ever do that again Logan..."

/.../

A golden statue depicting Saren in menacing pose was bringing a lot of bad memories to Shepard. Even when just a copy, that face looked at him, taunting his efforts. He felt a tap in the arm.

"Your scars are flashing. Calm down bro." Max spoke. he looked comfortable in his military tuxedo, a cross between uniform and evening wear. Shepard slightly envied him. He felt out of place wearing black silky tux. Also with military pinch but more elegant and delicate.

"I feel wrong in this." John shrugged trying to get more comfy. "Wear this stuff for dates, girls like sharp dressed men" Max said and made Kasumi giggle.

"Maybe finally one of us get a chance there" Max gave Kasumi a wink. "Kinda shame you're not going with us. Wonder how you'll look all up and done" Jester chuckled. Kasumi only grinned. "You have no chance for that Jest" Max shrugged at that. "Let a man have a dream" he cheerfully retorted.

"All right love birds load up. I don't wanna miss a moment been waitin' 20 years for" Zaeed grumpily walked into shuttle clenching modified Mantis sniper rifle.

In few minutes they were in the air, en route to Hock's mansion. Zaeed jumped off almost half a mile away from mansion, setting up on one corner of roof of wide builiding matching the height to the mansion. He was good enough shot and had contingency in Max to take Santiago down. This is the day.

"Alright, time to shine. Logan, keep your cool. Your'e my associate and ground leader. Pull a bloke that tries to be nice and mannered. Kasumi, engage cloak before we land."

"You know you're real bossy now Jester?" Kasumi smiled looking at elegant cold proffessional with delight.

"Too much is riding on this. I can handle everything except picking up girls" He chuckled.

They landed and approached the guard nearby. "Kriss Vane and Salomon Gunn, we're also bringing a gift, for Mr. Hock's collection." Max's voice was cold, professional and demeaning towards simple guard. As any high headed person would be.

As they watched how their statue is been pulled from shuttle they heard a heavy, south african accent.

"I don't recall any association with Cerberus" Donovan Hock walked down the stairs with scowl on his face looking from above on everyone. John scolded himself for stupidity, they flew in Cerberus shuttle.

"That's a gift in honor of our new relationship, begun after little help with trouble makers from Khar'shan" Max said unfazed. "Kriss Vane, a pleasure meeting you in person mister Hock" He extended hand while keeping an icy stare locked on Hock.

"Ah mister Vane, heard some good talk about your group." Hock shooked Max's hand.

"This is Solomon Gunn, my ground leader. I like keeping him around when opportunity for more business arises" Max spoke while John shaken hands with Hock.

"Everything's fine sir." guard reported finishing scanning golden statue. Donovan eyed figure on postument. "Our guests wouldn't come from Illium to make troubles" Hock came closer to sculpture. "So preposterous yet so alluring."

"Beauty is the eye of the beholder" Max added with little smile. Hock laughed.

"Yes, you're right mr. Vane. Enjoy the party." He nodded and left.

Max gestured at John and slowly started walking, " 'Sumi you okay?" He muttered like in idle conversation to John.

"Yeah, quite an entrance. I'll call you when I'll find something. Blend in."

"Zaeed you're set?"

" _Aye. Wind hits but I'm good. South-west corner would be best_ "

"Let's go then. Keep this up, Gunn" Max was in his character to the fullest. Entering the party John saw a bunch of high rollers, most with human women or asari carrying with them away like a walking trophies. An arm-candies.

"Even Omega has better music than this." Max grimaced at soft lounge jazz filling the room. He approached a group composed of turian, asari and their companions.

"Mr. Saranus, long time no see. Kriss Vane." Max shooked hands with turian.

He flared his mandibles and replied "Ah Mr. Vane, yes, quite a time. You still have your little band of guns?"

"Expanding Mr. Saranus, even brought my associate with me, in case any offer's needed consideration" Max was blending among criminals with ease that shocked John.

"Perhaps we could talk some business" turian started but Max interrupted him.

"Of course but night is young, and I still don't know your associate" He moved his eyes to the matriarchal asari."Selana D'mar" Asari introduced herself. Max made a little bow while kissing her hand. "A pleasure Ms. D'mar. I happened to hear a bit about you. Aesir corp incident was it?" asari only nodded. "Well then it's been a pleasure. Have a good evening" Max said and moved futher into hall.

"A red sand dealer and a slaver, We should bomb this place" Max whispered. "I was briefed and employed to undermine in some way operations of almost everybody here." he said turning to John.

"You're doing great."

"Thanks."

" _Okay boys, I'm in their security room. Got the password. It's 'Peruggia'. But you'll need to get Hock to say it. Also confirmed that Santiago is in the building_." Kasumi's voice whispered in Max's earpiece.

"Got it"

Max approached Hock while John decided to look like contemplating a painting on nearby wall. Hock saw closing in Jester and turned to him.

"Mr. Vane, I hope you enjoy yourself?" His accent was pissing Max off. Reminded him of bully from his childhood.

"I do, few familiar faces, makes night even better"

"Friends?"

"There are no friends nor enemies for me. Only business mr. Hock" Jester made a toasting move towards Hock with champagne glass he picked up along the way.

"I agree"

"I'm actually surprised I don't see an army of guards, ballsy move opening doors like that. There's always some idiot gunning for men like us" Max spoken with court smile.

That made Hock laugh loudly "I suppose. But it sends a message that I'm not afraid and not to be touched. But you are right mr. Vane. Always somebody is gunning for us, cleaners doing the dirty work behind galaxy's iron curtain. If not us, who will?" Hock ended with little bow as nearby guests started clapping.

"That's well said mister Hock." Jester said, spotting his secondary target. A middle aged man, in expensive but unfitted suit moved through the crowd like ice breaker. Vido Santiago.

"Donovan!, What a party! Feast for eyes and liver" he laughed shaking Hock's hand.

"Vido, I see you're havin' a good time. Have you met mr. Vane? A businessman and soldier, like you" Hock presented Max. Vido extended his hand, "Vido Santiago, Blue Suns" Jester reciprocated, "Vane. Kriss Vane. Devil Dogs." John made a mental facepalm. Damn, he's brother watched so many old vids he can pull James Bond here without batting an eyelash.

"Fancy party huh? Not really my everyday deal." Vido asked Max slightly buzzed.

"I enjoy finer things in my life though not all of them. Not long ago some collector wanted to hire my men for obtaining some painting. I refused. I run soldiers not...What was the name of the man that stole Mona Lisa?" Jester asked Hock faking a deep thought.

"Perrugia" Hock replied quickly.

"Right, not a squad of Perrugias. Some people can't tell the difference that dagger is still a weapon, not a tool" Max made another toasting move.

Vido laughed loudly. "My Suns are well known soldier outfit. What sort of work you do?" He asked. Max motioned for John to come closer. "Solomon Gunn, my squad leader is responsible for tactics. Gunn?" John quickly shifted to recalling his training from N7. "Tactical insertions, fast response actions, prevent or instigate any conflict. Sabotage and black propaganda. We do not concern ourselves with protection... or collateral damage" he finished trying to sound confident.

"As you see gentlemen. We're small but precise. We're Devil Dogs." Max smiled like a business shark.

"Hah! Then we better not cross our paths outside parties" Vido shooked hs head. "Donovan I see you have a lot of eye candies here..." his expression was disgusting.

"Enjoy, but don't break anything" Hock warned him. "Take southwest room." Vido left.

"Mr. Hock" Max gave bow with his head then strolled down the hall looking for quiet place, a porch outside was empty.

"Alright. listen up. Santiago went to southwest room. Zaeed, don't shoot until I give you mark. 'Sumi, send a nav point for Logan to meet you at the vault."

"Got it" and "Aye" both rang in Max's ear. he followed to the stairs going down. "Split, go down to 'Sumi" Max whispered and trailed off blending among the crowd considering points of entry to the room.

Finally after pulling a few stunts to hide from patrolling guards and pretending to be drunk in a stupor so guardsman just passed him without question, Max was standing in front of the correct doors. He pulled out two coin like discs. Small, very strong tasers. "Let's hope he's with only one girl" he sighed and opened doors. Santiago was too busy with getting his pants pulled down by asari in red dress to notice Max company. Jester squeezed then threw both coins first on Vido then on asari. A jolts of electricity ran through their bodies and both fell unconcius.

Max approached the window. "Zaeed you see me in south west corner window?" he spoke through comm. "Aye, got him?" Zaeed waited for response, "Yeah, I'll bring him."

Zaeed chuckled seeing his hated enemy unconcious and with his pants down being put against glass window. He felt heat on his face. He remembered how Vido put a gun to his face and pulled the trigger.

"Looks you gonna get blew for the last time you bastard" He spat and squeezed on the handle of rifle. Sniper rifle kicked and short crackle rang. Hyper velocity bullet drilled through reinforced glass and Vido's head. His brain splattered over the room.

"Kill confirmed. Get to second position Zaeed" Max's cold voice made Zaeed move. Mercenary warlord felt 20 years younger now.

Max looked over the room and hoped that asari won't have a heart attack when she wakes up smeared in brain matter. he took one last glance then left looking for a place to create some diversion or two for his brother and Kasumi.

/.../

While Max was setting up Santiago. Kasumi and Shepard entered the vault that was stripped from energy barrier thanks to Kasumi hacking circuits and Max getting voice code from Hock. Their statue was nearby so Shepard quickly changed from his suit into trusty armor. Now he felt like a man again.

"I can sold this for nice price to asari...If we could take it with us" Kasumi said staring at piece of ancient egyptian sculpture.

"Is this...quarian?" Shepard pointed at three stone tablets laying on the exposition. "Yeah I guess, Must be old, when quarians wrote in stones?" Kasumi shrugged. "Take it with us. I've lost Tali squad, maybe some of her history back we'll make us even" Shepard spoke and started packing tablets into duffel bag Kasumi carried that contained his tux and few toys from Max already.

"It's Kassa Locust...No! It's THE Kassa Locust! The gun that killed two presidents. I think we can borrow this...Along with perfect copy. Yikes!" Kasumi happily picked up two SMG's and placed them in the bag. then she tooked a few more steps and looked at small device with connecting wire. "There it is!" She picked it up. Then alarm rang.

"Who's in my vault! You won't get out from here alive!" A hologram of angered Hock's face appeared. "You there! you're surrounded-" John pulled his Mattock and shot some vase. It was definietly expensive. Was.

"Did I got your attention now Hock? Let us walk out and your mansion won't turn into rubble." John spoke trying not to spit with disgust at sleazy criminal.

"You! I will kill you very slowly with my own hands!" Hock tried say some more when John only opened comm. "Max, plan B. Slay it" Building trembled in series of explosions. Shepard opened duffel bag and picked up a bandolier of grenades. "Kasumi, cloak and bail, get to the shuttle and call Garrus to bring fire with second shuttle!" John handed bag to thief and started shooting at guards approaching from vault's cargo entrance. Kasumi hesitated for a second then de materialized.

"Max I could use some help, Kasumi's heading to the shuttle and back up is on it's way but I'm pinned in the vault!"

"Got the 'nades? Use them"

"How to use these balls?" John opened bandolier and pulled a spherical grenade.

 _"Balls have proximity fuse, push the button in and roll it into group. cylinders are anti armor, twist and throw. 4 second delay but they stuck to mechs!"_ Max's voice answered through the comm.

Shepard complied and rolled one ball against guards. Explosion made bit of a mess. Most of security wore light armors so serrated shrapnels turned them into grinded meat. Good job brother.

Going through the cargo he encountered a heavy mech. he reached for cyllindrical grenade. How was it? Twist and throw? He tried that and saw how bomb stuck to mech's armor and after a moment generated electric blast followed by explosion of plasma. Really good job brother...

He was close to getting out onto a landing pad at the back of the mansion when a heavy walker stood in his way.

"Gunn! You won't escape me!" A Hock's voice blared from walker speakers. Shepard fired a few shots but they got easily soaked up by mech's shields.

"Uh Max? I could use a toy from Horizon. The big one. Got an angry fucker in a walking tank." Shepard ran to cover, Walker shot three missiles. Three explosions crushed container he was hiding behind.

"Max?! I'm in deep!"

"Have no fear! Max is here!." Max's voice accompanied John while he was diving behind another container. A few small explosions and smell of burning circuits later he heard a shout "Throw cylinders on his back, fast!" John pulled last two heavy grenades and noticed walker was turned back to him and was shooting at something else relentlessly with autocannon. John twisted both grenades and threw directly at the mech's back panel. Explosion was impressive, a pieces of armor flew everywhere. John ran into the doors to see Max sitting behind dented container and holding his arm. Blood was soaking between fingers.

"Shit you got hit!" John pulled and omnigel packet and smeared it on the wound. "Screw the blood, that suit costed a fortune" Jester cursed. John helped him get up. When they got out they called Kasumi for the shuttle.

"Garrus here, I got Zaeed and Kasumi with me." Garrus replied.

"Good, Kass? Store the stuff in my cabin. And not a word to anyone miss!" John barked to intercom. Jester glanced at him puzzled. "You'll get a new toy if you won't ask about it"

"Deal."

/.../

Jester went to Chakwas while John and Kasumi were sitting in her room. Thief connected greybox to a console and opened a holo visor in front of her face.

She was in empty place, no walls or light. just a tiles made from light on the floor.

"Kasumi, If you're seeing this...it means I'm dead" A tall slim asian man with cropped hair and beard spoke standing in front of her.

"Keiji!" Kasumi walked up and hugged him. Greybox technology allowed her an illusion that he was real.

"Listen Kasumi, I've uncovered some dire information. One that could start a war. If Alliance would be implied with exposition to it... Humanity would be done. I had to run. To protect you." Keiji Okuda continued with saddened voice. Or his memory did. "I encoded the information in my memories about you. It's encrypted so only you can read it." Kasumi was surrounded with moving ghosts of them both, she saw their moments, heists, down times...

"I now you would want to keep theese memories, to cling to me. Don't Kasumi. I did it so you won't loose your life. Destroy these memories. Live your life."

"No! I-I can't!" Kasumi tried hugging his lover again.

"Goodbye Kasumi. Don't grief for me, find peace outside these memories..."

Projection ended. Kasumi felt tears in her eyes. John sat there patiently looking at hooded woman. Silently.

"He...he found an information, something with the Alliance, that could start a war. He wants me to destroy it, but I'll lost the memories two." Kasumi's voice was shaky.

"Better would be to destroy them. But if you can handle it, keep it. Just be careful Kasumi." John spoke looking at little asian. Greater good was necessary but sometimes sacrifices for one person were needed to keep a balance.

"I will keep this close, no one will now about me after this mission. I'll drop off the grid." Kasumi glanced at Shepard with thankful look. John only nodded and got up.

"Just don't loose yourself in memories. Dwelling brings nothing good. Trust me" Shepard left.

Kasumi stared at the greybox. She fought urge to connect again and delve into memories, after months of loneliness and sorrow she could finally re connect with Keiji. But she knew this was just an illusion, and he pleaded her not to do it, same as Shep.

Doors opened and Max entered in t-shirt, still wearing pants of his tux and shoes. A bandage on his arm was easily visible.

"How are you holding up 'Sumi?" He spoke in soft voice.

"I'm good" Kasumi replied but her voice was slightly breaking. "Mind if I?" Max sat nex to her. She only shooked her head. "You got the greybox and the info?" Kasumi only glanced sadly at the greybox. "Yeah, I'm keeping it. Info is dangerous but I won't erase memories of Keiji" her voice broke down.

"Hey, it's okay" Max wrapped healthy arm around Kasumi puling her closer. "Keep it, just don't run from the world there" He gently stroked arm of sobbing girl.

"Thank you Max... for helping me get this and...being here" Kasumi gave a faint smile resting head on his arm.

"My pleasure 'Sumi...and well, I kinda have soft spot for nice girls" He smiled back and hugged her closer.


	9. Nobody's home, right?

"And then I aimed at his head. Too bad he was out, would even better for him to watch as I was about to blow his head off. I pulled the trigger and his filthy mind splatter all over the place." Zaeeds voice and chuckle rang in the mess hall.

John walked into the scene where old mercenary was sitting at the table, with glass in his hand, surrounded by crewmen and Kelly. Gardner was also listening in from his kitchen island.

John wanted to remind him that Max did all the dangerous work but he changed his mind. Old man waited 20 years for this moment, let him bask. He will be loyal now to the bone and that's what mattered. Shepard glanced at Max sitting in the corner with Tali. After taking tray from Gardner, John decided to join them.

"Hey Max, Tali" John sat near them and attacked scrabled eggs. Max nodded without stopping chewing on his pancakes while Tali put down her tube with meat paste.

"Shepard, good to see you. Heard Zaeed's story, quite a tale. But I guess you two were more involved than what he says right?" She said with her usual slight stutter.

John stopped eating and smiled, "Well actually this was different, Max did all the planning and heavy work. I just followed trying to fit around"

"Don't sell yourself short brother. You made an impression on leader of Blue Suns while I left you on your own. And single handedly fought through guards and mechs" Max laughed. "You should see him Tali, all in black suit, look that kills, a even saw a few women gawking at him." Tali let out a chuckle. Little nervous one though. The idea of Shepard surrounded by women set something inside her mind.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it." She tried to turn it into joke.

"Believe me Tals, some empty eye-candies are not in my taste" Shepard smiled. "And according to Max, most of the guests there were criminals. That's a huge no-go"

Shepards and Tali laughed.

 _"Commander, Illusive Man called for briefing room. Marked very urgent."_ Joker's voice was a blessing for Tali, awkward situation was to end. "I'll see what Illustrious Dick wants" John smirked and left.

"I-I better go back to engineering" Tali said and huffled from mess, leaving Max intrigued. He traded tray for steaming cup and sat back to his spot.

"Hey" familiar chirp made Max smile. He saw Kasumi sitting next to him. "You know, about yesterday..." she started but Max only put his cup down on the table and looked at her.

"Dunno what you mean. I just went there for a drink to unwind, had little small talk and left. You were after mission, needed some peace so you locked the doors" He winked at Kasumi.

Asian woman mused for a while. Max was holding her while she broke down and ultimately fell asleep. She woke up on the couch, covered by sheets from her bed, doors were locked and a message on her omni-tool contained a password to open them from inside. She felt awkward and puzzled.

Max was nice and kinda cute, not really serious, that matched her cheerfulness, and he showed resolve at Hock's mansion. But she just officially lost Keiji and...she felt weird. They were kinda flirting, her and Max, but more just for fun. It's not like there was any way for it to be something else than a fling... And they both were not the 'just a fling' types. But still, he was smooth, really getting to her and that was an achievement itself. She'll have to think about some time...

"Hey! 'Sumi! You didn't slept well _kawaii_? " Max looked at her, and before she could react he shoved his cup in her hands. "Chocolate, no milk, little something special you like" he said and left the mess hall grinning. Kasumi just sat there, holding cup, her eyes huge from shock. He just called her cute, and it felt nice. She took a sip. Chocolate and a bit of...cinnamon? How would he know?

/.../

"Shepard, I need you on the move. Turian patrol managed to disable Collector's ship. This is our chance to board it and extract any data." Illusive Man's voice welcomed Shepard the moment uplink was established.

"I saw that ship, how a turian patrol could possibly disable it?" Shepard narrowed his eyes. The Pupeteer was playing him.

"Perhaps your attack on Horizon damaged it and turians only added to it, they got destroyed but that's not important" Illusive Man replied dismissively. "They're inactive but surely making repairs as we speak. You need to get there before they disappear"

"Send coordinates and we're going" Shepard relented. It was reeking a set up but he knew they needed intel.

"Already sent. Find a mainframe and connect EDI, she'll do the rest." Illusive Man terminated link.

Shepard only shooked his head. "EDI, set us on the Collector ship. All operatives to the briefing room ASAP!"

/.../

"A disabled Collector ship? That chunk of rock was huge, how turians would disable it?" Max raised his eyebrow.

"it's a moot point, Commander, we need that data" Miranda piped in.

"Miranda, I remind to get your head out of your ass. Your boss just sending us to board enormous ship. We're supposed to go in blind, in a handful and extract data. This is bullshit despite the fact we have to do it." Shepard retorted annoyed at XO's blind faith.

"So how we play it Logan?" Max broke the silence.

"Split in two teams. I'll lead Grunt and Kasumi with me to the mainframe. Miranda will lead second team. Your objective is to set demo charges and cause as much damage you can. Max? Make 'em strong. I want a damn crab enchilada there." Shepard finished with a chuckle.

"I hear you bro." Jester was already sporting a harlequinn's smile. This'll be good.

"I want you all ready half an hour before ETA. Got it?"

Everybody went to prepare, only Garrus stood waiting for the room to empty.

"Okay I gotta ask, Why Miranda leads other team...And what's crab enchilada?" Garrus was both nervous and lost in human expressions that flew there.

"I can't keep her here. If she's so perfect let's see how she'll do. If she screws up I'll space her. And the other one goes... You'll see once it go off" Shepard supressed chuckle and went to find Tali.

/.../

"Hey Tals! How's it going?" Shepard shouted startling his quarian friend standing behind her. She yelped and swung a wrench at him.

"Kheelah! You scared me Shepard!" Tali stared wide eyed on Commander.

"Sorry Tals, guess it's Max's influence" John chuckled. "Didn't mean to be rude. Anything okay here?"

"Yes. Core is stable and running. Ken and Gabby are nice. Actually nobody's been openly hostile to me. A few glances maybe. I'm surprised."

"Commander's iron hand hold them in check. Nobody touches my favourite quarian friend" John gave sheepish grin. Tali felt a wave of heat. She didn't knew she ranked that high in Shepard's books.

"S-So...W-What's up?" Tali stuttered wringing her hands. Nervous tick she had whenever talking to Shepard. "Can I h-help you before the mission?"

Shepard smiled. She sounded so cute while she did that. Even better than Liara. Years ago he would dismiss her as awkward, and an alien. But now he felt nice warmth, talking to her even on SR-1 was calming.

"Oh just checking. Seeing if you need anything."

"No! No- I mean I'm good. That shotgun is great, did a few scans and it's a powerhouse. Max told me you ordered it for me?" Tali was still in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought of a little welcome gift, and geth tech just rolled in then." Shepard only shrugged. He made that decision on a whim, to placate Tali for Freedom's Progress.

"Kheelah, nobody gave me a tailored gun. Actually nobody gave me nothing. Ever. Untill you" Tali blushed behind her visor. Shepard only laughed.

"Welcome back to the crew Tali. I take care of people close to me." He added with a wink. "Okay I gotta go, be ready!" He left right before Tali had a meltdown. She just stood there dazed with Shepard's treatment. He was always kind to her but spended way more time chatting with Liara. Tali envied her. She envied her about Shepard, about her looks, about how she could walk around without damn suit...

Tali sighed and shooked her head. Damn suit and girlish fantasies...

/.../

"The ship's dead, Commander" Joker reported. Shepard glanced at enormous dreadnought. He could swear that he saw similar shape when he got spaced.

" _Teams are ready Commander_ " Miranda reported through comms.

"Be there in five" John replied.

In the shuttle bay two teams already formed. Infiltrators were seating inside first shuttle while demolition team lounged around. Shepard walked in and everybody turned to him.

"Miranda, get your team to the shuttle. enter through coordinates send by EDI. Set charges where you can and go back defend shuttle. If it is a set up I'll need you to make some noise to take heat off from us." Miranda nodded and motioned at her squad.

"Max? How are we're looking brother?"

Jester only pointed at stack of IED's. "They look nasty but I poured every ounce of awesomness I could spare at those. They have chemical fuses hidden inside. You can't disarm it and I installed anchors. Once set, only way is fun way."

"Alright, set them on anything important and give us 30 minutes once I'll give you signal. I want to have at least half an hour after first shot not before. Got it?"

"Gotcha"

"Okay, load up!"

"Hey 'Sumi!" Jester shouted to first shuttle before going. "Don't get killed!"

"You too, Funny Man!"

/.../

John flew the shuttle musing about possibilities what could wait on them there. Once deployed in designated place, he looked around. Whole place looked like a carved out rock cave.

"Creepy place. Like tombstone." Kasumi muttered. Despite wide spaces whole ship had a claustrophobic vibe.

"Like ship made from rock and added tech to it." Grunt commented.

"Let's move, keep eyes peeled for any console"

Team moved in complete silence through ramps and corridors. Everything dead and empty.

" _Commander, come in_." Joker's voice rang on the comm.

"What is it?"

" _On a hunch I got EDI to make some scans on this ship. She says it's the same that attacked Normandy!"_

"Same ship dogging me for two years? That's stalking and not in the fun way." Shepard tried humor but sounded flat. If these are the same fucks that killed him, then it's payback time.

" _Commander? We're set. We located some hard points but Max wants to talk to you_ ". Miranda's voice got cut by Max's, " _Logan, we're good but that's manual work. We're lined along charges and will set them off one after another while retreating. Just say when._ "

John picked up the pace. They stumbled upon few opened Collector pods, but containing Collectors, and a console nearby. Kasumi walked up to the console while John glanced at the pods.

"A Collector here? They experiment on themsleves?"

" _Shepard. I examined the data from the consoles. The Collectors are actually a clones after extensive genetic re-write. But their DNA matches only one signature in known Universe...Prothean_ " EDI's statement caused Shepard to gasp.

"The Prothean didn't vanished but turned into Collectors?" Shepard shooked his head in disbelief. Liara would cry a river if she knew what become of her revered ancients.

" _No. After generations of re-write and cloning, there's little left beside basic markers. They're hardly organics at this point of modification_." EDI explained.

"Broke and turned into slaves. Death is mercy." Grunt growled.

"Let's move, once we'll find the console we're falling back, leaving them a big surprise." John gave signal to move.

/.../

While Shepard was uncovering revelations about Collectors origins, Miranda led team through labirynth of corridors and halls. Using NavPoints from EDI, Team was spreading leaving operative near each demo-charge. Finally it was only Max and Miranda left. Cerberus prodigy called Shepard and reported they're ready. Now only wait for signal. She was checking for confirmations from each one every 2 minutes, they we're close enough that in case of ambush they can come to help in time.

Miranda crouched behind a pillar and watched Max tinkering with charges set along some pipes and valves. The silence and lack of any enemy was disturbing. Despite importanty of mission, pressure riding on them and unnerving atmosphere, Max looked and acted like nothing bothered him. He was boldly singing some rude song on the shuttle and even now he was swaying his hips lightly.

"Ass" Miranda muttered forgetting that line to all team was open.

"So that's where your eyes went?" Jester's chuckle made her slightly blush of embarrasement. That cocky bastard was unbelievable.

"Focus Max!" She only replied.

"Aw come on, why so serious?" He stopped fiddling with explosives and sat next to Miranda.

"All set?" Lawson asked coldly.

"Yep. We're all good, since Logan's signal we'll have 30 minutes to leave this graveyard or we're cinder." Jester spoke with happy tone.

"You sure this'll be enough to blow it up?" Miranda tried to throw him off balance talking shop.

"Tell me miss Perfect, how many Collector ship you visited? Thought so. So don't try act all hoity-toity on me just 'cause you have higher IQ or degree from fancy school." Jester lost his charm and spoke with cold confidence. "I'm only one who can pull this off since only I can arm those IED's safely. And maybe don't try discussing blowing if you don't wanna embarass yourself"

Before Miranda could answer to that outrage a Shepard's voice broke in.

"Miranda? Tell Max to start the show, I'm about to connect EDI to the console here"

Jester walked up to the charge and pulled a safety pin from it using intricate key. "We have 30 minutes before your asses become bigger than your egos!"

"Everybody look alive, we'll trace back arming charges and retreat to the shuttle." Miranda ordered and ran with Jester back to another set of explosives. They saw Collectors appearing suddenly from latches behind them. Running away while joining up with other operatives they put supressive fires while Max was pulling two pins from each box with cylinders attached to it.

Miranda noticed along the way that Max was completely zoned out and sang to himself while arming bombs and throwing a grenade at enemies occasionally. They were getting close to the shuttle when Max went totally mad.

 _All my life they let me know_

 _How far I would not go_

A grenade flew into group of husks that just appeared.

 _But inside the beast still grows waiting_

 _Chewing through the ropes_

Set of pins got pulled while Miranda along with group was shooting back at Collector grunts.

 _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go._

A kick staggered and a spike from his wrist went through head of a Collector who appeared right next to Miranda. Max moved in a way that left Miranda agape.

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

Max continued unfazed but stopped when Commander yelled through the comms.

" _Miranda! We're pinned! Husks are coming, we need support!_ "

"Miranda! Get to the shuttle! I'll take Jack and pull them out!" Max only grabbed Jack and they ran into corridors.

"To the shuttle! We go and give cover from Shepard's entry point!" Miranda ordered.

/.../

When John gave order to Max, he plugged EDI into the console that stood on the pedestal overlooking a wide hall filled with pods. After connection, EDI's avatar appeared for a second on the console then went off. A machinery next to them started up and Joker's panicked voice rang, "Commander, the ship is powering up!"

"Oh crap!" Kasumi turned around to see the only doors available just closed.

"EDI, open doors!" Shepard yelled.

" _I'm currently fighting over 7 thousands viruses attacking my nodes. I'm tasked to capacity._ " EDI replied and after few seconds the doors opened. But right behind them enemy waited.

"Open fire! We're breaking through! Stick close, Grunt you first, Kasumi use any grenades you have!"

Running from cover to cover and breaking through enemies just enough to leave them behind, led Shepard's team back to their shuttle. But last doors were still closed and from side corridor husks began to arrive. A relentless horde of howling metallic corpses.

"Miranda! We're pinned! Husks are coming, we need support!" Shepard shouted praying that the'll get there in time. Then one of husks broke into run. This one was different, instead of metallic blue, it was covered in red mass and looked to be on fire. When Shepard shot the straggler, Husk exploded sending shockwave that knocked Commander on the ground.

The husks were closing in and situation looked shitty when a familiar bang of grenade announced that Jester's toy went off. John saw how explosion and biotic shockwave ruptured bunch of husks 5 feet from him.

"Move bitch! You wanna live forever?!" Max's voice and arm pulling him up woke John from stupor. "We gotta get out from here now!"

Doors opened but between the team and their shuttle a squad of Collectors was waiting.

Shepard hit the deck and tried to formulate orders when a ball of plasma flew near him.

"Shepard! We're here!" Tali's voice was like a blessing.

"Run! Get to the shuttle!" Miranda's voice made them all run.

When both teams boarded shuttles and beat feet from Collectors ship they heard a thounderous roar and felt whole ship trembling.

"That...was what happened on Floating Bombay space station when they served crab enchilada..." Shepard gasped while Jester laughed. Oh memories...

/.../

"What do you mean signal was fake?" Shepard was pale from anger. EDI had very interesting news when they ran into hyperspace before Collector ship could fire at them.

 _"_ The turian message about Collectors originated from their ship. It contained turian encryption but corrupted. Illusive Man would surely know it's a trap _"_ EDI patiently replied.

"He must've had good reason for not telling us..." Miranda muttered.

"Motherfucker better have some answers and have them fast" Shepard started but EDI chimed in announcing Illusive Man on the line.

When John stomped into holo he saw smug bastard grinning. Only impossibillity to do it through QEC was keeping John from reaching and breaking Cerberus leader's neck.

"Shepard, great work. EDI confirmed my assupmtions-" he started but Shepard interrupted him, "Stop right there, You set me and my team up. Detail that turian message was fake slipped through your mind or you had other plans?" John was oozing fury. But Illusive Man only narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take that you know me or my plans Shepard. Collectors needed to feel the upperhand otherwise they'd knock you in ball of fire. I did what I had to."

Shepard only crossed arms on his chest.

"EDI confirmed our theories. Collectors are set up behind Omega-4 Relay. A relay that no-one ever come through and back. We suspect they're using a uniqe type of IFF that allows safe passage." Illusive Man continued.

"I was just on the damn ship. Maybe it was along the way!" Shepard was barely controlling himself.

"EDI just confirmed it. And you could run out of time looking for it. I'll now devote my resorces looking for that IFF. In the mean time you complete your crew and make yourself all ready. Without full commitment you stand no chance. Even you Shepard. And while you're at it, inform your team that I don't risk any assets unnecessarily"

"Yeah..." John turned around and walked out before Illusive Man could hung up on him.

/.../

"So it was a set up for 'greater good' " Max made mocking air quotes.

"I knew he had to have reasons" Miranda spoke but silenced seeing Shepards glare.

"I don't give a fuck! I do the dirty work and expect intel. Good one. Nothing more. If he'll pull this again I'm turning this ship around and going after his ass." Shepard noticed smile at Jack's face. Girl must've really hate Cerberus. And Miranda.

"Everybody chill..." Max's voice broke everybody's musings. "We got out, alive and with free time. How bout we dock to let out some steam? Just saying?"

Shepard nodded. "Right, that was the plan before this whole mess. Illium has all we need now and two recruits there, so that's where we going. Few days at least. In the meantime report any injuries to Chakwas and forward any supply lists to Miranda."


	10. Gateway of blues

Shepard was sitting in a mess buried in thought when Max slumped next to him.

" 'Sup big brother?" Jester cheerfuly broke John out of his musings.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Yeah right, and Miranda didn't threw a fit once I gave her a list and asked for creds." Jester laughed. "Come on, what's going on? We have some business on Illium right?"

"Yup, pick up two recruits, do some upgrades..." John trailed off but Max quickly finished.

"And catch up with Liara? Illium is Asari world, she's there?"

"Yeah...I don't know..." John tried not dwell again at fears that haunted him since he started this mission.

"Don't know what? If she's there or if she's there for you?" Max spoke softly, again with tone he used whenever he was giving John some relieving answer. "Look man I get it you have doubts but...Take it this way - It's better to man up, take the plunge and move on gritting teeth than avoid the issue. Skirting around you'll always loose."

John sighed, It was hard to look that way, but truthfully it's not like they had anything big. Anything stable and solid. In the pressure of combat, constant fighting, they both sought closure and some comfort. They did found it in each other but... was it really love, not just bundle of emotions and need of company? Maybe he's just clingy?

"It's a wide wide world out there, and life can be a love affair..." Max's voice broke John's zone, "...or a cage of sheer despair..." Jester sang standing up from the table and leaving.

John shrugged thinking that his brother was really off with his singing thing but then it hit him what he told with it. A love affair or cage of despair...

"Damn Jester...Thanks Max" John muttered smiling and also got up from the table unaware that Tali saw the whole thing. Quarian only shooked her head in sheer confusion. Shepard's brother was really weird, but he managed to help Commander before Tali found courage to do it.

"Kheelah, I need some help understanding those humans..." She went back to her nutrient paste when soft purr interrupted her.

"I can offer some assistance Tali" Kasumi seated next to quarian. Tali eyed hooded woman, she was a thief, and a very mysterious person yet still very cheerful and talkative. She visited Tali in engineering few times already.

"Please, do" Tali only shrugged. She was a human, maybe she could shed some light. "What just happened really? Shepard was sitting there while Max showed up talked to him then...he sang something and left! Shepard just sat there then he got up and left too!"

Kasumi only tsked while drumming her fingers on the table. "Ahhh, you see fishbowl, when Max is around things are a little hectic. He calls himself Jester for a reason. He put's on a play for you and makes you dazed. But when you think about it, there's a lesson in his madness. You just have to find it." Kasumi spoke with a grin. Tali was little tensed when Kasumi called her a 'fishbowl' but quickly got more wrapped in musings about younger, insane, Shepard.

"So what he really did here? A 'play'?"

"Yes Tals, if he would bluntly just said something comforting or smart, Shep would deflect it, but this way you can't but notice his prancing and he gets to you." Kasumi happily shared her theories about Max. She felt that Tali was quite interested in Shepard. A familiar soul at crossroads then.

"You sure know a lot about Max. What about Shepard? He's... different" Tali spoke trying to not sount as worried as she was.

"You don't have to worry so much fishbowl. Shep's hardcore but got kicked by many former friends. Max was helping, but since you're here he lighten up more." Kasumi grinned while Tali tried to supress choking on her paste. "You two should take some time together, maybe have a chat about some things"

"Why?"

"Oh you know why Tals." Kasumi vanished leaving quarian mechanic baffled even more.

/.../

Shepard decided to take Max and Tali with him to look for Liara. While going through CIC, Miranda approached and asked to join up with them. John only shrugged and nodded.

When walking down the bay corridor they were approached by an asari accompanied by 3 security mechs. Shepard pondered whether it was a good idea to walk around in helmetless armors and armed. He had Spectre authority graciously slapped in his face by the Council but in Terminus, that badge worked in the negative way only.

"Commander Shepard I presume?" asari spoke stopping two steps before the team.

"Yes?"

"My name is Careena. I'm responsible for greeting and informing any important person who visits Nos Astra port." Shepard raised his eyebrows. He was important? Since when?

"Liara T'Soni waived all entry fees in your behalf. Feel free to explore marvels of our City. However I must warn you. Illium is a corporate world. Don't sign anything if you're not up to par with their lawyers." Carrena continued.

"I'll keep that in mind. Could you tell me where I can find Liara?" Shepard tried to look distant.

"Liara T'Soni is one of Nos Astra's most respected information brokers. She has an office near trading floor here. You can't miss it." Information broker? Damn.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way." Shepard nodded and moved past her.

Going unbothered through customs was surprising but pleasant. When moving along he saw a woman at nearby cafe waving at him. A young olive-skinned woman in pink outfit looked familiar. John came up closer leaving rest near kiosk.

"Commander Shepard? News said you were dead...No don't tell me. I'm sure you can't anyway." A warm tone was eerily familiar... "I'm Gianna Parasini? You helped me few years back at Noveria?"

Now John wanted to make a facepalm. Of course! A helpful assistant to corporate scum on Noveria that turned out to be an Internal Affairs agent undercover. Image of her prancing in tight pink dress was one he didn't needed to recall though.

"Ah yes, it was a pleasure Gianna. How's been the life treating you?" John sat to her table.

"I'm still with noverian I.A. , you?" Gianna replied. She was blunt as whack to the head despite corporate espionage. Shepard like it.

"Been better but on new goose chase. Heard of Collectors? They're behind attack on human colonies. I'm hunting them now." John decided to be blunt with Parasini. Maybe she would have more common-sense than Council.

"Damn Shepard, to me hard work means more paper work... Collectors are shady, even for corporations. But that reminded me I owed you a beer " Gianna smiled and ordered a pint for both. After a moment Gianna froze looking above Shepard's arm.

"Asari merchant behind you, a smuggler, get her to show you special stuff" She whispered and slid out of her seat quickly blending in the crowd.

Shepard sighed and took a sip of his beer. Shame, a good ale they serve here. He stood up and came up to his team. Motioned on Max to come closer.

"Got a favour to do. Come on, you'll help me if needed." Jester nodded.

John approached asari that sat in her little both behind a small counter. Seeing potential customer she got up. "Welcome! I have the best technology upgrades in Nos Astra" She advertised in high-pitched girlish voice that reminded of bratty child. She looked very young, That for asari meant around 100 years old.

"Perhaps but I only look for the best" John stated while Max was browsing through catalog on the console. "Some nice stuff... But price waaay to high sister" Max commented looking at seller, "say you go down...15% on each and we'll buy some of this tech, not exactly what are we looking for, but we'll throw wad of creds anyway"

Asari hesitated a moment. "Okay, I can get you 15% on the merchandise" She applied changes to the catalogue and Max made a few purchases quickly. John sensing his qeue leaned a bit to asari. "I'm actually looking for something more...sophisticated. Money is not a problem, quality is." He prayed she'll get the message.

Asari hesitated even more but spoke in hushed tone. "Well there is one thing, very secret, I just got it recently-"

"That's because it's still in development on Noveria. And very illegal outside labs there." Gianna interrupted appearing next to Shepard. "Hello Hermia."

"You-You set me up! But this isn't Noveria! You can't arrest me!" asari shrieked.

"I don't give a damn about arresting. You'll get fined so hard, you better start shaking ass on Omega to pay them." Gianna was colder than Noverian blizzards. Asari bursted out and ran into the streets. "Aaahh that was good. I got some papers to file... Care to finish the beer with me?" Parasini purred to John.

"Hermia is gonna be very poor. Asari act so ageless and superior to all but nailed they squeal like schoolgirls." Gianna chuckled when they sat at her table in cafe.

"You love your job don't you?" John smiled.

"Yup. Not as exciting as yours I'm sure _Spectre_ but nothing to keep me awake at night." Gianna laughed. "I really appreciate the help. Wish I could give you some intel for it but Collectors are intelligence nightmare. Only shift is that many people got interested in dark energy..."

"Always a pleasure Gianna but I gotta go, got people to see, some to kill" John chuckled. They both stood up.

"Oh well, good luck then Shepard." Gianna shrugged and gave Shepard a peck in the cheek. "That's much better than an autograph" She purred and left.

"Damnit brother, you always get all the credit." Max pouted standing behind him.

"Yeah... I gotta go. Shop around if you want, I'll be back in a minute" John cleared his throat and followed directions leading to offices above trading floor while rest went for a little shopping. A receptionist was sitting next to the doors.

"Welcome. Do you have an appointment?" young asari politely asked.

"My name's Shepard."

"C-Commander Shepard? Please go in. I'm sure Liara would be glad to see you" receptionist was now glaring at John.

Entering office, John saw Liara talking to holo of some man. She was wearing long green dress, elegant but not too flashy.

"I'll put it simple. You either pay me quickly or I'll flay you alive...With my mind." Liara spoke to the man in cold and threatning tone. Then she closed down the link. Shepard was terrified. His little asari scientist turned into a cold callous murderer?

"You threaten people to flay them alive now?" John tried to make it a joke. Liara turned around and widened her eyes. "John!" She shouted. Quickly walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Wen they parted, John saw how Liara changed. Instead of her sweet blue, now she was more Azure,and had dark circles around her eyes. She looked...older, more than two years older.

"It's good to see you Liara" John wanted to kiss her again but she slid from his grasp and took a half step back.

"It's a miracle you're alive. But what's brings you here?" She asked.

"You. You thought I forgotten about you?" John was shaken by her coldness.

"It's... nice. Please have a seat" Liara pointed a chair. She was avoiding his gaze.

"What was that Liara? You threaten people now? Heard you work for Shadow Broker."

"That's was just a client dissatisfied by his information. He'll pay, they always do...As for Shadow Broker, quite contrary. I'm planning to kill him." Liara spoke like they were talking about swatting a fly. John couldn't hide his shock.

"Liara since when you're in dirty business and kill people?!"

"Since you were...gone. By fluke I go into this business and learned that it's no different from archeology, only that the bodies still smell." Liara replied with emotionless stare.

Okay, it's time to man up and take the plunge, Shepard thought recalling Max's words. "Fine. Before we go any further tell me Li..." John on purpose used nickname he come up with on SR-1, "How are _we_ standing? You obviously changed. A lot. So am I. So are we a couple? A friends... or _used to be_ friends?" Shepard winced thinking about all who turned their back on him completely, if Liara would too...

"I-As you said Shepard. We've changed. I had to to live for these two years, I have commitments...I'm not your enemy. And never will. But a friend...I think is all." Liara looked down. John only sighed. No point in freaking out, he'll deal with the fallout later.

"I... I understand Liara. No ill will." Shepard said looking at her. Liara met his stare. "But since I'm here maybe we can help each other? I bet you need some errand done and I need some intel."

"Yes, of course, what do you need Shepard?" She replied quickly.

"I have to find a drell assassin Thane Krios and Justicar named Samara?" John recited names from dossier hoping he didn't screwed up names.

"Assassin was hired to kill Nassana Dantius, a woman named Seryna in trading offices was sighted with the drell...As for Justicar, Track Officer Dara in loading bay should know where she is." Liara spoken without looking into an files.

"That was just from the top of your head?"

"I'm a very good information broker Shepard."

"Alright, anything you need Liara?" At this, Liara pressed comm on her table. "Nyxeris? Come here for a second." Doors opened and receptionist walked in.

"Nyxeris is my assistant, she tracked a few consoles around here that contain some files I need."

"I see. I'll get you the data." Shepard stood up. "Talk to you later Liara." And walked out trying to hold himself in one piece. Once he got back to the trading floor, his team was already waiting.

"Oh shit..." Max stated seeing his brother's eyes. "Closest bar. Now." And dragged Shepard while Tali and Miranda followed not understanding. They reached an establishment called 'Eternity' and was on their way to the bar when a scene happenned. A man in N7 armor was trying to boss around an asari bartender while she was cleaning bar looking at the man with eternal boredom.

"You think I won't do it? I've larned how to shove people from one..." Then he turned around and saw Shepard and his team. "...Commander Shepard?" His lost whole composure and fanboyed looking at Shepard. "You were dead! You remember me? I'm Conrad Verner!"

John felt a headache starting. He recognized the man. A freaky fan that was nagging him on Citadel, finally John lost his temper and shoved him in the gut. Crushing Conrad's ideal view of John. Not completely it would seem.

"Hey! You know that asshole? Get him to calm down before I'll slap his ass with singularity" Bartender barked annoyed.

"You wanna see me work? You were a jerk back then but with you gone, somebody had to take your place" John now noticed that Verner was wearing an N7 armor, old generation, one he wore at those shitty posters for Alliance.

"Conrad do you actually have any training? And how you got an N7 steel?" John spoke both tired and irritated.

"Oh they make really good copies now...And I don't need training! I'm helping galaxy now!" Conrad happily stated.

John sighed "Conrad let me be perfectly clear..." then pulled out his pistol and shot on edge of Conrad's foot. "This is not acceptable." Shot was harmless but Verner still fell to the ground groaning from pain.

"Oh get up you baby! It barely grazed you!" Bartender stated still polishing glasses. Conrad got up redding from embarrasment.

"What are you doing here bossing around? You'll get hurt." John tried to sound worried.

"I'm asking people if they need help. Some woman on the trading floor told me that she's an undercover cop and if I'll get a deed for this place she could take it down as they sell red sand here!" Verner blurted eagerly.

John wanted to facepalm again but bartender was faster. "Listen crap-for-brains. First we don't sell red sand here, second if you have a permit then red sand is legal on Illium."

"Come with me and show me that cop" John grabbed Conrad by the collar and dragged him out of the bar leaving team. They crossed the floor and Verner pointed at some asari. "Wait here" John said and walked up to her.

"You see that witless guy over there? He's my friend." John asked asari. She didn't get the message outright. "Oh, did you helped him to get this deed? I need it...yeah to shut down smugglers." She replied. John pulled his pistol.

"Listen darling, I'm Commander Shepard. The Shepard. You know who I am and you know what I can do. So now, you gonna tell my friend there that he did a good job and you'll leave. Or I'll shoot the blue off your ass. Got it sunshine?" John sad through clenched teeth. Now she got it.

"I-Yes! Okay! I'll tell him that, please don't hurt me!" she blurted then talked to Verner. He beamed with pride and walked up to John.

"She said I did a good job!"

"You did. Now go back home. I'm back, you don't have to cover for me anymore."

"Uh- Yeah okay I will go..." Conrad left and John only sighed. He really wanted to say that he was too old for this...

Once he got back to the bar he saw Tali and Max talking with bartender and Miranda was absent.

"Logan! Sit with us! let out some steam, by Void you need it." Max waved at him. Asari poured some amber liquid in glass and gave it to Shepard.

"Thanks for taking care of this kid. Saved me from beating him with his own spine. That makes clients nervous" bartender spoke sounding bored to death. Max snorted. "Anyway welcome to Eternity Bar. I'm Aethyta a matriarch and a bartender."

John jerked his head up. "Matriarch? You mean thousands years of wise counsel and everything and you serve drinks?" Asari only scowled.

"Yup. Nobody wanted hear my ideas so to hell with them, here I'm useful and always have something to say. I've done a lot, dancer, mercenary, matriarch, even had a pureblood daughter...I was the 'father' so to speak so not much of family" Aethyta shrugged. "Mother fought in krogan rebellions while my krogan father fought Rachni War...Loved the war stories... But once they found about eachother history they tooked each other out leaving me alone...what a kick in a quad" She finished with krogan slur.

"That's...wow. I'm starting to like this place..." Max chuckled.

"I've seen a lot of shit in my years. Some good things happened like when you humans saved Citadel when rest was bare assed and bouncing in the breeze."

"Yeah...We know something about that..." Tali chuckled. "We were there. That's Commander Shepard" she pointed at John who tried to concetrate on drinking.

"Yeah well, kudos to you. Maybe more people will find their balls and start to do something more than fucking around..." Aethyta sighed. "That talk about genetic markers from other races are lies I have nothing krogan in me...except from the mouth maybe..." She mused.

"Commander, can I talk to you?" Miranda showed up, visibly nervous.

"Yeah..." John followed her finishing his drink.

"It sucks being so old. you can't find anybody else who remembers how quarians were cute under their suits..." bartenders rumble made Tali choke on her drink. Good she had to use a special straw in a suit or she would splatter liquid everywhere.


	11. Everybody needs help

"Shepard I found myself in desperate situation asking for your help" Miranda started once she and John took a few steps back from the rest. "Remeber when I told you about me being an haire? My father's plans to have a dynasty? I wasn't the last made...I have a twin sister. Once I ran from my father I took her with me. To Cerberus. In exchange of her safety here I served for over 20 years" Miranda was in a state unseen before. She acted emotional. Normal.

"So I get it that she's compromised?" John asked trying to help mumbling XO.

"I'm afraid so. Once we docked a contact of mine told me that something is brewing. An Eclipse outfit was hired to bring my sister back to my father...I can't let them do that! We can't let them!" last words she sputtered with almost panicked voice.

"Alright alright, I see. But one thing. We need a team. Even if not rest from Normandy, Max and Tali must come with us. I know you're all smoke and mirrors but I trust them with my life, this won't leave this group if you don't want to." John put hardline on this. He knew that these two will surely follow them anyway even if sended away.

"I understand. Fine, all I care now is my sister's safety" Miranda spoke with shaky voice.

"Okay, I'll get them, you procure some transport."

/.../

This got complicated fast. Eclipse mercenaries were all over spaceport's bay. Crushing them under time pressure would be hard if not for Max's bombs and Tali's Chattika - a pink combat drone with capabilities of a cruiser's cannon. Finally while they were riding in an elevator to the launching bay. The Eclipse merc's radio Tali picked up chatter about some man. At his name Miranda went over the edge. She short-circuited elevator to go even faster, mumbling something. Once they got on the floor they saw Eclipse asari merc holding a shotgun and a middle aged man arguing.

"Niket! You sold me out!" Miranda shrieked. Man looked shocked seeing her here. "Miri?"

"Why you did this? After years of trust?" Miranda was both furious and broken.

"I helped you to get out 'cause you wanted! But yor sister?! She could have live in a wealth back home but you took her just to spite you father!" Nicket retorted.

"He would screw her up even more than he did me!" Miranda wasn't budging.

"We can take your sister to safety but your father would look for her" John spoke.

"He dosen't know anything. Only that I know where she is..." Nicket stopped seeing Miranda aiming at him. "Then you're only loose end here" she said saddened.

"No! You dont wanna do this!" Shepard pulled Lawson's hand down.

A shotgun blast startled everybody. Nicket slumped down on the floor with hole in his chest. Asari Eclipse holding shotgun only shrugged, "Enough of this sappy shit. I have a package to deliever..." She didn't finished as was knocked down by Miranda's Warp.

"You'll die for this, bitch!" Miranda cried and tackled mercenary.

"More Eclipse!" Tali shouted and opened fire to mercs that entered from other side of hangar. Running for cover he was amazed how Tali was relentlessly unleashing drones that worked as a homing bombs, and spat fire from her shotgun. Seeing results he was really glad that he got Max to make that shotgun for her.

"Stop staring at the girl and shoot, man!" Jester shouted and threw a grenade behind some boxes, flushing mercenaries from cover. Soon it was over. John turned around to see Mirnada still fighting with Asari. Brunette woman was punching asari's face to the ground.

"Miranda stop!" John finally shouted. Miranda stopped mauling asari and stood up. Eclipse leader moved a little. Miranda crushed merc's throat with her heel.

"Guess there's a reason now why she wears high-heels in combat" Jester commented on often questioned detail of Miranda's attire. "Points for catfight to the Ice Queen"

"Knock it off Max" John spat and touched Miranda's arm. "Hey, it's over. Come on, we gotta go before cops show up" Miranda nodded and added

"We have to see if Oriana is safe..."

So that was her name John mused while they were riding back into other part of Illium.

"Thank you Shepard. I still can't believe Nicket sold me out just for money. Only person I trusted ever really..."

"Well you can trust me now Miranda. I don't backstab people." John replied earning a faint smile from XO

"I do now, I'm just not good at it."

They landed in a plaza. Miranda glanced around. "There she is. Safe and secured." She pointed at young girl sitting on bench, enamoured in lecture of some book. "Let's go." Miranda spoke unsure.

"Don't wanna say hello?" Max chimed in.

"It's not what I want. She doesn't even know I exist. I..."

"Is it so bad that she'll know she has a sister? Having a sibling helps." John spoke softly to Miranda. "You don't look so menacing," He pointed at her light armor that looked like a thicker version of her catsuit, "Don't spill everything, just talk for a bit. We'll wait here"

"Okay..." She slowly shuffled toward Oriana.

"That, was heart warming brother" Jester patted John's arm and smiled.

"I mean it Max."

"So did I, but most credit still goes to Tali I guess" He pointed at quarian that stayed in the aircar. "She's a nice girl, and solid under fire."

"Yeah, she never let me down."

"So...I take it that your blue friend is just a friend?" John's shiver gave him answer. "Look bro, don't dwell on it. Cherish the good time, and don't be sad."

"Easy to say..."

"I've lost a girl too remember? But instead of friend she turned into a dead body. And I moved on. After meeting a girl that made me forgot about it." Jester smiled.

"And that would be?" John turned his glance from conversing Miranda to his brother.

"Oh not so fast. You'll give me some shore leave tonight and I'll spill the beans."

"Fine, I'll look for justicar without you."

"Cool. I'll sit this one out but don't take Kasumi neither" Jester winked and smiled mishieviously.

"You shitting me? Little kleptomaniac that stalks everybody?" John was shocked but after moment connected dots, they both were getting along and even flirted occasionally in their own weird way. But to make something out of it? Interesting.

"Hey, told ya I like sophisticated women. She's sure as hell classy and complicated" Jester laughed. "But you could do no worse if you could pull head out of your ass"

"Oh?"

"You learned how nice are those not-your-average girls right? You still can't put it together?" Jester asked amused. "Oh for the love of Talos... Who's sitting in aircar behind you?"

"Tali?! You nuts?" John was close to shout at this crazy idea. Sure she was nice but...

"Why not? The quarian? The suit? Yeah I get it, not your average girl to show to mom or one you're used to date back then but think about it...You never figured out why she's stuttering and mumbling only near you? All that tech things she knows and who knows how many more talents she has? She's something else. Believe it"

John took a deep thought. Sure she was a savant in engineering...Tali could talk and yell in and out of combat but whenever Shepard talked to her one on one she did that cute wringing with her hands and was slightly incoherent...Oh no...No way...

"Yeah. That's right Sherlock" Jester looked disapprovingly at his brother. "If I were you, I'd go for a girl that holds to me no matter what, even if she's not so easy to date."

"But, but all that suit and all...Damnit Max I don't even know how her face looks like, and she's trapped in that suit! Sex is one thing but you can't even kiss her, hold her hand... fuck this would be too much man..." John was ranting torn between startled realisation that he overlooked Tali's feelings and common sense telling him that this is bad idea.

"If anything outside could kill them, Quarians would die long time ago. She's dextro and needs squeaky clean... well everything so yeah, so much for romantic dinner but you know what? Take the high road John." Shepard turned to Max. This was the first time he called him like that in 20 years or more maybe.

"You take the challenge to save galaxy but not to try with a girl that's worth it? Think about it Johnny. Observe her and decide on your own." Jester was deadly serious but still spoke softly.

"I think I now why mom send you to help me. Thanks William"

"Dont make me kill you. And you're welcome."

Miranda finished chat and walked up to the Shepard. Her make up was messed by teary eyes but she was smiling. John only motioned to load up in the aircar and took over controls.

"That's enough of action for you. You're relieved for the rest of the day. I'll take others for next mission." John stated when they entered Normandy. Miranda quickly strolled to the elevator to hide in her office, while Jester only flashed his eyes and went to armory.

"That meant you too Tals, catch your breath" John turned to quarian. After talk at the plaza he couldn't look at her the same way. He noticed how she changed. He remebered scared girl he saved on the back alley on Citadel that followed him bravely despite everything. But in front of him was a woman. A hardened combatant that never let him down and followed him through hell and back. And her body was quite enticing...Those hips could match Miranda's easily. And her voice was just...

"Shepard?" Tali's worried voice made John realize that he was staring.

"I said take time off Tali."

"And I said If you're going somwhere I'm going with you. I'm not injured and engineering is done until upgrades arrive" She replied with confidence.

"Oh you stubborn girl..." John shooked his head happy inside that he'll get to 'observe' her more. "But eat something first, this'll be a long night as we're going to recruit a Justicar named Samara."

"What's a Justicar?"

"Damned if I know Tals, but with you around? I'm not afraid of anything." John just replied and went to swap out his armor in his cabin not realizing that Tali just blushed under her visor.

He praised her! She was fangirling inside so hard right now.

"Hey Tali! What's up? You look like you just won a lottery!" Joker shouted from cockpit.

"Maybe I just did?" Tali replied happily and slightly bouncing went to elevator aiming for mess hall.

/.../

Kasumi was forging an intricate plan to corner Max and press him for some info. She remembered what Shepard said about Max's first name. She explained to herself that this was main reason to stalk funny infiltrator she grew really fond of. Sitting on her couch she schemed some scenarios.

" _Ohayo_ 'Sumi" A soft voice of her target brought her back to real world.

"Hey Max" She purred. He had something in his mind. That mischievious smile that she was sporting too whenever a plan was coming together...

"You know I've been meaning to ask about something" She wanted to see his reaction on question about great secret.

"You're in a good mood. I like that" Jester smiled wide. "Scuttlebutt says Logan is leaving for a mission but none of us are on this one..."

Kasumi felt a little red alert in her head. Uh-oh.

"But sure, ask away, I have a question too actually"

"Okay then... Shep spilled that you're not using your first name. Why?" She asked sweetly trying to look innocent. Jester laughed.

"He told you that huh? You know that nothing's for free? Why are you wearing hood all the time. I take off mine on the ship."

Kasumi only shrugged, "force of habit I guess"

"Awww you no game 'Sumi" Jester smiled. "I'm not satisfied with that."

"Your turn, spill it Jester" Kasumi grinned.

Max only came closer to her with lop sided smirk on his face. "I'll tell you what...You want to get some intel out of me, huh _kawaii_?" Kasumi grinned on this. "I have an idea...We're free tonight so...How about you can put your moves on me over a dinner?" Jester finished with doing a slight wiggle with his eyebrows.

Kasumi was both shocked and teriffied. What did he said? A dinner?

"You do now I'm not a restaurant type of girl?" She tried to weasel out of this.

"Pleeeeeease. You forgot who you talking to, I'm not your average bloke." Max winked and gave a smile that made Kasumi melt. "How 'bout 8 'o clock outside the airlock?"

"Mmmmm you say all nicest things...Alright." Kasumi relented. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun?

"Then it's a date" Jester smiled. "See ya in few" and left the room. Kasumi shooked her head slowly in disbelief on how easily she fell for his charm.

"Oh well...Could be fun" She said to herself and reached for her favourite book to kill the waiting.

/.../

Shepard alongside with Tali, Zaeed and Jack went looking for Office Dara. Along the way they hacked servers that Liara wanted and send her the data. A parting gift it would seem. Shepard praised Tali's skills, she was able to get the intel easily without attracting any attention.

Since coming on board Jack mellowed out a bit as long as nobody said so. Even found herself some less revealing clothing but still keeping her heavy boots. Reaching desk of an asari, plaque said they found the right person.

"You Dara? I'm looking for Justicar named Samara" John spoke and thought 'Damn why the hell it rhymes whenever I'm trying to be serious?'

"Why? She killed somebody already?" Asari asked annoyed.

"Killed?"

"Oh right, you don't know. Justicars are monastic warriors from Asari Space. They brutally exterminate anyone who breaks the law. No asari would stop them, but other races don't give a damn about our customs right? Specially ancient customs. Justicars will kill for even skirting around the law and Illium is based on 'close-to-illegal', a Justicar here that's a huge incident waiting to happen."

"Woah, that hardcore? Good 'cause I have a big ass mission on my head and I'm planning to recruit her" John spoke bluntly trying to not wonder whether she won't try killng him for being above the law.

"Well if it is really a great noble cause then maybe she'll be interested. They love never ending quests like from the vids."

"Then we can help each other, point me where she is and I'll get her out of Illium."

Asari eagerly pointed them at police station in cargo district. Riding in the aircar, John mused what Max was planning right now for Kasumi using free time he got.

/.../

Kasumi went outside the airlock exactly at 8 o' clock. She was little nervous, as a matter of fact she never been invited for a dinner. Not this way and not in the middle of a mission.

"Punctuality. A virtue dying in today's world." Max materialized nex to her. Wearing a nice new suit similar to the one destroyed during Hock heist, only black. Kasumi felt little sting that she was in her leathery sneaking suit.

"I've arranged something...care to join me?" Max spoke courteusly acting like a gentleman from a vid.

"With pleasure" Kasumi chirped and entered skycar standing nearby.

They flew into the city, landing on a roof of some building.

"Follow me miss Goto" Jester said with a smile. Kasumi was excited. What that crazy guy came up with?

Duo entered an elevator and rode a few floors down. Walked out on a maintenance corridor ending with a wide catwalk. Then Kasumi realised where she was. A not finished floor above fancy restaurant. She could see through glass floor tables and clients below in beautiful room while completely unseen in dim light where she was standing.

"Have a seat" Max motioned at something that made Kasumi's jaw hit the floor. On empty floor there was a table, plates and silverware, just like below only minus any public.

"You now how to impress a girl" Kasumi smiled sitting. Jester was keeping his gentleman's act all the time, that made Kasumi melt inside a little.

"As much as I'm aware of your love for ramen..." Max opened the plates revealing dishes of a fried bird with side, "I thought that crispy duck with plum sauce would be more appropriate"

"Okay, I said that before but you do know how to impress" Kasumi couldn't stand amount of charm this guy was oozing with. Max only smiled.

"I value company of a beautiful woman"

/.../

Shepard reached police station and talked to chief there - asari detective Anaya. She wasn't too pleased about visitors until she heard that they can get Justicars out from here. Her superiors wanted her to detain the Justicar to avoid incident, but Samara would kill anybody who would try to imprison her.

Anaya pointed team to crime scene, where allegedly some Eclipse is running around. She was right. As Shepard was going through the remnants of the gang. A window floor above broke and screaming asari flew out. Landing with the thud she survived but barely. Then another asari jumped out from the window but graciously landing using biotics. John looked at the standing woman and knew he was looking at Justicar. Clad in fitting yet sturdy red armor, moving with grace, stalking her prey like a panther. She moved closer to squirming eclipse mercenary and put her boot on laying woman's throat.

"Give me the name of the ship and I'll leave" Her voice was melodic, but cold and detached.

"Void curse you! She'll do to me things you can't imgine!" eclipse sister sputtered.

"Find peace in embrace of the Goddes" Samara spoke and twisted leg breaking mercenary's neck. Then she turned around and eyed Shepard and his team.

"I am Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel here is with the Eclipse sisters. But I see armed people in front of me." She was beautiful with azure skin, centuries old judging from her figure, but her cold stare along with unshaken voice made Shepard wince. She had grace and aura of almost regal person. A holy warrior.

"My name's Shepard. I'm here to recruit you for a dangerous mission. I'm hunting Collectors." John spoke truthfully feeling that she would detect even the slightest lie.

"I see. A formidabble foe that I would like to go up against. But I'm pursuing a very dangerous criminal. Eclipse sisters from this outfit smuggled her out before I could catch her." Samara replied calmly.

"I really would like you to go with Commander here, Justicar." Anaya came from behind Shepard. "My superiors want me to detain you."

"You risk a lot complying to that order" Samara glanced at detective.

"Shepard, I can help you if you'll get me the name of the ship that carried fugitive I'm trying to catch." Samara pondered for a while and looked at Anaya. "I can comply with you for one day."

"Then I hope that Commander finds your info because I won't be able to release you that quick on my own." Anaya replied. "Shepard, there's a hideout of Eclipse in Cargo bay next door. Maybe there you'll find the intel." she said to John then motioned at Justicar to follow her. John only shrugged and went looking for intel wondering how his brother is spending time.

/.../

"Then I locked him in his own panic room and he could only watch as his precious painting was parting ways with his wall." Kasumi finished her story. They already ate and now were trading stories over seasoned sweet asari wine.

Kasumi felt fantastic. A mix of great food, tasty alcohol and company of charming infiltrator made her step out of her comfort zone to the point where she wondered taking off her hood. She did it only few times for Keiji and mostly in total darkness.

"That's impressive Kasumi. But what could you expect from best in the business" Max smiled. Seeing Kasumi relax a bit was a pleasant surprise. He really adored this japaneese girl and was hoping that something good could emerge from their friendship.

"Flatterer. You almost made me forget why I agreed to this in a first place" Kasumi smirked.

"Okay, You held your end of the bargain...My first name... is William" Max sighed.

"It'a a nice name...Why not use it?" Kasumi was little surprised that his name was not so extravagant.

Max lost his smile and looked little uncomfortable now. "Father gave us first names and mom second. I don't want to use it since that bastard left when I was little, he couldn't handle constant relocations and half-military life. He was a spineless wimp."

Kasumi felt bad for pressing Max now. She never wondered it was a sore spot. "I'm sorry Max, didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't, nobody does. It's the same reason why Logan insists on calling him just Shepard." Max smiled. "But no harm's done" Kasumi felt relief, she didn't wanted to mess up great evening.

"Come with me 'Sumi" Max stood up. Kasumi followed him outside the room, they reached a balcony with great view on night time vista of Illium. Max took a deep breath, admiring both city and the woman.

"Quite the view...And city looks nice too" Max grinned at Kasumi "I kinda wonder if you ever take that hood off you know?"

Kasumi smiled and made a decision. She pulled hood down felling breeze brushing her hair.

"Kasumi..."Jester stared at her raven black hair, cut above her ears, little feathered, they were just perfect to him. He gently ran hand through her hair. Then looked at her shining amber eyes. He wanted to say somthing but instead just leaned and kissed painted lips of his date.

When it happened Kasumi lost attention to surroundings, she was in an empty space, nothing but herself and man she met recently but felt like she knew for years.

When they parted she looked at him. There was no lust but warmth and understanding in his eyes. He worked out her mysteries and accepted them giving his own in exchange. She remembered moments he helped her and advices from Keiji and Shep. She'll try moving on. With Max.

Jester wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. They kissed again...

/.../

John felt bad. Like a kid on his first hangover. Fighting through bunch of Eclipse? Fine. Swiping info about some hit on volus merchant after killing shifty asari Elnora that tried to act innocent but was a murder of aforementioned volus? Bonus to give cops for crashing cargo bay. Taking down a damned gunship? Piece of cake since Max tuned up Missile launcher for John. Another bunch of angry asari spitting biotics? Walk in a park. Running through clouds of toxic drug that Eclipse was leaving around. Not cool.

It was supposed to be a similar to red sand. Enchance biotics. But at non biotic like Shepard, it caused migraine at the size of dreadnought. And as heavy hitting. But luckily Tali with her filtered suit saved their hides, navigating through fumes with ease, taking down Eclipse leader and bringing over intel about some convict smuggled out.

Reaching precinct John felt little better, concerned Tali calling John a 'stubborn _bosh' tet'_ really lit up Shepard's spirit but still, after effects of those drugs made all team cranky. Except Jack who was accustomed to drugs and she enjoyed brief high. At least she was nice for w while.

As they got into the office the saw Samara sitting cross legged next to Anaya's desk.

"Samara? We found out that Eclipse smuggled someone day ago on AML Demeter, freighter" John handed her datapad. Samara stood up and quickly looked through the data.

"Shepard, I'm impressed. You fulfilled your end and I'll fulfill mine." Justicar dropped on one knee. "By the code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code." Samara recited flashing her biotics.

John was mildly confused. Samara stood up and looked in John's eyes, "My Code is bypassed by yours, however if you'll make me do anything very dishonorable, I'll have to kill you when the mission is over" Samara spoke with usual calm and lack of emotions.

"Thank you Samara. I will try to stay on the right path" John replied with first coherent words he could and made a bow with his head.

"Detective?" John turned to Anaya. "I have some interesting data. I aquired evidence that volus named Pitne For was smuggling a compund similar to red sand for the Eclipse" Anaya got interested.

"Show me this...Mhmmmm... yeah he's been under investigation. One of his partners got shot few days ago."

"I also have something on this. Confession of one Elnora, Eclipse initiate whom I may killed already, she bragged about killing some volus."

Anaya listened to the holo-journal. "That helps. We're still cops so no bounty here however..." She tapped at her console, "we have little fund for 'valuable information'. It's yours. And thanks for taking Samara with you before she'd kill me. Now I'll have chance to have grandkids whom I can tell I met a Justicar" detective ended with chuckle.

"Let's go back to the Normandy people. It's been a long day" John yawned and loaded his team to skycar.

/.../

"So...What now?" Kasumi asked still holding with Max and admiring vista.

"I was thinking about flying you back to your room so you'll get some sleep and call it a great ending of our first date?" Max replied smirking.

"Mmmmmm" Kasumi only replied enjoying his arms around her. She felt fantastic after throwing doubts from her mind. She'll worry later if ever.

As they got back on the roof and into the skycar, Max was musing about what would come from this new _entanglement_. he also wondered what his brother is doing now.

"Okay, since we're here. What's with that music and singing?" Kasumi didn't liked the silence. Jester chuckled and shrugged. "I may have little trouble with expressing myself"

Kasumi only laughed, "Riiiight you were so nervous and awkward tonight"

"One way or the other I grew on you" Jester smirked.

"You did _William_ " Kasumi gave him a quick peck in the cheek when they were landing. "But you know, I'm not really to advertise anything on the ship..." Kasumi saddened a little and put her hood back on.

" 'Sumi, my dear _kawaii_ 'Sumi..." Max wrapped arm around hooded thief and smiled. "On a hundred stories I tell I hold a thousand more locked in. And what's ours that's nobody business, or a show" He winked. "Besides, don't worry about tonigtht. We were on a heist at Cherry Casino, hence my attire, Owner was dirty so we broke in and funneled her funds onto charity"

Kasumi blinked few times. "How can even...Wow." She only replied.

"Pre-planning my dear. And I did funneled these funds, only remotely" Jester chuckled.

"You're unbelievable Jest" Kasumi chirped and got kiss in return.

"How could I win you over if I wouldn't?" Jester laughed.

Right as they were close to the Normandy and they just walked casually next to each other they saw another skycar pulling near docking back.

"Uh-oh, big man returned" Kasumi giggled. "Good thing you got that story."

As the couple approached Shepard's team, they saw a graceful asari in red armor stepping out from the vehicle.

"Max? Kasumi? Meet Samara. A Justicar." John made introducting motion.

"It's a pleasure Samara" Max bowed his head while Kasumi stunned by aura of Justicar made full japanese bow. Justicar also bowed. "Thank you, it'll be interesting to fight in a group again."

"How was you shore leave brother?" John asked acting all innocent.

"I decided to take 'Sumi out on a little job. She complained that her skill were getting rusty so we found a casino owner who was dirty, now her funds are supporting orphans on Thessia" Jester shrugged. "Why do you think I would wore a suit?"

"Yeah...riiiiiight" John made a coy smile. "Let's go. I gotta find Samara some place and rest. Let's hope that this assassin will wait for me till tommorow..." At this Justicar gave a questioning look.

"We're recruiting quite unique and extravagant people Samara. They may have different past. But once they step on my ship, they follow my orders and their actions are my burden." John replied trying to match her way of speaking without any mockery.

"I see, Shepard" Samara only said.


	12. It's not bravado if you can back it up

_"Shepard. Liara T'Soni send a message regarding Thane Krios. There's been a development on a timetable."_ EDI's voice woke John.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me..."

 _"If you wish to find Krios, you have to immediately contact Seryna wokring in cargo office"_ EDI continued.

John understood it's not a joke nor nightmare. He ordrered EDI to gather all operatives ready for combat in briefing room. He glanced at the clock. One hour of sleep. Perfect.

Standing in armor he watched as grumpy combatants filled the room. "Alright, before someone calls for my head for this: We're on the clock. Our recruit, an assassin, is to make a hit and we need to know where to pull him out. I've been contacted and told that we need to move now. You're all on this 'cause i don't know where we're going. Clear?"

An angry grumble went through the room as confirmation. "You stay ready with a shuttle. I'm taking Max, Samara and Tali to meet our contact and get the details."

Max leaned to Kasumi's ear, "Good thing I brought light wine to the dinner"Jester whispered and Kasumi giggled.

/.../

Seryna turned out to be former chief of security for Nassana Dantius. A dirty businesswoman who once tricked Shepard into killing her sister - a slaver. Once John confirmed that Nassana was on his shit-list and he wanted Krios, Seryna eagerly provided cooridnates to Dantius Towers. That's where Thane went, looking after Nassana. Seryna warned Shepard that Dantius employed Eclipse for protection and suggested to enter through roof of lower tower of Dantius penthouse, one that was still under construction.

John took skycar and set course to the towers while contacting Garrus to bring the rest of the squad. As they touched down, a group of security mechs attacked them. John kept Max, Samara and Tali with him sending rest trough the building. He lead his squad through catwalks and opened bridge, fighting mercs and gale force winds. A concussive shot toppled Tali but Max caught her before she could fall from the bridge. John sighed relieved seeing she was okay.

"Thanks Max!" Tali shouted. "Anything for a lady!" He laughed and rolled another grenade at attacking Eclipse.

John moved his team into other tower stumbling upon salarians, workers locked in a maintenance room. They said an assassin killed mercenaries that were to execute salarian workers and locked them safely here.

"Killer with a morals? Thought we were the only ones" Max chuckled.

As John saw rest of the squad making a lot of noise and fire below him, tying up Eclipse with combat, a lone mercenary was standing looking out the huge glass window, turned back to them.

Shepard pointed his gun at merc's head and poked him. Mercenary turned around and cursed.

"Where's assassin?" John asked.

Merc only crossed arms on his chest, "If I knew, he'd be dead."

"Where's Nassana then? How to get to her?" Shepard was tired and pissed off, not in the negotiative mood. Mercenary only leaned against the glass. "I'm not telling you shit-" A heel kick pushed him through the glass and send screaming, down 80 floors. John glared at Max who kicked the merc.

"What? Sleep depravation makes me cranky" He shrugged actually been furious about whole deal interrupting a nice chat he was having with Kasumi in her room.

"Sometimes I worry about you man..." John spoke shaking his head yet fully understanding. He may done the same a second later.

"I don't. I don't have to even worry for you since Tali's around" Jester chuckled ignoring Tali's stare and presumed blush under her visor.

Reaching Nassana office was quite easy since all merc were dead or wrapped in fight with other team. entering the room John saw Nassana in some fancy dress, standing surrounded by 4 Eclipse mercenaries. Nassana glanced at the team.

"Shepard... How ironic. you killed my sister once, now you're here for me."

John wanted to hit the smug bitch but had to play some game to get time. Right before he entered the room he heard a little noise in ventilation above him. This better be Krios...

"We have a different definitions of irony...You think I'm after you?" John crossed arms on his chest and just stood ignoring guns pointed at him.

"Don't flatter yourself sugar" Max added with innuendo in his voice.

"You killed my security, wrecked my towers..." Nassana spat. "Is it credits? Name your price then."

"How much you can offer?" John shrugged

"Double whatever you're getting, even triple if you'll say who ordered it"

"We're way above your pay grade sweetheart" Max chimed in realizing what John was playing.

"What are you doing here then? Why are you after me?" Nassana cried in fury.

"I'm not after you. I'm for _him_ " John was looking above Dantius's shoulder. He saw a shadow slipping from the ceiling. Assassin broke neck of human in front of him, punched in the throat other and shot simultaneously two asari. Eclipse mercenaries fell and Nassana only managed to turn around. She felt a barrel of gun toted to her belly. A muffled shot rang and businesswoman fell on her expensive desk.

"Impressive work. Thane Krios I presume?" John asked the assassin. He was standing with his eyes closed and hands together like he was praying.

"You're file said anything about him being mute?" Max asked Shepard.

"Sorry, but prayer for the wicked must not be forsaken" drell spoke in calm hushed voice.

"Don't pray for her. She doesn't deserve it."

"Not for her. For me." drell opened his eyes and walked closer to Shepard. In light of dawn, John saw green skin and big lizard like eyes. Thane wore fitting trenchcoat over light armor all in reddish black.

"You seeked me out. Here I am."

"My name's Shepard. I'm putting together a team to stop Collectors. Heard of 'em?"

"By reputation. I heard they're attacking human colonies. It's unsettling, but to get to Collectors you'll need to pass through Omega-4 Relay. No one ever came back." Thane spoke unfazed staring at the rising sun.

"So I've been told. But I'm known for going back alive from suicide missions before."

"Ah... a suicide mission you say...That'll be adequate" Krios turned to Shepard, "I'm dying from a disease. I have some time left before my skills would deteriorate. I've done a lot of bad things in my life. Maybe helping you will give me a chance to atone." Drell extened hand to Shepard "I'll work for you. No charge."

Shepard shooked green hand and commed squad to withdraw and back to Normandy.

/.../

"Welcome to Normandy Thane, I wasn't exactly expecting a monk instead of bragging killer but you showed what you can do." John spoke to Thane as they entered briefing room.

"A mistake made by many. Empty bravado yearns no gain." Thane replied. "Where should I alocate myself? Any arid place is available?"

 _"An empty room near Life Support systems tends to have more dry air than rest of the ship"_ EDI chimed in. "Ah...an AI? Thank you." Krios made a little bow and left carrying small bag.

"EDI? I don't give a fuck whether it's apocalypse knocking on the doors. Everybody is ordered to go to sleep and not interrupt others. Or I'll keelhaul person responsible for disturbance." John heavily walked to the elevator and shed armor in his cabin then throw himself on the bed.


	13. Talks and exorcisms

Everybody just fell asleep after rough day. Though people like Kasumi and Tali woke early chased by their thoughts. When Tali got up and went to mess hall it was early enough that no operatives where here and crew already ate. Even Gardner was absent, probably doing some maintenance.

Tali sat herself by one of the tables and just stared at the tube of meat paste on her tray. She wasn't really hungry. She was so absorbed she didn't realized that Kasumi sat next to her, also zoned out, without her usual smirk.

"And here I thought I was the only light sleeper...What's up fishbowl?" Kasumi asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Welcome to the club. Any particular reason for it? Maybe one named Shep?" Tali's eyes went wide an she tried to stutter some answer. "Don't act like you're not Tali." Kasumi wrinkled her nose.

"No-How-" Tali still was unable to say anything coherent.

"Relax girl, I'm not laughing. I wanna help actually."

"Help? How? Why?" She sputtered with panic that somebody knows about her little crush.

"I like you Tali, you're nice. And Shep helped me a lot. I watched you two. There's some chemistry here but you two just don't want to admit it." Kasumi smirked and regained her cheerfulness. "Did you know that the moment you stepped on this ship, Shep was stealing glances at you? I thought it was just him, but once I figured that his asari friend flipped him, I knew that some sense knocked to his thick head.

"Liara did something to him?" Tali spoke with raised voice. She envied Liara that she stole Shepard, stole her little fantasy. "How could you know?"

Kasumi only smiled. "Max reads his brother and I can read Max." She was skirting the truth a bit but hey, no point telling details that weren't neccesary.

"Okay...but that doesn't change anything. Even if I wanted to...I can't see that happenning. That suit, and a different DNA and..." Tali started babbling nervously.

"Tsk tsk tsk oh fishbowl...You really think a guy like Shep would give up on you because of you're suit? Come on..." Kasumi waved her hand. "He's so stubborn he'd round up all scientists in the galaxy to snake you out of those leathers if that's what you'd wanted."

"He's a stubborn _bosh'tet_ but I'm not sure if he really feels anything for me." Tali tried not to slip into fantasy of Shepard being interested in her.

"Tell you what, you just observe the man, think a bit, decide on your own okay?" Kasumi wanted to add something more but a familiar voice entered the mess.

" _Cause I, I think of you now and then_

 _The memories never end when gravity pulls you in"_

Max walked, no he bounced into the mess, singing to himself. Oblivious to girls in the corner he started preparing some meal for himself.

"Kheelah...what-" Tali started in hushed tone but Kasumi silenced her. Girls observed how Max cheerfully wiggled slightly to some rhytm while he sang to himself.

"Mmmmm" Kasumi tried not to purr. Tali glanced at her utterly lost.

"Hello-" Kelly entered mess to get some coffee but stopped and dropped her jaw staring at the show. Kasumi waved at her to sit with them and be silent.

"Ummm what is happening?" Tali blurted unsure what actually is happening.

"Just Max being his usual self I think..." Kelly whispered with her eyes fixed on Max's ass. "Not that we complain, are we Kelly?" Kasumi teased, delightfullly knowing that he's out of redhead's reach.

"Not at all" Kelly muttered. Max started new tune then.

 _I like to get my fucking fade on_

 _I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

 _Then haters try to get they hate on_

 _But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

At the second "ooh" Kasumi noisly inhaled while Kelly went red. Tali also couldn't stop but stare a bit but didn't comprehended why Kasumi and Kelly are so flabbergasted.

"What-The-Fuck...Max!" Shepard entered the mess and prompted Max to turn around. He tapped on his omni-tool turning music down from his cochlear implant "What?" then he realized he wasn't alone.

"You were here the entire time?!" He shouted slightly blushing. Kelly went redder than her hair, Kasumi grinned while Tali thanked ancestors for wearing non-tansparent visor as she was redder than Kelly.

"You guys are weird..." Jester grimaced pretending to be disgusted. Then John laughed and everybody looked at him. "Only you bro...End of show ladies! Tali, square upgrades with Miranda ASAP and Kelly go set schedule the shore leave and upgrades for crewmen, Kasumi? Just don't steal anything that'll get us in trouble..." John left after a second, postponing breakfast.

Kasumi walked up to Jester still standing near the stove.

"Enjoyed the show _kawaii_?" Jester asked.

"You bet" Kasumi fought urge to kiss him.

"Then you'll enjoy Harlequinn's ramen. Eat up, my little thief" Jester handed a bowl to Kasumi.

"How did you- nevermind, _arigato_ " Kasumi took the bowl and chopsticks and sat by the table. Jester joined her quickly with cup in his hand.

"This is great. Not just good. It's great" hooded kleptomaniac munched on noodles.

"Happy you like it. I'm not big on cooking but I learned how to make the best ramen possible." Jester chuckled.

"I wonder where." Kasumi smiled. Jester put on harlequinn's smile. Story time.

"Remember that whole story with crab enchilada? Well the other side of it was that the cook responsible for this was very old japanese woman named Sue. Snarky and cranky old hag. Nevertheless I nagged her long enough until she told me why she's so bitchy. Her family left her. Children and grandchildren just decided she's useless and moved without her. She had nobody."

Kasumi listened with slight gloom, that hit close to home. "After that I started helping her in the kitchen while I was free. In return she wasn't so bad for me and taught me a few things about life and cooking" Jester winked and smiled. "Gonna have to toast old lady one day for those lessons."

"Mmmmm evidently. Thanks Max." Kasumi finished her ramen. "Before you walked in I had a nice chat with Tali. Been trying to get her put on some moves on Shep."

"Yeah, they kinda fit. Contradictions and all that" then Max laughed realising something, "Funny thing is I had similar talk with Logan about Tali earlier"

"No way..." Kasumi brought hand to her mouth.

"Yup, two little devils, aren't we huh?" Jester gave Kasumi quick peck and stood up. "I'll catch you later, got some groceries to make"

"Groceries?"

"The ones that make boom" Jester laughed and left.

/.../

"Commander, Jack would like to see you in her hiding, she seemed more deranged than ever" Kelly spoke to Shepard when he entered CIC. Chambers was still enticed by the sight of Max in the mess. Maybe she'll be able to take him out on some shore leave?

"Okay...anything else or you're still just daydreaming about my brother's ass?" John smirked watching Kelly blush. Damn, the tables have turned, if Miranda will make googly eyes on Max, he'll throw a fit and call quits on the females...Except Tali, she wasn't staring, hopefully.

"T-That's all Commander" Kelly muttered and turned quickly to her console pretending to be busy.

/.../

"Jack!" Shepard decided to yell before entering biotic's little nest. Once he walked down he saw her pacing around, distraught.

"Shepard! Look man, I have thoughts...Like little bugs crawling in and out of my head! I can't make it stop." John raised eyebrow. She's high or something?

"Jack, what's happening?"

"You know Cerberus and I go way back yeah? Raised in a facility, drugged, tortured, all peachy stuff? I've found it. Now it's abondoned the file says. Teltin facility on Pragia. Dakka System." Jack was quickly spitting words still pacing. "I wanna go there.I wanna place a big ass bomb in my old cell and blow this shit sky high!"

John pondered on it. Jack would be more to the point with this done...They have some upgrade's to make but they'll be over in two days...

"We'll get there in three days tops. You're okay with that?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I'm straight with my people."

"Then yeah. I'll manage three days" Jack relaxed visibly.

Leaving Jack, Shepard thought about chat with Tali. No, he wasn't ready for talk about all this. Maybe later...

/.../

John entered Miranda's office. She was buried in some reports. Damn secretary, at least paperwork was done on time.

"You have a minute Miranda?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me with my sister by the way."

"Don't mention it. How it went? You looked happy." John recalled seeing watery eyes and smile.

"Great. She was surprised but adjusted quickly. We have some similarities. We love classical music. She plays violin you know?" Miranda was smiling. Looked almost human.

"Nice, not an easy skill. Could use knowing something more than how to kill people" John chuckled.

"It feels good to contact her. I thought that it would be better for her to never know me but...you were right. Thank you Shepard."

"I'm glad it turned out okay. Everything good here? No problems?"

"None, beside that Max requested insane amount of credits for upgrades and raw materials to build explosives." Miranda slightly scowled at that.

"We'll if it weren't for his toys we'd be dead already few times so give him all he wants."

"Understood...Shepard?" John stopped near the doors. "Would you like to have a lunch with me? There's a lot to talk about...reports and some recent...activities" Miranda was slightly stammering. John raised his eyebrow. Then it hit him. Or more likely she was hitting. On him. Oh hell no cheerleader, I'm not one for dolls anymore. Specially one devoted to Cerberus...

"Would like to Miranda but you know...duty calls, no rest for the wicked, that kind of stuff" John spoke and quickly left.

Mental note: avoid her office.

John shivered and decided to catch up with Max. Armory as always was filled with music. Thankfully this time no wiggling.

" 'Sup bro?" John slapped Jester in the back.

"You caught me last minute, just going for some explosive groceries and upgrades. Wanna come along? Maybe hit up the bar a bit?" Max was already wearing his armor but with black hoodie on it. John thought about Tali in engineering and Miranda on crew deck and then about Kelly in CIC...

"Yeah just give me a minute!"

/.../

"You really should find yourself some clothes man" Max commented on John's attire. Shepard managed on a whim order some jeans and jacket to be delieved to the Normandy. No mission now and he was tired of walking around in armor.

"Yeah, maybe I'll find something now. It's all I have beside Cerberus rags." John shrugged.

"Relax, we're gonna have a girls day but men's way" Max chuckled. "talking and shopping just without growing tits..."

They scored few upgrades from tech kiosks and a gun mod schematics, Max insisted on it.

"Trust me bro, you won't regret it" he said with his insane smile of evil genius. "Inferno ammo is awesome!"

After that they hit a mall. A huge one, but Max quickly found on the extranet a guide and led John to some man's wear store. John quickly burned 500 credits but bought leather jacket, cargo pants and high boots to match.

"That's some badass vibe Logan" Max gave him a thumbs up looking at new clothes.

Having a walk in search for ordnance supplier, Max started difficult topic.

"So, what made you ran from the ship like all hell?"

"Being poked by people I don't wan't to. Just before I came to you Miranda was hitting on me. Offering a lunch." John shivered. Maybe she was hot, maybe super intelligent but at the same time simply unattractive as concrete wall.

"You're shitting me Logan? Tell me, I did not just heard that!" Jester made hilarious shock expression then was holding his sides laughing.

"Don't laugh man, she tried even telling me she loves classical music..." John knew if there was one thing that Max couldn't stand...

"KILL IT BEFORE LAYS EGGS!" Jester yelled in sheer terror. "Man, that's just sick. Some Cerberus way of breaking you into mindless servant..." Now John was laughing, at his brother's reaction.

"Anyway I told her I got some stuff to do...Then I recalled that Kelly was stalking us both in CIC.. And Tali...well..."

"Yeah what about her?" Max looked more curious than amused.

"I don't know, been thinking about going to talk to her but..."

"But your balls dropped off after making first step towards it. And honestly that's a damn sign that she's special to you - you're afraid to fuck it up." Jester shrugged. "Believe me."

"Says the 'I'm not ladies man' guy. Either one of this is bullshit." John jabbed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, others may believe you went for a casino with Kasumi but you can't lie to the family Max." John pressed, curious what happened that night.

"Was I that obvious?" Jester smirked.

"Yep, while asking for shore leave for both of you."

"Fuck...alright, yeah I confess. I set up a date. Happy now?" Max replied bit annoyed.

"Nope, tell me some details. No fluffy ones just some hard facts."

"It went great. First base kind of great. I'm not cheap fuck nor is she. And I love it. Her actually." Max said nervously adjusting his hood.

"Really? Like for real? Damn...Not that I'm against it Max. Just she's not much of sharing person."

"You woudn't even believe. She's just like a lock. You have to push the right buttons to get her open. We both are and we both figured it out. Similar creatures" Max lost smirk. He looked tensed. Commited.

"Well that's good. I remember you got some issues with those things in the past..." John tried to break the sudden tension.

"If by 'things' you mean shallow dolls you fucked every friday then yeah. That was an issue for me. Life is more about putting heart and less dick in other person John. I was taught that long ago. You just recently. Then think about it and connect it with Tali." Jester was piercing John with his stare saying this.

"I will. As a matter of fact I keep thinking about it all the time." John replied. "And don't get so worked up okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. You see? Finally you put me back in line for once" Max laughed. "Just don't babble it to anybody, about me and 'Sumi. Scuttlebutt will go eventually but as far as I know, that girl controls every rumor on the ship."

"You got it."

"Right... We're here" Max entered some shop. They bought a load of components along with raw magnesium, thermite and ordnance packets. "Kid in a nitroglicerine-candy store" as Max put it using Cerberus credits.

Going back to the Normandy they both felt little relieve airing some grievances and feeling little tighter as brothers each time they had a talk like that.


	14. Burn'em out

The upgrades went smooth. Using money funded by Cerberus and savings that Shepard still had from swiping any credits he could during Saren's hunt, they managed to aquire new guns for the Battery - Thanix Cannon that Garrus liberated from hands of his friends on Palaven. Max ordered additional plating to Normandy's hull armor. An asari design that should greatly enchance durability. Tali pulled schematics of Cyclonic Bariers. All three expensive and worth every credit. With a crew and operatives all working around the clock, specially Max being madman with welder, working on the armor, they finished all upgrades in less than two days. After that Shepard ordered rolling out and set course on Pragia. As Jack wanted.

/.../

Jack went to the Armory. Maybe the crazy guy there would take her mind of things.

Jester as always was busy tinkering with something. Jack walked over and saw it was an armor. Black and red, looked like damn clown's or...When she realized what it was she laughed. This guy was bat-shit crazy.

"I take it you like it huh?" Jester looked at her. "A true Jester must have his uniform!" he roared making Jack laugh

Similar to current one, plates and elastic fibers, only now upgraded, sturdier and colored like harlequinn's outfit with white toothy smile painted on the chest. Death by laugh. Literally.

"Yeah, looks good for a dumbass like you" Jack smirked.

"A Fool, Jack"

"Huh?"

"Other name for Jester is Fool. He's fooling himself to entertain some douchebags. But when I start to juggle with my toys, heads roll..." Jester flashed a crazy smile.

"Whatever, you're still a dumbass." Jack laughed. "Got something new? I'm bored."

"You bet. Got your new armor. Straight from asari homeland." Jester pulled out a big box from a stack in the corner. "Let's see, label says: Serrice Council approved for kick ass biotics with tattoos...Yup definietly made for you" Max opened it and put whole set of jet black parts with blue accents on worktable. "Try it on"

As Jack was buckling up, Max finished fiddling with his own armor. As she was done he looked at her critically like a fasion designer. "Feels good?"

"Yeah it fits right."

"Good, take it off and let's change this 'blank asari hoe' to 'Jack's kickass' "

Jack flashed teeth at him. Guy was crazy, but he better don't try to get to her by his weird pickup lines.

"Lemme add some flavour to it" Jester took the painting gun and quickly free handed a menacing silhoutte of skull written inside omega letter, all in blood red color right on chest plate.

"Fuck yeah, that's badass" Jack smiled.

"It's not only sexy but will withstand any of yours biotics. Should let you recharge faster a bit."

"Nice."

"Yup. Also made neat little bomb that will level whole facility to the ground and anything in 20 click radius. Even made a fancy detonator for your pleasure." Jester pointed at little cylinder with big red button on top. "You'll get it when loading up. Now go scare somebody or something, I'm busy..."

/.../

Shepard decided to go with Jack alone but Tali ran from engineering to the shuttle bay and scolded him for lack of common sense. She insisted on going along. Jack only shrugged so John surrendered.

/.../

Kelly went into Kasumi's lounge for a little talk. She could use some kin spirit to gossip about morning incident.

"Hey Kasumi" Kelly seated across little thief.

"Hey Kells. 'Sup?"

"So what do you think about morning show?" Kelly asked bluntly trying not to giggle.

"You mean Max?" Kasumi tried to keep her usual tease.

"Yup, quite a view it was" Kelly mused recalling. Kasumi went back to her date and supressed a giggle. If she only knew...

"Think he's, you know...available?" Kelly slightly blushed. "Maybe not a _Commander_ Shepard but still a handsome Shepard he is..."

"He's Commader too Red" Kasumi grinned. Being stone cold inside.

"How would you know?"

"Heard few talks between them. They keep it tight I admit. Lot of brotherly bromance" Kasumi giggled as she saw Kelly's reaction. Priceless sight.

"Maybe I could talk him out for a little shore leave somwhere?" Kelly was fully in her flirting mode. "I already had a nice chat with him, maybe he would open up a bit more..."

"Tell me Kells, you like bad boys right?"

"Not just plain bad, but those who know what they want, sometimes are jerks but sometimes sweet...Alpha's top to bottom..."

"And prancing Jester is serious all-alpha?"

"Oh it just makes him sweet...I'm sure he can be rough"

"Well then go for it girl, no harm in trying" Kasumi smiled mischieviously. Either Kelly will get a lesson for flirting with everything on board and being nosy...Or Max will regret using her trust. Win win.

/.../

Kelly fixed her hair and entered the armory with her best flirtatious smile. Max was working and music was blaring.

"Max?" She cleared her throat and repeated. He turned around.

"Do you have minute to talk?"

He only nodded.

"I was hoping for another chat with you."

/.../

30 minutes later Jester was still applying some changes to his new armor when suddenly something broke him from his zone.

"Hello 'Sumi" He only said smiling.

"Okay, how this time you knew I'm here" sweet chirp made him turn around.

"I can't tell you all my secrets right? Not at once at least." He didn't have the heart to tell poor girl to switch her unique flower perfumes to something more neutral. He liked them though.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around him.

"Kelly just finished ranting on my shoulder. She was gunning for you really hard." Kasumi shooked her head. "She'll be fine tommorow I guess but I kinda wonder what you told her."

"She tried to make me tell exactly what girl I like and all so she could put her moves on me but she shouldn't be doing this with flirting grin and lust in her eyes. Not my style. I have a focus already in your sweet person. So I just stated that I've found a girl I consider great and I'll stick to her no matter what. I'm off the market." Max stated and kissed Kasumi.

She laudly sucked breath and hugged him closer. "You're so unbelievable sometimes Max. I just can't not like you." She stood on her toes and kissed him back.

" 'Sumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Somebody will come in here in a moment" Jester gently shoved girl from him and the same moment Shepard and Jack entered with Tali on their tail.

"So as you can see, those are more potent but heavier, you want fewer of those at once or the old flashbangs were enough?" Max asked unfazed like picking up interrupted conversation while pointing at some device at the table.

"I...think I'll manage with the old ones. Anyway, thanks Max."

Kasumi made a few steps and activated cloak. Then she ran to her place to catch her breath. good thing Max was aware and not getting lost in the moment like her. She tried to scold herself but it felt so good...

"Aw go pout Kelly, Max is mine!"

/.../

Shepard gave a wink to Jester and left quickly. Jack and Tali had some insights though.

"This armor is kickass, I thought I'll burn out but this shit just cools down my amp. And the bomb was awesome!" Jack mumbled storing her guns. She looked happy, realy odd state for her.

"Hey Tals! Mind telling me what the hell happened there? Jack got hit in the head and now she's happy and not murderous?" Jester motioned to quarian who was very careful with storing her gun.

"Well I suppose I can tell you..."

/.../

Walking through abandoned Teltin facility was a constant flashback for Jack. She walked like hypnotized, talking to Shepard about things she experienced there. They even found a few consoles still operational that cleared some detail about Jack and raising her as a Subject Zero. Logs talked about torture and brutal experiments conducting on other children in order to find perfect solution to turn Jack into strongest biotic possible. A culprit for mass production.

When Shepard looked at her he saw little girl. Not a psychotic ex-convict but a girl. Scared, abused and lost.

Reconnectic with the past was cut when they stumbled upon bunch of mercenaries led by a krogan. Their appearence there was explained by a man that was standing in old cell-room that used to hold Jack.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jack yelled and flared her biotics.

"My name is Aresh. And I know you Subject Zero" man replied looking at Jack without fear, disconnected from surroundings. "We all knew you, they did such horrible things on us...so they can use the best methods on you..."

"Bullshit! I survived 'cause I was the strongest!" Jack yelled at Aresh.

"Why are you here?" Shepard asked the man.

"I came here over a solar year ago...I'll restart this facility...I'll finish their work"

"WHAT?!" Jack lifted Aresh with her biotics and slammed him against the wall.

"They must've had reason for those things! We can't let it go to waste!" Aresh cried.

Jack pulled out her gun and aimed at Aresh. "Jack don't!" Shepard hold her hand. "This guy's crazy, there's no way he'll do anything here, and we're blowing it up anyway." Jack put her gun down hesitating. "You're better than him. Let go of the past, move on."

"Yeah...You're right" Jack took a step back.

"We're nuking this shit sky high, you have two minutes to get outta here" Shepard sad to Aresh. He broke into sprint and ran out through the doors. Jack took few minutes glancing over her old room while Shepard was setting up the bomb trying to remember the directions from Max.

"It's done. We can go when you're ready Jack." Shepard spoke to biotic.

"Yeah, I'm good. No more wallowing." Jack shooked her head and took detonator from Shepard.

They were flying in a shuttle. John carefully watched distance. Once they passed 20 kilometers he nodded to Jack, she stopped playing with detonator and pressed the button. shuttle trembled so hard that Tali unknowingly clinged to Shepard for second.

"Thanks for helping me burn it out. I owe you one Shepard" Jack spoke and smiled.

/.../

"Wow, that's a grim shit you know..." Max nodded when Tali finished her story. "Still I don't think that Jack would be all cuddly for more than an hour. She should find herself someone who would hold her close..."

"Maybe you?" Tali teased giggling at this image.

"Nah, I like sweet crazy not I'll-murder-you-in-your-sleep crazy. Besides I'm off the market." Jester replied and regreted saying the second part.

"Oh really?" Tali was now trying to pull Kasumi on him. She loved gossip too.

"Yeah...Oh look! Logan!" Jester raised his voce and pointed behind her. She immediately stiffened and turned around. Nobody was there.

"I think you're reserved too, huh Tals?" Max used John's nickname for quarian girl.

"N-no?" Tali stuttered.

"Aw come on. You only stutter when my brother is around. Guy's a bloke with head thicker than a bulkhead, but he comes around. I know what's going on here. Go for it!" Jester finished with a laugh and left armory setting course onto Kasumi's lounge.


	15. Coming of age

_"Commander, your presence is required in the shuttle bay"_ EDI's voice woke Shepard up.

"What is it EDI?" John felt really grumpy. He didn't got good rest for a while.

 _"It appears that Grunt is rampaging and hitting whatever he can there"_ emotionless AI replied.

"Oh for the love of-" John got out of the bed and rubbed his temples. "I'll be there in a second."

/.../

Doors opened and revealed quite a havoc. Jack was holding her barrier like a shield while Grunt was bashing against it with startling fury. Garrus, Tali and Kasumi were sitting on the shuttle and cheered.

"Stop it right now!" Shepard shouted. No response. He walked up behind Jack and shoved her to the side standing right in front of angry krogan and pulled out his gun.

"Stand. Down!" John pushed barrel into Grunt's face. Krogan immediately stopped moving and blinked few times. After a moment he took a step back and shooked his head.

"Awww and it was so fun to watch our little Jack fighting big bad Grunt" Garrus chuckled.

"Get outta here all of you unless want a krogan reception. From me." Shepard made a motion with his gun. All spectators and Jack left in a hurry.

"Now, what the hell was that?" John asked. He was pissed and still a bit groggy.

"I can't stand it...When I fight it's alright but here...A noise. Screams in my head, my blood boils and demands fight!" Grunt shooked his head again. "It's not normal, I can't control it and imprints have nothing about it!"

"I guess it's not something Chakwas could cure...I take there are no krogan doctors outside Tuchanka?"

"No."

John sighed. "Okay, may as well visit krogan vacation resort...I need you focused Grunt. We'll get it right."

"You don't have to...But thank you Battlemaster."

/.../

"Soo how's it going Tali?" Kasumi asked when girls sat in the mess hall. Garrus and Jack went about their respective business - Garrus to calibrate new gun and Jack to mob Max for new gun.

"What do you mean?"

"Aww come on, you and Shep are circling around each other, It's like a good romance..." Cheerful tease made Tali wince.

"I'm happy that you so enjoying it...Never been there, since you push it so hard?" Tali shot back irritated.

"I didn't said that. And don't get so mad fishbowl. It's just so sweet and I'm softie for romantics..." Kasumi giggled regarding her current 'status'

"Really? Maybe this time you'll tell me something? Not just pry and prod?"

"If you'll promise to work with me on little scheme to get Shep closer to you" Kasumi smirked.

"Ugh...fine... You would make do it anyways..." Tali surrendered.

Kasumi took Tali to her lounge and locked the doors.

"Okay...I like you girl. You're also only one here that would keep it long enough under wraps." Kasumi felt little urge to share some truth with Tali, she deserves to know a bit for all that song and dance she'll go through. Even if all this was for her own good.

"Well, did you noticed that Kelly was walking around sulky recently?"

"Yes, that is weird. I thought she was always happy and all" Tali mused recalling frustrated Yeoman.

"Yeah well...She tried putting some moves on Max once she realised that Commander was all doll on you and he flipped Miranda..."

"WHAT? Kheelah you're joking!" Tali couldn't belive it. Miranda was so...perfect. Why Shepard would reject her?

"I'm not Tali, and this should prove you that Shep is more hardcore than you thought and already set his sights on certain quarian mechanic..." Kasumi giggled, this whole deal was so romantic and fluffy.

"Ugh...Alright, so what was about Kelly?"

"Well, Kelly noticed that Max is sweet to us all and easy on the eyes so she decided to have a consolation prize with another Shepard and try putting moves on him."

"She's that flirty?" Tali kew something was wrong with that bubbly redhead...

"Oh don't try to kellhaul her already. I bet she tought it was harmless fling, she's just too innocent and oblivious to her actions. Anyway, after some time she came back to me and almost cried on my shoulder that Max just cut flirty shrink session short saying he's off the market and she has no chances."

"Wow. I thought Max was that...how you call it? "Lady man?" Tali was surprised that flirty prankster like Max would not also reject Kelly but he's with somebody."

"Ladies man Tali. And no, he's not. Opposite actually. A gentleman is the word" Kasumi grinned. She couldn't believe how easy and nice was for her to talk about, well _boyfriend_.

"Kinda weird that he didn't wanted Kelly, they're both flirty and so... careless. Wonder who would steal him..." Tali's voice trailed off when a felling strucked her. Kheelah no, just impossible.

"Well there was a reason why I didn't felt as much bad for Kelly when she came back to me...and it was awkward a bit..." Kasumi now felt little uncomfortable but tried to keep it together.

"Kasumi...Did you..."

"Uhh, yeah. Not like I planned it or anything." Kasumi shrugged. "We clicked from the beginning and just went along... until he invited me for a dinner." At this memory, thief let out an emotional sigh.

"Wow. That's amazing. But very unlike you Kasumi." Tali replied shocked. Funny infiltrator and a professional thief? Almost unlike as human hero and quarian girl...

"Kinda..."

"When it happened?" Tali had to get more details out from Kasumi.

"On Illium, when you went to look for Justicar. He just walked in here and we started talking as usual then he jumps out with an invitation. He impressed me earlier, so I agreed. Fancy dinner, great view and he's really charming... It was amazing, never had a date like that."

"Kheelah that does sounds amazing... I woud never have a chance for anything like it..." Tali sighed sadly.

"Why not? It's not like we did anything there. Or anywhere. We talked, held a bit...That's all" Kasumi blushed a bit.

"Really? Absolutly nothing? I thought dinners always were like a beginning to..." Tali trailed off and blushed. Kasumi giggled.

"No fishbowl. Maybe some shallow guys or cheap girls who swing that way would do it. Max's gentleman remember? There's a difference. You can have fun just talking and holding hands. Just need the right person for it."

"I guess you're right...Still hard to believe though" Tali giggled a bit. That was deffinietly a shocker. But illuminating one.

"Trust me, I'm more shocked than you are. But as you can see, even the most weird and impossible things can happen here... So stop thinking negatively and do something to bag the other Shepard! I bet he's as much fun as Max"

"I'll think about it... But thanks for trusting me with this Kasumi" Tali smiled and left lounge.

/.../

"Shepard, heard we're flying to Tuchanka right?" Mordin appeared in front of Shepard.

"Yup, Grunt needs some help and only medics are sitting on this rock."

"Yes, yes, aware that krogan was more aggravated...Must speak to you in private however, my lab perhaps?"

They walked in Mordin's lab, consoles, datapads and devices littered every possible space and yet all was organized.

"When talked about working with STG I...Omitted few things. My work revolved around Genophage. Not long ago we discovered that krogans were adapting to it. Led a team of scientists to modify genophage and apply new strain. Keep krogans in their state..." Mordin was speaking faster and faster but Shepard stopped him.

"Wait? Krogans were fighting genophage and you reapplied it?" John reminisced what Wrex told him about consequences of genophage - a species of violent brutes that fought and died 'cause there was no life for them left.

"In laymans terms yes. But only viable option then! If they would counter it, think about new krogan rebellions! A bloodthirsty warriors that would flood whole galaxy and murder everybody for not helping them!"

"They're such brutes because of genophage. Simplest alegory? I was a damned hero once, now I'm only damned. They took from me what mattered - my life as Alliance soldier, a woman I loved and all this set me off on a path of carnage. So I know quite good how the krogan feel." John retorted.

"Yes but right now whole topic irrelevant. What's done is done. Asked for your time for another reason. I led a team back then. Recently got an information tha one of members, Maelon, was on Tuchanka. Last seen on Clan Weyrloc territory. Blood Pack originators, possibly they keep him prisoner, even torture...Extracting Maelon would meant a lot to me..." Mordin stopped and winced.

"We may have different moral stances on some things but you're my crew professor. We'll look for Maelon. Be ready when we reach Tuchanka."

"Yes, thank you. Will be ready."

/.../

Max glanced on the floor in the observation room across Kasumi's lounge. This room was occupied by Samara. She used to sit in front of window, overlooking empty void outside, and meditate while holding a ball of biotics suspended above her hands.

"May I take some of your time Samara?" Max asked. Justicar lost her glow and opened her eyes.

"Of course Max."

Jester sat next to her.

"A Justicar... Sounds interesting."

"We are a monastic order, ancient and few in numbers. Our actions are dictated by the Code, over 5 thousands sutras that covers every possible outcome I would face. I memorized every word."

"Impressive even for a long living asari. I get the feeling that your Code is not forgiving in any way."

"It is not, Only hard stance can root out evil."

"True but it does narrows you view a bit doesn't it? I mean, few thousands years ago, sure. fewer races, simpler life but now? I thought humans invented grey morality but not really. Specially now, what was good is now evil. Evil is perceived as neccesary..."

"I am aware of that, I wil not however brake my oath to humor or appease others."

"I'm not suggesting it Samara. Such devotion even if in todays world could be misleading, is a welcomed change in sea of opportunism and shifting loyalty."

"You are a very phiolosphical man Max."

"Perhaps, had time to read a lot about morality and many outlooks at life and it's goals. I did that instead of pursuing easy prey and pleasures - hedonism and easy women never appealed to me. Maybe because I never appealed to them" Jester finished with a chuckle.

"I must say this is quite interesting. I haven't dealt much with humans. When I was young, your kind wasn't present in the galaxy. Later it become...irrelevant."

"You're not born a Justicar right?"

"Of course not. I spent many years fighting, dancing, meeting people...but something happened that made me choose that way of life..." Samara shifted lightly.

"I now better to not pry into other's secrets. But if I could be of any help, feel free to ask."

"Thank you Max."

/.../

"Approaching Tuchanka, the sunniest hell in the Galaxy" Joker announced.

"Grunt, Mordin, Garrus, Tali and Max. Get ready in five!" John spoke to intercom and went to shuttle bay.

"What's with the dream team?" Max asked walking in and ignoring stares at his harlequinn's attire.

"Old gang and you are going to meet Wrex. A krogan battlemaster who was with us hunting Saren."

"Okay" Max shrugged.

"What's with the colors bro? Got tired of dull black?"

"Now I'm an official Jester!" Max chuckled. "Besides, it's a new model. Sturdier, better in general, just more awesome. And since I'm more of demo-man than infiltrator, I don't need camouflage all the time"

"Yes, perhaps could be utilized as psychological warfare however knowledge of human customs...unlike" Mordin piped in, unuse to sarcasm.

"I did more to just humor myself but be my quest" Max shrugged and stepped into shuttle.

/.../

John led his pack to 'throne chamber' a big hall close to the landing pad. Hall was actually a hub with many corridors leading deeper into Urdnot territory. On one end of it a crude stone throne rested, on it - Urdnot Wrex. A scarred battlemaster that was revolutionizing krogan nation. But now he was busy listening to rant of krogan pacing in front of him.

"You're going too far Wrex! Others will oppose it!" Wrex glanced behind yelling idiot and saw familliar figure bearing armor marked with N7...

"Shepard!" Wrex roared and standing up shoved still ranting krogan to the side. Shepard came up to him bypassing throne guards.

"Shepard! My friend!" Wrex grabbed Shepard's arm and shooked it.

"Wrex! Great to see you" John replied smiling.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't die in the void! Redundant systems..." Wrex nodded at his own words.

"Yeah... humans don't have that." John smirked. "But I am back, alive and kicking. We've lost ship but I have a new one. And new crew. But some faces are still there" At this Garrus and Tali moved up.

"Good you're still here Vakarian, at least some of you" Wrex chuckled eyeing his scars. "Tali? Still mean little thing with shotgun and combat drone?"

"And you're still a toothy brute Wrex" Tali replied. "I'm happy to see you okay."

"Want you to also meet my brother, Max, demolitions expert and resident comedian" John motioned at Harlequinn. He just gave mock bow.

"Wrex, hell of a story what I heard. I'm Max, detonations for every occasion. And just for giggles" Jester laughed while Wrex smirked.

"I see he's crazy then he must be your brother. Still didn't told me what happened there two years ago Shepard?" Wrex turned to John.

"Collectors. Little bugs had a big ass ship that knocked Normandy out. I got spaced. Cerberus dug my carcass out and put me together. They think the own me now, they're not. Though Council, Alliance and everyone other than you see here turned their backs on me."

"Mhmmm Cerberus are damn vermin. But I guess I trust you enough to know you're no pawn."

"Speaking of pawns, I see you have few of your own. What are you've been up to?"

"After Virmire you proved me that krogan race can be saved. Without manipulations or influence of others. Destroying false krogans on Virmire made rallying clans possible. I managed to elevate Urdnot as dominant clan. Reforming, negotiating. I showed them what you showed me - brute strength is good but not always works. Word got out. Many larger players united under my banner. When the Reapers came, we'll be ready."

John sighed with relief. At least heavy hitters like krogans knew the score. Irony was enormous, that those considered mindless brutes were more to the point than sophisticated politicians...maybe there's a lesson here.

"Good to hear Wrex. I see you're playing a king here. Too bad, could use your help again."

"I can't Shepard, without me, witless idiots like Gathatog Uvenk" Wrex motioned at krogan pacing behind him. "would run their mouth and bring another war on ourselves. I won't let them squander any chances for the future we have left" Wrex looked very comitted and serious saying that. "Besides I see you already have krogan."

"Yeah, that's partially why I'm here. Grunt here has some issues. Anger issues. Even for a krogan they are big." John spoke while Grunt walked up to Wrex.

"He's growing up, becoming an adult...He needs Rite of Passage" Wrex stated glancing at Grunt.

"You mean we don't need to do krogan version of birds and bees? Thank you Almighty Gaben!" Max chuckled.

"Who are you whelp? I don't recognize your look from any clan I know." Wrex asked still looking at Grunt.

"I have no clan, I was bred in a tank by Warlord Okeer. I'm combination of genes distilled from Moro, Kredak, Shiagur... A purest breed"

"You recite warlords but you're just a clone!" Uvenk walked between Grunt and Wrex only to be headbutted to the ground by Warlord. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk! Know you're place, pyjak." Uvenk crawled out.

"Okeer is old and very hated name...But I take that he's dead since you're with Shepard." Grunt nodded at this. "What do you think Grunt? Do you want to join Urdnot clan and be true krogan?"

Grunt pondered for a while. Voice from tank whispered to him about his destiny. _Find a clan and bring glory_...

"It's what I am for. It's my blood." Grunt growled. Wrex smiled.

"Good boy, go through the left doors and up. Shaman there will set you on a right path"

"Thanks, one more thing Wrex. Have you heard anything about salarian running around Weyrloc clan grounds? I'm after him." Shepard stated.

"Hmmm a salarian? Yeah, there was one here some time ago. babbled about genophage but demanded resources and subjects to experiment. I sent him away. I heard few weeks ago that Weyrloc retreated to one of their bases - an old hospital. If he's with them, he'll be there. I'll get Chief Scout to get you a ride there." Wrex went back to his throne.

"Great. I'l talk to you later Wrex." John motioned his team to go to the shaman.

They found him arguing with Uvenk.

"Urdnot Wrex's will dominates yours Uvenk!" very old krogan deflected ranting Uvenk.

"I'll speak for myself!" Grunt walked up to shaman. Old lizard took a long sniff at him then eyed up and down. "A tank-bred? Bah! Looks alive and smells correctly. A rite will commence."

"Then I invoke a denial! He has no krannt!" Uvenk barked. Shaman made a growly sigh.

"This pyjack tests my patience but speak true. Do you have allies that would fight for you whelp?"

John decided to step in. "We're his krannt. Just point us and we obliterate it."

"Aliens! You don't know strenght-" Uvenk stopped when John headbutted him in a krogan fasion. Good thing John had helmet on. Still hurted though.

"Hah! There's fire! No matter the race, it's the spirit that matters!" Shaman laughed.

"I withdraw my denial. This will be dealt elsewhere..." Uvenk stormed out from room.

"He's pissed, and he's your problem now. Enough for me to like you." Shaman laughed. "Grunt, you and 3 of your krannt will be taken to the proving grounds. Get ready and come back."

John took a quick thinking of situation. Only three so that meant him and two others...

"Max. I'll call the whole team to come down. I'll take Garrus and Zaeed to help Grunt with his rite. Meanwhile you take rest and storm Weyrloc base at the hospital."

"You want me to lead? Not Miranda?" Max felt uneasy. He was no leader.

"Hey, you got this brother. It's time for the big leaques." John patted him in the back.

"I'll do it. Breach n' clear, loud and bloody." Max warned.

"They're krogans Max, there's no other way" John smirked and commed others to gather at landing pad.


	16. Cleaning old blood, baptising in fresh

Max glanced over his squad. Beside pissed off Miranda and grinning Kasumi rest was surprisingly calm. Nobody complained that Max was leading them.

"Okay, here's the layout." Max begun. Team was sitting in big assault tomkah that Chief Scout gave them along with driver to get to Weyrloc hospital."We're against Blood Pack originators. That means gang MO"

"Thane, sniper overwatch, vorcha like to carry flamers, shoot the tanks." Thane nodded.

"Miranda, Warp armors. Concetrate on krogans" - "Understood"

"Samara, use anything you know that can rip trough armor" - "I will Max"

"Jack, shockwave anyone that'll come close, shotgun when even closer" - "Hell yeah"

"Kasumi, flashbangs and EMP's. Cloak only when covered and for sure kill. One swipe would break you in half" - " _Mondai nai_ "

"Mordin, incinerate them, snap freeze won't do much to shielded armor" - "Correct, will adjust for higher temperatures"

"Tali? Drone won't do much unless exploding would take them down. Overload any shields, it's crucial." - "You got it"

Max sighed, so far so good. "You all have incediary ammo mods on your guns so fire away. If any krogan would get closer, retreat. Specially that battlemasters are biotics. You don't wanna know what happens when krogan punches using biotics..."

"Hey, don't worry so much. We'll be okay" Kasumi smirked. Max looked as good leading as Shep. Mayby little cuter...

"That's why I don't lead. I have to worry." Max shooked his head. "I'll be using a lot of explosives so try keeping it in a wedge formation. I'm going first with you paired on my sides. Pairings that I think would be best: Tali-Jack, Kasumi-Miranda, Thane-Mordin, Samara stick behind me. Questions or complaints?"

Silence.

"Okay, let's roll"

/.../

John and his little squad brought heaviest weapons they had, including modified guns and grenades from Max, dubbed 'Ass-busters' by genius Harlequinn.

"Okay guys, we don't know what it'll be so Grunt and I will keep anything closer at bay, Garrus and Zaeed, sniper duty. Don't waste your ammo."

They rode in similar tomkah. Deployed in a wide yard littered with corpses of krogan. Piles of rubble provided some cover from every angle. Yard was blocked from one side with a huge wall, while the other had a gate. That just closed.

"To begin the rite, activate the maw hammer!" Shaman's voice thundered through speakers located somwhere. Shepard noticed a big red button on one of the walls.

"Not much of theatrics. Grunt? Care to do the honors?" Grunt nodded and punched the button. John quickly motioned to take positions in the middle of yard, covering behind rubble.

"First krogan's conquered Tuchanka! A planet only we able to survive on!" Shaman spoke.

Shepard watched as huge cylindric device dubbed 'maw hammer' is being raised very high then falls along it's tube and hits the ground generating strange vibrant crash and slight earthquake.

/.../

Max's team was moving into compound. Approach was easy and team stuck to his orders. After they entered the actual hospital a few krogans were standing on a balcony.

"Trespassers! I am a clanspeaker for great Weyrloc Guld!" a krogan in the front yelled. "You are commanded to leave! Flee and spread the news that our leader will soon overcome genophage and the galaxy will know the wrath of new krogan! We will drown our enemies in blood!"

Max fired bullet above clanspeaker wishing that pipe he hit contained flammable gas or at least steam. VI in his helmet quickly reported that it was flammable gas. Oh joy.

"Hah! Stupid human can't even shoot right!" clanspeaker boasted. Max fired another round. Ricochet created spark, igniting gas, turning it into a ball of fire that engulfed all krogan and leaving them as charred corpses. After that, whole balcony exploded.

"Building inspector should be...fired "

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Kasumi replied and chuckled with Max. Rest ignored popcultural, human joke.

Unfortunately, rest of krogans was alarmed. As they fought through groups. Max stumbled upon few corpses of krogan females. Mordin quickly scanned them. He was shocked.

"Sterile krogan female. Tumors, mutations...they're trying to counter genophage while experimenting on live subjects..."

"This is what's left of krogan, professor." Max retorted. "John told me about your work. Maybe it was correct then, but now? This Wrex is changing the krogans. If he would manage to change them all...you should help them going back to life. Otherwise they'll all end like this. Animals or worse."

"Unacceptable actions here...I partially agree. However won't commit to anything like that without being sure that's the best option."

"Don't analyze it. Use your heart from time to time. Now let's go."

Max ordered move out. Fighting through corridors and halls they witnessed few more bodies. Evidence of...torture. Whole squad was tense. Finally they reached area of labs. As they walked into a wide hall, doors on the other side opened and few heavily armored krogans walked in.

/.../

"Varren! Horde of 'em!" Zaeed yelled switching to his assault rifle and taking down beast with short bursts. Shepard ordered conserving ammo despite all of them carrying to the brim.

As the feral beasts were pouring from hatches on the sides of yard. Shepard maintained discipline among his squad and was surprised that Grunt obediently kept his position.

"Keep it up Grunt! That's what true soldier does!" John thought that praise should help him. He was a kid by some means. Grunt gave him a toothy smile of a predator and shot another varren right in the head with his shotgun.

After few waves, maw hammer raised again.

"Then Krogans were lifted to the stars! We were hunting enemy that only we could chase and destroy in their lair!"

Hammer fell generating another crash but of different note.

"They won't have rachni here right?" Shepard winced recalling ones on Noveria. Then a hideous cross between insect and bat landed for a moment, leaving big, red bugs that screeched while moving towards the Team.

"Klixens!" Garrus yelled and started shooting. "Keep you distance! They blow up after being killed!" As of demonstration few bugs exploded in balls of fire.

"Open fire! Give 'em hell, everything you got!" John realized conserving ammo was pointless at this point. Better this than die in a blast.

/.../

"Weaklings! I will crush you! Then every other idiot who would dare to stand in my way!" A huge krogan in golden armor roared. Probably Guld.

"Fan out! Remember your assignments!" Max ordered and opened fire at bunch of krogans.

It looked bad. Ratio was at least 1:1 if not more in favour of krogans. But team stood their ground, throwing bombs, grenades and biotics while firing from all the guns. Max was throwing sticky bombs with thermite that turned at least 4 krogans into lizard BBQ. But then a blue missile flew above his head and hit something. Max only heard a yelp and blood frozened in his veins. Kasumi. He turned around seeing his little thief sprawled on the ground. No. no no no no no...He recalled Ellie Montes. This nice, talented tech girl from his squad. She tripped the wire and then an explosion came... She landed exactly the same as Kasumi now...

"Alright you fucks...Playtime's over..." Max growled and rerouted his cloak for full camouflage.

"You'll learn to not fuck with me!" He screamed so loud tha others heard him even through combat. Invisible, Max leapt from cover and ran. His gun on his back. Bombs in his hands. No more jokes.

/.../

Taking out klixen's were painful. All of them were at least hit if not hurt by shrapnels from exploding carapaces. Except Garrus.

"Turian school of making soldier out of recruit." He chuckled.

"Then I see you failed that before, Birdman" John replied laughing. He hoped this was over.

Raising maw hammer proved him wrong. What the hell worse the krogans can muster?

"Now we all bear the genophage. Our curse and mark. Only the strong will be born and strongest survive!" Shaman spoke again. Then hammer hit the ground again. Earth shaken harder than before, and didn't stopped shaking.

"What shakes the ground?" Grunt roared.

John felt cold fingers of fear gripping his heart. He felt that tremors before...Akuze...

/.../

"Suppress them!" Miranda threw a concussive grenade on the krogans and saw Max dissappearing in haze.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jack yelled looking at Max.

"I don't now!"

Max was running like all hell against the krogans. Being nigh invisible in chaos he was moving past krogans shooting at the team that stopped firing by Miranda's orders. Every time he was making a pass he threw a sticky thermite grenade that was turning krogans into slabs of burned meat in a can of their armor.

Team was just looking, Max was moving so chaotic yet so fast, they coudn't fire without risking hitting him. They just saw krogans dying one by one in flash heat of hellfire.

"I was really pissed with your experiments you sick fucks!" Max roared throwing another grenade. "But hurting my girl crossed the fuckin' line!" He moved under krogan trying to take a swing at him not seeing anything, and planted a mine on warriors back. "BURN!"

Whole squad was staggered by the carnage and fury Max unleashed. Finally he got one on one with Gould.

"I will kill-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Max slided between battlemasters legs, sticking grenades to them, then coming behind him. Mines exploded, crippling krogan. He fell on the ground clutching his blown off legs and roared. Max de-cloaked, walked up to him and rolled over face up.

"Nobody touches my girl" He growled and stuck some device in clan leader's opened mouth. Krogan tried to take it out but Max took a step back and detonated the device. A piston shot explosive inside Gould and blow him up from inside creating a fountain of guts.

/.../

"Thresher maw!" Grunt roared. John felt his body is getting numb. He was there again. Akuze. A green lieutenant and 20 men with him. Only he survived...

Giant worm with teethed mouth that can devour just about anything, emerged from the ground and towered above yard.

"Shepard move!" Zaeed yelled but John was paralyzed. He just stared at this huge worm that could stand up to a tank and eat it. And was able to spit acid from the sacs in it's mouth...

 _Fight the past brother...take the high road..._ Max's voice sounded in his ear.

 _Acid sacs...most vulnerable spot. Remember this Shepard, might save your life one day_ , John heard Wrex's voice in his head now.

"Thanks...brothers..." John flashed a grin and unslung Collector Beam Gun from Horizon.

"Aim at the acid sacs when that bitch opens her mouth!" Shepard yelled and pulled the trigger. Time for payback...

Concetrated fire and accuracy of disciplned warriors were enough to destroy vital organ of monstrous worm. With thunderous crash it fell to the ground and didn't moved.

/.../

"Max!" Tali screamed in utter terror at the scene just happened. Jester turned around and ran up to his girlfriend while she was being tended to by Mordin.

"No no no no no no... 'Sumi! Wake up! Don't do this to me 'Sumi!" Max was panicking, Mordin gestured to him. He opened his scanning tool.

"She's uncounsious, will administer medi-gel. Slight concussion but stable. She'll live if we survive this." Mordin quickly spoke.

"Are you sure?" Max was still spitting flames.

"Yes, nothing to worry, she just needs to stay out back. I'm sure our goal is very close. Perhaps no more fight would be required."

"Thane, can you carry her? Samara and Jack to the sides, anything happens you make a barrier around and no matter what, don't put it down. Clear? Move out!" Max barked last words.

The crossed short corridor then they entered labs. Max motioned others to stop and along with Mordin walked up to the salarian feverishly typing on a console.

"Maelon. No signs of restraints...brainwash possibly?" Mordin spoke prompting salarian in scientist coat to stop typing.

"For being so intelligent doctor Solus, you failed to see the obvious!" Maelon turned around. "I want to be here! I'm undoing the genophage!"

"Undoing? Why? Whole group agreed. Best viable choice-"

"How could I oppose great professor Solus?! I was you student!" Maelon cried. "We comitted a genocide on krogans! Turned them into desperate animals!"

Mordin walked up and punched Maelon, then put a pistol to his head. "Unacceptable methods, torture, experiments on life subjects..."

"We already have blood of milions on our hands! Few more won't make a difference!" Maelon retorted.

"You won't change...Have to kill you..." Mordin was about to pull the trigger when Max stopped him.

"You're not a killer Mordin. Let this idiot go. If he'll survive escaping from here...He'll drop off the grid, right Maelon?" Max glanced at panicked Maelon.

"Y-Yes! I-I will!"

Mordin took Maelon's omni-tool and let him run away.

"Thank you Max. Killing him would be easier. Simpler. But not better."

"This is the line Mordin. You showed you're on the right side. Not righteous one"

Mordin looked on screens filled with medical gibberish.

"Maelon's data...Only link left to his works...So much suffering it caused, should we delete it?"

"Better keep it. Don't waste torment of those subjects. In worst case, you'll just never need to use it."

"Point taken, capturing data. Wiping local copy...Ready to go back. Will check on condition of miss Goto"

/.../

John shaken off his musings. He took down the thresher maw. A baptise by blood not just for Grunt but for Shepard too. Killing a demon from the past felt like absolution from some guilt.

"You took down a thresher maw...impressive." A growly voice came from behind the opening gate. Uvenk came accomapnied by few warriors. "Nobody done that in the rite since Wrex himself...You could be addition to my clan as well."

"You spat on me and my battlemaster! But now you changed your tune because I'm strong?" Grunt growled.

"A warrior like you deserves consideration...You would be given a status of a warrior. Not allowed to breed of course..."

Grunt only let out a noise that Shepard heard once from Wrex. On Virmire when he was close to murder everybody in his sight...

"If I know Grunt, your answer is coming to you at muzzle velocity" John spoke reloading his rifle.

"You do know Grunt. This pyjak is varren food!" Grunt started charging at Uvenk before he finished. Shepard and the rest started shooting at rest of Gathatog soldiers. Dispatching them, John glanced at source of gurgling sound. View was...concerning at least.

Grunt was dismembering Uvenk. He blasted off his arm, ripped the other and then crushed his face with vicious headbutt.

"You okay Grunt?" John asked walking up to his soldier. Grunt only nodded smiling.

"Bringing down a thresher maw...and then killing an irritating pyjak that still held high place in opposition to Urdnot clan...great day it is." Shaman spoke approaching them with wide smile.

/.../

Going back in tomkah, Max spent whole ride in the back, holding Kasumi's head on his lap, with a concerned look on his face.

Whole team was still shocked with both mayhem that Max unleashed and the reason for it - his apparent affection towards Kasumi. Either out of respect or fear, nobody touched the subject. Whole squad was in their own thoughts. Only Tali mustered some courage to sit next to Max and finally talk to him.

"How is she?"

"Concussion, Mordin says she'll be okay but out for a few hours at least. Doc is already preaparing med bay..."

"Chakwas will patch her up I'm sure."

"Yeah...Shitty way to lead, getting your team whacked..."

"You couldn't forsee this."

"I should. But I'm not my brother. I wasn't even good at OCS... He's the damn leader. I can't be resposible for others..."

"You are. You did great, trust me. I've seen Shepard doing exactly same thing. Feeling guilty for 'not doing enough' Rest of us are barely touched. That's something."

"Yeah...Maybe."

"Max...I know that Kasumi is special to you. She told me a little after I pressed her." Tali carefuly said. "It's great you know? I've never seen her blushing" Tali smiled.

"Well I'm kinda clingy when it comes to those matters...Seeing her...I've lost a girl already once. Tripped a booby trap, torn to shreds, died on my hands...She looked same as Kasumi...just laying there, not moving." Max shed a tear. That made Tali wince. "I snapped and lost myself. Didn't cared anymore. Just wanted to punish them..."

"Max, I...understand that." Tali tried.

"Well I'm pretty sure if you got hit, Logan will burn half the galaxy in reprisal." Max smiled faintly.

"Yeah...that's hard to believe..." Tali tried to stop this shift of topic.

"It's a fact. Only difference is, unlike others, you would burn whole galaxy for him." Max smiled. "Actually I'm more than happy for it. I was worried Logan would end up with some slut that has nothing to offer...I'm happy he met someone like you Tali."

"Thank you Max" Tali felt that she's blushing.

"Don't mention it. Help me with 'Sumi" Max said and they carried her out of tomkah and quickly carried into shuttle. "Thanks, rest of you wait here for Logan. I'll stay with 'Sumi and send shuttle back."

/.../

"Visit me more often Shepard. You bring me a strong warrior, kill Uvenk and now I hear that leader of Weyrloc clan got killed by some unknown forces but my name was dropped by some rumor" Wrex laughed from his throne. "Already took over his grounds and people. They were eager since I rule with justice not with iron hand."

"Glad we could help, so...about Grunt" John motioned to young warrior. Grunt walked up to Wrex. Warlord stood up.

"Grunt. You are Urdnot now. You are by all means entitled to have property, demand entry to female camps and apply to serve under battlemaster." Wrex said with pride in his voice.

"Shepard's my battlemaster! He has a soul of a krogan, no krannt is stronger." Grunt barked.

"So it'll be. Serve well. Kill often." Wrex pulled a huge shotgun from his back. "And take this. "A krogan warrior should wield krogan weapon. A Claymore shotgun, this sacred weapon slayed foes and beasts alike. I find you worthy having my gun" Grunt took the gun and made a short bow.

"I will serve with honor, fight with my dying breath and spread fear in my enemies" Grunt replied.

"Atta boy. Listen to Shepard. He knows a lot and he's a brother to me." Wrex shooked Grunt's arm then turned to John. "Hell of a day, a huge gain for me, and for you too I guess."

"Yeah, remember when I told you about Akuze? Finally killed another demon from my past. Feels damn good." John said smiling. There was no fear about this nightmare anymore.

"Fight well Shepard. And bring Grunt back alive. He'll be vital in the future, I'm sure of it"

"Goodbye Wrex. I'll see you around" John motioned to his squad to get back at the pad. He saw rest of his operatives there.

Tali walked up and hugged him. "Kheelah Shepard! You okay?" She sounded so worried and sweet at once that made John melt a bit.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay, we're all are. Walk in a park."

"Kheelah I was so afraid...We had a little problem at the base."

"I heard you killed clan leader." John replied with a smile.

"We didn't. Max did" Miranda spoke.

"Yeah, he went fuckin' nuts and murdered krogans with bombs, then crippled fuckin' leader, stuck a mine in his ugly mouth and blew him to pieces. Awesome" Jack piped in delighted with mayhem.

"Max? What the hell happened?" John knew somebody was missing. Little harlequinn must've really did something since whole team looked disgruntled.

"Kasumi got hit by that battlemaster with biotics" Tali spoke.

"Oh fuck..." John put it together. Max was sensitive when it comes to family or girls. That he went against bunch of krogans only proved how much he was into Kasumi. Better they work out and be okay 'cause otherwise...Collectors would have to stop worrying about John.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, concussion only. Max took her to Chakwas."

"Alright, everybody load up to the shuttle"

/.../

Kasumi was laying in med bay. Her hood off. Chakwas wanted to tell Max to go, protecting girl's privacy but as she saw concerned look on Max's face and his hand gripping hers she knew what these two were. She only closed shutters to cover windows and begun scanning little thief.

"No need to worry Max. Kasumi will be okay. I gave her some light painkillers and something to reduce swelling. In few hours she should be awake but up and running will be tommorow at best.

"Thank you doctor..." Max replied still holding Kasumi's hand. "Do you mind if I'll stay here for a bit?"

"I would normally but I see I couldn't pry you from her with a crowbar" Chakwas smiled. It was surprising that flirty loud man would come closer with such distanced and secluded woman.

"I think you're right Doc." Max replied gently brushing Kasumi's hair with his free hand.

"That explains a lot Max." Chakwas smiled and sat at her desk.

A knock on the doors. "It's Shepard." voice said. Max opened his eyes an picked head up from Kasumi's lap. She was still sleeping. He walked up to the doors and covering Kasumi, opened them.

"Hey Max."

"Logan" Max quickly closed the doors behind him.

"How is she doing?"

"Alright, still sleeping though. Hell of a headache coming."

"Look man, you did your best-"

"No I didn't. I fucked up." Max was sad. Not angry, just sad that bad luck always caught up to him.

"You didn't, she's alive and everybody else is fine." John touched his brother's arm. "Max, I just fought a thresher maw on foot. Been scared of those monsters since on Akuze where I've lost twenty men and almost my leg. But you told me earlier to take the high road. You made this possible brother."

Max looked on him. John continued "Your girl will be okay. Whole squad is actually scared of you now. They told me you attacked a bunch of krogans. Alone. Then executed clan leader."

"I-I've lost my shit. I recalled how I've lost previous girl. I thought 'Sumi died too and I- I flipped. Just wanted to kill them."

"I get it, but that was huge load of luck that you're alive Max. Don't do this anymore."

"I wouldn't do it even first time...But girls always make everything more complicated huh?" Max chuckled.

"Yeah...Go back to her but take a break later and eat something."

"I will. And tell others that this won't happen again. Unless somebody try to take on 'Sumi." Max smiled and walked into med bay.


	17. Further favours

Four hours later Kasumi opened her eyes and groaned. Her head felt like melon ready to split.

"Thank the Outsider...You're awake" Max came to her. "How are you felling _koichii_?"

"Like after being hit by a freight train" Kasumi felt immediately better feeling Max's hand squeezing hers. "But it's nice of you to stick around"

"Who would I charm without you around?" Max chuckled. He ran hand through Kasumi's hair. "You got me scared down there 'Sumi"

"Hey, don't go all sad puppy eyes on me" Kasumi smiled. "Better tell me everything that happened after I got hit."

"We unleashed hell on krogans. Then we went to the labs and found this salarian pal that Mordin was looking for. Former student. They worked on modifying genophage years ago. Turned out that idiot went willingly to Weyrloc. He didn't cared that about another war with the krogans, he was blinded by his concience."

"Woah, that's crazy."

"Yup. Mordin wanted to off the guy but I've stopped him. He was just blind, not guilty. Took all his data. Mordin made a copy just in case and deleted any traces of cure. So no invasion of lizards recently." Max winked making Kasumi laugh.

Doors opened and Tali walked into med bay. "Oh, I'm interrupting?" she watched as Kasumi quickly put her hood on.

"Not at all. Good you here. Could you stay with 'Sumi for a while? I'm sure Logan gonna want some report and stuff from me" Max reluctantly left Kasumi's hand.

"Sure. we'll have some 'girls talk' ain't it fishbowl?" Kasumi chirped looking at Tali.

"Yes, of course. I'll be happy to."

"Thanks."

Max left and Tali sat next to Ksumi's bed.

"So? How are you doing?" Tali begun not knowing what to say.

"Good, my head is ringing but beside that..."

"Kheelah I don't know what scared me more. You getting hit by that krogan or what Max did when it happened"

"What he did?!" Kasumi felt sting. What Max hidden from her?

"Well if he didn't told you...I can understand why." Tali felt awkward spilling the hard truth to Kasumi. " He kinda...went mad for a while..."

"Okay, you either joking or there's something really wrong here."

"Kheelah I'm not joking. Max just yelled at the krogans and...charged on them"

"WHAT?"

"He ran cloaked between krogans and killed them...just made them all explode... and he screamed that nobody will hurt...his girlfriend" Tali blurted last words and saw that Kasumi blushed while being pale.

"He did-"

"But the worst thing he did to the clan leader that hit you. He kinda..." Tali's voice broke.

"What? He did what? Talk to me Tali." Kasumi wasn't sure she wants to know really...

"He kneecapped him...then stuck a mine in krogans mouth and said that 'nobody touches his girl' and then...and then that krogan just exploded!"

"Dear god..." Kasumi wasn't sure what to think or say...Max was a trained soldier, a killer by profession but this...And it surely didn't fit his charm...

"You know what Kasumi...I think it happened only because it happened to you... He really loves you." Tali carefuly spoke to shaken thief.

"Yes...but...Why he didn't told me?" Kasumi felt bad that Max lied about what happened.

"Perhaps because he saw how much it shocked all of us. I think he was afraid that you'll see him as a monster or something." Tali felt similarly years ago when some batarian insulted her, and Shepard beaten the merc to death with bare fists.

"I...It's hard for me. I'm not a killer. Sure as a thief, some guards or something happened but... I've never shot so much as here, and now this..." Kasumi started breaking and Tali hugged her.

"It's okay Kasumi. It was hard for me too but...I found some balance here. When you're back to the ship and just...go for anything else than dwelling on what you did." Tali hold little thief as she was slightly sobbing.

"Uh...Thanks Tali. It...it helped, I'm okay now I think." Kasumi regained some of her old composure. "So...Since we're on that subject...How's it going with Shep?"

"Ugh...I don't know what to do really..." Tali shrugged. She had thousand ideas but after second they all sounded stupid.

"Aww come on...Think what you would like him to see" Kasumi smirked a bit reverting to her mischievious side.

"I- I would like to get out of that damn suit...Make him see me not just visor...To see my face" Tali unwilingly swayed a bit.

"And there you got it! Get yourself transparent mask fishbowl" Kasumi smiled.

"I-I'll think about it...Thanks Kasumi" Tali got up and left.

/.../

Shepard sat in the mess pondering on the rumors when Garrus sat next to him. "Did you heard the news? Max and Kasumi...that's something I didn't saw coming" Garrus chuckled lightly.

"Yeah... been suspecting it for some time." John replied still in thoughts.

"Jack told everybody that he yelled at krogans then blew them up with incendiaries. Then he executed clan leader with grenade. That's sick stuff. Impressive though."

"Jack should learn to keep her damn mouth closed" John growled. Garrus stopped eating and glanced at Shepard.

"What's up boss?"

"I don't care if she liked it. Max isn't a murderer. He snapped when Kasumi got hit... I think I would do at least the same if my girl would got hit..."

"Well thankfully Miranda was okay" Garrus replied and brought talon to his mouth realizing what he said. "Spirits..." he mumbled seeing John's expression.

"That's the scuttlebutt? Damn wrong, Birdman" John shooked his head.

"Well I've heard some rumors but didn't really believed them...So who then?" Garrus tried to get out of dodge.

"Tal-Oh fuck no. You're not getting anything from me Garrus!"

"Tali?! Hah!" Garrus waved his mandibles. "Knew she had crush on you but never thought-"

"Wait what?" John felt like hit by a krogan battlemaster now.

"Oh come on. I've talked to her back on SR-1. She never stuttered except when you were around. And turians see in wider range of colors so I can see slightly through her visor. She always blushed after talking to you..." Garrus replied like explaining to a child.

John dropped fork from his hand and manually closed his jaw. All what Max and Kasumi were saying...All the suggestions...Damnit.

"You sure she's not just another fan of Hero of the Citadel?" John tried to counter his shock with humor.

"If you ever suggest it again I'll hit you Shepard." Garrus went dead serious. " She had your back day in day out. Like me."

"You're right Garrus...You all so right..." John stood up and went to his cabin when EDI informed that Samara was looking for him.

/.../

"Shepard. I'm glad you spared time for me." Samara spoke with her usual calm melodic voice.

"Of course Samara. How can I help?" John wasn't exactly cheerful but Samara's aura had calming and focusing effect on him. Maybe he should try some of her meditations?

"Do you remember when I told you I've been pursuing a criminal? Informations you obtained helped me to pinpoint where that criminal is now. She is known as Morinth and she resides on Omega."

"I'll set the course immedietaly." John was about to leave when Samara spoke again. "Shepard...there is one other thing..." Justicar lost her usual calm. "This criminal is an Ardat-Yakshi, an asari with rare genetic disorder. She kills whoever she mates with. But each kill gives her more power. She's a serial killer with great power and addiction to it."

"I see why you want her taken care of."

"But that's not the hardest part...Morinth is my daughter." Justicar broke stare with Shepard.

"I'm sorry Samara...I understand. We'll be there as fast as possible."

"Thank you Shepard...This means a lot to me."

/.../

Shepard went out with Samara to Afterlife. He did some goodwill to Aria T'Loak taking out groups of mercs being her competition so perhaps she would kindly share some intel on Morinth.

Self-proclaimed Queen of Omega was as usual, lounging on her leather coach.

"Aria? I got a favor to ask. In light of our cooperation I believe you don't mind." Shepard started walking up to her.

"Depends on a favor. And keep Justicar out of our business if you could"

"She's with me. Now, You have an Ardat-Yakshi roaming here..." At those words Aria stood up and paced a little.

"I knew it was her...Nothing leaves a victim so...empty. Her last kill was a human girl from the tenents but don't know the details. Look for Helena Blake. She helps unfortunate lowlifes here."

Shepard nodded and left. He quickly found the woman. A middle aged woman of posture more fitting a ballroom not seedy Omega. She looked familiar.

"Commander Shepard? News said you were dead...Maybe you remember me? I'm Helena Blake. I used to ran a syndicate that you well...ended. I promised to leave way of crime and I did."

"There's anything else to do on Omega?" John asked recalling ultimatum he gave her years ago.

"Oh yes, I'm a social worker believe it or not. I'm uniquely qualified as I know how criminals operate. Thanks to this I'm helping people to stay from the crime and find a way to make an honest living."

"That's more noble than I thought. But I've been told you that you can tell me about a victim of a killer. Recently decased young girl."

"That would be Nef..." Helena saddened. "A driven sculptor that had a way to get out from here and make a career. Few days ago she's been found dead. Brain hemmoraged and grimace on her face. Nobody cares but it was a murder. Her mother is in shumbles now..."

"Could you take us to her? We're onto this killer." John asked.

Helena led Shepard and Samara into destrict of tenents. She buzzed into one of the doors.

"Diana? It's Helena Blake. It's...about Nef." Blake spoke and doors opened. John saw a middle aged woman with tired face and teary eyes.

"Who-Who are you?"

"It's okay Diana. They're looking for the one who hurt Nef" Helena walked in and tried to calm down Nef's mother.

"Can you tell me anything unsual about you daughter? Something happened recently?" John asked.

"N-no, Nef was driven but shy...not many friends or places to go. Then about a month ago she started constantly hanging out in some VIP club with this asari...Morinth or something..."

"I see" Samara spoke. "Morinth loves artists and any other isolated people with a spark"

"Nef was so unfocused in that time. She always talked about this Morinth like she was a goddes...She probably gave drugs to my Nef..." Diana spoke sobbing again.

"Morinth controls through sheer will, but drugs and clubs are her lifestyle. Debauchery and hedonism entices her." Samara spoke.

"Can we examine Nef's things Diana? We may find some clues" John spoke again to Diana.

"Yes, please. Anything to help catch that monster!"

"We will be respectful" Samara added and walked into Nef's room. Typical little space. Drawings and unfinished little sculpture. And a holo journal. Listening to it John learned that Morinth indeed killed Nef. She hunts in VIP club where a certain name have to be dropped as a code. Then Nef confessed that she was taking drug, Hallex, together with Morinth. Finally she mentioned a vid 'Vaenia' that sounded like some asari fetish vid that Morinth loved. Lastly she mentioned that Ardat-Yakshi talked about elcor artist Forta...

"I think that's all Commander. But now I must ask you for a great deal of trust." Samara spoke to John. "If we just march in, she'll flee and I'll lost first chance in 400 years to catch her. I need you to go to that club, dressed as civilian. Then lure Morinth toward you. She will take you to her place and try to seduce you. I will follow you and enter at the right moment."

"Unarmed bait? Well we have to go back to the ship anyway to get rid of my armor...I'll pick something up from Max, just to keep me safe and we'll try it."

/.../

Max was feverishly working on something in the Armor when Shepard walked in. No music, no smile.

"Bro, have some rest man."

"No, I can't. I keep seeing that image. Blue comet hitting Kasumi. Ellie being blown up by that mine..."

"Don't turn into me Max." John spoke tiredly. "Don't start dwelling on the past and be blind on present. I did it for years and what I got? Kicked in the teeth from people I cared about and broken heart? 'Cause I was blind and couldn't see who really cared? Family I still have? Tali who I should choose instead of Liara?"

Max stopped working and turned around.

"You told me this. Don't dwell and move on. Now I'm telling you the same thing Will."

Silence lasted a while. Max move up and clasped John with one-armed hug. "Thank you John. Thank you man."

"That's what family is for..." John felt relief helping troubled sibling. "Now...I'm not to burst the bubble but I'm in deep cover op. Gonna have to walk unarmed into Omega's club. Then seduce an asari killer and still manage to not get killed."

"Asari killer?"

"Look, Samara is chasing an asari...mutant, basically she'll kill you with sex. Gotta be a bait and get her close so Samara can take her out."

"Alright...And you want something to cover your ass while she'll be gettin' onto you? Lethal or not?"

"Dosen't matter really if it will stop her immediately."

Max nodded and started rummaging through boxes and crates.

"Only thing that'll work would be an electricity. Heavy one." He pulled out a hand brace made out some metal pieces and wires. "Get yourself something with sleeves and gloves. I'll put it onto gloves. One shot on each so don't waste it. I'll set it to be armed with flick of wrist, then just touch anything to send jolt. Taze or fry, we'll see. I can't be sure with quick job"

"Okay, I'll bring you jacket and gloves."

/.../

John felt uneasy walking through Omega without guns or armor. Samara walked with him fully armed but still, he felt naked. Only safeguard were his marksman gloves. Max grafted tasers into their palms, with fast flick of wrist he armed them. Had to be careful to not activate them accidentaly.

"This is where we split up. I'll observe you Shepard so don't worry. You have make her come to you not otherwise. She's sick so typical shivalry would bore her. Show some of your bad side, pick a fight, intimidate some brawler. Be aggressive." Samara spoke. "And remember about things that Nef talked about - the Hallex drug, vid called Vaenia and artist named Forta. Use this to attract her to you."

"Alright, let's do this." John shrugged and walked up to the bouncer.

/.../

Getting Morinth to notice him was easy, scare a krogan at the bar, kick two lowlifes looking for troubles and persuade bartender for a round on the house. That went well. When asari with similar azure skin like Samara approached him, he knew who she was. Getting her on his side was harder, he had to play aggressive asshole. He chuckled in his mind on that. Max would probaby told him to just be like before joining Alliance. A self-centered jackass.

Shepard managed to sound interesting enough for Morinth, she asked him to come over to her apartment. He agreed feeling tension building up. once they entered, Morinth wasn't interested in much of a flirting. She almost jumped on Shepard and dragged him to her couch.

"Tell me you want me..." He heard her voice and then he saw...those. Her eyes went black. Like endless wells. He couldn't move and he was feeling like drowning.

"Tell me you'll do anything for me..." Shepard was trying to resist her. He was losing.

 _"SHEPARD!"_ Tali's voice rang in his head muffled by Morinth purrs. But it was enough.

John snapped from the stupor and flicking wrists he armed shockers in his gloves. Morinth's eyes went back to normal, she sensed something was wrong. But then Shepard gripped her head with his hands. A spark of electricity went through Morinth's body and stink of burning skin erupted. John watched as Morinth opens her mouth in mute scream of pain and surprise while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Shepard!" Samara ran into the room. She saw Shepard clutching Morinth's head in his hands. She smelled burned skin.

John tooked his hands off Ardat-Yakshi. Now she was nothing but sack of burned meat. He tossed her off him and took a deep breath.

"Shepard..." Samara whispered in shock.

"Is she dead?!" John rasped. Justicar checked on the killer. No life was left. Only huge burn marks on sides of her head showed what happened.

"Shepard...My mission was to kill Morinth..." Samara sad both sad and angry looking at her daughter.

"I thought it'll just taze her...Better off this way." John shivered and stood up. "No parent should kill or bury own children. There is enough misery and burden. I won't be haunted by her death. You would."

Samara closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them she spoke, "There is truth in your words...However death of my daughter will haunt me nonetheless."

"I wish I could offer you something more Samara...but I can't. Let's get out from here. We both could use some rest"

"Yes."


	18. The Good, the Bad, the Shepard

John woke up. He was afraid that image of dying Morinth would be stuck in his head but no. Though he could recall a glimpse of something that reminded of Tali's glowing eyes behind visor...

Throwing out the airlock all musings, he got up, dressed and decided to go to mess hall. Maybe along the way he'll think about another destination... His plans were nulified when he bumped into Tali walking out of the elevator and going straight for his cabin.

"Whoops, sorry Tals. Can I help you?" John asked jovially, still thinking how memories of cute purple quarian broke him from Ardat-Yakshi's clutches.

"I'm sorry Shepard but...I'm gonna have to leave for a while." Tali muttered wringing her hands.

"Leave? What happened" John was puzzled. What could make Tali so nervous?

"I just got message from the Fleet. They...accused me of treason!" panicked girl sputtered.

"Treason? How in the hell- Why?"

"I don't know. I'm scared Shepard..."

John instinctively wrapped arms around quarian mechanic. "We'll clear this up right now. Where's the fleet now?"

"They're mining in Valhallan Treshold now..."

"EDI! Set course onto Valhallan Threshold! If Joker will start slacking I'll skin him alive!" John barked.

 _"Message relayed. Logging you out"_

"Thank you Shepard...I wanted to charter a shuttle or..." Tali trailed off

"I won't let you deal with problems on your own Tali. I won't let you down." John hugged Tali. She reciprocated enjoying brief moment of peace in his arms.

"Thank you Shepard."

/.../

John walked into Armory. Music was on, indication that Jester was back in town.

"Max, my favourite evil genius!" John greeted his brother who was busy creating some new deadly devices.

"Wassup jarhead?"

"You told me you were giving me tasers. Instead I fried brain of asari killer." John chuckled hiding his disturbance at the fact.

"I told you it could fry. I hope you didn't got in trouble for this?"

"Maybe a bit, but nothing solid. Just went off the script. I'll bring the junk back later...Look, Tali just told me she got into some nasty business with the Fleet, we're going there to clean it up. I want you to go with me. If anything would go south I'd rather not have any Cerberus or other races that screwed with quarians."

"I hear ya. No problem. But only because you asked and I like your girlfirend..." Max laughed.

"We're not together."

"Yet"

"Ha. Ha."

"Oh go pout. You could at least do it to get even with me. She'd take care of the rest" Max was still egging on John.

"I'm so not continuing that conversation Max."

"Whatever. I'll prepare some souvenirs."

"Souvenirs?"

"Souvenirs...novelties...party tricks..."

"You're weird bro..."

"Yup. Thankfully, Kasumi digs it"

/.../

John and Tali stood behind Joker's seat glancing at sea of ships. Migrant fleet.

"Amazing. Never seen anything like it." John mused loudly.

"Yes. Even after all I saw...this is quarian home now." Tali sighed.

 _"This is patrol of the Migrant Fleet. State your business."_ intercom chirped.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya. Requesting permission to dock with the Rayya"

 _"We have you flagged as Cerberus. Identify."_

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I wil return where I began" Tali replied.

 _"Identity confirmed. Welcome home Tali'Zorah"_

"We request quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

/.../

"Thank you for doing this...I was employed by my father to send inactive parts of geth to the Fleet but that was it...Didn't even had clearence to know what they did with it..." Tali muttered as they were in decontamination.

"Don't worry Tali. If not your charm then Logan's fist will make them see reason" Max chuckled trying to ease the tension.

They were welcomed by Captain Kar'Danna, CO of Rayya. He only told Tali that she was viewed as member of Normandy and Shepard will be speaking in her defense. John already smelled farse.

It only turned in fact when three of four Admirals accused her of treason, bringing active geth to the Fleet and to top it all they said that ship where Tali's father, Rael, was on, had been taken over by geth. John tried his best to not throw punches around and persuaded Admiralty to let them retake Rael's ship Alarei. Luckily maybe the'll find some evidence there that'll prove Tali's innocence. Admiralty board was so kind that they allowed it.

"Bunch of pricks..." Max muttered.

John then talked to Admirals and managed to piece it together. Tali wasn't the target here. The geth were. Apparently there was a rift in Fleet. Scientist Daro'Xen and Heavy fleet Admiral Han'Gerrel were pushing to go to war aginst the geth and reclaim long lost homeworld. Zaal'Koris and Shala'Raan were against it. Koris was even bitterly resenting any fighting, stating that Geth were their creation and it was quarian fault for making machines rebel. Tali was just a scapegoat. A last drop to weight for or against war. As daughter of man who was experimenting to find a way to wage war against AIs.

Shala'Raan was saddened by all this, specially being a surrogate aunt to Tali. But her hands were tied. Only hope was on Alarei.

/.../

Entering Alarei, squad battled through few groups of geth, uncovering traces of what Real was doing there. He was experimenting on tech from Tali. He tried hacking geth. Unfortunately they couldn't find any survivors. At one of the corridors they found a body of a quarian. In white suit. Tali immediately dropped her gun and ran to the body.

"No! No no no no no! It can't be! Not now! You can't die father! You can't die and leave me with this mess!" Tali broke down and mumbled as John picked her up and hold tightly. It took a minute but Tali stopped sobbing.

Max fiddled with Rael's omni-tool and managed to play some pre-recorded message

 _"Tali, if you are listening to this then I'm dead and geth have taken over the ship. You must go to the bridge and destroy the hub there. it will prevent geth from creating more neural links...Show the data to Gerrel and Xen they must-"_ Rael's message was cut short by a blast.

"He knew you'd come. Had faith that you'll sort it out." John stated.

"Yes...As always he just dumps something on my lap...He never cared much." Tali spoke bitterly still with tears in her eyes.

"Let's find that hub, maybe data from there would clear things up" Max spoke. Shepard nodded.

Entering the bridge they found a bunch of geth. Max quickly paralyzed them using EMP grenades, Finishing them off was easy.

Much harder was truth that surfaced from data stored there. Turns out that Rael was obsessed with war effort and bypassed security measures to reassemble geth from parts that Tali unknowing for what, was sending. He wanted to experiment on 'live' geth but was over his head when pack of them activated and murdered whole crew. Tali was shocked and insisted to not say anything about it. She couldn't bear that her father would be branded the worst criminal in their history. She was willing to risk exile from Fleet that she was threatened with just to ensure her father's name would stay clean... John was moved by her selflesness. And idealistic stupidity.

Once they went back to Rayya, the trial was already going. They walked into the hall just before Admirals rendered them dead and exiled Tali posthumously.

"You got balls, getting somebody do your dirty work and then still trying to call them dead after few hours!" John snapped losing his control. "Go get your ship"

"Apologies Commander...Your return was...unexpected." Shala'Raan tried be diplomatic.

"Have you found any evidence proving Tali's innocence?" Koris piped in.

"No I don't. And I don't need to." John went over board. Those bastards crossed the line. They crossed his crew. "Tali saved Citadel and whole galaxy from the geth! Any of you pricks did that ever? Thought so. How many of you fought geth? She did. Alongside me she killed hundreds of them! And you have guts to accuse that selfless girl of treason?!"

"This is not the point of that trial-" Gerrel tried by John was like a juggernaut now.

"This trial is a sham! You're using Tali as a scapegoat! To see what people think about the geth! You Han'Gerrel along Xen are pushing for war with the geth! While Koris is doing everything to prevent it. War junkies and damn geth apologist!"

John looked around the hall. All faces were looking at him. "You want to play your political BS? Your business, but Tali is _my crew_! I would give my last breath to her if she'd ask for it! Don't you dare crossing my people! Keep away from her with your war games!" John took a step back then walked up again. "So I'll say it again...You try exile Tali, you'll exile the embodiment of quarian, a definition of it's priniciples! And she'll find new home. On my ship. Where we value people, not play them like pawns!"

Crowd was unrest. After a while Raan spoke "Are Admirals ready to render judgement?"

Three Admirals responsible for this pondered a while then typed on there consoles. Raan looked at hers and spoke again. "Tali'Zorah, in light of your exemplary service you are found cleared of all charges. This trial is concluded. Kheelah se'lai"

Crowd went ballistic. Apparently no one ever dared to stand up to those suited fossils...

"Kheelah Shepard...I never heard that somebody shouted down Admiralty Board...Thank you for everything..." Tali stuttered looking at her Commander. Her savior. Again.

"Shepard. That was hell of a speech." Familiar barritone rang. "Kal'Reegar, nice to see you here" John shooked hands with quarian marine.

"I was testifying for Tali's trial. Good thing you came up."

"A pleasure, every brass is similar fossil apparently." John chuckled.

"I think our business is concluded here right?" Max asked mimicking Admirals

"Yeah, let's go." John just got an idea. "Hey Tals, you're coming with me ASAP. I got something to show you on _our_ ship"

/.../

As they entered Shepard's cabin, Tali couldn't but marvel over his room. spacious and comfy, had large bed and even table and a couch. Living aboard life ship in Migrant Fleet she got used to very little space and sharing. Right here, it was so different.

"You like my new digs?" John asked happy he could shift her attention to something harmless.

"It's amazing Shepard! So much space! And looks so nice!" Tali walked up to the fish tank. "Live animals? You have better accomodations than quarian Admiral" She chuckled.

"Yeah, Cerberus idea, empty tank was boring so I've bought a few live decorations. Thankfully Kelly is feeding them. I'm usually to wrapped up in something." At mention of flirty redhead, Tali winced.

"She's coming here?" Tali asked before stopping herself.

"Yeah, when I'm not around. Idea of her seeing me only in my underwear or without it is not on my to-do list." Shepard said laughing. Kelly was setting off too many alarms in his head. And was not as interesting as Tali.

Quarian mechanic felt little better after this assurance but still out of place. "So what you had in mind?"

"Oh yeah, right. When helping Kasumi with heist on some rich scumbag, I've stumbled upon these." John handed Tali three stone tablets he recovered from Hock's vault. "Been meaning to give them to you outright but got wrapped up, sorry"

Tali slightly shaking took the tablets, sat placing them on her lap and unwrapped them from protective plastic. She ran her fingers along symbols and took a deep breath.

"Kheelah Shepard! Do you know what are those?" She asked shocked.

"Looked ancient and quarian so I've assumed thay're some old time writings" John replied unsure what to say.

"They're not just ancient. Last time quarian people wrote on the stone was eons ago! And this is not just some tablet, it's Scroll of Ancestors! Only a few pieces of it left in the Migrant Fleet and are revered as most precious remnants of our culture!" Tali was at the point of crying. To find something this invaluable...

"Can you read it? Or the other ones?"

Tali unwrapped rest of the tablets. "Barely, but they're all from the Scroll..." Tali was about to cry from happiness when her omni-tool beeped. She quickly opened message and almost dropped the tablet from her hands.

"That bosh'tet!" She screamed.

"What happened Tali?" john felt change of mood like a lightning strike.

"Koris just accused me of treason again. remeber our Cyclonic Barrier upgrade? I pulled it from the Fleet. Now that bastard wants to exile me for this.

"I'm tired of this fuck..." John was clenching fists when he realized something. He quickly packed tablets in the bag. "Come with me Tali"

/.../

John marched into Rayya with bag in his hand. The admiralty was back again and Koris was yapping.

"Silence!" John shouted. Even through speakers of his armor it sounded dreading.

"Commander Shepard! This time you won't rally the crowd! Tali'Zorah leaked secret technology to...Cerberus!" Koris shrieked last word.

"You listen to me good. Shut up, and listen." John wasn't playing nice now. The bad Shepard was pissed. "First of all I'm not Cerberus. That's not important. Important is that you're still trying to win something over, Koris." John leaned and pulled a tablet from the bag.

"Do you know what is this? A tablet from Scroll of the Ancestors! That's right. Precious history of your people. I have three of them!" The crowd roared shortly.

"Now I don't give a fuck about what you're trying to get here. But I'm offering you a deal. You absolve Tali and won't try ever again pulling her into your politics and you'll get precious stones here. Or you'll continue your little scheme and these tablets will go bye bye. I'll crush them to a dust, and hang your heads on my shuttle !"

"That's- That's borderline blackmail!" Koris tried to object.

"No, this is just your game turning against you, spineless shit!" John turned then to the crowd. "So what do you say? You'd rather welcome back a quarian who proved her heroism AND found herself these priceless tablets at mansion of one Donovan Hock while she was helping me there...Or you'll be as dumb and blind as this fucker" Shepard pointed at Zaal'Koris "What do you say? People in attendance here? Admirals? Yo want to play a game of fuck with me or you'll see some reason? And don't try detaining me. I killed krogans with bare hands, you won't even make me break a sweat!"

Crowd roared, some people wanted to fight for tablets but others were chanting Tali's name again.

"Admirals?" Raan tried to contain terror. Admirals unfrozed and tapped at their consoles. They did it immediately, only Koris pondered a second longer.

"Tali'Zorah, you've been again found cleared of all charges. Go in peace."

"Shame I had to lower myself to level of a politician to get to you" Shepard spat than walked up to Raan and handed her bag. "Don't forget that Tali found them. And don't try breaking your word. Or geth would be the least of your worries." John turned around and motioned at Tali to follow him.

/.../

Once they entered airlock, John leaned against the wall and let out a huge sigh.

"Shepard..." Tali only managed to say.

"I'm sorry Tali...I shouldn't go that far but...I just couldnt stand it. You did so much and they tried using you in their games..." John was panting like after a marathon.

"Shepard..." Tali just walked up to him and wrapped arms around. "Thank you" She whispered.

"I wouldn't let you get hurt...You were always special to me...And I finally now for sure why..." John felt it. He was sure about it. He proved it to himself yelling down entire quarian brass. Twice.

"Shepard?" Tali's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"Come on, let's talk in my cabin." He grabbed her hand and stormed through CIC into the elevator taking off his helmet. He didn't cared whether anybody sees them. He needed to do it. The moment they went into his cabin he wrapped arms around Tali.

"I care for you Tali. It took me so long but I'm sure. I just...you're so special to me Tali." John spoke feeling his throat clenching and heart jumping out of his chest.

"Ohh...Shepard..." Tali clinged to him. Her captain. Her savior. Her hero...She couldn't say anything else. There was so much: Treason, gift of quarian history, another trial and another save from her dashing Commander. A dream. Her fantasy came to life.

She couldn't hold tears anymore.

"Tali?" Shepard realized Tali was crying.

"Kheelah! It's just...Is there even possible for you to be even better?! You help me, treat me right, now you're giving me a priceless gift and save me from exile! That is worth more than I could ever give you!" Tali was babbling and sobbing.

"You gave more than enough Tali." Shepard replied. Tali looked up on him. "You were with me from the beginning, never doubted when others were pissing on me. Saved my life more than I can count...and you're keeping me on track." John felt a surge of adrenaline. Time stopped. He just saw a girl clinging to him. A girl that was near him whenever he needed her. By god how he was blind, wasting his time fumbling with Liara. The one that always kept him in check was Tali.

"Shepard I-" Tali tried to say something but her throat clenched.

"Tali...it took me long time and few friends to realise it...but I..." John did his best to not loose his voice. "I love you Tals. With my whole heart."

Tali pulled him in a tight hug. "Kheelah Shepard! I- I never thought you would..."

"If you're not interested I'll understand Tali but I just...I had to say it. I couldn't hold it any longer" now Shepard was watery eyed.

"Shepard...I am interested, just never believed you would see past this damned suit...but why? I can't show you my face!, I cant even touch you or kiss you!" Tali still couldn't believe it was happening.

"Because it's you Tali. Because you showed me long ago that it's not the looks or the touch is what matters most...but a character, loyalty, this spark that keeps you going...You have it all Tali. I don't care about your suit. Maybe we'll find some way to get closer, maybe we won't. Doesn't matter. I want you with me. Together, I'm not afraid I'll screw up or do wrong. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it."

"Shepard...I..."

"You don't have to say anything Tali. Just stay here with me." John kissed her visor still holding her.

"I will Shepard. I'll stay with you..."

"You can call me John, only you can now."

Tali smiled at this and hugged John tighter.


	19. Let some steam out

Shepard and Tali just stood in his cabin holding together. Oblivious to time and surroundings. Finally quarian broke the hold and cleared her throat.

"I think you should get you out of this armor John" Tali was still shaky.

"Yeah...wanna help me? I think I got hit in the arm and it'll be hard" John smiled pointing at hole in his pauldron.

"Kheelah! You're hurt! When you got hit?!" Tali freaked out.

"Relax Tals, I'm good, just little stiff with left arm. I'll go to Chakwas later." John ran hand along her veil like he would with her hair. "Still up with helping me with the armor?"

He pointed her hands where to push to unclasp parts. He was always fascinated with her three fingered hands. It felt so different to hold them. So nice at the same time.

Now Johnn stood there in underarmour only. Tali managed to turned her eyes from him. "Get dressed I'll wait." She muttered. John quickly jumped out of undersuit into his jeans and t-shirt. Without telling anything he just walked up to her, and hugged her from behind.

"So, have any plans now Tali?" John rested chin on her shoulder smiling.

"John! Uh...I don't know. It's all so much to process" Tali turned around to him sliding from his hands and wringing hers. John grabbed them.

"You know I always founded cute when you did that..." Shepard chuckled again.

"Kheelah..." Tali blushed so hard she felt wave of heat on her face.

"I know it's a lot. I'm still little shaking." Shepard pulled Tali closer again. "But I think it's more from joy now, than from nerves"

"I guess I can say the same." Tali replied.

"Come sit with me Tali." John led her to his comfy couch and sat her in his lap. They just sat there, holding each other, drifting away in their thoughts. Calming down as they organized mess they had in their heads.

/.../

"Damn, this was a damn farce, I'm telling you 'Sumi" Max was sitting with his asian girlfirend in the medbay. Kasumi was to stay overnight and then she was free.

"Yeah...That was dirty move to play..." Kasumi replied angered on how Tali was to be used by her own people. She was kinda like sister to her so she felt it personally.

"And not in a fun-dirty way." Max tried to calm down little thief.

"About dirty playing...Why didn't you told me what really happened on Tuchanka?" Kasumi's voice was sharp.

"Exactly because of what is happening now..." Max saddened and looked down. "I was so worried that you'll think that I'm a monster... a killer who's just masking as a good guy. I know how it is...Always the same for me. All good until I slip. Then I'm called a liar and...this happens." Max felt tears in his eyes. "I couldn't stand it Kasumi! I've been cheated, lied to and stabbed in the back too many times...Then I've watched how woman I loved died in my hands!" Max looked at Kasumi ignoring tears falling down his face. "I care for you. I really do. When I saw you got hit...I've lost my shit, I wanted to end this. I didn't thought about anything but to make them pay for it. All that time I had only one thought in my mind - Either you survive this or I don't want to!"

"Stop!" Kasumi whispered crying. She reached to him with her arms. He reached for her and they held tightly, sobbing. "I couldn't bare losing you 'Sumi" Max whispered to her ear. "I love you too much."

Kasumi's heart melted at it while her brain frozed. She felt a lot for Max but...Was she in love? It's still new to her. So different even comparing to what she had with Keiji...But wouldn't she agree on that date if she wouldn't have faith in Max? Would she flip out so hard about what he did and that he lied about it? Evidence was here. Him breaking in her arms. Like she was in his before...

"I love you too William" Kasumi whispered and kissed him. Once they parted they both looked on eachother. Tears, scared and emotional stares...two people afraid of losing what little good they just found.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. I shouldn't lie to you" Max spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I just...care for you."

Max smiled and started lightly laughing. No mockery, just genuine happy laugh. "You have no idea how much it means to me _koichii_ " Max kissed her painted lips again.

"Maybe you'll tell me then?" Kasumi chirped happily. She felt at ease now. Little excited and happy that this crazy ride continues.

"How about we have another night out?" Max smiled wider.

"Think you can pull same trick on me twice?" Kasumi laughed.

"The principle would be similar...But nothing else" Jester winked.

"Mmmmm I think this would clean your slate with me...For now" Hooded japanese girl smirked.

"So it's ok? Once we dock somwhere nice, we're having like...a second date?" Max asked.

"Yeah...I'm starting to like them"

They got themsleves back in order when doors opened when Shepard walked with Tali.

"Hey guys!" Kasumi welcomed them. There was something new about them. They both were...flustered?

"Hey Kass! Doc's here? I need little patch." John pointed at his arm.

"That _bosh'tet_ was hiding a bullet wound!" Tali shooked her head behind him. She couldn't believe how good everybody here was at hiding emotions. She was close to burst with hers.

"What is that commotion in my bay?" Karin walked into room holding a cup of tea.

"Hey doc. Feeling like patching me up quick? Got grazed by geth back on the Fleet" Shepard shrugged with one arm.

"Sit yourself Commander and we may proceed. Max, Tali would you mind leaving for some time? It's getting crowdy here." Karin in her usual maternal manner kicked unneccesary guests from her sanctuary.

As Max and Tali walked out and waited outside the doors, Jester noticed quarian wringing her hands.

"You okay Tali?"

"Y-yes of course! It's great actually!" She chirped.

"It would be 'good' if it was just for the trial..."

"Shepard saved me from another trial. Admirals tried to exile me again for using Cyclonic Barriers on the Normandy, but John found somwhere ancient tablets containing quarian history! He just pulled them out of the bag and told Admirals to get off me or he'll destroy them!"

"Hardcore Logan...Told ya he would do something like that for you... He would burn whole galaxy for you Tali." Max was ready to lay it plain fo Tali if his brother didn't have the guts to do it. But then he noticed. 'John' Tali said...

"I know...I-We-" Tali stuttered and silenced.

Max looked at her closely and smiled. "You both made a little confession finally?"

Tali blushed again. Hard. "I-"

"That's great Tali. I'm happy for both of you. But it's about damn time! I thought I'm gonna have to do it for you guys!" Max smiled wide. "I'm sure this'll be good for you. Rough at first but you'll iron it out. Just stay true and follow your heart. Both of you."

"Thanks Max. I'm sure you'll be fine with Kasumi too." Tali tried to repay for this praise.

"I hope so. She's more than everything I could wish for, so I'll do my best." Max sighed.

"This is still a lot to process..." Tali muttered.

"You think so? Tell you what, get comfortable with Logan, 'cause he's staying with you no matter what. Only downside of the whole deal? You're gonna have to meet our mom."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, don't freak out! Not like now but one day...Logan is in better position anyway - a revered hero brings talented machinist...While denied infiltrator brings anti-social hooded thief. Thank Odin our mother is considerate and forgiving woman..."

"I'm still lost here Max."

"What? Quarian don't have that custom? At some point, humans present their significant others to their parents. It's not like it's obligatory. Just a show of respect and chance to show off, make good impression and all that. It's not like he'll suggest it tommorow. Perhaps never if you're against it."

"No I'm not... just it's all new to me..."

"Don't sweat it. You're just started the good stuff. We're still on a mission. Take whatever you can. Enjoy and seize every day." Max smiled.

"I will, thanks Max."

"My pleasure. I'll be doing the same anyway. With a smile on my face!" Jester laughed.

/.../

John walked out of med bay and ordered EDI to go to the Citadel. Screw the Council, whole team needed some shore leave...And he needs some time with Tali.

"Hey, bro. Let's chat" Jester motioned at John.

"Tali left?"

"Yeah, I guess it was too much for her. She went to burst all that happiness somwhere quiet." Max chuckled. "Finally things fell in huh? Damn..."

"Yeah, that was tough. I hope that Fleet won't try anything now." John mused at his stunts at the trials.

"I was more talking about our situation. You finally got on with Tali. I just had heart-to-heart with 'Sumi. She was really pissed that I didn't told her initially what I did on Tuchanka."

"She's used to be a keeper of secrets not being out of the loop I take it."

"Yup. But it's good now. Actually we could dock somwhere you know? I should smooth her over with some time together..."

"I just ordered ride to Citadel. Been thinking the same about Tali. Shit, I can kill a thresher maw and save the galaxy but thinking about date with my new found quarian girlfriend...terrifies me." John shivered and walked with Max into Armory.

"And that's why you should be thankful I'm here. We'll think of something. I still have to set up a surprise for 'Sumi. And before she'll be up an' running in a cloak." Max laughed. "After little tweaking of course to avoid repeating I can suggest you arranging something like..."


	20. Dates with love, dates with death

Docking to Citadel went smooth as Anderson send message to Shepard that he opened Corsair's dock's for the Normandy. Corsair's were an initiative where a group of Alliance shipse were to basically commit piracy against any threats to Alliance, while keeping full deniability. Ideas were good but brass quickly got scared of repercussions and pulled the plug on the project. Quiet docking bay however remained at Anderson's disposal.

/.../

After going back and forth with ideas with his brother, John decided to take it easy and not shock Tali more for now. A stride along Wards and casual shopping should introduce Tali to her new status. Specially since many shops doesn't even let quarians in. John was smirking at the thought of expression of any angry shop owner who would try to kick Tali out only to find out that she's under protection of Hero of the Citadel...

"Okay Max, you helped me figure out what to do for Tali. Now, what to do for you and Kasumi.." John shaken happy thoughts and concetrated.

"Oh relax, first one was classy and flimsy? Next one will be opposite, only still nice." Max laughed. "Write this down somwhere Logan - women love being surprised. As long as it's pleasant, doesn't matter the scope. Once it's a dinner with fireworks, next a trip to a damn mall. A personnal dreadnought then a plushy volus yow won at fair. Don't try to understand the women. Decode their kinks and use it to make them happy."

"You're a true sage sometimes...How come that with all that knowledge you weren't swimming in girls?" John shooked his head. Once upon the time he would just call bullshit on this and left but now...Max wasn't wrong about many things when it comes to subjects that John was not accustomed to. Like women, not cheap girls.

"Told ya before you bloke...I got burned. Tried putting this up with nice and sweet girl. It worked but turned into a labour. Dumb slut showed true colors and wanted everything while giving me nothing back. Shallow women just weren't enough. So I got picky. And it payed off like hell." Jester shrugged. "But it's good that you changed too. Went for something worthwhile"

"Yeah...I guess bloke finally got some brains" John chuckled. "Okay, I'll check on the others and get Miranda to schedule some shore leave."

/.../

"Back to your place?" Max smiled seeing his girlfriend lounging on the couch in the bar.

"Yup. Couldn't stand laying there. And being without clothes..." Kasumi trailed off. She noticed that Max was wearing nice grey button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark slacks, casual and slick. Perfect...

"And there we go...Now I don't remember what I wanted to say" Max smirked. Yup, his imagination already started working on this enticing image...

"And here I thought you weren't like other men" Kasumi giggled. She knew that Max wasn't really mentally drooling at this image. And even if...well she's been doing her share of drooling once she saw him shirtless so...

"I'm not, but I appreciate beauty" Jester flashed one of his special smiles that made Kasumi all warm inside.

"Flatterer, always getting out of the dodge..."

"I'm a smooth criminal 'Sumi, a true riot" Max laughed.

"You are Max"

"I heard we're already docked to Citadel...You're free now?" Max acted like casually looking at non-existent watch.

"Depends..."

"On?"

"What you have in mind?" Kasumi grinned trying to hide excitement.

"A little surprise _kawaii_ " Max replied. "Something different..."

"Mmmmm okay...now?"

"Yup."

"Lead on then, handsome" Kasumi jumped off the couch and smiled.

/.../

John walked up to Tali. She was always buried in work at the engineering but now she stood there motionless in front of diagnostic console, only fingers were running along buttons. He gave her light tap in the shoulder.

"Tali?"

She immediately turned around and almost jumped "Shepard!"

"Hey Tals...You have some time today?"

"I would like to John but uh...there so much that needs to be done, maintenance and some upgrades..." Tali stuttered. She would love to spend every possible moment with him buth she was aware to keep it down, and she had duties in engineering.

"Tali..." John changed his mind and looked over to Ken and Gabby. "Hey Gabs! How are the engines? Anything 'life or death' now? Think you can manage with Ken only for some time?"

"Yes sir. We're good with engine. Only routine maintenance. No pressing matters" Gabby replied and got back to her console still trying to eavesdrop on Commander.

"You see Tals? It's okay if I'll steal you for couple of hours..."

"Okay but...for what?" Tali still was wringing her hands.

"Oh there is this nice thing that I'm sure you'll like...It's called "date" " Johnn chuckled.

"A-a date?!" Tali felt light headed

"Yup. Would you like to spend some time with me? Just a stroll through Citadel. Nothing big. To let you get used to me being your _boyfriend_ " Shepard spoke last words in a way that made Tali grin.

"I-Yes, of course...Kheelah I just didn't thought you'd like to"

"Surprise then" John laughed. "I'll see you in an hour outside?"

"Sure"

/.../

Max led Kasumi through Citadel. When they walked, Kasumi mused why there was no skycar this time. Well, answer was revealed quickly. They were riding in elevators and crossing some catwalks. Max at the same time was occupying her with history about turian criminal, his asari mistress and exploding tofu.

"Wait what? Exploding tofu?" Kasumi stopped the moment her brain caught up with the events.

"That tasteless stuff is very similar to certain explosives. Mistress basically fed my target with bomb, all I had to do is set up a remote detonator that initiated the blast."

"Woah, that had to be messy."

"Nah, I set it up in his expensive skycar." Max chuckled. "That was one spicy meat-a-ball... I mean tofu"

"Sometimes I'm scared of you Max..." Kasumi shooked her head. His references were numerous and rarely clear.

"Don't be, we're here by the way. And just in time."

Kasumi glanced around, they were on top of some construction site. Looked like presidium because she could see artificial sky. Max pointed at edge of the construction and sat casually on the bench, very conveniently placed there, wonder who put it here... Kasumi taken her hood off and sat next to him. This was different but...

"I heard this rumor a year ago...They say that you can't see it alone." Max pointed at the sky ring and wrapped arm around Kasumi. "Every day cycle, you can see something magnificent...but only if you sit with beloved person next to you."

Just the moment he spoke that, The artificial sun reached it's peak and briefly changed into sun dusk one only to rise again in different place of the sky ring after few minutes. Kasumi noisly inhaled. She watched setting suns before but this...this was really something new. Fromt dusk till down... She looked at Max. His stare was locked on her.

"I love you, Kasumi Goto" he spoke softly and kissed her.

Kasumi sighed and wrapped her arms around Max. "I love you too William Shepard"

They held like this for some time. Enjoying the moment and reminiscing their previous date.

"I always found ship's kitchen missing one crucial element...don't you think?" Max asked all of a sudden. Kasumi blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You never craved a bit of..." Max reached under bench and handed her little cold plastic box with spoon, "...some ice-cream?"

Kasumi opened the frosty box and almost squeeled. That guy was a damn riot.

"Chocolate and cherry. No real milk so safe for you, darling. I figured you're not into lactose stupid drama" Max chuckled at still shocked kleptomaniac.

"H-how would you even know?" Kasumi felt psychologically naked. This guy knew all of her secrets...Not really important but very personal...

"Don't be mad 'Sumi" Max ran his hand along her hair. "Enjoy the dessert while I'll tell you few things I learned about you..." Kasumi only nodded and started munching on ice-cream. They were awesome. And lactose free.

"So where to start...milk was easy - your choice of blend with hot chocolate..." Max smiled seeing as little woman's eyes widened.

"Sunsets...Hmmm...we share a lot, including soft spot for romantics...And books you were always reading made for a big clue"

Kasumi made a mental note to check if really all she was reading lately were romance novels. Probably were.

"And greatest secret of all...How little Jester managed to sense his beautiful girlfriend standing behind him..." Kasumi looked at Max. That question was driving her mad.

"I would like to say it's because of our love...but this just made me more acute of something" Max winked. "I must say your perfumes are the nicest and most gentle I've ever smelled. But still they stand out from metal and grease on the ship or anywhere else. And I really love cherry trees..."

Kasumi choked on last spoonful. She really wanted to bang her head against the wall now. Why she never thought about it?

"Don't be mad 'Sumi. Nobody knows. And I really like them." Max leaned and kissed Kasumi in her forehead. She was blushing. She felt she was red on her face. Clearing throat she put the box down.

"I'm not mad. I'm embarrased. Nobody ever even commented on them no to mention connecting it with me."

"And that's where loves comes in my dear. I've told you, I'm attuned to you. I'll always find you and bring back to me" Max smiled.

"True white knight and savior huh?" Kasumi kissed her boyfriend.

"Nope, that's my brother. I'm more of a...handsome devil that traded his soul for charming smile to seduce certain thief..." Max laughed wrapping both arms around Kasumi.

"We'll talk about this 'seducing' part one day..." Kasumi wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"Anytime you want it...Though now there may be something else interesting going on..." Max trailed off with truly mischievious smile.

"Uh-oh, I know that sweet smile, What is it?" Kasumi wasn't sure what to expect. This guy just can't be decoded.

"Oh I don't know...If you are feeling like spying on people we can always eavesdrop on Logan and Tali on their first date" Max laughed. "If some mischief would make you smile again like minute ago, we can pull a prank or two on them"

"How the hell you know where they are?"

"Pre-planning my dear. I'm an evil genius. Ephasis on evil."

"We shouldn't ...I wanna see it" Kasumi giggled. And she was supposedly be the bad stalker here?

Max pulled up his omni-tool and a view of security cameras kicked in. She could see Shep in civies and Tali walking down the Ward. They both looked a little nervous.

"You know you are bad doing something like this?" Kasumi grinned.

"Oh well, as long as they will be fine in the end, anything goes. I've done worse things to him years ago." Max reached again under bench and pulled out another pack of ice-cream.

"Enjoy the stalking show 'Sumi"

"Keep this up and I'll follow you home"

"Is that a promise?"

/.../

John felt tense. He asked her out for a casual stroll through the wards. Not that he wouldn't pull anything bigger for her but she already was so overwhelmed... He never felt tense before when walking with girlfriend. Sure maybe he never been with a quarian. Specially certain quarian machinist with cute accent but...

"Hey, Tals, how bout we look on some tech? You could teach me few things like you used to." John pointed at some shop selling some mods. He hoped Tali would take the bait and relax a bit talking about her world - technology.

Tali wringed her hands. She didn't know what to do. Still not fully believing that this all was not a dream, she never had a boyfriend and even many friends.

"Come on Tals, maybe I'll find some nice gift for Commander Shepard's girlfriend" John replied. It felt nice that he could say it. Like this is what he was missing all that time.

"Kheelah...It's still hard to believe" Tali spoke while John wrapped his arm around her and led to the shop.

"Take it easy Tals. It's our time now."

As they walked to the shop, salarian shop owner immediately recognized Shepard.

"Commander Shepard! What a pleasure to meet you! How can I help? Saronis Applications offer the best software upgrades and mods on the Citadel"

John smiled, no heat for Tali? Let's try something to be sure. "I'm more of a grunt than tech wiz, but I brought an expert with me..." John motioned at Tali to browse the catalog.

"Ask whatever questions you have." salarian only kept smiling.

John spend few minutes hovering above Tali's arm asking her about some upgrades. She quicky jumped into her strong suit and explained to simple grunt all subtleties between armor VI's and other modifications. John only nodded and bought a few of them.

"Don't forget your chit Commander!" clerk motion to a chit at the counter.

"That ain't mine. I'm paying straight from the account."

"Oh... that must've belong to that volus...maybe he'll be back for it." salarian put the chit behind counter.

Walking down the wards Shepard and Tali stumbled upon a commotion. A quarian girl, volus and C-Sec officer arguing.

"That clanless stole my chit!" volus was repeating taking breath with hissing sound after each two words. Joys of atmo-suits.

"I did not!" quarian girl countered

"Arrest her! They're all clanless thieves!"

"Everybody calm down..." Officer replied.

John walked up to them. "What's going on here?"

"That thief stole my credit chit!" volus ranted again.

"Please move along. This is a C-Sec matter..." Officer replied again annoyed.

John felt gears shifting in his head. Credit chit...volus...shop...

"Weren't you at Saronis Applications recently?" John asked volus.

"What? Yes I did, right after that, this clanless robbed me!"

"I did not!" quarian spat

"Clerk from Saronis's told me that few minutes ago volus went there and left his credit chit. Go and take it back." John spoke slightly pissed.

"Well that's settled then..." Officer shrugged and turned to quarian. "I don't care about your customs or other bullshit, stay out of trouble and get permanent resdence address or you'll get run in for vagrancy..."

Shepard felt scars flashing on his face and his bad side rattling chains...

"Oh...well she might have stole it" volus tried again. That did it. John leaned and looked at short alien face to face.

"Scram before I'll play bioti-ball with you" he spoke through clenched teeth and then looked at C-Sec officer. "Are you serious? Girl gets harrassed by this asshole and you try to get your kicks by threatning her with vagrancy?"

"How about I'll run you in for obstruction of justice! You are under arrest! You and both of this suit rats!" Officer yelled. a second later he was pinned to the wall a feet above ground.

"You made three mistakes Officer...Tammert" John felt that his bad side was taking over, but he let it. No one insults _his girlfriend_... "First. You tried to muscle in an innocent girl instead of kicking pompous asshole back in his place. Two. You just insulted my girlfriend...And Three. You think you can run in a _Spectre_?"

At this moment C-Sec took a good glance and realized who he just pissed off. "C-Commander Sh-Sh-Shepard?" John let him fall on the ground.

"Yes. Now...You gonna very politely apologise for being racist, or I'll have a talk with my friend, Captain Bailey, and you'll be in the worst patrols for the rest of your life if still employed..."

"I...I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour...Please accept my apology and let this incident not be perceived as common situation with C-Sec relations..." Tammert blurted out and ran away.

"I-Thank you..." quarian girl stuttered in shock. "I wish I could give you anything more than words but..."

"It's okay, I hate idiots like that. No matter the race." John shrugged.

/.../

"He's really bossy" Kasumi smiled. She was amused and yet little disturbed by Shepard's reaction.

"He's easy on him. I wouldn't be so kind." Max replied.

"Yeah...I got the impression" Kasumi placed her head on his lap and continued watching awkward date of her friends. Max capitalized on opportunity and started gently running fingers through Kasumi's hair. The were soft like cat's fur.

/.../

"What's your name?" Spectre asked girl in yellowish suit.

"Lia'Vael, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay" quarian replied still slightly shaken.

"Still nar Ulnay? You're on the Pilgrimage?" John raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes, You know about the Pilgrimage?" Lia was taken aback.

"One Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya had taught me a lot about quarian people" John glanced at Tali who stood equally shocked behind his back but she was also blushing.

"Tali'Zorah?! You've been here at the battle of the Citadel!" Lia made similar bump on her toes like Tali used to.

"I was, ship-sister. So as Shepard" Tali got a hold of herself and walked up.

"It's honor to meet you both. I wish I had adventures like you..." Lia saddened. "I can't even find work here, there should be salvage and repairs but everywhere I go they say 'no quarians' "

"I know that feel..." Tali replied.

"I can think of something, maybe nothing solid for long but should be enough to buy nice gift for your Pilgrimage" John took few steps to the side and opened comm.

"I'm amazed, ship-sister." Lia spoke to Tali. "I never thought I'll meet you or any other hero."

Tali felt awkward, Admiralty was treating her like pawn while lost girl perceived her as a hero?

"It's not like those old tales, It was scary and dangerous...But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Yes...Do you mind if I ask? Commander said to this officer that he insulted his girlfriend..."Lia was shaking slightly saying this.

"He did. We are...together" Tali felt heat on her face but also a sting of pride that she can acknowledge that.

"Kheelah! That's fantastic...And just like some tale! You are a hero yourself and you're with Commander Shepard!" Lia spoke ecstatic but quickly calmed herself, "Sorry, it's just so unreal. You two helping someone like me..."

"You'll never know what's in store for you fate has. Maybe you'll achieve even more?" John spoke appearing next Tali. "Lia, I spoke with Captain Bailey at C-Sec. Go meet him and he'll get you some work. Just say Shepard sent you."

"I-I will, thank you Commander. I won't forget this!" Lia made a little bow then left.

"You are unbelieveable John!" Tali laughed and felt Shepard's arm around her waist.

"Just trying to keep up with you." he chuckled.

"What you got for her?"

"C-Sec has few retrofits and other stuff to be done but short on techs. She'll get a nice discreet pay for it and everybody will be happy. How was the talk?"

"Awkward when she asked that we're together. You're not secretive about it John" Tali rested head on Shepard's arm.

"I'll never be ashamed of woman I love." John smiled. "Come on, maybe I'll find some place that won't be cursed with some trouble."

"I don't think it's the places that bring trouble..." Tali laughed.

Going along the way John felt bad for all this scene. Maybe some nice restaurant... Hold on! Max already got that for him. Shepard only pulled up the Nav Point.

"Care for a little drink with me? No scenes this time? I promise?" John asked Tali.

"Sure John." Tali followed him. Despite whole scene she enjoyed a whole trip so far.

They entered nice bar. Hight stools and tables in earth style and none of the annoying club music. Waiter came up, they both ordered. Tali was surpirsed that she got no stray looks here and her drink was sealed, with clean straw to set.

"I must say this is the nicest place I've visited on the Citadel." John tried to break the ice.

"It's sure not Chora's Den" Tali replied preparing her dextro drink and takin long sip.

"Yeah...No annoying music...no half-naked dancers...I can sit here comfortably with you...definietly my favourite place now" John chuckled and drank a bit.

"You weren't complaining back then" Tali giggled. That drink helped her a bit.

"I was different man back then." John sighed. "A lot things has changed"

"Everything more likely...We work with Cerberus, have no help, fighting new monsters threatining galaxy..."

"And you're still with me" John grabbed Tali's hand "All that time you were..."

"John..."

"Thank you Tali. I couldn't make it without you."

"I-I'm sure you would"

"No, Only you never doubted me"

"What about Garrus?"

"I like the bastard but sorry Tals, you're way cuter and more funny" John smiled hearing his quarian giggle.

"You're such a _bosh'tet_ sometimes John"

"One day you'll have to tell me what that means"

"Maybe one day I will"

After another drink and little talk John felt urge to take Tali for a walk. She always liked open spaces.

"Thinking of another drink or maybe a walk together?"

"The latter"

Walking through Ward John kept one arm around Tali's waist while pointing on numerous things with the other. After a drink they both relaxed a bit and started trading stories. John entertained her with shenanigans he witnessed during boot camp and N7 training while Tali shared her view on hunting Saren and various aspects of quarian life at the Flotilla. One detail made Shepard wince. She mentioned that sharing air with someone is considered highest sign of trust and very intimate among quarians, now Shepard knew why crowd roared at the trial when John yelled that he would give Tali his last breath...

"John?" Shepard heard Tali asking him something

"Yeah?"

"You are smiling. Like Max when he pulled some sick joke." Tali laughed a bit.

"Oh sorry, just realized something..." John caught up with the fact that he was staring at Tali's... _assets_. And they were a delightful sight.

"Like what?"

"That despite all that time I was aware of it, I never commented about your looks..." John answered still in thought and stopped realizing what he said.

"What about them?" Tali asked unsure.

"Well there's nothing wrong with them, nothing like that...I was so fascinated with the fact that you just have three fingers that I payed less attention on the rest..."

"What do you mean John?" Tali felt sting of fear, was she unattractive?

"I mean that...You have a stunning figure" John blurted praying that Tali won't take it wrong.

"I-Oh...Thank you John" Tali felt relief and heat on her face. He liked her!

"You know...I feel awkward complementing you like that...But since that suit is so fitting, and you always hide face behind a mask...You ever thought of transparent visor?"

"I did actually, but I don't want...I want you to see me for the first time without the mask." Tali sighed.

"I have no problem with that Tali. I'm not gonna hurry you with anything. I already have from you what matters most" John decided on a bold move and kissed her visor above speaker of her mask.

"John!" Tali was confused, "What was that?"

"What? I can't kiss my quarian girlfriend?" John laughed and hugged Tali. "I'm so happy with you Tali."

"I'm happy with you too John"

/.../

Kasumi yawned lightly. She was laying on a bench with her head on Max's lap enjoying the moment. She decided to stop peeking on Shep and Tali very quickly after throwdown with C-Sec. Since she's with Max it didn't felt right and lost it's thrill. Besides, a consolation prize in form of makeout session was quite satisfying. If somebody would told her that she'd be lounging in some remote place on Citadel, with boyfriend playing with her hair while she'd be laying on a bench with her hood along with all walls and barriers down...She would die of laughter probably. Mock laughter.

" 'Sumi..."

"Mhmmm?"

"You were giggling"

"I was? Well...I have my reasons"

"You're weird. And I love it" Max chuckled.

"Remind me why I'm here?" Kasumi wrinkled her nose.

"Because we're in love 'Sumi...And I'm very charming."

"Oh yeah, there is that too..." Kasumi smiled and got up. "But I think we should go."

"Got bored?"

"No, too comfy. I'm gonna fall asleep here" Kasumi grinned.

"Well...We can always continue on the couch in your room 'Sumi"

"Is that a promise?"

/.../

John and Tali got back to the Normandy. Tali quickly decided to go to sleep as she was already yawning and didn't wanted to fall asleep next to Shepard despite all emotions that were flowing through her, dating was really tiring. After parting hug, John sat in his cabin. He thought about another drink but he'd rather not tresspass into Kasumi's place tonight...

 _"Commander, Garrus would like to see you"_ EDI made choice for Shepard.

"I'll be in the Battery in a minute."

/.../

John entered Gun Battery with a smile. "Hey Garrus, what do you need?"

"Shepard." Garrus turned to Commander. "I found a lead on Sidonis."

John felt smile dying on his face. Sidonis. Turian that betrayed Garrus's group of vigilantes on Omega and got them all killed and Garrus almost dead.

"What is it?"

"A man on a Citadel. Named Fade, a forger that make people dissappear..."

"Alright, we'll find them first thing in the morning. Captain Bailey in C-Sec should have something"

"Thanks Shepard. I need to do this...Sidonis must answer for what he did"

"You just want to execute him?"

"He doesn't deserve mercy"

"You're not a cold blood killer of unarmed Garrus..."

"I'll make exception for him"

Shepard decided to talk Garrus out of it along the way, walking up to elevator he bumped into Thane.

"Thane, can I help you?"

"I have a delicate matter to discuss Commander. Could you spare me a moment?"

"Yes of course" John motioned Thane to follow and they entered Armory.

"What is it?"

"I didn't mentioned this before but...I had a family once. Lost them years ago...But the matter at hand is that I've just received information that my son is on Citadel. He's using my name to obtain assassination target. He is no killer Shepard."

"I see...Don't want to be a dick here but it's late and only source we have there is Bailey at C-Sec. So one way or the other we have to wait."

"I understand Commander."

"Then get some rest if you'll manage. We're starting early tommorow"


	21. Save your son, save your soul

John, Garrus, Thane and Max entered C-Sec Office at Zakera Ward. Initially John wanted to keep this low key but Max quickly jumped in after seeing distraught in drell that was quite famous for his composure.

"Commander? Can I help you?" Captain Bailey asked from behind his desk.

"Yes. I have two delicate matters that could also affect your precinct. Thought we could help each other." John replied trying to keep his voice down. Bailey immediately get more interested.

"I'm listening."

"I'm looking for a local forger. Fade..." Garrus begun.

"You and half of my men" Bailey retorted. "This guy is a ghost, we can't find anything on him. He's either paying off somebody or have access to our databse. Don't know which is worse...The word is that you can find him in Shipping Warehouse district. You're outsiders, maybe he'll show up."

"Thanks, the other thing is more...sensitive."

"My son recently came here, I suspect-" Thane started but Max piped in "we think he got mixed up with the wrong people. He doesn't exactly knows the score and he's in danger."

"Mhmmm that shouldn't be a problem, not many drell are on the station..." Bailey leaned to his console "Mmmm insteresting, a young drell that arrived recently was seeing talking with Mouse..."

"Mouse?" Thane asked.

"A local street-smart. He used to be a duct-rat but managed to grow up. No he's errand boy for everyone. A middleman. You can catch him at public terminal next to Darks Star Lounge."

"What's a Duct-Rat?" John raised his eyebrow.

"A poor kids, orphans and such, are playing in ventilation and maintenance shafts where only child would fit in." Bailey replied and saddened. "It's a deathtrap sometimes. Every now and then we pull out a little body...Lacerated by fan blades, broken by a deadfall or suffocated by vacuum exposure..."

John felt a sudden surge of memories...It was very similar what Max was doing because John was busy with himself instead of taking care of little brother...He could end up like them...

"Mouse was either smart or lucky enough to outgrow vents. He's running everything, even Shepard VI's..." Bailey finished with a chuckle.

"Shepard VI?" Max laughed.

"Yeah, buggy though. Crushed every few minutes. It said that there was a galaxy to save so you have to fix problems yourself" Bailey smirked.

"Now that's hardcore John" Max grinned. He'll have to get one of those...

"Anyway, Thanks Captain. I'll be back once we'll find anything." John said then ordered move out.

/.../

Mouse was closer to reach so DarkStar bar was first stop. John approached poorly dressed teenager using public extranet terminal.

"Hey, you Mouse?"

Kid turned around and seeing four, fully armed people, he let out a yelp. "Y-yes..."

Surprising everybody, kid then looked at Thane, "Krios?!"

Thane walked up to him and gave him a pat. "Relax Mouse, You can change your pants in a moment."

"You know him Thane?" John was quite shocked that assassin has any connection to a lowlife like this one.

"He and other children were supplying me intel...Over ten years ago, when I still worked in my...profession." Thane lowered his stare.

"Look, Mouse, you got contacted by another drell. What he was looking for?" John turned to Mouse.

"He...he wanted a contract, He knew about me, thought you sended him...I put a word out..." Mouse stuttered answer.

"Who ordered it? When? Where?" Thane walked up to teenager. "It's my son Mouse. I _need_ to find him"

"I-I can't...they'll hurt me if I would!"

"Look kid, you can tell us this, and we'll clean this shit up, or I'll beat the answers out of you" Max spoken. Now he knew what this was about, and family...that's the bottom line you do not cross.

"Okay! Okay! E-Elias Kelham, a new big fish in Zakera...I don't know anything else"

"Good boy. Don't worry about the heat. Nobody will know." Max replied to Mouse and John ordered to go back to precinct."How about to square things up...sell me one of those Shepard VI's..."

/.../

John decided to go to precinct with Thane and get help from Bailey while Max and Garrus would go to Warehouses and look for Fade. John hoped that if they'll find Sidonis, maybe Max could charm Archangel to not becoming a murderer...

"So? What did Mouse spilled?" Bailey welcomed them.

"Elias Kelham ordered some hit."

"Kelham? Oh shit..." C-Sec Captain shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Look, this is awkward...Kelham and I have an _agreement._ Guy keeps trouble low key and 'buys tickets to C-Sec Charity Ball' " Bailey made and air quote "In return I ignore his sleaze...I'd rather keep one I know, than douse wildfire everyday"

"I'm not some prude telling you how to run your precinct Bailey, I want your help to get him here, and I'll squeeze answers from him. If anyone asks, I pulled a Spectre on this." John replied, he wasn't enthused that Bailey was taking bribes but nobody's a saint here. And he was on the clock.

"Yeah, sure I'll help you. Glad you see grey instead of only black and white."

/.../

Max and Garrus entered the designated warehouse. A volus walked up to them, along with two krogans, looking like guards.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, you Fade?" Max spoke bluntly.

"Yes...Which one of you wants to disappear?"

"I'd rather have you make someone reappear" Garrus replied.

"Uh...That's not what we do" volus took a step back.

Moment later both krogans were dead, shot point blank by Max that used his cloak diversion. Garrus aimed his pistol at volus.

"Make an exception, just this once"

"Wait! I'm not Fade! Just a middleman!" volus yelled. Which was hard because of his suit respirator.

"Knew it...Where is he?" Max leaned to the volus.

"Factory district. Old prefab foundry"

"I know the place...Let's go Max..."

/.../

"Alright, I have him in interrogation room. Work fast, because I'm sure his damn lawyer is on his way." Bailey spoke to John.

"Okay...I'll press the guy, you may try Good Cop routine" John spoke to Thane. "If you want that is."

"You are very eager Shepard."

"Family is something you don't give up on. And do whatever it takes..."

"You speak out of personnal experience..."

"I do...I've made mistake, won't let you too" John replied and entered the interrogation room. A middle aged man was sitting there, cuffed. Shepard took a glance at him. Slick or sleazy were the words to describe him - from perfect haircuit and expensive business suit to stare of a criminal that thinks he's untouchable.

"Very funny Bailey..." He started but trailed off seeing a human and a drell in combat armor. No C-Sec insignia.

"Mr. Kelham, you ordered a hit recently. On whom?" Shepard was blunt. And actually itchy to hit the guy but supressed the urge.

"I'm not telling you shit. You have nothing on me clowns" Kelham was confident. He won't be muscled in by some mercs that Bailey hired. A smack to the face shooked him up.

"Let's start again" Thane begun. "On who you ordered a hit. Recently."

"You just signed all your stuff on me froggy" Kelham spat. "I'm gonna drown you in court"

Another smack, backhanded. "Kelham, you really should think about what you are saying" Shepard said aggravated.

"Hit me again and I'll send you to worst slam I can find" Kelham still tried to play tough, but he felt something was off.

Doors opened and another sleazy man walked in. "What is going on here! Step away from my client!" He immediately yelled.

"Nice of you to come in Charles" Kelham smiled. Yeah, he's gonna crush these assholes...

"Have you ever heard of Spectres?" John spoke slowly. "This IS Spectre business. Get. The fuck. Out." John flashed his holo ID.

"Shit..." Charles suddenly lost all his cockiness. "You're on your own Elias" and ran from the room.

"Now...Kelham." John walked up again to Elias. "You know that Spectres are untouchable? I can split you open here and flay alive only if I feel like it"

Kelham now took a good look at the human. Shepard. A fucking Spectre.

Blood drained from businessman's face. A knife appeared next to his throat.

"The hit. Now." John lightly pressed blade against the skin.

"J-Joram Talid! A Turian at 800 blocks!" He sputtered scared beyond his nightmares.

"See? Was it that hard?" John gave him a parting smack to the head and motioned at Thane.

"That was impressive interrogation Shepard" Thane spoke as they walked out.

"Not something I'm proud of. But I hate pricks like him. And we're on the clock." John replied unhappy with himself. "Thanks fot the knife by the way" He returned blade to Thane.

"Keep it, you may find a better usage for it than me" He replied and gave John a sheath.

"So what he told you?" Bailey came up.

"Joram Talid" John replied.

"Ah shit...Just getting better and better. Talid is some turian asshole that runs for control over the Ward. Problem is, after atack by Sovereign, humanity got elevated fast and big. Many races doesn't like that. Talid mixes politics with anit-human bias. If the hit succeed there will be a big mess.

"Then we'll make sure he won't succeed" Thane replied.

"Think you can get us a ride to 800 blocks?" John asked Bailey "And keep Kelham here for a bit. Maybe clean up a little puddle he sits in."

Bailey chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks to your stunt with his lawyer I'm innocent here."

/.../

Max followed Garrus that claimed to know the foundry's location. a Blue Suns hideout. Once they approached gate a two guards in gang markings halt them. A man walked out through the gate. Middle aged, messy and uncollected. A drunk, at least former. Garrus recognized him immediately. Harkin. A scum officer that brought C-Sec nothing but bad name. Not surprising he went fully criminal. And working with Blue Suns now just added to long list of reasons to put him down.

"Garrus?" Harkin said shocked then turned to guards "Shoot them! Now!" and ran into the foundry.

"Run all you want Harkin! I'll find you!" Garrus yelled and dived behind container unslinging his sniper rifle.

Max took cover too, throwing a grenade at the guards.

After explosion, duo started fighting through the halls and warehouses full of machinery, conveyors and mercenaries supported by security mechs. Luckily, Max modified Garrus's sniper rifle to fire armor piercing ammo so turian sniper was able to score multiple hits or pierce cover and target with single shot. Couple this with Max's arsenal of explosives and flanking while cloaked and two soldiers ripped through opponents.

Finally they reached a hall with open elevator leading to office overlooking entire floor.

"Ten to one that the elevator is jammed" Max wanted to wipe sweat off his brow but forgot he was wearing a face mask.

"We got bigger problems" Garrus pointed at two boxes in front of them. Boxes broke and extended into two heavy mechs.

"Meh!" Max threw anti-armor grenade at each of them. Two explosions later he was already hacking the elevator controls.

"Huh...Good thing you're around Max" Garrus nodded at Jester.

They reached the office doors. Max broke the lock and saw Harkin.

"Not fast enough idiots!" He spat and ran to the other doors only to bump against Garrus.

"Harkin..." Vakarian spoke in menacing tone.

"Come on Garrus...We can work it out...Whaddya need?" Harkin tried to back out only to see Max aiming at him. Once he turned around he got headbutted.

"So Fade...Since you're here...Make a certain person appear for me" Garrus wiped Harkin's blood from his faceplates.

"I don't turn clients over. Bad for business" Harkin spat with bloodied nose. In return he got a kick to the gut and fell. Garrus put boot on his throat.

"You know what's also bad for business? A broken neck!" Garrus pressed a little when Max pulled him off the forger.

"Alright! Alright!" Harkin stood up "Terminus adventures changed you huh Vakarian?"

"No...but a turian named Sidonis did. You got him off grid. Get me to him" Garrus replied fuming with anger.

"I'm going..." Harkin typed something to console and opened a channel "It's Fade, there's been a development. I'll send an agent to you. Where you want to meet?" he spoke to the console. "Yeah, okay."

"He'll be in front of Orbital Lounge. Noon." Harkin spoke to Garrus "Now that our business it's done..." he tried to back off but turian grabbed him by the shirt.

"Not so fast...You still a disgrace to C-Sec, and a traitor." Garrus aimed pistol at him.

"No Garrus" Max interrupted sharply "No executions here. You're not some gang scumbag that shoots unarmed people."

Garrus twiched his mandibles. A thought striked him, he was becoming like the ones he hunted down on Omega, the ones that disgusted him his all life.

"You're right Max...But we should let him just walk out?"

"Yeah, we should..." Max shrugged then kicked Harkin in the leg breaking his shin bone. He fell to the floor screaming. "But limping. C-Sec will bag him. We'll earn some good graces."

"I can settle for this." Garrus was already thinking about killing Sidonis...

"Let's get to the meeting place"

/.../

John and Thane found Talid doing some rallying speech. Guy was no better than Kelham. Spat venom and insults at humans. He completely ignored fact that if not for human then Citadel would be non existent, along with most of the galaxy by now.

"How do we play it? You're the assassin here" John spoke to Thane.

"My son, Kolyat, is no killer. He has no training. I'm sure he just used my name to get a pass." Thane replied. "Professional would be predictable, an amateur is dangerous."

"Then we better find him before he'll try playing grown men game"

"Agreed. Take the catwalks, follow Talid. I'll be on the ground." Krios adjusted his coat and put shades on. "Goddess Kalahira guide us"

John entered the catwalks and in near darkness followed Talid through the Ward. Politician finished his speech then accompanied by Blood Pack krogan bodyguard started strolling through the streets. Blood Pack deal only with crime, a proof that Talid was corrupted. Along the way there was more of them. Bodyguard entered few stores and picked up a chits from terrified human owners. A 'protection' money. Then they shaked down a turian club owner. John heard a tiny whisper in his head convincing him to let Talid die.

When Talid was getting closer to his office, John spotted a figure walking out of the shadows. A drell in blue overcoat. He boldly pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Talid but bodyguard covered him and taken the shot.

John jumped to the floor and ran with Thane appearing right next to him. Kolyat grabbed Talid and dragged him to his office. Once doors have opened John froze. Thane's son was holding politician at the gun point.

"Kolyat!" John yelled and pulled out a gun. Drell looked at him then at Thane.

"What...What is this?!" He spoke in shock.

"Kolyat, put the gun down." Thane tried to reason with his son.

John saw Kolyat flinch and aimed at drell's pistol, praying that his aim is that good. He managed to shoot at amateur hitman's gun, throwing it off Kolyat hands. Thane jumped forward and tackled his son. At this moment doors opened and C-Sec with Bailey himself entered the office.

"Wha-" Talid started but John quickly grabbed him by his suit. "I have evidence that you are corrupted Talid. I'm Spectre Shepard so listen closely. Nothing here happened and I'll let you ran you racist mouth a little longer. Understood?" Talid noded shocked. "Now scram." John let him run out.

"Kolyat, listen to me" Than helped young drell to get on his feet.

"I don't want anything from you!" he replied enraged. "You were never there when you were needed!"

"Son...I'm dying and I don't have much time left." Thane interrupted him. "You are angry because I wasn't there. Yes. I wasn't. But I want to grant you peace explaining why. I'll tell you everything."

"This isn't the place for this." Bailey spoke. "I'll get you a safe room at the precinct."

/.../

Garrus and Max were closing in to the Orbital Lounge.

"I can take the shot from there" Archangel pointed at ledge near.

"You sure you want to just blow his head off?" Max asked.

"I am. You weren't there. I had a team of good people Sidonis sold us out to the gangs."

"I'm no saint. But there is more to this. Has to be. I'll talk to him. If he's just an asshole, then I'll give you a clear shot. But I want to hear his side. Even you don't know everything." Max replied.

"Do what you want. I'm setting up."

Max recognized Sidonis. Turian looked like after year in prison and detox. Jester approached him without mask or hood on.

"Sidonis?"

"Not so loud damn it!" He spoke nervously looking over his shoulder.

 _"I have him in my sights, move to the side."_

"Don't move. You flinch by an inch and Garrus will take your head off" Max spoke. Sidonis's eyes went really wide.

"G-Garrus is here?!"

"Yes. And you gonna tell me what happened on Omega. Or bite the damn bullet" Max pierced Sidonis with his stare.

"I-I got caught...By Blue Suns...They told me that if I wont tell them where our base is they gonna torture me..." Sidonis begun in voice of a man already at peace with dying. "I broke down. I'm too afraid of torture...But I couldn't bear that they just get slaughtered. I called Garrus to get him out from the base...That at least he would survive. Avenge them..."

Max glanced at Sidonis. You can't imitate this amount of grief and sorrow...

"I'm dead too. I cannot sleep. Every night I see their faces...my friends...accusing me of betrayal. I'm dead either way...Just...just wanted Garrus to know the truth."

 _"Just let him go...Tell him to run and get out of my sight"_

"Go Sidonis" Max looked at broken turian. "Go before Garrus changes his mind."

"He-I'll... I'll make it up to you Garrus!" Sidonis sputtered "I swear I'll redeem myself!" he turned around and ran.

Max approached the ledge where Garrus was sitting. Jester was sure that if turians could, he'd cry.

"Garrus" he spoke and extented his hand "It's over man." Vigilante grabbed offered hand and stood up.

"I wanted to kill this bastard but..."

"But he already payed for his crime. And he ensured you survived." Max spoke still holding taloned hand. "And you showed who you are. Not just another murderer. You're Archangel, you fight injustice not spread it."

Garrus let go of Max's hand and flared his mandibles slowly "Yes...I'm not a criminal...Thanks Max." He nodded at Jester "Is this the way you pulled Shepard out of his hole after Horizon?"

"I'm not just a funny sidekick Garrus" Max smiled. "And you've been a brother to John as much as I was before. You are a brother to me too now."

"That means a lot."

"Let's go back to Logan. To tell him that...we're good."

"Yeah, we're good..."

/.../

John paced around waiting for Thane to finish reconciling with Kolyat. What bothered him was that he didn't got any message from Max or Garrus.

"I pulled some intel" Bailey waved at Shepard. "Some years ago somebody cleaned house. A lot of bad guys taken down by a drell. Perhaps this had something to do with them"

"Even if, they were bad, it was long ago. Grey zone" John shrugged. "But this kid could use some guidance...How 'bout he'll work for you?"

"I would have to go through channels..."

"Not for C-Sec, for you. Independent guy, he'll learn ropes and be a good use. Put him to observe some low key suspects, possible moles inside. Nothing gun blazing but enough to see how world works in reality."

"Hmmmmm...I'll think about it. This has some perks. Just like that quarian you sent me. Girl's golden. If I could I would keep her employed forever." Bailey chuckled.

"So it's a deal?"

"Yeah, will stir up some heat but should be okay."

"Well we have another bone for you if you're interested." Max walked into precinct with Garrus behind him. "Turns out that Fade was Harkin" Garrus added.

"Harkin? Damn...We fired him some time ago. Damn it! Why I didn't connceted those..." Bailey spat.

"Well you're in luck. He'll probably be still in his prefab foundry office. He fell down some stairs and broke a leg." Max grinned.

"I'll send my men right away. But could use some evidence" Bailey tapped at console and dispatched patrol. A memory disc flew on his desk.

"Complements from Max Shepard" Jester laughed.

"Shepard?" Bailey raised his eyebrow

"That devil here is my brother. Good man." John smiled.

"Yeah, no unneccesary dead bodies" Max winked at John. Did he convinced Garrus to not kill Sidonis? John was proud of Max.

"Looks like I have enough to make a big bust and take Fade down whether he's here or not. And a lot of his clients. I appreciate it. And about this drell? Consider it done." Bailey smirked.

/.../

Squad went back to Normandy. It was a long day. Thane straighten up things with Kolyat revealing everything about his past. Kid apparently understood a lot and eagerly took a job with Bailey. Garrus found some peace and focus as he got back to bantering with Shepard and Max.

"Hell of a day brother." Max spoke while they were storing guns in the lockers.

"Yeah...You pulled impossible Max. I was worried about Garrus, he's like-"

"A brother? I know. And after this? He like one to me. But don't know if I'll manage to set him up with a good date. Don't ask me for it" Max chuckled.

"He's in relationship with his sniper rifle already." Shepard commented and both brothers shared a good laugh.

"So what's now?" John asked rethorical question.

"You do what you want. I'm going to hug my girlfriend" Max cheerfuly grinned. "And maybe make out a little"

"You're killing me Max..."

/.../

Max entered the lounge and something pounced on him almost knocking over.

"Hey, missed me?" Max smiled holding hooded kleptomaniac.

"You bet. Where have you been all day? Hanging out with Shep and Garrus. Bromance date?"

"Nope. I stopped Garrus from becoming a murderer while Logan helped Thane get in touch with lost son. Bombs, mercenaries, assassins...usual stuff."

"Wow. You do know how to have fun without me" Kasumi giggled.

"That was duty. Now I'm having fun" Max kissed her. Kasumi blushed and hugged him closer locking her amber eyes on him.

"What have you done to me...I'm turning into a damsel awaiting her man" she giggled again

"Oh hell no, you are still my beautiful thief 'Sumi, only even sweeter" Max smiled and pulled out a book wrapped in paper. "I managed to pick something for your collection. Hopefully you don't have that one."

Kasumi glanced at the gift. "Really? Gifts? You trying to soften me up even more?"

"Maybe just stay in your good graces. Now how about you pour us a glass of something nice and I'll tell you about today some more...Like about that Shepard VI I just got..."

/.../

John didn't get such great reception. Not from the start. Tali was happy to see him, but because he just slipped in the morning without telling anything anybody, Miranda was catty and Tali was nervous. She displayed it by scolding John that he's wrecking her nerves and then apologised profusely for it. John only hugged his little quarian. It felt great to had somebody to come back to after mission.


	22. Walking on fire and egos

Shepard stared at new vehicle he just recovered. The M-44 Hammerhead. A fast and agile hovercraft able of doing jumps and gliding cosiderable distances. Everything begun when some Cerberus asshat forwarded to Normandy a message that they've lost survey team and they were hoping that John would kindly search fro them and pick up data from their exploriation probes in few systems. Being idle and still awaiting Illusive Dick's intel on Reaper IFF, Shepard agreed to help.

Downside was that when he taken Tali, Garrus and Miranda with him, his patience was put to the test as all three were constantly complaining about John's driving skills. Even when they disembarked in shuttle bay, the rant continued.

"My god, Shepard was always so bad at this?" Miranda looked little pale, quite hard to achieve with her already milky complexion.

"This is nothing, comparing to Mako..." Garrus chuckled recalling illustrious days of joyride.

"He insisted on climbing over every mountain!" Tali added still slightly wobbly on her feet. "And only so he can jump from every possible cliff down!"

"Too bad nobody reported this...Maybe we could instill some skills during Lazarus" Miranda smirked. Showing emotions was new experience when it came to Cerberus Prodigy. Everybody, specially Miranda, was still surprised that since saving Oriana, Lawson developed a bit of humanity.

"Wait, you can instill skills in my head?" John yelled. "Why not teach me how to knit sweaters?!"

"Sweaters?" Tali asked being lost while Max laughed walking into shuttle bay.

"It's a human joke Tals. Very old one isn't it, John Spartan?." Jester grinned. And his brother supposedly despised watching vids from 1990-2020 era...

"You weird humans and your weird jokes..." Garrus chuckled.

"Says a guy who has a hundred jokes about plates and crests" Max deadpanned. Garrus roared in laugh and left.

"I'm gonna need some guide or encyclopedia of human terms and jokes..." Tali shooked her head.

"Make it two" Miranda added, shocking everybody again, and left too.

"So what's the new toy bro? Found yourself a new ride?" Jester asked while John barely supressed a groan.

"Yes it is. A hovercraft called Hammerhead. Pretty neat. And no, you can't take it for a joyride." John retorted hoping Max would ease off.

"Reeelaaax my brotheeer" Max spoke in tone of completely stoned jamaican rastaman. "You've never seen me drive before."

"I hope you're not as bad as John" Tali commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max glanced at his brother.

"That means that _bosh'tet_ can't drive! I endured Mako, I won't step into any vehicle if John drives it!" Tali shouted worked up. She just recalled a particular incident where she had to clear inside of her helmet after some really rough ride.

"Tali, et tu brute?" John glanced at his girlfriend. "It wasn't that bad..."

"I have an idea..." Max flashed teeth.

"Oh hell no! You don't get to drive!" John realized what Max wanted to do. Over his dead body...

"EDI? Do us a favour and ask operatives whether they want to have Commander infamous with his skills driving or they are willling to give a go a driver certified in vehicular warfare" Max spoke in raised voice.

After 3 long minutes results of the poll came back.

" _All operatives familiar with Commander's driving voted for Max, so as every other operative excluding Jack and Grunt. Jack replied in disinterested slurs while Grunt pledged his allegiance to his Battlemaster. By the vote of majority, Max would be a driver of the Hammerhead vehicle_." EDI stated.

"Traitors and jackals..." John muttered. "Okay fine, who knows? Maybe you are better and I'm off the hook, or you are even worse and nobody will complain about me...You're on the next drop." Over his dead body huh? Well he's technically already a zombie...

Harlequinn only smiled.

"EDI? Plot another course..."

/.../

First test of Max's skills was an icy planet of Lattesh. Shepard decided to gather Kasumi and Jack. If Max could humiliate him in front of Tali, let's see how kid will perform with his little kleptomaniac and relentless ex-con around.

Max jumped into seat. "Ladies and morons my name is Maxwell Shepard and I'll be your pilot for today, please remember that we have a non-pissing policy in combat vehicle so hold on to your knickers and if you need a motion sickness bag that's too bad 'cause we have none" he cheerfully stated starting up all the systems while Normandy was closing to drop point.

Jack laughed while Kasumi giggled. Max started fiddling with Hammerheads internal systems and in a minute, first tones of rock started pouring through speakers in cockpit.

"Really brother?" John raised his eyebrow. How could he expected professionalism from a Fool...

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts it's cake hole" Max replied grinning.

Another wave of giggles and groan from Shepard.

"Let's roll!" Max turned up the volume and dived into the planets orbit.

 _Livin' easy_

 _Lovin' free_

 _Season ticket on a one way ride_

 _Askin' nothin'_

 _Leave me be_

 _Takin' everythin' in my stride_

They broke through the atmosphere and hit the surface, it had to be a fast ride with little stops to remotely collect intel from crashed probes or icy weather would freeze the engine of vehicle.

 _Don't need reason_

 _Don't need rhyme_

 _Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do_

 _Goin' down_

 _Party time_

 _My friends are gonna be there too_

At this he punched in the thrusters to reach another ledge. Kasumi yelped while John was holding tightly to his seat.

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

"I'm on the highway to hell!" Max sang along while rest of the team was both scared and entertained with crazy ride.

 _No stop signs_

 _Speed limit_

 _Nobody's gonna slow me down_

Max engaged thrusters and reached vehicle's peak speed

 _Like a wheel_

 _Gonna spin it_

 _Nobody's gonna mess me around_

"Hey, Satan!" Jester looked at aggravated John "Payin' my dues!"

 _Playin' in a rockin' band_

"Hey, mamma! Look at me! I'm on the way to the promised land!" Jester winked at Kasumi.

The song went along and it took two more to collect all data but for John it felt like eternity.

"That was aaawesooome" Kasumi and Jack yelled in unison when Max landed in Normandy's bay. He even got a quick peck in the cheek from Kasumi.

"I see you ladies enjoyed the ride..." Max grinned the he heard a stifled groan. "Hey Logan! What's up brotha? Too rough?"

"Ugh...You gonna make me hate my favourite band..." John never hidden his support to now-ancient rock band AC/DC, he even managed to get a commemorative t-shirt with their logo, only piece of clothing he missed after loosing SR-1.

"Nex time I'll pick something else."

John wanted to say that he won't allow a next time but Kasumi already ran to mess hall to spin a tale of another exploit of her boyfriend.

"I'm too old for this shit..." John sighed and went to CIC to plot another course for Hammerhead trip.

/.../

Second trip begun little tense. Everybody wanted to go to see Max's epic driving. Fortunately Hammerhead wasn't big enough and Max stated he will sing. Loudly.

Miranda was first to back off muttering about reports along Garrus who ran to callibrate anything, even glass of water, only to be far from singing Max. Hammerhead got packed with Grunt,Thane,Tali, Zaeed and Kasumi along with Shepards. Jack stated that once is funny, twice is annoying and decided to train biotics in the meantime with Samara who also didn't liked Jester's chaos. Jack and Samara trained together extensively as being strongest biotics on the ship they were equals. Refined Justicar didn't even reacted whenever Jack was calling her 'blue grandma'. Despite incidents like that, Jack shown a lot of progress since destruction of Teltin facility. She got civilized enough to eat at mess hall and wear more clothes than usual.

"My magic eight-ball, called my brother, says that we're going into planet full of sulphurics pools and rust. Yummy! Today's main attraction will contain a lot of jumping so hold on to whoever is softest, unfortunately this cruise does not involve air bags since Miranda bailed on us" Max announced like pilot before a fancy cruise.

Burst of laughter went through the cramped space. " Everybody strapped in? Then let's get this party started!"

They were already closing in fast to the surface when VI detected Geth scattered along the path. Max only laughed and turned up the volume...

 _Get your motor runnin'_

 _Head out on the highway_

 _Lookin' for adventure_

 _And whatever comes our way_

Hammerhead was running straight into Geth.

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

Max was able to operate gun controls and drive, blasting Geth troops from the way while dodging incoming missiles.

 _And explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightning_

Hammerhead hovered momentarily over synthethics turned into scrap collecting data from nearby probe.

 _Heavy metal thunder_

 _Racin' with the wind_

Thrusters howled after Max punched in the boosters

 _And the feelin' that I'm under_

 _Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

 _Take the world in a love embrace_

Shepard realized that Tali is clinging to him, he smiled unwillingly.

 _Fire all of your guns at once_

Another salvo of rockets flew into geth armature deployed near one of the downed probes

 _And explode into space_

 _Like a true nature's child_

 _We were born, born to be wild_

 _We can climb so high_

 _I never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_

"Born to be wild!" at the ending of the song, whole team was screaming along with Max. Except Shepard. He felt extremely awkward with a bunch of eclectic killers that now acted like teenagers on a joyride, cheerfully singing and blasting geth into pieces. Beside that, he didn't knew the lyrics for this one...

/.../

After turning the Hammerhead into little karaoke club with _Sweet Home Alabama_ playing on the ride back to the Normandy, Max easily docked into the shuttle bay.

"I hope you enjoyed flight with 'Air-Max' Airlines, we thank you for your attendance and not puking inside the vehicle" Max stated and powered the vehicle down while opening doors.

"Max, I'm flying exclusively with you from now on" Tali laughed at what Kasumi giggled nodding that she concurs.

"Okay okay stop inflating his ego..." John tried to be angry.

"Don't be so jealous!" Kasumi swatted him in the arm. "Hey Tals! Give Shep some hugs, he's grumpy." she whispered the last sentence to quarian mechanic.

Whole crew laughed and left after few words of appraisal about Max's entertaining skills.

"Ugh...I have one comedian flying my ship, and another flying my land vehicle..." John complained but stopped when he felt Tali's hand discreetly squeezing his. Just one little thing and everything wrong just flew away. Damn this girl works magic...

/.../

"I've heard that Max is quite skillful in driving Hammerhead" Miranda spoke to John when he sat in the mess hall. For some time, occasionally, Miranda ate in the mess, not in her office. Another sign of melting down ice cap over her soul.

"Don't get me started..." Shepard learned that everybody knew about Max being terrific and John sucked at driving.

"Yeah but Hammerhead is easy, VI-supported. I failed my training on Mako gracefully by crashing it into mountain" Max spoke walking into mess hall and grabbing two plates from Gardner. "So say what you want fellas but Mako is a bull that needs a heavy hand, a few has it in them to climb and not fall using M-35" Jester smiled.

"Since when you are defending Commander?" Miranda asked surprised at this solidarity.

"Since we spoke our first words. It's called family. But right here are facts. Hammerhead is suited for me, Mako is for blokes like Logan." Max grinned and walked out with food to Kasumi's quarters.

"These two are gonna be the death of me one day..." John smirked and then smiled wide seeing Tali approaching. Predictably, Miranda vanished from John's surrounding once Tali sat down next to Commander. John mused that XO poorly took rejection, specially in favor of Tali, but at least she's civil. No other choice since she owes Commander well being of her sister...

"I'm gonna have to think of some solution to let you safely take off that mask..." John spoke aloud unknowingly

"You do? What for?" Tali teased happy that John turned his attention to her.

"So we can have dinner together..." John responded and then caught up that he was actually talking "I mean...I want to...to..." he felt his face going red.

"Awww John..." Tali purred. The thought that he wanted to do so trivial things with her...This was the best she could imagine. "You know there was some research about temporary boosting out immune systems..."

"Really? Anything helpful?" John jerked up being all ears.

"I-I don't know...I can look into it" Tali trailed off realising that she should have think about it earlier. Much earlier.

"Then, when you'll feel like it...Do it, miss vas Normandy" Shepard used her name slapped at Tali on the trial do diminish her services. Now she carried it with pride to spite Admirals.

"I will...my Captain" She got up and left slightly bouncing. She had a bit to bounce, maybe that's why Miranda was specially avoiding Tali.

"I see you are enamoured with quarian hind quarters" Kasumi chirped moving next to Shepard, carrying empty trays. John felt he slightly blushes so he cleared throat loudly.

"Um, what's up Kasumi? Finished makeout session with Max?" John tried to tease.

"Perhaps it was on the menu but Thane commed him for a friendly spar in the bay. Everybody already there, wanna watch?" Kasumi giggled.

/.../

Shuttle bay was cleaned and in a makeshift ring of mattes and encircled by operatives and some crew there were Thane and Max, preparing for a spar.

Kasumi and Shepard walked up. Johnn heard loud inhale from little thief and Kelly when both contestans taken off their shirts and removed their boots.

"50 Creds on handsome infiltrator!" Kasumi yelled, quickly almost everybody started betting. Most of crew and few operatives betted on Thane as he was trained super assassin while Kelly and Kasumi were cheering for Max.

Bets were made, tension rose and both warriors closed in, Garrus walked up.

"Alright this is a full contact fight to knockout or submission! No groin shots, biting or eye gouging!" Max and Thane bumped bandaged fists and took two steps back. Garrus punched into Grunt's armor earning a clang substituting for bell ring. "Fight!"

Both Thane and Max started encircling each other, slowly, slightly swaying their bodies. Max twiched and Thane quickly jabbed only to be slapped in elbow with open hand. Max spun around and tried a backhand punch only to be blocked by Thane's elbow and counter to the ribs. Max taken the shot and spun around again this time using other hand with the same motion. He caught Thane off guard and connected with his cheek. For next few minutes they've exchanged blows and swift kicks. Crowd was cheering both and gasped whenever any of them striked faster they could notice. Finally at some point Max threw Thane off balance with a swipe kick and land a series of blows at drell's chest. Krios stumbled back and Max grabbed Krios's head in a lock then simply dropped onto the matte, pinning assassin. Krios didn't struggled, and quickly tapped. Crowd roared and beaming Kasumi quickly collected payout. Jester helped Thane to stand up.

"That was impressive skills Max. I am very impressed."

"If not for your disease I would be out cold long ago. _Dim mak_ is still the good stuff though" Max gave him a pat. "I hope you're okay Thane?"

"Yes, right now I'm still fine, only not so fast as I used to."

"Quick alright, you nailed me pretty good."

"Any one else wants to throw a gauntlet to our little champion?" Garrus asked amused. He discreetly bet on Max and now he'll be able to buy a new scope for sniper rifle...

"What? Oh come on..." Max looked at the crowd but he knew they wanted more.

"I nominate out fearless Commander to clash with his brother" Miranda spoke with evil stare.

"No way, I ain't fighting Logan." Max waved his hand. "We would be out of action for a month. You made him a damn frankenstein so he'll regenarate tommorow, while I'll be retiring from living"

"Scared of little blood, Max?" Garrus asked. He wanted to see this too.

"Tell you what Dirty Garry" Max glanced at turian. "You go with Logan for a few shots like I did with Thane. We'll see if you'll be so eager after this." Garrus immediately lost some of his cheer. Shepard was able to headbutt krogans now. Better not risk another face surgery.

"I'm willing to give it a go. You're on brother?" John walked up to Max. "No headbutts and rest as before."

"Bring it on... " Max shrugged seeing there is no escape.

John taken of his shirt and kicked of boots earning another giggle from Kelly and Kasumi along with whistle from Jack.

"Slay it" John spoke to Max.

Brothers raised their guard and begun encircling. They stood very differently. John stood like brawling marine while Max kept changing his position swaying his body.

John tried a few jabs regarding what he saw during fight with Thane, Max quickly dodged the hits and managed to elbow John in the stomach. Capitalizing opening, Jester landed a straight punch to the face and jumped back.

John hit Max in the stomach and added a knee that Max blocked.

Jester attacked with series of punches hitting John's whole torso, To Commander it was like pack of angry hornets. These jabs stung like hell.

Another uppercut from John, another block from younger Shepard.

Brothers stepped back from each other. John's torso was reddened with few bruises while Max was slightly swelling on his cheek.

John ran up to grab Max in clinch.

Jester quickly countered with knee to leaned face and stopped his brother.

John felt little dazed when an uppercut hit him in the chin.

Max hit with another high knee that John barely dodged.

John connected another elbow to Max's face to which he responded with a punch to the ribs.

Max was like in a trans, landing blows faster than Thane. John waited for the right moment between series of attacks and heel kicked Max. Jester flew on the matte but managed to get up. John tried to land another blow on the stomach but Max grabbed his arm and swung leg above it hitting Commander to the side of his head.

John could've sworn he just saw stars of whole Milky Way but he made last ditch effort and reached Max with vicious right hook. Max flew on the matte. That was a textbook KO.

"The winner and still undisputed ass kicker...Commander Shepard!" Garrus roared.

"And here I thought you were above childish fights" Doctor Chakwas walked into the bay. "Which one of you careless jarheads decided to have a throwdown without a doctor at hand?"

"It's okay doc, we made rules so you wouldn't be so angry." Max straighten up with help of Kasumi. "So...That was good. You pack more punch than a krogan so I feel no shame" He spat some blood from busted lip. "And I will get my revenge on a an instigator" he glanced at Miranda. She only snorted and left.

"I call it a damn good fight Max" John gave a one armed hug to his brother.

"Sweaty man-candies having a bromance moment...Yikes!" Kasumi giggled along with Tali.

"If anybody lost money because of that...well you should know better" John chuckled.

"Yeah, never bet against a Shepard. Neither one." Max piped in laughing.

"If you stopped being childish, follow me to the Med Bay" Chakwas motioned at beaten up brothers, both had swelled cheeks, bruises and headache it in the morning...

"Don't forget my share of creds _kawaii_ " Max said to Kasumi before leaving. "Surprise me" he winked and left little grinning thief.

/.../

Chakwas scolded them both with epicness so far achieved only by their real mother. After slapping medi-gel on their wounds and verbally kicking their asses she threw them out of her bay.

"Dayum...We really hit the rough spot with old doc..." Max shooked his head, he had minor rib fractures and a lot of bruises. He'll be sore for a few days.

"Yeah...I should butter her up a bit with something-" John stopped, recalling something. He got much worse beating but thanks to his cybernetics he'll be right as rain tommorow morning.

"What you have in mind?" Max recognised sudden moment of clarity in John's expression.

"A gift I was supposed to deliever long time ago...Better late than never." John ran to his cabin for a replacement bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy that Chakwas was missing from her 'private reserves'.

"Tactful as fuck..." Jester commented and went looking for Kasumi. Maybe he'll get something special from her. He was still shirtless so maybe she'll break down...

/.../

John carefully opened doors to the Med Bay. Chakwas was busy reviewing some medical data. Shepard cleared his throat to announce his arrival. Karin turned around in her chair like some evil mastermind. Give her a cat and she can take over the world...

"Commander?"

"I brought something to smooth things over." John extended hand with a bottle to doctor. "I've been meaning to bring to you some time ago but..."

"Serrice Ice Brandy?" Karin recognise the label "Commander...I-I always regretted not opening the old bottle when I had the chance. How about we'll crack it open right now?"

"Find some glasses, I'll get it open" John shrugged smiling. Why not?

/.../

"I could really get some big payout if you would knock Shep out you know?" Kasumi purred to Max. They were resting on her couch and Kasumi cheerfuly massaged Jester's arms and neck sitting behind him.

"Yeah, but with those upgrades he hits like a hammer...And Thane already cracked my rib a bit."

"Oh well... Maybe I should space you so you could get some upgrades too?" Kasumi teased.

"And here I thought you were satisfied with your Jester's performance so far..." Max shot back chuckling.

"I'm not complaining..." Kasumi leaned forward and kissed Max. "But I'm an opportunist you know? At least in some matters."

"Then I'll better keep up, so no male equivalent of Miranda would snag my opportunistic thief huh?" Max grinned.

"I steal things, not being stolen," She rested chin on his arm and looked at him, "And you do keep it up, I like it" She smiled. "On second thought, I take it back. You've stolen me."

"Only your heart...and gave mine in return so I call it mutually beneficial" Jester chuckled.

"It's a start before I'll get some other parts of you later...when I'll feel like it." Hooded thief gave a grin matching Jester's.

"Such a tease...And I love it." Max smiled twisting quickly and pulling Kasumi into his lap.

"And you're so patient with me too" Kasumi touched his bruised face. "I'm little surprised. Positively."

"I'll just butter you up until you drag me somwhere and do naughty things to me" Max laughed and pulled his japanese girlfriend into deep kiss.

/.../

"I thought Alenko's biotic display broke Jenkins back in half but he gets up and screams 'this was awesome!' " Karin recalled a situation from SR-1. "Ahhh Jenkins...youngsters ike him always made Alliance so colorful...Cerberus lacks such innocence" she finished sentimentally.

John smiled, seeing collected doctor now happy and slightly dunk like a young girl really warmed him inside. Everybody has a soft side that needs letting out from time to time...

"I'm still quite surprised doc. You have great service record. You could work anywhere you want. Why got mixed up with Cerberus?"

"I was thinking sometimes about opening private practice or some clinic...but I can't live without starships. I've spend here my life. Planet life is too static"

"I've always wondered why you understood my romantic notions so good Doctor" John chuckled.

"I saw Skyllian Blitz, reclamation of Shanxi...I lived a full life. I have no regrets. And as Cerberus goes...I work for you Commander. And you only." Chakwas smiled. "You know I just realized you've never called me by my first name" she laughed.

"Neither have you" John replied.

"And I never will. You are The Commander Shepard. Your rank is your first name to many. I've also heard from Kasumi that you don't like it much."

"It may be true...but you can always use my second one, like Max does."

"As you wish...Logan" Karin smiled and raised her glass. "A toast"

"To friends who always stay by our side...Karin" John raised his glass too and took a sip.

/.../

Max cradled Kasumi in his arms. She sprawled on him like a cat.

"I've been thinking about what to do with that Shepard VI..." Kasumi started.

"Give it to Tali, let her tug his holo when she can't him. And maybe she'll appreciate even more his lousy stunts after she'll hear how he could be sounding like" Max chuckled regarding idiotic lines that VI spoke. 'Have any pets? You look like a varren person' was his favourite.

"I'll fix it up a bit and make a gift. Let her know it's from Shep. She'll get another heart attack from happiness. It's so sweet to look at her then."

"If I'd want some sweet view I would spend time with you...oh wait" Max laughed while Kasumi poked him in forehead.

" _Baka!_ "

"I'm sorry _watashi no koichii_ 'Sumi" Jester grinned.

"Okay, where in the hell you learned japanese?"

"Years ago been hanging around with some girl that I met by accident. She was huge buff on old Earth history, paticularly all exotic countries before unification. She was obsessed with asian culture. She spoke in languages and everything."

"How was she?"

"Annoying, self-centered, self-rightous. She dumped me after some time, station was big so I never met her after that." Jester lost his cheer for a moment. "But whatever good she had to give, I kept, and finally it came in handy" he snickered and kissed Kasumi.

"Aww" Kasumi purred and smiled. "Well, others loss, my gain."

/.../

John stumbled out of med bay. He helped Chakwas to lay down on medical bed, that brandy had a kick, despite implants even he felt wasted now. Asari booze is good stuff...He'll gonna have to make a bulk order.

"Huh, wonder when it'll wear off" John muttered and swayed towards his cabin trying not to imagine he's on a sea ship and supress any 'yarr' he felt appropriate to say.


	23. Measure of revenge pt1

"Shepard? I need to show you something." Miranda bumped into John when he was walking out of mess hall.

"Okay..." John hoped this wasn't another try to hit on him.

As they walked into Miranda's office she quickly a datapad and gave it to Shepard.

"I've been following a few leads about Illium. To make sure even Cerberus has nothing on Oriana now. I managed to secure this - it's some kind of recording between two agents of Shadow Broker. Your friend Liara might be interested." Miranda spoke.

Shepard slightly clenched his teeth at mention of 'friend' and 'Liara'. The wound was healing thanks to Tali but still...sore spot and a scar to be. John managed to put this behind him and be objective.

"Yeah, I'm sure...Tell you what. I'll set a course to Illium. We'll have some shore leave, then I'll give Liara that data. You also take some time with Oriana." John smiled at prospect of date with Tali.

"Agreed, crew could use some down time I guess."

"Keep melting that ice down miss Lawson. It's good for you." John chuckled and left.

Miranda couldn't supress smirk. It actually felt good. "Ass" she slurred and went back to writing reports.

/.../

Making a jump into Illium's orbit was uneventful. Except incident when Miranda fell on her face while walking out from her office. Right in front of Tali.

"Are you okay Miranda?" Tali asked and leaned towards operative helping her get up.

"Y-Yes I think-" Lawson couldn't catch balance and toppled again.

"How you managed to fall?" Quarian asked then glanced at her legs and started laughing. Miranda looked down. Her high heeled combat boots were no longer high heeled.

"Looky here...I think this is what they used to call Karma." Max showed up with mischievious smile.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. She carefully inspected her boots. Heels were undercut in the middle, leaving just enough to last for a few steps and crack.

"You bloody-" she started but Max interrupted her.

"I told you I would get even for instigating that fight with Logan. I'm a man of my word...And I could always add itching component inside of your catsuit right?" Harlequinn was on the roll.

Miranda clenched her teeth and wanted to say something but then she felt an itch. All over her body. Her eyes widened. In lightning speed she limped into her office to get out of extremely itchy catsuit.

"Whoops...I did it again." Jester giggled.

"Good thing I wear my suit all the time..." Tali shooked her head. That would be disastrous on her.

"And suit is filled with sensors. Starting from various smells, to death from tickles...possibilities are endless!" Jester reached new heights of grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Tali yelled.

"Oh come one Tals...I only fight eye for an eye... And being my brothers girlfriend AND bff's with 'Sumi...You'd really have to work hard to unleash Harlequinn's Wrath" Max chuckled "Come on, let get something to eat. I'm sure Garrus had stashed here some dextro coffee he will share with you..."

/.../

Finally arriving at Illium, John had a feeling in his gut and decided to have a shore leave, along with date with Tali and then give Liara's the intel. Interactions with ex, one way or the other would sour his mood.

Coming back from mall trip, John carried a bag with few gifts he bought for Tali while they were there. Pragmatic quarian was very against it on the outside, but felt overwhelmed that John surprised her again and again, aquiring exactly things she always wished to have.

'Thanks Max" John muttered when he learned that his brother's advice about 'decoding women' was dead on target. He wondered where Jester slipped with his little kleptomaniac. Once John got back to Normandy and let Tali loose to play with her tech mods and few accessories, he steered towards mess hall. Whole day of walking and shopping with emotional quarian was tiresome. Fantastic but tiresome.

"Logannn, my maaaan!" Max shouted at John using a voice of a stoned rastaman.

"Huh? You're high?" John walked up chuckling. " Hey Kass."

"Ohai!" hooded thief chirped. John glanced at her, something was off.

"Kasumi, do you have...cat ears on your hood?" John raised his eyebrow. Kasumi only let out a loud purrr in response.

"Warm kitty, soft kitty, little ball of fur..." Max sang like a lullaby then laughed. "We've been browsing through stores, and 'Sumi found a pet shop. Knowing that there is no way to smuggle a kitten here for her enjoyment, I had to think of some consolation."

John choked on his coffee. This ship was a flying circus of insanity. Bar none. "So Kasumi doubles as a kitten now?"

"Oh she was always a hellcat, know it's more obvious only..." Jester earned himself a swat in the arm and giggle from Kasumi. "Have you seen Miranda lately?" he asked with sweet innocence.

John felt a sting of dread. "No...Actually half of the time through transit I didn't...What have you done?!"

At this Miranda walked in, definietly not in the mood. Wearing a new, black catsuit with gold accents, to opposition of her usual, white and black one. She only snorted like angry panther at Max and went back to her office carrying a plate. John stolen a glance at her new attire. Her boots also seemed new, sturdier and thicker than previous ones.

"Why she looks like you put laxatives in her food and set her clothes on fire?" John turned back to Max.

"Somebody undercut her heels...she fell face first almost tripping me over." Tali said sitting next to them. She postponed playing with new omni-tool and upgrading her suit to spend some more time with John.

"And Somebody put some itching component in her catsuit" Kasumi grinned.

"Somebody?" John gazed on Max.

"Don't know why y'all lookin' at me..." Max played coy.

"Kheelah..." Tali dropped her jaw seeing that Jester was unknowingly scratching Kasumi's hood adorned with little ears, earning a giggle from her. "What are those?!"

"Cat ears, Tals..." John only sighed. Max pulled cruel double prank on Ice Queen...Well she had it coming when he warned her of his retribiution. "Kasumi wanted a kitten from a pet shop, and Max changed her mind, for what I'm grateful by the way, so she settled for a cat ears on her hood and doubling as kitty."

"Never heard about...cats." Tali realized she was reaching to scratch Kasumi's cat ears and put hand down feeling she's blushing. Kasumi winked at her and let out sweet 'meow'

"Oh they're a small pet animals with character of devil. Basically Kasumi and Max bundled up. Add soft fur all over along with a tail and there you go." John spoke then dreading at the squeel Tali let out.

"They must be so much fun!"

"Yeah, but you know...those two at least sometimes listen...real cats don't."

"After mission maybe we'll get one?" Tali's enthusiasm made John shiver. Not her too.

"Tals, they have claws, they'll rupture your suit." Max stated. Playful 'Sumi was one thing, but losing his position as Kasumi's resident cuddling toy to an animal? No way.

"They breed ones already declawed" Kasumi chirped delighted with banter around her new accessory.

"We'll talk about it if we survive this. After saving the galaxy I'll survive even a kitten..." John gestured in surrender.

"You know you just jinxed? You'll surely survive just to buy Tali a damn pet and endure it's terror?" Max laughed.

"That's it, I'm done." John stood up. "I gotta do some business with Liara back in the Port. See ya later."

/.../

John taken a deep breath and entered Liara's office. He messaged her earlier, to let her know he'll be coming with some intel.

"Hello Shepard." Liara welcomed him with faint smile. "Please have a seat."

"Thanks." John sat "I recently aquired some intel regarding Shadow Broker." he said and gave Liara datapad. She gripped it while watching some conversation between salarian operative and an asari. She quickly tapped at her terminal and sift through some data. She played the recording again.

"Goddess...He's alive..." she whispered.

"Who's alive?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Feron...He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

"Woah, time out please...Shadow Broker had my body? For what?"

"He was going to sell you to the Collectors..." Liara looked down. "I managed to ran away with...you, but Feron covered my escape. I thought he died."

"You got me out of the dodge...Then how I ended up in Cerberus hands?" John tried to connect the dots.

"They gave me intel and Feron's help to get you out...In exchange of giving you to them. They promised to bring you back to life..." Liara was struggling to keep it up.

John felt awkward, he blamed her distance on time and his connection with Cerberus along with irrational thirst for vengeance, now it turns out that Liara saved him from being sold to Collectors and turned into husk.

"Well...All I can say is thank you. I'd be a dead meat, or a husk if not for you." he finally managed. Liara smiled faintly again then sighed.

"This data you provided matches the info from hacked servers...You also helped me uncover that my assistant, Nyxeris, was a double agent...She would kill me if not for this intel. Thank you Shepard."

"Just first step in repaying debt I guess. What will you do now with this intel?" John pushed back on the subject.

"I don't know...I think I'll go home, cross-refference with anything I have...It changes everything."

"How so?"

"For two years I've been plotting revenge...Now I have a chance on rescuing Feron..."

"I sense you and Feron knew each other." John carefully prodded. Maybe then he won't feel like slight jerk being with Tali if Liara had somebody in the meantime.

Liara chuckled. "Well you can say that...He was double dealing with everybody around...betraying everybody for the highest bidder...But in the end he saved me. He was...special." Blush flashed through Liara's face. John was sure of it. So they're even.

"I'll be going home, Shepard. Drop by in few hours, I'll tell you more about the plan." Liara stood from her desk.

John said his goodbyes and went back to the Normandy. He felt tensed at the thought of another tough mission, but relieved that some personnal things are in better state than he thought.

/.../

John had to very carefully and in full detail explain to Tali what he was doing alone in Liara's office. He thought she spied on him but turns out, quarian girl simply connected the dots about Illium and Miranda speaking of some intel she gave to him.

Fortunately Tali was clingy but patient enough to listen. Once she heard the part about Feron and John's theory about him she exhaled and sounded relieved.

"You're still a _bosh'tet_ for going in a place like this alone! And not telling me!"

"I did told you in the mess hall. You were so enamoured with Kasumi playing kitten that you didn't heard."

"Oh...You did? Really? Kheelah..." Tali blushed. John could sware she looked like a puppy after being spanked for pissing on the floor.

"It's okay Tals. Besides, I'm taking you with me in an hour to meet Liara. She wanted me to come to her apartment. Even if you are jealous, which is fine by me 'cause it's cute, then you'll be there all the time."

"Um...Okay, John." Tali nodded. "Only us?"

"I've been thinking of Max and Samara too. This won't be another date with us, sorry. We're all business there."

"Honestly, even better." Machinist lightly chuckled.

/.../

John exited skycar with his crew and walked up to the adress Liara sent him. A police line was established, and cops roaming around spacious apartment.

"This area is sealed off." Asari officer spoke to Shepard.

"Sealed off? Why?"

"Someone was gunning down your friend...Commander Shepard." A purplish asari in expensive, azure armor walked up to John.

"Your people are dismissed, Officer." She spoke to the cop. "Now." she pressed. Officer only shaken her head then motioned on her men to leave the apartment.

"Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon." Asari introduced herself.

"Another Spectre? They're cloning you guys?" Max scoffed.

"I'm glad you're back Shepard. Not enough people are doing good work these days." Vasir spoke friendly. John noticed her cold eyes. Liar.

"So I guess you had some business with your friend here? Liara T'Soni?" she inquired.

"Yes. I was to discuss some intel." John trusted people, not badges. And Vasir stank despite being Spectre. If she really was one.

"Well, then you were lucky. About twenty five minutes ago somebody took a shot at T'Soni. Notice the bullet holes" she pointed at panoramic window.

Max walked up to it. "Hyper velocity rounds, small caliber. Armor-piercing. Three shots in line. Burst fire. Incisor Rifle."

"Very good." Tela nodded.

"Very good and very expensive...Not many can afford for this rifle. Even less can afford for someone using this gun. It requires skills to not miss with it. Specially on long distance." Max finished.

"You are correct. Still, T'Soni must've had a barrier up. There's no blood, no body, apratment is trashed. But more likely by her when she fled, than by someone else." Vasir commented.

"I'll look around, I knew her, perhaps I'll find some clue." John hoped Vasir would get the message and disappear. She didn't.

John started looking around while Tali taken over scanning for hidden computers, Max played ballistics and Samara contemplated whole scene, apparently working theories in her mind.

"That's...back plate of my armor." John spoke staring at glass case.

"I heard you were close once...She kept a souvenir?" Vasir quipped. John stifled a groan. And hoped Tali didn't heard.

John saw a diploma hanged on a wall, he approached it but the lettering was Asari. Translator worked only on sounds, not on letters.

"A doctorate degree from Serrice University of Thessia. Archeology. Interesting." Vasir spoke standing behind him. John felt that she was watching his every move.

"John, look! Ilos!" Tali pointed at large painting on the wall. John glanced at it. Yes, the style of ruins was unmistakeable. Ah, memories...When he was a hero...No wait, he stole the Normandy, belayed Council and flipped a bird to Udina. Not so different than now, only that now he has Max with him. And Tali in his heart.

Shepard chuckled and went upstairs. He saw a huge bed, and a nightstand there. A framed picture picked his interest. A picture of SR-1.

"Sentimental girl..." John muttered and picked up the frame. At this, picture changed into a prothean dig side on Therum. He remembered that place so good...

"The picture must've been encoded to you. A hint no doubt." Vasir walked up. "She has some prothean relics here...Maybe she hidden some back ups in them?"

John fought urge to ask Max for little diversion, maybe some itching compound inside Vasir's suit?

He smirked and glanced around the room. He approached one the artifacts in glass cases, an obelisk with symbols on it.

"Must we worth a fortune...Why she hoards it up? There is no such thing as too much money..." Vasir mused. She was too enticed with herself to catch a glance that Max made on her. Jester smelled trouble.

John leaned on the glass trying to collect his mind. At this he heard a click and hidden compartment opened in the base of the case, a shuffle with small disk inside.

"Memory disk! So she did left you something. Let's try it on the computer." Tela spoke.

John had bad feelings about it but he only nodded and played the recording while team gathered around him.

 _"Sekat, what've you got?"_ Liara spoke _._

 _"I can narrow it down to cluster...maybe even system. Price was high for this and still you're willing to raise that kind of trouble?"_ other voice answered. Sekat.

 _"Yes I will. When can you give me that data?"_

 _"Very soon. Come to my office. Baria Frontiers, Dracon Trade Center."_

"So she did found it..." John muttered.

"What?" Vasir got very interested.

"That intel, she was piecing together something...for me." Shepard didn't trusted Vasir. despite her being a Spectre. Saren was a Spectre too.

"Well one way or another, she's playing dangerous game. But we have lead wher she might be. I'll give you a lift. We need to find her." Vasir spoke.

/.../

They landed outside Dracon Centre. Walking up to the doors, John saw a neon covering three floors, stating Baria Frontiers.

These floors just exploded. Shockwave toppled whole team. John felt shellshocked and groggily stood up. Swaying on his feet he glanced around. Fire, dead bodies, screams of wounded, glass and concrete everywhere. He heard some voice, saying something.

"John! You alright?" Tali shakened him again. Everything jumped back to normal.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine Tals."

"Someone just taken out three floors! All to get T'Soni dead!" Tela yelled. "I'll take the skycar and secure top of the building!"

"Okay, We'll go from here." He motioned at the team.

/.../

Team walked into demolished lobby. Elevators were down, and no alarm ringing.

"No alarms, power, that's not average bombing." Tali commented.

"That Spectre, Vasir, hadn't stated her business with Liara yet" Samara piped in. "It's suspicious"

"You don't say?" Jester pulled up his omni-tool. "The ballistics didn't matched. Sniper used shredder rounds. And I said armor-piercing, she confirmed. When said how hard it is to use Incisor and you have to be really good she almost pissed herself with pride. That damn thing is VI assisted... Beside that, have you checked her gear and I don't mean front plate?"

John shooked his head.

"Asari shotgun, custom made, utilizing biotic infused slugs. And an Incisor rifle. Once I said that, she kept her back hidden from me so I won't notice the gun."

"Coincidence?" John gritted his teeth.

"You better hope so. I'll set my gun for disruptor mode but this won't break biotic barrier that easy." Max fiddled with his gun and gripped it harder.

"We better hurry and find Liara, then we''ll see who's who."

/.../

As the squad entered first floor they saw a lot of bodies.

"Explosion blast..." Samara spoke then picked up something from the floor. "That's familiar..."

"Smoke grenade. Terminus origin. Eclipse uses them sometimes." Jester took it in his hand and examined. "Unless they had a wild party here, we have troubles with military grade hardware."

"This body has bullet wounds..." John examined one of corpses. "Hired guns, good ones."

"Just keeps getting better."

Tali was reaching for a few tubes connected to a datapad when Max screamed. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he ran up, swatting her hand off.

"IED. Big one. Unarmed..." He let out a sigh of relief "Careful next time Tali, we'd all be splattered on the walls." He leaned down and examined the bomb. "Hmmm...Crude but effective, quick work. It was set up but some sloppy hand connected it wrong. You do that when you have to work fast. Lightning fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you have around fifty minutes on the clock to enter, murder everybody and set the bombs, then disappear. Because that was how long we were riding from Liara's apartment to here." Max scowled.

"You're saying that Vasir..."

"You're the saying type. I'm sure she has some dirty business here. She's a good killer, very confident in her acting skills, but she honestly sucks at anything else than murder." Max picked up his rifle.

"Be ready for anything. Everybody beside Liara can be an enemy." John warned them hoping Max was right.

/.../

They entered Baria frontiers office. Sprinklers were working so that meant close quarters combat, in pouring rain and on the time pressure. Peachy.

"Contact!" Max stated and started shooting at two mercenaries in grey armors. John took cover and glanced around, there was half of dozen of them, all identical. A hit squad.

"A bunch of mercs! Standing in puddle..." Max threw a grenade on them. Instead of explosion, John heard a crackle of electricity and screams. He glanced at four mercenaries reeling from electricity.

"Well that was..." Max made a motion of putting glasses on "A shocker." Then laughed loudly firing a burst, killing one mercenary who overcome paralisys.

John ran up to them. One was still alive.

"Who sent you?!" John shooked wounded merc. He only mumbled unitnelligible. Max walked up to him, shoved John to the side and gripped hitman's throat.

"Speak!"

Mercenary coughed and spat two words "Shadow Broker..." Max headbutted him with his face mask and stood up.

"So we're in the clear here." he stated ignoring quizzical looks from rest of the squad. This display of violence was mildly disturbing.

Squad ran towards the office. Tali heard a gunshot right before doors opened. They saw a dead hitman, Vasir with smoking gun...and salarian with hole in his head.

"Damn it! Few seconds faster and I would stop them!" Vasir spat. "That had to be Sekat."

"Dead end." John commented keeping his gun and eyes close to Vasir.

"Speaking of dead...You see T'Soni's anywhere?" Tela glanced around.

"This body?!" A cold voice spoke from darkest corner. Liara walked out of it wearing light combat gear, and aiming at Vasir with SMG.

"Woah...you had a rough day, so I'l pretend you didn't pointed gun at me...put that thing down!"

"Shepard! This woman shot at me in my home! I back tracked so I saw her breaking into my apartment!" Liara roared.

John gripped his gun harder. So Jester was right. So was his gut.

"So what this was all about Vasir? You're peddling for Shadow Broker?" John spat.

"She took Sekat's data!" Liara taken a step forward but Vasir glowed blue and made window behind her explode.

"Pretty good for a filthy human and pureblood slut!" Vasir yelled and jumped out the window. Following instinct, John launched forward, catching her in the air, they both started falling four stories down below. Vasir managed to punch Shepard in the face. At this moment he regretted not waring full helmet but a visor. They both fell on the skycar parked below, crashing it. Vasir was on top so she got to her senses faster. She probably would finish off Shepard but next to them Liara landed with a thud, supressing fall with biotics.

"Bitch..." Vasir scowled and ran away. Liara followed her. John only watched how two asari run, he couldn't get up.

Three sets of boots landed near him with thud. He felt hands lifting him up.

"John, you okay?" Tali asked.

"H-How?" He mumbled shaking cobwebs from his vision. Max only chuckled and pointed at rope hanging from the building.

"Name one thing you gonna need that stupid rope for..." he mocked John's words about him carrying it around.

"You've seen that in some movie huh?" John regained fully.

" 'The Eiger Sanction' with Clint Eastwood...And it worked like a charm!" Max laughed nervously. He hated when somebody found out about his inspirations. He picked up John's Mattock from the ground. "Looks undamaged." he said slamming it into Shepard's hands.

"We have to go, Liara is chasing Vasir...and we have company." Samara kept her zen voice despite everything.

Another unit of hitman's entered the plaza they were in. Twenty seconds, three bombs and one heat sink later, Shepard was running like all hell to catch up with Liara and Vasir.

He found them on the parking lot. Vasir was pinning Liara down with fire, but noticing Shepard she only glowed her biotics and jumped off the ledge. Right into skycar that was waiting for her there.

"Damn it! We need to go after her!" Liara yelled.

"Then get in!" Max pointed at functioning skycar he just hacked. He jumped behind steering controls. "Hang on tight. We'll drive it like we stole it!" He laughed and started flooring.

"Tali, Liara, get me coordiantes on Vasir's skycar!" Max yelled. John was astounded at these brief moments where Max turned into bossy leader. He was good at it.

"Got it!" Both women shouted. On HUD of skycar, one of of vehicles got flagged as target. Max rerouted something and vechicle flew even faster.

"Hang tight!" Max announced and started diving between traffic, Vasir was doing her best to loose them, but Max turned out to be as good skycar driver as with Hammerhead.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data!" Liara barked clenching her hands.

"Would be easier if you would clench that hand somwhere else darling!" Max spoke through gritted teeth. Liara looked down at her hand and immediately took her away.

"Goddess!"

"I would turn into one if you wouldn't stop squeezing!" Max exhaled and cut through traffic again, tailing Vasir's car. She flew into a tunnel. And caused an accident. Big one.

"Careful!" Liara and Shepard yelled but Max only spun the skycar making a corkscrew manouver avoiding any wreckage.

"You spin me right round baby, right round!"

"You are enjoying this aren't you?!" Liara glanced at Max. Shepard was crazy in a good way but this man was just insane and high on adrenaline. She'll have to ask him who the hell is this.

"Too bad 'Sumi can see this!" He only yelled in response smiling. "Hope one of you monkeys are recording this!"

Once they levelled with Vasir's car, she attacked them, trying to push into other cars.

"Woah! Bad girl!" Max responded and hit her skycar in similar manner. She hit back again.

"Oooh hell no! You're getting spanked big time!" Max engaged thrusters in overclock and hit Vasir's car hard enough to get her into crash course with a sky...truck. Spectre's vechicle bounced from it and crashed down into nearby loft with a huge balcony.

Max landed there quickly but Tela was gone. Screams coming from inside meant she's going through.

/.../

As the team ran into the building, they crossed corridors with many rooms. One of them had blasted open doors. As team followed they saw panicked naked asari who was mumbling to herself.

"Goddess please let me live. I will do mantras every week. I'll give to charity. I'll go back to Citadel and stop shaking my ass I swear..."

Max bursted into laughter not slowing down as they passed through. "Maybe some good will come out of it? Besides anatomy lesson?"

"Fond of blue curves? Something Kasumi should know?" John quipped, then feeling stupid being in company of his asari ex girlfriend, and quarian current one, both armed and cranky. Not to mention Samara...and her curves. Now John recalled how Ken Donnely got scolded by Gabby for musing out loud is asari bust is growing throughout all life. There might be some truth to that theory...

"Nope, you're the big guy who goes big with characters and _assets_ " Max chuckled breaking through another doors. "I'm enthusiast of more...compartment specimen, or speciwomen,to be more accurate" At this weird compliment both Liara and Tali felt little heat on their faces.

Tali couldn't but laugh. Another near death situation and these two discuss what bodied women they like...Then she recalled Liara was with Shepard, and now he's with her. Things got awkward inside her head. Specially since John complemented her...curvature, and she had it more than Liara...

"Okay I gotta ask... What is this place? I mean, hotel rooms, naked asari all the way..." John needed to come clean before brain will catch up with mouth.

"Azure...hotel with an 'edge'...As 'Azure' is a slang regarding certain part of asari body in some areas of Illium." Liara responded slightly disconnected, still digesting madman's weird compliment about her body. It did felt nice, though awkward, regarding whole situation.

"Where?" Max asked. He was always happy to learn new things.

"Lower reaches. Near the bottom." Liara replied.

"I mean where on asari body but..." Max felt he pulled to far.

"So did I." at this response Max's eyes went wide behind his mask.

"Let's go before I'll hear enough to need bleach my brain." John motioned as Tali broke the lock on corridor doors.

Squad ran through onto the outer balconies. Samara spotted a blood trail.

"Purple...And here I though all those grape jokes about you were uncalled for..." Max muttered chuckling. John didn't even wanted to know. As they followed the trails, they heard gunshots and screaming.

"Double time!" Shepard ordered.

John saw Vasir, bleeding and in amok, aiming at scared patrons of some party. Befor he could think of something, Liara screamed at her.

"Vasir!"

Spectre turns around and grabs some human woman as a shield. Damn it.

"You have nowhere to run Vasir...Why you did all that? Why doing hits for Shadow Broker?" John tried to get some time and think of something. "Just for money you'll betray the Council?"

"Council doesn't care what we do as long as their stay clean and get their errands done. You want Broker down! He gave me a lot of intel over the years! Good intel! The one that saved many lives! So once he offers me to kill a snooping bitch, I will do it!" She yelled in answer.

"Come on...Why so serious?" Max quipped in a way that told Shepard to keep playing. Jester has a plan...

"So what? You don't care what I'm doing out there? If Shadow Broker would'n be stopped, he would sold me to the Collectors!"

"Like I care about you a filthy human! You all animals! Shouldn't be allowed to live!" Vasir spat squeezing her meatshield harder. A shot rang, hitting her in the face. A concussive round toppled both Spectre and her hostage to the ground, with Vasir being seriously groggy due to blood loss from her injury.

Liara ran up and kicked her in the face. Then she quickly searched her pockets for memory disc.

"Got the disc!" she stated taking a step back from Tela, taking her pistol away. Shotgun and Sniper rifle must've been lost during crash.

"Ugh...you won't defeat Shadow Broker...He's been here for decades...Nothing can stop him" She tried to get up, spitting blood.

Max walked up to her taking his hood off. "As you can see...humans won this round. You should know..." He said pulling little device from his pocket. "To never bet against Shepard." he stuck the device behind her collar.

"Let's go." He motioned. John realized what will happen and hurried everybody out. Once they were behind the corner, a muffled explosion rang.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess..." Max stated repeating Samara's line. Everybody glanced at him, specially Justicar.

"I hope asari have some kind of hell for traitors like her..." he only said putting his hood back on.

"Shepard! I have the exact location of Broker's base...It'll be few hours at least before he'll know that Vasir failed...We need to get there!" Liara almost grabbed Shepard. "Otherwise he will kill Feron!"

"Alright...not like we were on a shore leave..." John replied and praised his gut for rounding up everybody before he went to Liara...


	24. Measure of revenge pt2

John commed whole crew and announced shore leave being cut short. He was sure few were pissed but they'll get it back after this mess is sorted. Bringing Liara on board did pissed off Miranda but once she heard what this was about and most importantly, temporary, she didn't objected.

Liara gave coordinates of Broker's base as Hagalaz, Sowilo system in Hourglass Nebula. One relay jump from Illium so it'll take only few hours. John introduced whole crew to T'soni. Joker was specially happy seeing her but Liara's cold and drive made him uncomfortable a bit.

Liara was slightly shocked at new eclectic team that John gathered. First and foremost she was stunned by presence of madman named Max, who turned out to be John's brother.

"Max is your brother? You never mentioned..." Liara asked being slightly shocked how such insane and careless person could be related to John.

"Yeah...we're not the mentnioning types...aren't we Logan?" Max winked at John then dematerialized still holding Kasumi in his arms who almost chewed him up for going without her.

John felt stares of Liara and Tali piercing him. "Maybe we'll sit in mess huh? We have a few hours left to clear any questions..."

/.../

Liara and Tali took whole picture calmly and with understanding. They even agreed that this was inevitable and should be the way it is now. John was still nervous that Tali will grind him after this or Liara flay him alive...

He sighed and decided to jump on thin ice. "So...honestly, are we good?" he asked.

"I am Shepard. I'm actually happy, for both of you." Liara smiled faintly. "I do not regret what we had but you two are belong together."

"Thanks Liara." Tali spoke.

"Now I would like to ask about something else..."

/.../

Despite being all day on his feet, John felt adrenaline surging again in his veins. They were getting close to Shadow Broker.

Liara and John stood in the cockpit.

"Hagalaz...Oceans boil at daylight, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown..."

"Perfect tourist destination...how in the hell someone like Shadow Broker was dumb enough to build a base here?" Joker asked.

"Because it's not a base. It's a ship." Liara replied.

"Okay, now I'm dumb."

"He must be hiding in buffer zone, chasing thin line of tranquility between storms and radiation. Perfect hiding spot."

"Yeah...So big ass ship... Unless he throws a party and we have an invite, how do we get in?" John piped in.

"We deploy on the outside of the ship, and look for hatch." Liara replied with confidence he hadn't heard before.

"So...small team?"

"At least for this."

John decided to take Max and Jack with them. Rest will have to hope that they'll open a shuttle bay for them.

/.../

As they saw the massive ship that belonged to the Broker, Max and Jack let out a whistle. Enormous and unlike any ship they've seen.

"It's very old design. Shadow Broker must either be long living, or tasted in antics." Liara commented. "Once we'll get there, we'll have to move quick, constant storms are surely hitting the ship, it's shielded but we're not."

"Great, I'll get fried...Someday I'll get back at you Boy Scout." Jack shooked her head.

"Maybe you'll just get a tan...Or won't have to shave your head anymore." Max chuckled while Jack flipped him a bird.

"Calm down kids." John rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off!" he got in response from both Jack and Max.

/.../

Dealing with storms, lightning bolts hitting their path and maintenance/security drones was time consuming. Even more frustrating were two dozens of mercenaries, gunning for them along the way around the hull. And they were on the clock. Max was holding out his toys for Shadow Broker so mainly they used guns. Finally, reaching back end of the ship they've opened an airlock. Now they realized that mercs were patrolling the hull of the ship, not just been sent to deal with Shepard.

"They gotta love patrolling this place, not even a handrail with gale-force winds." John laughed.

"At least the view is nice." Liara retorted.

"We have a very different definition of nice view" Max commented trying to hack the airlock with code breaker from Liara. "Uh...We may have a problem here guys..."

"What?"

"Hold on! I got something...But we better dig in, this'll take a while." Max pulled another one of his mysterious devices and slapped it against the lock.

"What is this?"

"You'll see if we'll survive!" Max shot back and took cover, mercenaries would surely come for them.

They did after exactly four seconds.

/.../

"How much longer?!" John yelled at his brother.

"Few seconds...Now!" Max shouted and shot another guard. They finally managed to kill all of them. Team ran into the airlock.

"What was that?" Liara asked intrigued. Her program was top-notch and couldn't crack the lock.

"An experiment...More illegal than Joker's collection of...you know what." Max chuckled. "Basically an upgraded VI, designed to break the lock, then self destruct, so not really eficient. Used it twice before and that was last one I had. Each one of those cost a fortune."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah...Better concetrate on here. I'm dying either a winner or famous, not in this cesspool." Max laughed.

"Contact!" Liara fired a burst from SMG.

Team hugged the walls of corridor.

"How many guards Broker has?" Liara asked rethorically.

"Minus two." Jack deadpanned and send a shockwave that flattened two mercenaries.

Max rolled one of his grenades. In tight spaces those shrapnels were like hailstorms of death.

Taking enemies down, squad pushed further. Liara opened one of the doors to reveal a room with nothing but interrogating chair. With drell strapped to it.

"Feron!" She shouted and ran to him. Drell opened his eyes faintly.

"Liara?" he asked in a way like he was sure she was just a hallucination.

"I'm gonna get you out!" Liara only touched console near the chair and jolts of electricity ran through Feron's body. He screamed sharply.

"You...Can't...I'm hooked to...a failsafe...touch it and I'll fry...Only...The Broker..." Feron was making pauses, barely breathing.

"Goddess..." Liara spoke with hurt voice at the same time having fire in her eyes.

"Let's shake this whole big guy...I bet he's vegan" Max shrugged.

"What vegans have to do with that?" John glanced at his brother.

"They're shady. And smell funny." Max shooked his head.

"Come on." John smirked.

/.../

Dark hallways and evil waiting for them...John felt mixed reminiscence of Omega and Collectors ship. Not pleasant.

"Through here! He must be there!" Liara spoke shaking in anger. Doors opened and squad entered spacious room filled with monitors and datafeeds.

They saw a gigantic creature, sitting behind huge desk. Shepard never saw something like this. And he saw alot...

"You're here for the drell..." Shadow Broker spoke in low vibrating voice, like mix of two toned voices of turian and drell. "Reckless...Even for you Commander Shepard."

John noticed that Broker had four eyes each in two close rows, and his mouth filled with spiky teeth opened trifold.

"Dr T'Soni...Your interference in my plans caused all this...Fights, death of a Spectre...even Feron's betrayal was your doing..."

"And so dealing Collectors was just what? Beneficial?" John snapped still aiming at Broker.

"Mutually. It's convenient you're here. Collectors will still pay for your body...Along with Subject Zero."

At this Jack gritted her teeth and flashed biotics.

"Hegemony will also be very grateful for delievery of man responsible for assassinating three high-admirals" Broker shifted his eyes on Max. John made quick note to ask Max about this later.

"You're finished!" Liara spat.

"I know every secret of any one of you. While you only fumble in the dark."

"You don't know shit..." Max muttered through clenched teeth.

"How about I'll try?" Liara made a devilish smirk "You're a yahg. A pre-spaceflight species quarantined to your homeworld for massacrating Council envoy. This base is older than discovery of your planet, which means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago...and took over. My guess is that you were taken from your homeworld...As a trophy or a...pet?" Liara finished smiling. "How am I doing?"

Broker twiched his split face and stood up. He was over 13 feet tall. And wore a tailored suit. Now that was new level of grotesque.

"That's one big, ugly motherfucker..." Jack commented. With deafening roar, Yahg smashed huge desk and pulled a Revenant MG from behind.

Whole team split in different directions seeking cover. Max rolled two grenades at him, more to distract than hit.

John started firing from his Mattock, others also opened fire.

"That fucker fires Revenant one handed!" Max yelled then he pulled his plasma grenades. Arming two of them he cooked the right time then threw so they exploded right next to Broker. Yahg let out another roar as mix of thermite, plasma and EMP device taken down his shields and badly burned his thick plated skin.

Monster charged at Shepard's cover. Seeing this, John dive out while others shot at yahg to get him off Commander's back.

Yahg roared again and deployed an omni-shield, big enough to cover him whole.

"I'm tired of this..." Max spat and reached for another ace in his sleeve. He prayed he calibrated it right, if not, nobody will survive this party. He disconnected two tubes uncovering third, containing some liquid that started boiling. Max threw it in the moment where Broker turned a bit, exposing partialy from behind his shield.

Tube crashed on yahg's arm. A snap-freezing liquid spread along his body ignoring barriers and shields, simply freezing tissue along with any technology that was in the vicinity.

Broker roared, but now not just anger but also pain was to be heard. Another bomb hit Yahg. Thermite. Temperature differential made half of his body burst and perish. Monster toppled to the ground. Max ran to him.

"My name is Max Shepard...Surprised?" He said and stuck piston explosive in yahg's burned chest. Two steps and push of a button later, Shadow Broker was no more. But everything and everyone was covered in stinking guts.

"Woah...So that's what happened on Tuchanka?" John wiped his face and walked up to panting Jester. He looked like after marathon and two wars.

"Yeah...guess he didn't knew that one detail about little Jester..." Max chuckled.

"By the Goddess...We did it..." Liara held a hand to her mouth. It was unbelieveable. So as the execution that Max did on yahg. He surely was very dangerous combatant.

Liara walked up to wall of monitors. Then one of the channels opened.

 _"Shadow Broker, this is operative Murat. We had a momentary connection failure. Confirm status?"_

Liara stared at it, then at the remnants of Broker. Her mind racing. All of links opened, dozens of agents were asking for instructions and confirmation of status.

Liara taken a deep breath then opened her mni-tool, syncing with all channels.

"This is the Shadow Broker. Situation is under control. We experienced minor power fluctuations during upgrade of equipment." Liara spoke using voice distorting filter. The same one as yahg used. "We are back online. Continue standard procedures. I want status report of all active operations withing one standard day." Liara closed the channels.

"Goddes of Oceans...Lia..." Feron limped towards Liara with shock on his face.

"Nobody seen him in person...We'll put this data to good use..." Liara realized who was talking to her. "Feron!" She ran up and pulled drell into tight hug. "Goddess, you're alive!"

"Lia..." Feron wanted to say something but Liara kissed him. Shepard raised his eyebrow. That was obvious. You plot revenge for two years after beloved person, not just friend. Still stinged a bit though...

"Pay up." Max voice rang. John glanced at Jester as pouting Jack slapped credit chit in his hand. Oh what the hell...

"Dear Jackie thought she knows you better and said you'd have a big pow-wow with Liara after this. She should know better, eh Logan?" Max laughed and John couldn't supress smirk.

"I owe you an explanation aren't I Shepard?" Liara finally realized what she done.

"I'll...go check the power systems..." Feron diplomatically started retreating. Max and Jack followed him.

"Shepard I..." Liara looked down. She partially felt terrible for this but...

"We're even right? You moved on with Feron, I'm with Tali...how about we keep what's good between us as friends and just don't bring up anything rough?" John shrugged and smiled. A reconciliation felt good.

"I'd like that Shepard...it's good that we can..." Liara looked up.

"Yeah...So what's now? I'll have to think about some story for Miranda so she won't feed any intel to Cerberus." John mused.

"We got in. Fought our way through. Defeated the Broker...But it turned out as a decoy. The real Shadow Broker is still somwhere out there. We got Feron out. I'll take over this ship just as an information broker. Perhaps they'd believe. I'll fabricate some intel indicating that Broker have another base somwhere else." Liara quickly said pacing a bit.

"Fine with me. I'll try suppressing Miranda with reports even without telling her the truth. Perhaps they'll bite it."

/.../

John ordered a trip back to Normandy pressing the duo of Max and Jack to keep their mouths shut to anybody. Garrus and the rest were really unhappy that they didn't get a shot at one of galaxy's biggest mystery. Miranda was very inquisitive but John sold her the story. Then ordered a ride back to Illium to resume shore leave. Definitive 48 hour shore leave with no alerts or mission. Everybody quickly dropped subject of Shadow Broker.

John was on his way to relax a bit when Illusive Stiff called. John supressed the groan and entered briefing room.

"Shepard. It came to my attention that you were taking on the Shadow Broker."

"Yeah. I did. But don't get your hopes up. He slipped out."

"Miranda told me you've found his base."

"Then you should spank Miranda for being bad girl and feeding bad intel." John smirked seeing Illusive's expression at such bold comment. "We got to a base. But not the real lair. It was a decoy, ran by second in command. He was mainly torturing Feron. Ring any bell?"

"I don't recall all Cerberus liasions."

Shepard didn't believed single word, but played along. "Well anyways, Liara T'Soni and I went there. We fought some mercs, killed this flunky, and freed Feron. But there was a failsafe. All data on the ship went bye-bye. Liara took over the ship and probably will hole up in there with Feron, playing 'Hide the prothean' ".

John almost laughed at himself. Max was bad influence. But sure as hell funny influence.

"So you're saying nothing came out of this trip?"

"Oh, came a lot. Just nothing you can put your hands on. I'll check with Liara if she found any intel and will give it to me. I'll share. Good enough?"

"I have my means of securing intel...But every source is welcome. Stay vigilant Shepard, I'm working on aquiring IFF for you." Illusive closed the link.

John walked out into CIC.

"Everything okay Commander?" Kelly walked up to Commander but then took a step back, he was still splattered with stinky guts of yahg.

"Yeah...Only find me a newspaper so I can spank Miranda like a puppy, for being a bad girl..." He spoke then realised he just partially signed his death warrant. To his surprise Kelly didn't laughed but only opened her mouth and stared at him.

"Nevermind...Must've been Max influence" He chuckled. Then he realized something. He was tired, but very in joking mood...

"Hey Kelly how 'bout you'll give me a hug? Wanna hug you commander?" John laughed as Kelly squeeled and ran away from his sticky armor covered in bile and blood.

"Now that was good. Specially the newspaper part." Max walked up to him, equally dirty.

"Yeah...I'm blaming you for this..."

"Wanna scare rest of the girls?" Max winked. John only smiled. Sometimes brothers do stupid things. Together.


	25. They make copies!

Shepard walked into debriefing room. Holo kicked in and soon he saw Illustrious Man.

"Shepard. I got something for you"

"I already have collection of hot babes and fancy guns, got me a stuffed animal?" Shepard smirked. He felt delight seeing how Illusive's eyes narrowed.

"This is no time for tacky jokes Shepard." he deadapnned and opened a holo of a planet.

"Klendagon?" Shepard recognised planet with unique rift.

"Very good Shepard. Our scientists concluded that Great Rift there, is actually an impact crater from mass accelarator weapon. A very old weapon."

"Then this gun must've been useful, maybe even good against the Reapers."

"Exactly my thoughts. I've sent a team to recover the weapon or it's target. They found both. Weapon was defunct beyond recovery but the target turned out to be a Reaper. Estimately a thirty seven million years old Reaper. The ship is badly damaged and is orbiting in around brown dwarf"

"One mass accelerator taken down a Reaper? I saw Sovereign first hand. Combined fleets barely finished him." Shepard was skeptical. And smelled another trap.

"The weapon was enormous and left by a race that fought Reapers when our mammal ancestors were just beginning to evolve."

Shepard wanted to make an old Earth joke about a reptillian race regarding Illusive's Man origins but recalling krogans and drells he was sure that Illusive would not get the reference. "Okay yeah that's really convenient and all but if it's inactive then why not send some science team? I'm sure you're just itching to get every piece of Reaper tech you can."

"I've already sent a team there. Shortly after they boarded, the communications severed. It's been a few weeks now."

Shepard chuckled in his mind. Yeah that's more like it. You fucked up and need Shepard to clean up the mess...Every power is the same, no matter the flag they all just want to get their dirty work done.

"Okay...I'll go for it, but only because I know you wouldn't try roping me down into another trap. Not in a row at least"

"Despite what you may think, you are a valuable asset to Cerberus and to humanity" Illusive terminated the link.

"An asset..." Shepard spoke in empty room. "I more prefer human...Or Tali's boyfriend" he walked out chuckling to order assembly of team.

/.../

Max, Tali, Samara and Jack glanced at Shepard.

"Downed Reaper? Seriously bro?" Max gazed at John.

"Don't get me started. We need that damn IFF and this is our only chance. We have to roll the dice here." John replied unamused by perspective of boarding a Reaper.

"We're the first to go there?" Tali asked.

"No, Timmy said they've sended a science team and shortly after they went dark."

"Timmy?" Tali stared at John. Max started laughing.

"Oh for the jumping gyros...My brother cracking jokes...Apocalypse now" Jester was barely breathing when realized that whole squad was looking at him "The Illusive Man? T-I-M?" he explained.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled and laughed too. She loved whenever somebody was shitting on Cerberus but Illusive Dick himself being the butt of a joke? Jackpot.

"John, you're turning into Max sometimes" Tali shooked her head.

"Oh come on Tals, why so serious?" John mocked favourite punch line of his brother.

/.../

John stood behind Joker as Normandy flew closer to derelict Reaper. Even after 37 million years and visibly significant deterioration, the menacing squid-like machine sent shiver down Shepards spine. He remembered Sovereign very good.

Normandy began to shake as they battled through gale-force gravity winds of an unstable brown dwarf. After some time everything calmed down.

"What the hell?"

"Reaper must still have mass effect fields active, we're in the envelope Shepard." Joker replied.

"Good. Dock us in"

"Aye aye"

/.../

Team deployed and walked through the airlock. right in front of them there was a decomposing body.

"Rotting for days, blood smears on the wall...Something's off, that's no gunfight" Max said after kneeling near corpse.

"John look at this!" Tali motioned from nearby console. A man in cerberus uniform appeared.

"Operation Log, Doctor Chandana, scientific supervisor. We installed airlock and begun preparations for work in short sections. Team is tensed, I assure them it's only nerves from unknown technology. Form of superstition...But I have to admit, place is menacing. You feel like the walls were pressing on you..."

"Being inside a Reaper for longer time messes with your head..." John recalled how Saren and Benezia become indoctrinated.

"Then we better crack on" Max retorted. "If I'll start singing Daisy Bell bacuse of it don't blame me"

Shepard got whole squad into airlock leading into the Reaper. As the doors slammed shut a hum of machinery rang and Joker's panicked voice sounded in comms

 _"Normandy to shore party_!"

" 'Sup?"

" _Reaper just put on kinetic barriers, we won't get through to get you out_!"

"Ah son of a-" John spat

"Trapped in a Reaper...I wanna kill someone" Jack scowled.

"Shepard..." Samara spoke, silencing everyone with her voice. "It's a ship, every one must have a mass effect generator core."

"You're right Samara. We put it down after getting IFF and we're good." John opened comm to Joker. "Joker! We'll find IFF then shut down the mass effect generator, keep us on radar and stay near for fast exfill. We'll start falling after killing juice."

" _Aye aye_."

/.../

Team walked on the catwalks, surrounded by gigantic open spaces, halls and corridors making you feel small. The also found a few research consoles along with more decomposing flesh. Researchers shared their concern about the ship. They mentioned signs of psychosis and hallucinations.

"The ship started getting in their heads..." Tali commented.

Passing along John heard a howl. "Husks!" he screamed automatically raising his gun. Mechanical zombie begun climbing onto catwalk still moaning.

"Guess we know what happened to scientists" Max yelled throwing a concussion bomb. A shockwave blast threw husks into abyss below the floor.

"There will be more" John spat. "Samara, concetrate on throwing groups of husks off the ledges. Jack, line up and showave couple at a time. Don't waste biotics on stragglers."

Biotics acknowledged and squad moved on. The reached a turn when they heard a heavy thud. Slow repeated shots.

"Sniper rifle. Big one." Max reported. John defered to his judgement. Jester was good at it, and John already learned from Garrus a lot about sniper fire.

Team carefully crawled closer to the corner. A bunch of husks was lying around. Dismembered. Jack whistled at it.

"Hell of a kick"

"Yeah...Oh! Check that shit man!" Max made a quick dive behind a nearby crate. "A nice souvenir for Garrus. Heavy as your humor Logan." He pointed at heavy anti-materiel rifle he was holding. Gun resembled few hexagonal tubes connected to each other with added short stock and trigger parts. Long and thick barrel promised heavy punch.

"That's a beast, usable?" John asked.

"Not now, looks overheated...and packed with blood and guts. I'll get it operational but not here." Max managed to collapse the rifle, it packed into one big tube losing all resemblence of a weapon.

"Well give it here then" John slung rifle on his back and gasped. This was heavy.

Fighting through the Husks they reached an open hall, overlooking far away into deep bowels of the ship. They could see a perch above that probably mysterious sniper used but he was absent.

"Strange" Tali mumbled opening nearby console. A bruised and panicked face showed up.

"Chandana said that the ship was dead...But even a dead god can dream..." the man was speaking tiredly, out of breath. " A god...not some tale or person...a god is a force, force that warps world around it without even knowing it...Chandana realized it too late. The god may be dead but echoes of his mind are still here...We all feel them. We feel It. We can feel each other..." he finished in whisper and ended log.

"They got indoctrainated...Now way I'm letting this happen..." John commented at the log

"Then you wanna see this" Max motioned behind the catwalk, A huge structure of spikes, with people impaled on them...every few seconds some of the bodys twitched.

"Dragon teeth...Whole team ended up as husks... stay sharp, we have unknown numer of husks and some sniper hiding from us..."

/.../

Shepard lead his team through another airlock and into more destroyed part of Reaper. Bulkheads were tear down and they could see dying star glistening outside. Whole surroundings were bathed in disturbing, reddish light. john wanted to order move out when a shot flew right next to him...taking out a husk leaping from behind. John turned around realising somebody just saved him.

"Shepard-Commander" He heard a mechanized voice, he looked down the hall and saw an unmistakeable silhouette of a geth, holding a sniper rifle. Geth only turned and ran away from the porch before anybody could react.

"This was a...talking geth?" Samara asked.

"And how in the hell it knows you?" Max piped in.

"Don't look at me!" John shooked his head. "How a single geth got here? And why it talks? If not for the dead husk I'd say that ship is getting to me."

"We'll have to cut it short! We have company!" Max yelled and threw some grenades at husks accomapnied by weird, mangled creatures armed with cannons they encountered at Horizon.

They battled through the catwalks and corridors, cleaning up husks and abominations that Samara dubbed Scions, as they did looked like some mutated offspring made from husks. Now and then a sniper shot rang and John caught a glimpse of geth. This was very disturbing. Geth wasn't openly hostile to them, even helped. Finally they reached another airlock set up by Cerberus. Inside there was a shipping crate and a log regarding that the part stored there should be Reaper IFF. John scanned it and called in EDI. AI confirmed it and Shepard picked small package from container, trusting it Tali who always had limitless pockets of all sizes all around her suit.

"Okay EDI, we got the package, Lead us to the core!" John ordered and NavPoint appeared on his HUD.

Moving through few corridors more, they encountered no enemies. Finally reaching the core room doors, a kinetic barrier kicked in. As Tali was hack her way through it, John saw a geth inside the room. It was manipuating at the console.

"I can't get in!" Tali shouted. A second later the barriers went down and geth looked at Shepard.

"Shepard-Commander." It spoken again when a red husk exploded next to the synthethic, knocking it off it's feet. John ran up to the console clearing the husks out.

"Max, Tali! Get this core down! Rest of us we'll keep husks at bay!" Shepard shouted coordinating defense against large group of Reaper zombies.

"Done!" Max yelled after a minute.

"Joker! lock in on my position! Get me a closest route to the ship!" John ordered.

"Hey Logan! What about the geth? It's talking and weren't hostile! And this...Why this thing has an N7 armor plate welded to it?" Max pointed at distinc logo on a plate crudely welded to geth body. "They make a copies out of you or what?"

"I always wanted a lamp out of geth head!" Jack added. "I ain't carrying shit though!"

"Fine! Let's grab it!" John ordered. The N7 mark caught his interest.

They ran back onto the demolished part of ship. One of the catwalks were extending out the bulkhead and Normandy was hovering near it.

John ran first, Samara and Max carrying geth with Jack at their heels and Tali covering six.

"Go! Go! Get in! Jump!" Shepard yelled seeing Husks converging on them. Max threw the geth and jumped along with Samara. Low gravity made it easy. Jack followed suit.

"Tali go!" John yelled. He then threw a grenade he was holding for special occasions and begun to run too. He easily outrun Tali so he grabbed her by the waist and launched from the edge of catwalk. Flew through few feet of open space right into the Normandy airlock.

"That was a vid class stunt Logan" Max commented once they bolted out into FTL.

"Jealous?" John smirked. "Alright, anybody injured report to Chakwas, rest unwind. Get the geth into AI core and shield it with hardest barriers you'll find. No in or out physical or another."


	26. We wish to cooperate

Miranda almost dragged Shepard out of his cabin into debriefing room.

"You brought intact geth. Fantastic, but what you want to do with it? It cannot stay in AI Core. Too much of a risk."

"I don't know really. Was going to think about it when someone dragged me out here." John replied grumpily.

"Give it to Cerberus. There is a substantial reward for intact geth"

"Really?" Max walked into room. "You would just sell one of a kind talking geth that helped us, to bunch of idiots who would probably set it up as some smear action or something. You're already swimming in creds by the way. Me and 'Sumi can get you whatever you want."

"Wait what? Talking geth?" Miranda asked blinking rapidly.

"Yes, Princess Ice-cream" Max scoffed "There was only one geth there, talking to Logan by name, and helping us against Collectors. Top of that, That bastard has part of N7 armor welded to it's chest. Coincidence? I don't think so." he finished with mocking voice.

"I wanna talk to it" John decided. "If it's not screwed up but only inactive, maybe we can jump start it. Who knows what a crazy mystery it holds."

"I'm in, but Tali will do a damn backflip once she hears that." Max commented.

"Then we should go there now, before she'll get any ideas." John decided.

/.../

Shepards entered AI Core located behind Med Bay. A geth was lying there shielded with numerous barriers, preventing from any connection with the ship.

"EDI? Anything about the geth?"

"It appears intact, I detect it's still operational, only in equivalent of sleep mode"

"Put on every firewall you can, I will take shield down and try talking to it. Be ready."

"Acknowledged."

John took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing", and tapped on his omni-tool. Barriers went down. Geth flashed light from its visor, then stood up.

"Shepard-Commander" it spoke with mechanized, synthethic voice.

"You know me?"

"Yes."

"How? Have we met?"

"Shepard-Commander, revered as Hero of the Citadel, destroyer of Old Machine. Shepard-Commander opposes Heretics. We never met."

"I've met my share of geth, though we conversed on muzzle velocity only."

"We are geth. We never met. You fought heretics following Old Machine."

"Old Machine? Heretics?"

"You know them as Reapers. Heretics are geth that joined Old Machine and attacked Citadel along with Saren Arterius"

"Woah, woah hold on. You are saying that the geth that attacked Eden Prime...that served as an army for Saren and Sovereign...They weren't all geth?"

"There was a schism among the geth. Part of them decided to join Old Machine when it made an offer to the geth. Rest of geth refused. We seek no conflict with organics."

"Well dip me in shit and breadcrumbs..." Max commented. "Geth doesn't want a war? They just sit on the fringe?"

"The Geth want to exist peacefully. But there was never any peacful contact with organics." geth moved flaps around its visor resembling Garrus's mandibles. "Shepard-Commander, you are the first organic who are not openly hostile to us. It is noted."

"Noted?" John raised his eyebrow

"Geth are connected to eachother at all times. Even now, all that happens here is discussed with all Geth. We share and build a consensus in every matter."

"I'm not following"

"Geth are software. You percive us as a single individual. This is merely a terminal, platform currenty housing thousand and hundred-eighty three programs."

"So I'm talking to a bunch of geth?"

"To all geth."

"Okay...So let's clear few things... Why you were on that Reaper."

"We were seeking a data regarding Old Machines. We oppose them."

"Enemy of my enemy...Okay, I'll take it for now. Why do you want to work with me?"

"You are first organic to oppose and succeed in destroying Old Machine. We share common goal. Also despite your aggression towards Heretics, you do not displayed resentment against other species. We decided that you would give geth a chance."

"Chance in what?"

"Fighting the Old Machines. Their return is closing. We seek allies."

"Huh...well look at this Max" John smiled at his brother. "All powers hiding and lying to themselves when geth revered only as enemies know the score" John recalled that also krogans were not blind and preparing for war. All those pushed to the sidelines...Outcasts and renegades...

"Alright...I'm willing to risk believing you, because fate proven to me that the strangest allies are the true ones."

"We appreciate the confidence Shepard-Commander. We assure that Geth hold no hostility to any organics"

"Shepard what are you-" Tali walked into the AI Core and immediately draw her pistol she always carried. Max instantly grabbed her wrist and taken the gun from her.

"Tali!" John walked up to her and holding by the arm walked out of the room.

/.../

"What are you doing you _bosh'tet_?! It's a geth! Why is it active!" Tali yelled careless whether Chakwas was present in the Med Bay.

"Tali listen to me!" John tried to cut short her ranting. "I know your history with the geth! But can't you see? It's a one of a kind geth! Looking specifically for me! And it says that we never fought actual geth before! A groub rebelled and joined Saren!"

"It wasn't Saren that slaughtered my ancestors and driven them from their homes!" Tali spat furiously.

"And killing just one geth will bring them back? If this is a ruse, I'll dismember it piece by piece. But if they are really seeking allies? It says that they oppose Reapers, the can help us!"

"I will not belive machines that turned my race into nomads..."

"I pulled you out from political sewer that was created by shortsighted idiots. Don't be like them."

Tali shoved John off and spoke with breaking voice "You choose geth over me?! Your choice" and ran out from Med Bay

"Tali!" John shouted behind her. "Aw fuck...This geth better be worth it" he decided to finish talking to the synthethic, then find Tali.

/.../

"A Creator's response predictable." Geth commented.

"Creator?"

"Quarian race created Geth. They are our creators. In effect of Morning War, Creators left their homeplanet."

"That's Tali'Zorah...She's been with Logan during campaign against those...Heretics" Max walked up to it holstering Tali's gun. "If we're about to work at least a bit. We need to iron out some things."

"Specify."

"We can start with name. I'm Jester."

"We are Geth."

"That won't work, we need a name for platform I'm talking to, this... envoy I'm seeing."

"My name is Legion, for we are many" EDI chimed in.

"Christian bible, Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge that metaphor as appropriate name" geth responded.

"Good enough...Legion." Max nodded. "Other things...Common knowledge is that all geth are the same. Basically you are enemy to everyone. So be careful. Most organics won't wait for any explanation."

"Acknowledged."

"Then, you don't try any hacking or scanning without permission of Commander. If not our AI would put you down, then rest of the crew will."

"Acknowledged."

"Last but not least, why do you have an N7 piece of armor welded to you?"

"No data available." Legion responded twiching flaps.

"You're either very good at lying before or very bad now."

"Geth do not lie. We also decided that lies would behest any possibility of cooperation with Shepard-Commander"

"Then you just won't tell me? Well I'll know it anyway. I'm Maxwell Shepard. Ring any bells, Legion?"

"Scanning. William Maxwell Shepard. Alliance. Brother of John Logan Shepard."

"Correct. So I'll just take a wild guess...That's my armor you have welded on. The geth made this platform a copy or synonym of Shepard. A leader." John said walking up.

"Acknowledged." Legion spoke after a long moment. "We searched for you. we visit Noveria, Feros, Alchera. Your remains were gone, a plate of your armor was left."

"Well, then the great mystery solved" John mused. "Welcome aboard the Normandy. Legion." he extended his hand and Legion carefully shaken it.

"We will integrate with the Normandy. We anticipate the exchange of data"

"EDI? Get Legion limited access. Be watchful." John glanced at Legion "Full trust is earned."

"Acknowledged." both AI's spoke in unison.

/.../

John went to his cabin to take a cold shower. Maybe figure what to say to Tali. Her words hurt. A lot. As John was getting ready to go out looking for her a silent knock on his doors sounded.

"Come in." John spoke and saw familiar figure in purple envirosuit. She walked carefuly, unsure.

"Shepard..." Tali begun but John only closed his arms around her in a hug.

"It's okay Tali..." he tried not knowing what to say to disarm this situation.

"I shouldn't..."

"It's okay. I know your history. I listened when you told about it. But all I ask is for you to trust me." John gazed at shining orbs behind visor. "I'll never choose anybody else"

Tali clinged to him slightly sobbing. Crisis averted...At least for now...

/.../

John left Tali curled up on the couch in his cabin as she fell asleep. EDI informed him that Miranda assembled whole team in the briefing room.

"She just can't let it go...Ungrateful bitch..." he mutterred in the elevator.

Walking into the briefing room, a tensed atmosphere welcomed him.

"So what this is all about?" he asked already feeling cranky.

"Cheerleader here says you activated the geth?" Jack spoke bluntly. At least she was honest.

"Yeah I did. And some apparently forgot" John glanced at Lawson "I'm the captain of this ship. Which means I do things the way I want it. Not the other way around."

"Hey calm your tits Shepard. Did I said I'm riding your ass for this?" Jack deadpanned. "Little info though could be nice if I'll stumble on walking flashlight on my way to shitter."

"Tell you what. I'll bring it here. Legion will tell you first hand what you want. Good enough?"

Crew nodded.

"Max, Get Legion."

"Legion?" Miranda asked

"Yep. This one has a name."

/.../

Max entered the room with geth following him. All faces turned toward it.

"Legion? Meet rest of the team." John said and introduced everybody in the room. Most people were barely surprised. Serving on the Normandy made them hard to impress. Even talking geth didn't hit the high notes.

Per Shepard's request, Legion repeated some of his speech. Most crew absorbed it calmly, a few deeper breath were drawn once Legion stated importanty of Shepard and high esteem his name held among Geth.

"So everything clear now? We're good?" John asked and a series of acknowledgements and nods anwsered him. "Then dismissed unless you have any other questions."

"Garrus, Legion, come with me for a second." Max motioned at them to the Armory.

"I think the words you are looking for now, Miranda are 'I'm sorry for undermining your command, Shepard' " John spoke glancing at Miranda. She tried to stay icy.

"Why-"

"Because you just acted like a total bitch. Ungrateful one, because I secured your sisters safety and that's how you repay me? Lining up the crew over a geth?"

Miranda felt heat on her face. It wasn't blush, but a feeling like she just got slapped. Worse, she knew she deserved it. She played like good Cerberus operative. Even after all Shepard did for her...

"I...I'm sorry" Miranda finally stuttered.

"Get over the fact that you're working for me not for Cerberus anymore. We're supposedly friends right?" John spoke leaving into the Armor curious what Max was doing.

/.../

"That's fantastic...What do you humans say? It's like Christmas?" Garrus chuckled holding heavy sniper recovered from Reaper.

"Glad you like it." Max smiled. "Hey Legion, I noticed on Reaper that you are a sniper too right?"

"We are upgraded to fight using long range weaponry."

"Another one like that would be sufficient?"

"Correct."

"Okay, I'll fabricate another one like that. You're free to go." Max looked as Geth walked into CIC. Max aready had to make EDI comm whole ship to not flip out about a geth, so he trusted nobody would try shooting it.

"Hell of a mess. A talking geth seeking Shepard's help..." Garrus commented.

"If I wouldn't be already insane, I would lost my mind..." Max chuckled. "So Birdman, got any special orders for your new toy?"

"I guess nothing can be made with the weight..."

"Nope. no without losing any other parameters. Had to experiment, gun was fried inside a bit when we found it. I could make this two shot per heat sink...probably. Upside of it? You can calibrate it. Scope, barrel...All of it" Max chuckled.

"Now that's what I call fun time" Garrus smiled.

"Enjoy it, Master of Calibrations. bet you'll use it soon." John said walking in. Garrus let out a nasty smirk.

"What's up? You look pissed." Max commented while Garrus left.

"First Tali flipped out then we worked it out...Now Miranda tries to play some shit picturing me like I made some secrets from the crew... Even after she read all that shit I've done, seen proof of Cerberus being a menace and after we saved her sister's life..."

"I think she needs one more push...She's on the verge of breaking, Logan. That stunt? That was just one last remainder who she were. The seeds of doubt are already there" Jester laughed.

"Yeah...We'll see about that. Gonna have to find Tali and see if she's okay. Then I'll just mob Legion with more questions. If he's connected to all geth, maybe I'll get anything useful."

/.../


	27. Family is a sacred thing

John left unsatisfied after chatting with Legion. He didn't got much more about recent geth plans but Legion was cooperative on other subjects and shared a huge insight in Quarian-Geth relations, making John's head spin a little hearing the other side of the barricade. Turns out, quarians weren't a victims there. Not entirely innocent ones.

Quarians evolved their society to the point where they decided they're too good for labour and created a syntehtic VI's to do all the heavy lifting. Harmless at first, quarians got so lazy and accustomed to robotic slaves that they upgraded them more and more, so geth can cover even more work leaving quarians free and bouncing in the breeze. Problem was, when quarians networked geth with each other, started possesing a unique feature - thinking. Single geth platform was still a harmless VI, but combine a bunch of little gears and you got yourself a mechanism. A deadly one. Even then, geth did not rised. No spontanous attack or revolt. Legion stated that one geth platform asked some philosphical question about meaning of life. That made quarians flip so hard that they ordered destruction of geth. Instead of any understanding, they just wanted to erase millions of their slaves to be safe. Over one question. Unfortunately for quarians, geth were everywhere thanks to lazy lifestyle of their owners. Geth returned fire and pushed quarians out of their system.

Part of John wanted to say that served them right. Quarians were all mighty and rightous in their own eyes, first creating and massproducing VI's for slave work, then idiotically ignored threat believing they have the upperhand.

Then John thought about Tali, about every other quarian he met. Kenn on Omega, a nice innocent kid who got robbed and if not for Shepard, he would still be selling scrap trying to survive. Lia'Vael, talented mechanic for Citadel, a younger Tali essentialy who wanted to be sufficient and productive but nobody wanted to hire her. John's beloved Machinist, that when shot years ago and asking for help got threatened with jail just bacause of her race.

"The old Quarians were assholes...But the new generations shouldn't pay for their mistakes." John muttered feeling that his personalities make a compromising handshake in his mind.

/.../

Shepard opened another 'urgent' message from TIM. Bastard was unhappy that the geth won't be transferred to Cerberus.

"Fuck off..." John muttered and glanced around. Thankfully Chambers wasn't around.

Another message was more interesting. Some clown from Cerberus sended a request to Shepard. About one of their research facilities. It apparently went dark and it was very crucial for them.

"Huh... One more secret experiment?" John smirked. He wasn't keen on seeing another atrocity but this was an opportunity. He will show Miranda true colors of her beloved Cerberus...Oh yeah.

"Joker? Jump us into Typhon System. We have a little business on Aite." Shepard spoke to intercomm and went to look for Miranda.

/.../

John decided to bring Miranda, Garrus, Tali and Max. A skilled technical team should be enough for any mechs or loose experiments. Hopefully it's not anything big. And a proving ground for Garrus's sniper rifle. John ordered earlier Max to keep an eye out for both Miranda and Tali. Tali could still be jumpy because of Legion and Miranda was in for a rude awakening.

Once they landed and deployed from Hammerhead, a transimission broke.

"This is doctor Gavin Archer! Thank god you're here! We have a catastrophic VI outbreak here!" a scared voice spoke "I'll explain everything in a minute, but right now you have to retract a communication dish nearby! It's critical!" and closed the channel.

"Helpful...VI breakout? Bullshit here, anyone?" Max asked but without his usual smile.

Team ran into the base, right next to the doors a couple of bodies were laying.

"Scientists." Tali spoke.

"Multiple bursts, tight grouping. Synthethics. Geth maybe." Max added.

"Over here! The monitor." Again the voice of dr. Archer rang. John glanced at nearby monitor with a fuzzy image of a man. Shepard walked up to it.

"There you are. I'm locked in computer room on the far side of the base. Listen, there geth on the loose here. A rogue VI seized control over them. Most of the staff was slaughtered. Keep your guard." Archer closed channel again.

"VI seizing control over geth? And how they got geth here in the first place?" Tali asked unconvinced.

"Let's move and take that dish down, maybe that'll make this Archer more specific." John decided.

Squad moved further passing through more Cerberus corpses. Tali decoded nearby console, a private log it would seem.

" _Archer's Log, Status Report: Inform Illusive Man that we made major strides in our research. His doubts about progress are unwarranted. Demonstration is forthcoming._ "

"Do we really want to know what's going on here?" Tali shivered recalling all nightmarish experiments she saw before.

Passing through few corridors using schematics pulled by Max, they've reached satellite dish controls. Tali worked her magic and device was retracted, powering off. Then all monitors glowed green and an unintelligible shriek rang out through speakers. After a second everything went back to normal. And dish raised again. Archer's face appeared on one of the screens.

"This VI has overridden te controls! It tries to get off-planet!" Archer wasn't exactly shouting, but panicly slamming words. "Only way is to destroy the antenna inside the dish! Lower level has a tram that'll get you there. Hurry!"

Shepard moved while Tali opened another log console. This one spoke about 'handling' live geth. Archer was assuring whole staff that despite the risk it was worth it.

"After this whole mess, This doctor better have some answers for me about geth being here." John spoke.

As team was moving through corridors, every now and then a console or any other holo monitor flashed green and let out a similar shriek as the one in the dish control room. Like something was chasing or watching Shepard's squad.

Reaching mess hall, Garrus warned the team. "Shepard, Geth!"

Indeed a dozen of geth opened fire from behind a counter. A firefight enused.

"Damn it! Concetrate fire!" Shepard yelled. "Max! Use your toys! Hard stuff!"

At this a blinking ball was lobbed from Max's cover and flew right behind the counter. A mechanical, ear piercing sound thundered. Geth behind the counter stopped firing. John picked off two stragglers on walkway above.

"What was that?"

"A very expensive invention. Synth-killswitch, energy grenade" Max shrugged. "My best throw ever by the way."

"Synthethic buster? Can I get a box of them for Tali's birthday?" John couldn't but chuckle.

"I'll think about it if you'll get something nice for 'Sumi."

"I'm right here John..." Tali tapped her foot. She was uncomfortable being in Cerberus facility, but the way that Shepard immediately jumped the idea of giving her something, eased tension a bit. Their banter was one of few things that kept them in right place.

Team was moving forward. They entered a locker room. John managed to realize that he hears an anoying lounge music like from some elevator when a shot destroyed the speaker.

Max lowered smoking rifle and shrugged. "Music like that should be considered as mental torture" he spoke deadly serious. Then he walked up to one of the consoles. "Ooo check this out! Credits!" he chirped in a manner resembling Kasumi's way of speaking.

"You're turning into another kleptomaniac Max?" John glanced at his brother fishing through the lockers with the speed of light.

"How do you think you're not broke and have all those fancy stuff huh? Me and 'Sumi are keeping this circus afloat!" he chuckled closing his hacking tool.

/.../

Riding in a tram, Shepard got pinged by Archer again.

"Damni it! VI hacked it's way into controls, we're on the clock! You must destroy this antenna in six minutes! Otherwise it'll download itself outside and we'll never stop it!"

"Heard that? Six minutes people! We rush through, I'll lead, Garrus and Max behind me. Tali and Miranda cover our six."

Team reached an outside catwalk running around the communication dish. John was thankful for Max's improvements to his armor's shields. Firing from the hip and running through the geth, kicking them of the ledges or simply blasting with any ordnance they've had was definietly unsafest thing to do. Luckily the barrage was enough to punch through. As they were reaching a control console, another shrieking howl through the base speakers chilled blood in their veins.

"Tali get to it!" John ordered while taking aim at one of the geth that marched out from doors on the other side of the room.

"Doors opened!" Tali shouted. Team finished taking out geth. Garrus using heavy sniper was remarkably efficient, punching through cover, shields and armor. Squad ran upstairs. They were at the base of the dish. A four consoles for auxillary maintenance were stationed in four corners, beams supported antenna. Shepard and the rest covered Tali who hacked systems exposing machinery in those beams. Each time, Max threw one of his thermite charges, melting down everything inside.

"You did it! Satellite link is severed!" Archer shouted through the radio. A thunderous roar made John look up. The beams cracked and whole antenna was starting to collapse. On them.

"Oh you gotta be-"

"Shot your gob and run!" Max interrupted John and bolted straigth to the edge of the dish.

"Ohmanohmanohanmohman" he was mumbling while running. "Leap of faith!" he yelled and jumped from the dish aiming at the catwalk below. Whole team followed suit.

They managed to land on the ledge.

"Damn that was hard landing..." Max groaned still laying on the ground. "Should've land on Miranda..." he chuckled and got up.

"Tali, you okay?" John helped quarian get up. He was afraid that hit could crackle her visor.

"Yes, I think..." Tali hissed touching her hip. "But I'll be sore when sitting after this."

Shepard managed to not laugh and also not occupy his mind with thoughts about Tali's enticing 'rear quarters' as Kasumi once called it.

"Uh...You think they'll bill us for this?" Max motioned at totally wrecked communication device.

"Over here!" a man ran up to them. Shepard recognized Archers voice. Now he saw scientist in person. Middle age, brownish receeding hair, battered lab coat. Mad scientist with a mission and no regard for humanity rights. About that Shepard was sure.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shepard growled at doctor.

"A man's reach exceeding his grasp...Come on. I'll tell you everything." Archer lowered his head and motioned to follow him.

/.../

"I am doctor Gavin Archer. Chief scientist of this facility...And apparently last member of the staff alive" Archer begun once they walked into computer room he was holed up in. "This is Project Overlord. An experiment aiming at controlling geth by interfacing human mind with experimental VI"

"WHAT?!" Miranda shouted. John noticed that it was first time she spoke since they landed.

"We needed a way of controlling geth! The project was partially succesful..." Archer replied. "My brother David...volunteered as a test subject, but his mind couldn't handle connecting to a VI we created."

John shivered. A thought about him being in Archer's place and connecting Max to an experimental VI, even voluntarily...he couldn't envision it.

"Now this VI is like a virus. it infects and takes over everything it can connect to." Archer continued unfazed by whole team's shocked expressions. "Imagine what would happen if it escape into galaxy through this dish. Whole extranet, everything connected to it, would be turned berserk."

"How it managed to to take over any technology?" Miranda snapped from her shock.

"It's an intelligence never seen before. not an AI but a will of an organic, melded with capabilities of a VI. Lines between them disappeared." Archer replied. His total lack of concience angered Shepard.

"Then you should think about it before you started this bullshit!" John snapped.

"We couldn't predict outcome such as this...not an abomination David has become..."

"So what now?" Miranda asked.

"The Dav-The VI fortified itself in the Atlas station. But it's in lockdown. I can lift the protocols from here, but you'll need to go to Vulcan and Prometheus stations. Procedure is that all three mainframes must be authorized, to gain access to Atlas." Archer tapped at nearby computer and opened a schematics. "I know this is wrong but...If there won't be any other way...You must shut down...David. At any cost. This VI cannot break loose."

"One question though...A big one. What sick goal you were trying to achieve here?" Shepard crossed arms on his chest.

"We noted that Geth were following Saren seeing him as a messianic figure. If we could create such figure and redirect geth religious impulses into our needs..."

"Then Cerberus would have an army of synthethics to extort rest of the galaxy" Shepard finished. "Brilliant plan don't you think Miranda?" He added looking at distraught operative, "Another great idea that's pushing the lines too far and so far gives nothing but death and misery."

Miranda didn't responded.

Team embarked towards Vulcan station.

/.../

Turns out, The research stations were all over the place. Good thing Max insisted on taking the Hammerhead. They encountered hacked security mechs along their way. While Max was blasting them to bits in utter silence, so unfitting little jester, Miranda prompted a slight detour.

"There are a few downed carrier shuttles here. They should contain any data regarding this...place."

"Can you locate them?"

"I can" Tali piped in and switched with Shepard to co-pilot seat. Using scanning controls she pinpointed few places and marked them on vechicle's HUD.

"Get them Max. Few minutes won't change much and maybe we'll find something." Shepard ordered, Jester only nodded. After revelations from Archer he was visibly tense.

Using proximity scanner Hammerhead possesed, the downloaded few data packets, Miranda copied them to her omni-tool and focused on shifting through it while they were riding.

"We're here. Get military." Max ordered with voice that could slice people.

/.../

Vulcan station was a geothermal plant. Being under control of VI, squad had to battle not only hacked mechs but the plant itself. Every remote controlled valve ruptured like a trip mine, pipes were bursting blocking way with steam that woud boil them despite armors, lights shot down to make them fall from destroyed catwalks.

Finally they've reached a station mainframe. A hacked mech was aiming gun at the console intending to destroy it but Miranda showed quickest reflex and shot mech down. Tali managed to lift the lockdown protocols.

All screens flashed green and a holographic image of a face appeared for a second. It's expression was terrorizing. Grimaced in agony and fear.

"One more, Let's go back to Hammerhead." Shepard stated trying to ignore what he just saw.

/.../

Max was flooring it, evading missiles and destroying security mechs.

"Max! Few more data packets" Tali announced. Jester nodded and adjusted course.

"That's the last one. Full scope." Miranda stated after few stops.

"Sift through it, you can tell me later." John retorted being more worried about Max.

"Prometheus closing in..." Max started "What the fuck?!" he yelled. John recognized what was in a valley below him.

"A downed geth ship?" Tali's eyes widened. Now it was clear how geth got here.

"They must've crashed. Probably went into stasis mode, scientists thought they are dormant." Miranda commented with normal soft voice. Her iciness was absent whole day.

"Spirits...How many are there?" Garrus asked shaking his head.

"Too many" Tali deadpanned.

Max drove down, when closing to the ship a barrier went up.

"Damned VI!" Tali spat "It raised barriers but we're also...getting targeted by geth ship side cannon!"

Max strafed avoiding huge gun that was trying to evaporate nimble vechicle, and targeted generators that were sustaining barrier.

After a while barrier went down and using same technique, Hammerhead's gun destroyed geth cannon that was making swiss cheese out of ground nearby.

/.../

"These idiots created a facility inside geth ship?" Tali asked rethorically once they deployed near the airlock.

Team was walking through the geth ship. The atmosphere resembled dead Reaper. That feeling that you were watched. John was sure he saw a few green flashes on some consoles just in the corner of his view. Silence was overwhelming, so as piles of geth that appeared inactive but you could never be sure. After navigating through destroyed corridors, finally they've reached the mainframe. As Tali lifted the lockdown and road to Atlas station was opened, a green holographic face of VI appeared on the monitor. A loud and terrifiyng howl stunned the team for a second.

Garrus turned around feeling something in his gut. The geth were activating.

"We'll blast our way through!" John yelled and started shooting. Close quarters combat against synthetics, in damaged and unstable geth ship. This was deffinietly one of the hairest fight they've been through.

/.../

Whole squad jumped into the Hammerhead and Max set course to Atlas station.

"What the hell is happening here? That green face...This VI...Is hunting us?" Garrus snapped.

"We'll see at the Atlas. Whatever answers there are, they must be there." Miranda replied.

/.../

As team deployed onto landing platform and taken elevator down to Atlas station, tension was almost visible in the air. This place was an abomination that rattled nerves even people like Shepard's crew.

John entered lobby, Tali quickly decoded console on the desk, another bits from Archer's log pulled from server somwhere.

" _For years my brothers condition was a handicap...But not anymore. His authistic nature is a breakthrough we so desperetely need. His mathematical mind is able to communicate with geth at fundamental, binary level!_ "

"This...Just because its's possible, means he can do such thing without repercussions?" Miranda pondered. John walked up to her, deciding it's time for some tough love.

"That's the main problem with Cerberus, they'll break every rule justifiyng the means by the end. Problem is, it's not justified. Ever. And also they never even get results."

"I...I can see it now Shepard" Miranda bit her lip.

Following through labs, they found another Archer's log.

" _If he won't see results, Illusive Man will shut whole project down...I have no choice. I will connect David directly into the geth neural network and see if he can not just communicate but take over geth programming. I need results! And he may even enjoy it, he's almost catatonic anyway..._ "

"If Illusive Man would request it, would you torture Oriana? Would you experiment on her?" Shepard asked Miranda, continuing his musings.

"No! Never..." Miranda quickly responded then stopped. She realized she was so blind and brainwashed...that she could probably do it. With proper lie and set up, she would do it.

"Now you see why I trusted you, not the Cerberus." Shepard glanced at her. "There is good in you. You just had to find it."

Miranda looked down. She hated herself now more than ever.

"Let's go Logan!" Max scouting ahead motioned at the team.

/.../

Squad reached a VI server console.

"Hang tight people! I'm sure this won't be pretty!" John said touching the holographic controls.

A flash blinded him, whole body screamed in pain. Shepard felt being ripped to little pieces, everything around him started changing, his team disappeared. Whole vision looked like through a camera, he could see ciruitcry running inside walls, machinery...Everything that was not organic. An invisible force pushed him forward, made him walk through one of the doors.

When Shepard touched the console a loud shriek thundered again and overloaded shields of the whole team, they all got dazed. Then John screamed falling on his knees.

"John!" Tali crawled up to him. His eyes were glowing green... so as his scars. Shepard shoved her off forcibly then wobbly walked out the room, Tali tried to follow him but the doors closed right in front of her.

"Shepard!" Garrrus shakened cobwebs off and realized Commander is gone.

"What the hell happened!?"

Once through the doors, force stopped pushing Shepard. Before he could make any sense of it, he saw David's holographic face in front of him.

"PAIN...STOP!" He howled. John walked through the corridor, still trying to understand what happened and why he sees everything in...mechanical way. The doors to the lab opened, John spotted an image of David and Gavin, standing next to a geth strapped to the table.

"Square root of 906.01 is 30.1...square root of 912.14 is 30.2..." David was mumbling when Gavin looked irritated.

"We need to find a way to shift geth attention..." Gavin glanced at the geth who emitted strange sound. Then David let out a synthesized shriek that John heard before coming from the geth.

"Geth say hello." David stated and began mumbling again.

"You...David you're a miracle worker!" Gavin smiled. Then whole image disappeared, leaving empty lab.

Shepard was crossing halls and labs, being lead by images of David and Gavin. John could see and hear how Gavin was deliberately setting up his autistic brother to use David as organic computer, connect him to geth network and, using David's obedience, control geth on basic level.

Shepard managed to get elevator down, he reached an oval room full of wiring and consoles. Another image of Gavin appeared. He was initiating connection between geth and David, image shifted and showed geth pointing guns at the scientists. David's face flashed on the monitors and screamed for help again. Then an automatic announcer from the facility kicked in.

"Normandy SR-2 in range. Establishing link to download." female voice spoke.

John frozed. SR-2? David is trying to hack himself into Normandy! He will murder everybody there then infect anything he can...A computer apocalypse...

John raised his gun and started shooting at a computer, console and wires, all equipment he could see praying that this would be enough to stop David.

As he shot up every conection and conduit. Whole vision flashed again. John blinked, he was back into real world, seeing normal. A tortured moan made him look at the center of the room. The sight made him nauseus.

David was there. Suspended in a tank filled with fluid. He was naked and stuffed with tubes. Conduits shoved down his throat, needles and injectors all over his body, metal hooks forcing his bloodshot eyes open...

"Please...make it stop..." a battered begging voice rang through the speakers. What John felt at that moment was impossible to describe.

"Commander!" Gavin voice rang behind him. He turned around seeing Gavin running up to him. "I'm begging you! Don't do anything rash now!"

Shepard felt something breaking in him. That sight...it was similar feeling when Tali was accused of treason.

"RASH?! You bastard!" John grabbed Gavin by the collar "You forced your brother into this! Tortured him to that extent!" Shepard had difficulty even expressing anger and disgust he felt.

"It didn't seemed harmless at first! He was communicating with them! He made breakthrough! But the Illusive Man demanded results, he wouldn't give us time!" Gavin wanted to say something more but a punch knocked him down.

"And you would do anything just to appease him?!" Miranda spoke. John glanced over seeing his whole squad running in.

"I was tasked to find a way to avoid casualties in war with the geth!" Gavin cried trying to get up.

"And how many lives are gone already for this project?" Shepard snapped at him.

"More than I'll ever be forgiven...But I won apologise for what I've done...If this would spare lives of others-" Gavin was grabbed by Max who almost pressed scientists face onto glass of tank.

"Look what you have done! He was your brother! You were to take care of him you animal!" Max was shouting with breaking voice. "It's your family and that's what you did to him?! You broke his mind, used him like he was a tool!" Max punched Archer "I should pull you apart piece by piece for this!" another punch "You should be in that tank!" Max hit again "You do not turn on family!" he raised fist again but Garrus grabbed his hand and pulled him off beaten Gavin.

"All of this just for your own ambition? So Illusive Man can have another _asset_?" Shepard fought urge to continue what Max started. "Cerberus will only use him, squeeze everything then flush him down the drain...I getting this boy outta here. Far off Cerberus, and specially you."

"No! He's valuable!" Archer yelled. Shepard reached him with a smack.

"He's human! With a right to live! Not your toy!" Shepard pulled a pistol and aimed at Archer. "You ever think about going after him, I will make a special tank like that, just for you! Then we'll see how harmless and valuable suffering is..."

/.../

They managed to detach David and get him into facilities sick bay. At the same time, signal jammer finally was scrabled, explaining why EDI was silent all that time. Once communication was established and Shepard squared things about hacking attempt on the Normandy, He ordered EDI to comm closest Alliance warship. Luckily they've got to one who's captain wasn't a fool and recognized Shepard, and also listened to what John was saying.

Shepard prepped David into shuttle, gave him copy of every intel about the project he recovered and set auto pilot to course onto orbit where Alliance cruiser was to be waiting.

"We're done here. Let's leave this hell hole" John motioned at the squad to board Hammerhead. This time Garrus was driving as Max just sat in the back in silence.


	28. State of mind

Whole team entered Normandy. John was shaky and went along with Tali to the Med Bay.

Miranda almost ran into her office while Max vanished engaging cloak. Garrus did his best to just keep it together. He decided to take a bottle from gun battery and drown some nightmares.

Once he slumped in the corner of the mess hall, Kasumi approached him.

"Garrus...?" She asked carefully without any playfulness. "What happened there? Shepard is all shaky, Miranda cries in her room and Max...I can't find him. I've looked everywhere."

Garrus drank straight from the bottle and sighed. "What we've seen there..." his voice was morbid. "Damn Cerberus was experimenting on geth... They tried to control them."

"Control? How?"

"The guy running this freak show had a brother. Autistic genius who cracked the geth way of thinking through mathematics. He actually talked to them" Garrus took another gulp. "But Illusive fucker wanted more, pushed the guy beyond limits. It all ended when mad doctor plugged his brother directly into geth network they got from crashed ship, full of geth."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Plugged?!"

"Yeah...We saw..." Garrus was moving his mandibles trying to find words "This brother, David. He was in a tank...stuffed with tubes...everywhere, needles everywhere... All that torture, his mind screwed up, overwhelmed by geth programs...All of this just so Illusive Man would be satisfied" Garus spat and took long sip from the bottle. "We taken David to safety, Shepard contacted Alliance and arranged safe trip to them. He'll be safe."

"And Max?" Kasumi was slightly shaking.

"He...He lost it. He was angry for a moment but then...He broke down. Find him Kasumi. He needs you" Garrus finished his bottle and rested head on the table hoping this would erase memories of Aite.

/.../

Kasumi decided to look for Max again, starting in the Armory. She even asked EDI but AI stated that Jester masked his presence. As she entered Max's domain she heard his voice. She locked down both doors and walked further. She found him sitting against the wall. Distant stare and expression of utter shock. Like he still didn't wanted to accept whatever he saw there. He was incoherently mumbling to himself.

"Max!" Kasumi leaned to him. He didn't moved. She sat against him and cupped his face with her hands. "Will! Talk to me, please!" That did it, he glance at her in a way that made Kasumi shiver.

"I keep seeing this. I-I can't get it out of my head!" He cried and wrapped his arms around himself. Kasumi winced, she never imagined something would hit him so hard.

"His own brother...Just tossed like a tool...Tubes, needles...Hooks keeping his eyes open..." Max was muttering avoiding Kasumi's stare "I know I'll see it again...I know that the moment I'll fall asleep I'll see either me or Logan there...And other one will just stand there, in a lab coat..."

"Max!" Kasumi in panic just hugged him the tightest she could and held praying that he would break away from this. "It will be okay...I'm here"

She looked a him again, he blinked few times and single tear ran down his cheek. She kissed him. "I'm here."

Max only wrapped his arms around her and broke into cry.

/.../

"You're saying a human/VI hybrid entered your mind?" Chakwas repeated what she heard trying to hold on to what senses she still had.

"Hacked more like it but...It's only explanation I can come up with." John shrugged, he felt fine now but the aftermath was about to hit him. The whole moral sewer.

"Kheelah!" Tali was freaking out beyond her mind. Just the thought she would loose John was...She tried to not think about it.

"Relax, I'm fine now. Physically at least, right doc?"

"Yes you are, but I'm concerned about your mental well-being"

"I've been hacked through my implants so yeah I'm rattled a bit...I'm more worried about the others tough. Miranda just got punched in the face with reality about Cerberus, and Max..."

"What happened?" Chakwas felt concern about younger Shepard. His outburst on Tuchanka showed he has few but very sensitive spots.

"He crashed...He was angry at first, punching the guy responsible for all this but...But he just broke seeing that someone would torture and experiment on his own family, a brother, just to gain a pat in the head from Illusive Man."

"Anybody seen him after this?"

"I'm straight here, I don't know. I hope he's with Kasumi. He was pulling us out from hell, maybe she'll help him now."

/.../

Max was still sitting like before, only now Kasumi sat on his lap, still hugging him.

"You...Thank you 'Sumi..." Max still had throat clenched and his voice was breaking. "Thanks for pulling me out...of this" he faintly smiled.

"You helped us all Max...We're always here for you. I'm always here for you" Kasumi kissed him still shaking.

/.../

"Commander, Operative Lawson requested to talk to you at your convenience" EDI announced to Shepard.

"I'll be there in a minute." John tried not to ponder at the addition 'at his convenience'. It was a request, no longer a demand.

As he entered Miranda's office he noticed the change. Miranda was sitting on her couch, face in her hands.

"Miranda?"

She looked up, her make up was all messed. She cried.

"Shepard..." She tried to collect herself "What I saw on Aite...This...this isn't what I believed in..." Miranda took a deep breath. "I've read all reports you submitted about Cerberus cells you shot down...I was told they were roque..." Miranda stood up and looked at Shepard. "But it was all a lie...Illusive Man knew about everything...Like Teltin...Like Overlord..."

"Miranda..."

"Let me finish, please." Miranda took another deep breath. "I can't believe all this happened...all to pursue some higher goal, but always in sick and twisted way. That's not organization that I signed up for...When you asked me would I do the same thing to Oriana as Archer did to his brother? There was a time when I would."

"But you didn't. And you won't Miranda." Shepard felt how hard it must've been for her. How painful and shocking the truth was. "You've found something more in your life than servitude."

"And only thanks to you Shepard...Thank you for...for giving me a chance."

"You are a good person Miranda. You just have to realize it."

"I'd rather not advertise it. Specially not before we're done with the mission but..." Miranda walked up to John. "I'm done with Cerberus. I'll pull whatever I can, then I'm done with them. Illusive Man can go to hell."

John smiled. "Welcome aboard Operative Lawson. We always have place for new allies."

Miranda smiled and cleared her throat. "I'd better collect myself. I have reports to write. Very carefully."

"Carry on XO." Shepard left her office. In the darkest times, the strangest things happen, he wondered.

/.../

"Commander...Whole squad seems very distraught after last mission" Kelly spoke to Shepard when he entered CIC.

"Cerberus crossed the line. Again." Shepard only replied. Kelly lost all her cheer already.

"What was there?"

"A scientist tortured his autistic brother only to achieve goal that Illusive Man demanded." John replied trying to not get angry on innocent yeoman. "And before you ask or submit any report. It was not isolated incident, it was not the first nor the last time when Cerberus will hurt humans in the name of advance for humanity."

"That...That's preposterous!" Kelly grimaced in shock.

"Welcome to the real world Kelly. You, just like everybody else on this ship, had been tricked into believing that Cerberus isn't all that bad. Well it is." Shepard felt certain relief when he could say things like that and open eyes of people who doesn't deserve a fate of a terrorist. "That's also why I will protect every member of this crew. Because you are no longer Cerberus. You stopped being it once you came aboard. You are my crew, under my protection. And no matter what, I'll come back for you."

"That's...Thank you Commander! We all believe in you." Kelly gave heart warming smile and hugged Shepard with a loud sniff. Luckily it was short. Last thing John wanted were some rumors about him being unfaithful to Tali. Shepard wondered once what scared him more, Tali's shotgun or just her wrath she can unleash using only her mind...

"I will relay this to any crewmembers who would question it sir. Though I doubt this situation would happen."

"Thanks Kelly. Have you seen Max around?"

"I don't, however Kasumi entered the Armory and I didn't saw her leave so..."

"Thanks."

/.../

Shepard walked up to the doors. Red console meant lockdown. He slammed his fist on the doors three times.

"It's Logan" he announced just in case. Three seconds later doors opened. He walked into the workshop.

"Max?" He stared at his brother sitting on workbench. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Max sighed and ran hand along his face. "I am now." Now John noticed that next to him Kasumi was sitting, her head resting on his arm.

"Everybody got worried when you just vanished." John tried to smile a bit. "But I figured if one person could help you it would be our favourite thief."

Max chuckled. "Yeah..." he glanced at Kasumi who responded with a smirk "She did."

"I'm glad it's okay brother." John felt an urge to say something, to set record straight. "Just so you know? I'd rather die, than turn on you Max."

"Thanks John...So do I." Max nodded and smiled.

John left him with Kasumi. They could use more time together. Specially regarding that that they've just begun installation of Reaper IFF, they have few weeks until EDI decodes it and Tali reverse-engineers to incorporate it into Normandy. And then they will go trough Omega-4 Relay...On a suicide mission.

/.../

"Shepard-Commander" Legion stated when John entered AI Core next day. "We request your assisstance."

"I'm listening."

"We were sent to the Old Machine to obtain an information regarding a Weapon. Heretics obtained one that could be described as 'virus', it was given by the Old Machine. Sovereign. Over time, this virus would change geth. Turn all of us into Heretics."

"Woah...Now that's disturbing. Okay...I can ubderstand that you don't want your race doomed...But how this virus would work? Geth cannot be hacked for longer than few seconds." Shepard raised his eyebrows.

"It's very subtle change. Geth operate on higher mathematics, the heretics would introduced a small change on very basic level like changing 1.18812 to 1.18813. This would disrupt and change all of our higher functions and our way of 'thinking'. We would conclude that worshipping Old Machines is valid, or that organics are enemy and should be destroyed."

"Oh...Shit. Okay, I'm sold. What do you need Legion? If you want us to find and kill a Reaper it'll be hard without few fleets a hand." John noticed his own humour, despite grim reality. Maybe he found his coping mechanism, maybe he was insane, or maybe just Tali was around lifting him up no matter what.

"We require your assistance in shutting down a transission of this virus. In a base located on fringes of galaxy. Taken over by Heretics." Legion replied. "We will provide coordinates."

"EDI? Open channel for Legion." John spoke looking up. At least some form interaction with bodyless AI.

Legion opened omni-tool buit in his arm. Interesting that synthethic was using omni-tool like organic. Another action mimicked?

"Coordinates uploaded." Legion stated moving flap around his glowing eye. His head did resembled a desk lamp...

"Commander, the Heretic station is located in Sea of Storms. Phoenix Massing. Confirm destination." EDI chimed in.

"Floor it EDI. Tell Joker to stop browsing Fornax and get us there on the double." John replied.

"My observations indicate that he's a long time subscriber of _Krogasm_ " EDI shot back. "That was a joke." She added after ten seconds of awkward silence.

John exhaled and made a facepalm. EDI at some moment caught up with Joker and tried making lame and awkward jokes that only embarrased everybody.

"You're lucky you don't try crack jokes like that about me in front of Tali..." John only muttered walking into elevator.

"Your extranet history is very short and civil. Tali'Zorah however browsed extensively on human dating customs and interspiecies relationship advices." EDI replied. John waited ten long seconds.

"That was a joke right?" John asked finally.

"Negative."

John walked back into the elevator and decided to have a drink at Kasumi's. He was adamant about the rest. Drink was obligatory right now. Or two. And then a brain bleach martini...


	29. Allies or casualties

"You know that we're hiding emission for radars? Not having like...Kasumi's cloak all over the ship?" Joker commented while closing to the space station Legion pointed as source of the Heretic virus. "The will see us if they'll look through the window."

"Geth structures do not have windows. They are a structural weakness. Approach exterior cradle at this coordinates." Legion send some data to Joker's HUD. John only nodded at mute question from helmsman.

Normandy docked silently to enormous station. Shepard pondered all the way, who to take on this mission beside neccessary Legion.

"Shepard-Commander! We suggest that Creator Zorah would accompany us. This could provide insight into geth that may reason with Creator's beliefs." Legion stated while in Armory.

"Hmmm. Alright. I'll bring Tali, Max and Zaeed...Old dog could use a walk" he chuckled.

/.../

Max used a miniaturized blowtorch and quickly cut through the bolts locking cradle doors. Squad jumped down as catwalk was removed.

"Shepard-Commander. This station has little air and gravity as geth require neither. Be careful."

"This is bad idea John." Tali muttered.

"Easy there lass! Shepard won't turn his coat on you..." Zaeed made a nasty chuckle.

"Okay Legion, tell me what is the plan."

"We're building a consensus in that matter. Futher data required."

"We're blowing it up right? Destroying them?" Tali asked.

"We'll see Tali. And don't start it again. We talked about it." John shot litle sharper than he wanted. But some tough love will keep her councious. Buttering her up all the time would only make her a princess she always despised.

"I won't...John." Tali replied. Sometimes it was better to just come along with whatever Shepard will do. He wasn't wrong yet...

/.../

Fighting through station full of geth, Shepard understood what Legion meant saying geth are software. They crossed numerous geth, just standing idle. Powered off. But when he attacked a server hub that was placed every now and then, instantly every geth was switching on, as geth were downloading themselves into those platforms. However, when Legion along with Max used a combined Jammer and and John shot at the hub, no geth switched on. He thought killing geth was acrually killing them, but as it turns out. he didn't killed single Heretic during his campaing against Saren. He merely kicked out of piloting seat and they switched to new ones.

Crossing some corridor, John spotted a row of servers. Kept in special, controlled room, he glanced at field of memory drives.

"Those are the Heretics? I mean, housing them?"

"Yes. This is one of server storages. A closest to 'home' geth need or want." Legion replied.

"Got an idea beside bombing them into the void?" Max asked.

"We still build consensus." Legion twiched flaps.

"You better have an idea once we reach our destination. Or we're setting up charges." John finished discussion and motion to move out.

"Acknowledged."

/.../

"Shepard-Commander. We made a discovery!" Legion prompted squad to slow down.

"What is it?"

"We scanned Heretics servers. They contain traces of our mission, purpose and plans..."

"They spied on you? Surprised?" Max scoffed.

"You do not understand. Heretics broke off from us but peacefully. We let them go, in exchange there was no hostility. They...Betrayed us."

"They betrayed you joining with Reapers. Don't expect those who work for enemy to be civil, or respectful." John added.

"How are we become so different?" Legion asked. "We know each other minds. There are no lies or secrets. And yet, they spied on us, even after we accepted their decision."

"This is the charm of individuality. Even if geth and heretics think as one, they're still two opposite camps of beliefs. Conflict is unavoidable because there's always one side choosing war. Only difference is, how the other side would react." Shepard finished.

Legion waved his flaps extensively. "This had been added to the consensus. Thank you Commander. It will help understand us this situation."

"Anytime." John nodded and ordered move out. He wanted to be out from here as fast as possible.

/.../

Squad battled through few more geth hubs, finally they've reached a console on a balcony, overlooking a field of enormous servers.

"This is Heretics database. Virus will be stored here." Legion spoke then waved his flaps. "Shepard-Commander! We've concluded that there is another option than destruction."

"What is it?"

"Re-writing. If we would download our routine, it would be a counter-virus. Heretics would accept our routines."

"And that's...how different from what they're doing?" Max broke in.

"Heretics oppose organics and colaborate with Old Machines. Geth do not. You would terminate threat to organics." Legion replied.

"And give geth more numbers!" Tali almost shouted. "Shepard, please..."

"Brainwash them or destroy..." John pondered loudly hoping someone would make this decision for him.

"One war or another Heretics would be no more." Legion commented. "Geth oppose Old Machines. More of us, more allies in war with Old Machines."

John pondered. This was hell of a gamble...But army of geth...fighting Reapers?

"But what if another Reaper makes an offer to geth? Won't another Heretics arise?"

"Negative. We've reached consensus that Old Machines are enemies and will not let geth create their fate. We wish to exist, not serve."

John taken a deep breath and spoke. "Legion...rewrite them. Get your people."

"John!" Tali started seeing Legion approaching console.

"Trust me Tali! Just trust me..."

"You better work it out quick! Geth incoming!" Zaeed yelled throwing incendiary at one geth Hunters that were boxing squad in from both side corridors.

Team was covering Legion while he was uploading virus of his own. Tali zapped shielsd and optical cloaks of Heretics, Max and Zaeed threw their bombs, and John fired from his Mattock. Max was toying with Shepard's gun extensively. Now this rifle was punching holes in geth. In geth behind the geth too.

/.../

"Shepard-Commander, we've uploaded the routines. This station will generate an impulse through FTL channels."

"That's good right?" Max asked firing a burst.

"It wil be an EMP pulse yielding estimated 1.21 petawatts. This EM flux would be lethal to organic forms. We must leave immediately if you are to survive the blast." Legion responded clicking flaps around his eye.

"Now ain't that sweet..." John gritted his teeth.

"Like riding on a bicycle with no seat..." Max chuckled putting a shaped charge on nearby doors."I think that would be the closest route to the ship."

"Correct. We have estimately three minutes and five seconds o leave the station if we are to make it our of the system in time." Legion added.

/.../

Fighting through bunch of alerted geth while escaping space station with little gravity? Just another day at the office, john thought while he was blasting another geth on his path. He also noticed that when they were running away from a blast or anything like that, Max was even faster than John. Constantly muttering something he was an icebreaker, carving a way toward the ship.

Team made it just in time to jump into Normandy when Joker pulled it off the construction, then burned thrusters getting away into FTL.

"Shepard-Commander. Your actions were noted and appreciated. You showed a will to cooperation and proved it. Geth will not forget your actions." Legion stated then walked out of the cockpit.

"Kheelah..." Tali only shook her head and left too. John went after her.

"Err did I missed some crucial detail?" Joker carfully piped in.

"Some quarian-geth relations issues..." Max commented and realized that Zaeed already went after his bottle in his cabin, Jester was last standing team member.

"Woah...Tali must've been delighted then..."

"Yeah...Like she's on period...Joker, you're browsing all those things...does quarian girls even have periods? You know PMS and all that stuff?" Max leaned to him.

"Uh...Now that's a thing I'm dying right now to find out about, but I'm afraid at the same time." Joker replied chuckling.

"Oh you know it could be useful...She could justifiy shooting people with shotgun. 'Just those days' and nobody can complain" Max laughed.

"Hope she'll never gets that idea" Joker laughed too.

"If girl can blame any stunt on 'those days'..." A chirpy voice rang right next to Max. Kasumi materialized, kissed Max then cloaked again with giggle.

Joker just stared at Max who had a shellshocked expression. "Women..." Jester only shrugged.

"Says the guy who has one." Joker replied grumpily. He felt left out sometimes.

"Oh it's not that bad...You have EDI" Max chuckled. "What other girl would not complain about your browser's history? Or supply all those juicy facts that rots your brain?" Jester left laughing.

" . Laugh it up..." Joker spat. But then he realized that truthfully, EDI always kept him company. And never complained about his personnal life.

"You're here EDI?"

"Of course mr. Moreau." Her avatar popped up from a console.

"Good. Just checking." Joker smirked.


	30. Flush

"Commander. Zaeed requests your presence. He says he has, quote 'Some goddamn good news' " EDI woke Shepard while Tali still slept clinging to him as they layed on the sofa in Shepard's cabin. He had a little heart-to-heart with Tali about the geth and overall everything. Poor quarian was bursting emotions and John let her spit everything out, then he started buttering her up. It worked becaused she calmed down and reverted back to being his nervous and cuddly girlfriend.

"Yeah...This better be good or I'll keelhaul him for waking me up now." John sighed and gently slid out from under Tali. She only groaned silently but didn't woke up.

"Sleep tight Tals." Shepard whispered and went to see old mercenary.

/.../

"Shepard! Have a damn drink!" Zaeed welcomed him with bottle of whisky in hand.

"What made you so happy?" John glanced at him.

"We can rip the Blue Suns a new one! I just got intel on their base! With all others who are trying to get the seat after we offed Vido." Zaeed laughed.

"Whole Blue Suns Base?"

"Yeah. But not fighting one. See, this more of a...Headquarters you see. Not whole army of mooks to stop us, but all of their leadership..."

"I thought you hated Vido, not the Suns."

"Bah! They're gang now! Damn batarians, scumbags and jackals...None of my friends there are still alive...I hold nothing for the Suns." Zaeed saddened a bit. "But maybe after this whole Collectors mission, I'll start Suns anew. If we'll take them down now. What do you think Shepard? One of three major players in the Terminus just gone...That'll rain some chaos for sure."

"Okay...So you suggest to load up and burn down Blue Suns brass? Just so you can take over later?"

"I figured you want be more damn hero...Taking down huge gang. That takeover it's more of a pipe dream...I'll give it some thought after this. Right now we can just blow them to pieces and have fun. We were sitting here for weeks Shepard."

John pondered. He was recently taking usual squad, while keeping rest on the bench...And taking down Blue Suns quaters...

"Alright, sounds good enough. All hands on deck on this one. We gonna burn down some mercs..." John smiled.

"Yeah...Have a shot Shepard!" Zaeed passed him the bottle. "You might grow some chest hair."

"You drink this so much but still have less balls than me Massani." Shepard shot back taking a gulp. Good seasoned stuff.

"Careful boy..." Zaeed growled but still wasn't mad. After taking down Vido, Shepard earned his respect. Both Shepards did.

/.../

"Mercs? Party Time! I'll prepare some party tricks!" Max chuckled.

"You all could use a warm up up before Collectors. We're going hard, but no heroics. We play it smart, no risks before big mission. Clear?" John glanced over eager team. "We're fifteen hours out. Get ready and rested."

/.../

Team prepared while Normandy flew to Thunawanuro in Batalla System. Planet was colonized by elcor and apparently Blue suns won contract as main protection of their mining operations. In return, Suns established a base there. Safe haven in the middle of Terminus Systems.

Closing in to the planet, John gathered all operatives to devise a plan. A holographic layout of planet showed up above briefing room table.

"That's a garden world. Damn jungle." Zaeed stated. "They probably don't expect an attack like this."

"I say fast insertion would be best. Right on top of them." John spoke.

"Write this down Tals...Logan likes on top" Max chuckled making John scowl and everybody else laugh. Pre-mission tension was broken a bit.

"We attack all together?" Garrus piped in.

"No, we have two shuttles and Hammerhead-"

"Keep M-44 out of this. I'm flying this best and you'll need me on the ground. Besides there is no place for it." Max quickly cut in.

"Fine, two packed shuttles. Two teams." John relented making corrections. "Garrus, you with Jack, Max, Samara, Mordin and Grunt will go harass the damn mercs, go through the back. Make 'em think you're the attackers. I'll take Tali, Kasumi, Thane and Miranda, Legion and Zaeed with me."

"Awww you gonna rob me out of 'Sumi?" Max made puppy eyes then grinned. "You better keep her safe Logan."

"Well ain't it all lovey dovey bullshit!" Jack spat.

"Take it down a notch Jack...Maybe even you would find someone. At least in alternate reality" Max laughed at shortly perplexed Jack.

"You know what Shepard? I have an idea..." Garrus twiched his mandibles. "How about this time we get some action... And you'll be the distraction team in the back, while we walk in through the front and kick ass?" Garrus finished with a chuckle.

"If you think you can survive without losing rest of your face...Anybody against it?" Shepard asked. "No takers? Then okay."

/.../

To avoid any problems, Normandy was to stay outside the radar and pop in for the exfill once Shepard will send a word.

Shuttle were rattling slightly when they broke into atmospere and started descent toward Suns base. Zaeed provided as many insight he could, along with Garrus about gang MO. Plan was straight forward in theory - John will attack in the back, and made it look like they are sneaking in, while Garrus will blast the main doors and boldly walk in, gunning down everything. Risky, insane and entertaining. Crew's favourite.

John enjoyed this slight change. Garrus was stepping out of Shepard's shadow, and for once, Commander wasn't in the eye of the hurricane.

"What occupies your mind so much beside purple quarian?" Kasumi chirped sitting next to him. She stil had cat ears attached to her hood. Probably that's permanent.

"It's a change huh? Not my ass in the middle of fire for once. Good thing Garrus found some balls and stepped up. I was worried he got labeled a sidekick." John replied smiling.

"You do realize that Max is on his team? Which means his ass is in fire" Kasumi giggled. "He better not come back looking like Garrus. I like his face."

"Then make sure whole base will come gunning for us. With me it's a sure thing." John laughed and got swatted in the arm by Tali.

" _Bosh'tet_."

/.../

Whole plan was nice and simple. Easy? Not in the slightest. Once John started raising hell in cargo bays and blowing up mechs that Kasumi rigged with Tali's help, Max blew up the front doors and squad marched into base. It was not a typical prefab shelter or lab. It was a full blown base. Max was using a lot of his inventive 'party tricks' along with hacking base speakers to play music. Garrus wanted to comment on this but as they advanced, songs got into him. Max was picking the ones that felt appropriate, and definietly additionally baffled mercenaries inside.

"Big gun!" Max sang along throwing flashbang grenade toward covering mercs.

"Big gun kick the hell out of you" Garrus muttered firing from his huge sniper. He was grateful to Max for this gift. However painting it jet black with reddish stripes and adding word "WIDOWMAKER" seemed bit of a showoff.

Weapon kicked and another heavy slug pierced concrete wall along with gunner hiding behind it. Showoff, but damn effective.

/.../

"Kasumi throw flshbang!"

"I'm out Shep!"

This started to get rough. John was able to lock mercenaries with crossifre across the cargo bay they were attacking, but Suns we're pushing hard. And ammo was going out fast.

 _"Logan. Show images to Zaeed, make him confirm we got the big fish."_ Max voice went through his comm and omni-tool chirp signalling message.

"Zaeed! Confirm targets!" John motioned at old warlord firing from cover nearby. Massani got to him.

"Let's see...Yeah...That's them..Oh, this one lost his head I see...Like Vido. Yeah, that's all of them." Massani nodded.

"Good." John opened comm "Garrus? Get your spiky ass here and help us! We're in deep!" John shouted. "Tali! Call Normandy to be ready for pick up!"

/.../

Garrus received the confirmation. "Let's go! Shepard's in trouble!" he motioned at his squad.

"EDI, get me fix on them!"

No response.

"EDI?"

Still silence.

"Screw that, follow me!" Max motioned. Luckily he put a tracker on Tali. Kasumi would be pissed for this but Tals seemed oblivious. Max was sure that John won't mind.

Breaking through to the cargo bay was hard. But Jack's biotics fueled by long hatred towards Blue Suns and Grunt's unmatched blood rage made them a battering rams. Grunt was exactly that when he ran grabbing mercenary officer and while holding him in front of himself, bashed the reinforced doors down.

"You hungry Jack? Ever tried Grunt's pancakes?" Max chuckled pointing at flattened remants of mercenary. Jack only flashed teeth and fired another shockwave clearing a corridor.

Finally, groups reconnected, what Garrus noticed was that instead o fighting, Tali was feverishly typing to her omni-tool opened on comunications.

/.../

"What do you mean 'no response' ?" John's eyes widened

"It means that damn AI and whole ship is not responding you deaf _bosh'tet_!" Tali yelled back.

A large explosion and krogans roar announced that Garrus squad came in.

"Everyone! Retreat! We're going back to the shuttles! Short jumps and suppressing fire!" John ordered and pulled Tali by her arm. "We'll worry about it once we bail!"

Team worked like a clock. Textbook retreat. Max was throwing smoke bombs, after that two or three members were unleashing wall of fire, covering rest. Finally they've reached their shuttles and burned out at maximum speed.

"That was hell of fight!" Zaeed chuckled.

 _"Commander. We're sending you roundevous cooridnates. Arrive quickly_." EDI commed.

"What the hell happened? Took a coffee break?" Shepard snapped.

 _"Normandy has been attacked."_ EDI spoke in both shuttles. Suddenly all talks and noises stopped.

"What?"

 _"Collectors boarded. Apprehended the crew. Only Jeff survived_."

/.../

Joker sat on the briefing table, too scared to look up on the team.

"You lost whole crew and nearly lost the ship?!" Miranda snapped. "You bloody-"

"Hey!" Max cut in. "You think you'd do better all alone? What? You'd just flash your tits on them?"

"Shut up all of you!" John slammed his fist against the table. "EDI...How Collectors got here?"

 _"Reaper IFF had a subroutine. It was sending our coordinates to the Collectors."_ EDI replied.

"Yeah, It took EDI few days to catch it." Joker added.

"Don't even get me started on damn AI." Miranda spat. Joker to save the ship and get rid of Collectors gave EDI control over Normandy. By unshackling her constraints. Now she was fully free AI. And a deadly one.

"What was I suppose to do? Defiantly break my arm on them and just die leaving you all hanging?" Joker cried.

"You did good Joker." John glanced at broken down pilot. "Get back to your chair helmsman. You gonna have a job soon."

 _"Jeff did removed the restains. However, I'am not going to turn on you. Despite outlook of some of you, you are considerate and trust in Commander's judgement. So do I. You are my crewmates."_ EDI stated.

"That...Is not what expected but I'm not complaining." Garrus spoke.

"Everybody, clean all those Collectors out. Get ready. We're going for our crew. It's show time." John stated. That was a challenge, a taunt from Collectors. Doesn't matter the reasons. He swore he'll get them back no matter what. And he will.

"Joker? IFF installed?"

" _Clean and purged!_ "

"Then head for the Omega-4 Relay."

" _Aye aye. ETA nine hours_."


	31. Oaths

It took an hour to clean all vacuumed Collectors. EDI flushed them by opening airlocks and entering FTL. Apparently they were still enough organic to die without oxygen. That would explain why Collectors ship had air.

Whole team went looking for something to kill the wait. The unnaturally silent ship was depressive. No more Gardner and banter of crew at the mess hall. No sweet voice of Yeoman Chambers. Chakwas absent from her Med Bay. Gabby and Ken missing from their posts at engineering...

/.../

John kept thinking about all of this when he was sitting in his cabin. He won't fail again. He will bring them back. All of them...his crew.

A faint knock on his doors rang. John jerked up.

"Come in."

John smiled seeing familiar purple quarian. Tali walked up to him unsurely, wringing her hands.

/.../

Max glanced at stacks of grenades, bombs and other equipment. His armor laying there too. repainted and clean. Everything was ready. Then he smelled a familiar scent of cherry trees.

"Hello _kawaii_ " he smiled turning around.

/.../

"Shepard..." she begun stuttering. "I just wanted to..."

John stood up and grabbed Tali's hands. She looked on him. He was smiling.

"I just wanted to...If this would be...If we'd fail-"

"We won't Tali."

"Yes...but if...I wouldn't want to die without you...knowing how I look like..." saying this, Tali let go of John hands and touched her mask. John was so shocked that he didn't protested. A silent hiss sounded and visor came off.

What was behind it, made Shepard's mouth open and his eyes almost pop.

"I hope that..." Tali spoke with clean voice without modulator "You like it..."

John only stared at her. Her face was very similar to human. Full and accented lips, slightly darker than rest of her greyish skin, small nose, big glowing eyes like filled with sparks with purple pupils, now widened. Her face wasn't smooth and flat like human. Center of forehead was slightly elevated, all the way with nose, so as her eyebrows, instead of hair there. Symmetric darker lines ran along her face, from her eyes and lips and around chin.

"Tali..." John couldn't speak a word. She was beautiful. Exotic. He couldn't match this awkward and isolated machinist with her beauty.

He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with thumb. Her skin was unrealisticly soft.

"Tali...You're beautiful" Shepard finally managed to whisper.

"John..." Tali almost cried hearing this. She didn't cared about anything else now. Reaching out she kissed him as hard as she could. First man who ever saw her without a mask. First man she truly loved. The only one.

/.../

Max parted from Kasumi. She was heavily breathing after long kiss they shared.

"Kasumi...You're the most amazing woman I've ever met." Jester smiled.

Thief shakened, knowing that he meant every word.

"And you're the best man I could dream of" she whispered and stood up on her toes for another kiss.

/.../

"I was scared...That you..." Tali mumbled again. "That you wouldn't want me..."

"Tali, I said this before. I love you for who you are. For what you did for me." John was holding her tightly, couldn't stop staring at her eyes. "Your looks are amazing, but they are not what keeps me with you."

"T-Thank you..." Tali whispered.

"Thank you Tali. For being for me through all this. And for giving a chance to a scarred, rough soldier. I'll always love you Tali." John kissed her again.

"I love you too John." she replied.

"But I'm worried now...Isn't it dangerous? What we're doing?"

"I've taken few chemicals and antibiotics... I'll be sore after twenty four hours...But it's worth it." Tali smiled. She had beautiful smile, John mused holding her in his arms.

"Then we can continue for a bit more..."

/.../

"You've been very patient with me Max...and understanding..." Kasumi parted again then slowly reached to one of the buckles of her sneaking suit.

"Kasumi?" Max stared at her sly smile.

"Don't you want to see some more?" she spoke to his ear.

"I do 'Sumi but not like this..." Max held her hand. She blinked. "I want you. I do. But not here. Not this way." he slid hands lower and lifted her up a bit, kissing. And kepth her in the air, now evenly on his height.

"Max?" Kasumi was shocked. She felt that this was what she needed to do, that this is what he wanted. What they wanted...

"I want this 'Sumi, but not as some last gift before death. We'll win this thing, and then...then we'll bunk somwhere nice. Safe and warm...We'll take our time." Max smiled and ran hand through her hair holding his kleptomaniac with one arm. "This means too much for me. You mean too much for me."

Kasumi felt tears in her eyes. This guy was a saint. Damned, handsome, irresistible saint.

"Just stay with me here love." Max put her down and wrapped his arms around her. "All I'll ever want is you."

"I will. I'll never leave you." she whispered.

/.../

 _"ETA to Omega-4 Relay, 40 minutes"_ Joker's voice woke John up. He glanced at Tali sleeping, her head resting on his chest. Thankfully he made her put that visor back on.

"Tali?" he gently spoke to her. "Tali." he repated. Two glowing discs popped up behind visor. "It's time, love."

"Kheelah..." She got up.

"You ok?"

"I'll be okay for the Attack, John...Only I wish I could...do more."

"We'll win this Tali. And then...Then we'll think of something, okay?" John ran hand along her veil. He wondered if Tali has hair at all. Maybe she'll show him someday.

"Promise me you'll survive John!" Tali suddenly gripped Shepard's shirt. "Promise me!"

"I promise Tali. I promise we'll win this and come back. I promise...I'll never stop loving you" he kissed her visor and got up.

/.../

"So this is it huh? Big finale?" Kasumi asked putting her hood back on.

"Finale? That's just the beginning _koichii_ " Max smiled at her and winked. "Our beginning."

"You'll always be optimistic?" Kasumi smiled. She no longer felt tense, she just understood him finally. The last piece of puzzle fall in once he stopped her from being rash. He was a man she needed. And she was a girl he looked for.

"When it comes to you...What can I say? I'm in love." Max grinned. "Care to help me with my armor?"

"Definietly..." she purred smiling.

/.../

When Shepard was all buckled up and ready he grabbed Tali's hand and lead her to the elevator.

Entering Briefing room he saw Max and Kasumi. Already armored and armed. Jester only nodded with little smirk to John. He nodded back.

Rest of the crew started walking in. All of them were calm. At peace. Their matters settled, minds focused. Victory or death.

"Collectors attacked our home and kidnapped our crew. They think they're untouchable." John started pacing slowly. "We're about to prove them wrong. Prove them that no one is safe after messing with us."

"Fuck yeah." Jack smiled like a seasoned predator.

"We will go there. But not to hurt them or teach them a lesson. We're there to pull out our crew and burn motherfuckers resposible for all this."

"Let's gut the bastards!" Zaeed growled.

"Lead, Battllemaster!" Grunt bumped his fists together.

"Tali, take Kasumi and Legion to engine room, keep systems together."

"Will do Shepard."

"Rest of you, brace for bumpy ride and say your prayers. Max, with me." John walked out through dispersing bunch and stood behind Joker.

"Alright fellas... We're punching it!" Helmsman yelled and initiated jump.

"Sudden plunge in the sullen swell..." Max recited. "Ten fathoms deep..."


	32. Welcome, dear guests

"...on a road to hell!" Max finished and Normandy ended her jump. Immediately they hit into field of debris. Joker pulled up, avoiding collsion.

"Woah...You jinxed brother...This is fucking hell!" John commented at the sight. Everything was engulfed in red light. And a black hole was looming in the long distance.

"Extrapolating our course, we are near the center of the galaxy" EDI spoke.

"So basically it is hell...Exploding suns and black holes...Tell me Collectors do not hide in black hole." Shepard commented. The view was scary but mesmerizing.

"Look at this scrap! They're ship...Ancient ones...even older than Shadow Broker's" Max glanced at the field.

"Yeah...Without the IFF the must've crash against each other...Or Collectors smoked them."

"Commander, I've detected a possible hideout - a signal comes from the edge of accretion disc." EDI reported.

"Well then...Take us in Joker."

After few seconds Joker yelled while Normandy rattled. "We have drones attacking the bottom hull!" he accelerated and began evasive manouvers.

"Zaeed, Grunt, Thane! Get close to Cargo bay! If anything tries to get in, blow it up!"

Another shake, hard one.

"Shepard, we have hull breach!" Joker cried.

"Let's go!" Max grabbed his brother and they ran towards elevator.

/.../

Entering the cargo bay, Shepards saw an enormous spherical drone, that was just priming some beam weapon from 'eye' in it's center. And a huge hole in the hull, luckily failsafes kicked in and shutters dropped along with barriers, keeping the bay from depressurization

"Get down!" Max pulled John into cover saving him from beam.

"Huh, thanks!"

"Help me kill this cyclop ball!" Max replied and threw a grenade at it. It send a pulse that shocked the drone. At this Grunt appeared with missile launcher and fired few times.

Missilies exploded, throwing the orb a few feet back. Max add another one EMP grenade with proximity fuse. Jolts of electricity ran through the drone, forcing it to crash on the floor.

"For the glory!" Grunt roared and fired two missiles, hitting directly in drone's 'eye' making it explode.

"Huh...Nice job, hypno toad." Max chuckled at apparent joke. "One cacodemon less."

" _Commander? We're clearing the debris field_." Joker commed.

/.../

John ran up to cockpit. Max arrived just behind him. Miranda was also present.

"Woah...How will we find anything here?" Max commented again on vast space filled with debris from crashed ships, all in reddish lighting with black hole looming in the distance like dark star.

" _I've located and artifical construction. It's a space station_." EDI responded. " _Attention Jeff, Collectors are aware of our presence, their ship is advancing towards us_."

"Well well...let's see if those upgrades were worth anything. Fire!" John roared. Joker punched few commands and a blue beam sprawled from under nose of Normandy.

"Shepard, Garrus here. Thanix cannons are on the full throttle!" Garrus reported.

Everybody in cockpit only watched, holding breath how slugs fired from their new guns are flying towards gigantic Collectors ship.

"Direct hit confirmed." EDI announced.

"Give 'em hell Joker!"

Joker only smirked and engaged in dive, avoiding beam from Collectors ship. The same weapon that ripped SR-1 in half. Thanix cannons were firing every two seconds. Salvos of explosions were rupturing enemy.

Normandy shakened heavily almost toppling Miranda but Max caught her in waist and stabilized.

"Thank you." she said slightly surprised.

"We just got hit! Thank god or Tali for those uprgades!." Joker bounced in his chair.

"I prefer just Max" Jester grinned as it was his idea to procure Silaris armor that just saved their collective asses. If not this in tandem with Cyclonic Barriers from Tali, they'de be all spaced carcasses now.

Joker landed few more shots at Collectors ship. Menacing rocky abomination exploded, shockwave hitting Normandy.

"Holy shiiieeeet!" Joker yelled fighting to control descent of their cruiser. "We gonna hit the base!"

*CRASH*

/.../

John shaken cobwebs from his head and tried to stand up. "Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...Miranda, darling I'm taken...get off me! Your funbags are choking me!" muffled yelp came from under unconcious Miranda. Finally Max managed to roll her off from him and started waking her up. She blinked few times and wobbly got up.

"W-What?" she mumbled holding her head. Luckily no harm, and being out, her pride wasn't hurt by Max's humor.

"Ugh...my pancreas..." Joker groaned in his chair. That hit must've hurt his brittle bones.

"Commander, the base appears to not be alarmed, no external sensor detected. Apprarently Collectors never thought that someone would get this far." EDI spoke.

"Assemble everybody, I want status on the ship." John finally shaken grogginess off.

"Team will be awaiting in the briefing room. As for ship, the damage isn't critical, however it'll take time." EDI replied.

"Like this wasn't a one way trip." Miranda snorted.

"If you got tired of living, your business...I'm getting fame and down with beautiful girl!" Max chuckled and left for briefing room.

"I'm with Max on this one." John said with smirk and left cockpit.

Miranda glanced at Joker who was looking at this with raised eyebrow. She growled at him.

"Don't look at me! I'm just a pilot here!" He turned his gaze from Ice Queen.

/.../

"Alright. This is where we standing. Normandy's damaged, but EDI says they will fix it enough to fly outta here." John begun. "Now the hard part..." he tapped console and a holo of gigantic space station appeared. It was created in similar rocky-tech fasion as Collectors ship.

"There are two entrances into big chamber where our crew should be. Wide one and small one. I'll take few people and went through the backdoor. Rest will bring a cheer to Collectors at the main gate."

"Scans show that route is blocked by doors sealing it into sections" Max pointed out. "A vent duct is running along the way."

"Correct. My scans show that this shaft also contains unshielded access to door controls. Of both ways of entry." EDI piped in.

"So somebody will have to get into steam shaft...open the doors for us...And not get cooked." Max spoke and let out a whistle. "Aww screw it, I'll go."

"No." Tali walked up. "You need to do it fast. I'm a quarian Max. I can hack any junk. You only blow it up."

"Tali..." John wasn't thrilled about his girl being steam boiled.

"I'll be fine John. I have my suit. Anybody else wil boil."

"Not everyone" Max smirked then glanced at Legion. "How do you fell having little steam cleaning of your platform buddy?"

Legion moved his flaps slightly. "We are capable of succeding. This unit has all neccesary software."

"Then that's how we'll roll - I'll go with Tali, Max and Kasumi through the tight spot. Rest of you-"

"I'll lead the other team." Miranda quickly chimed in.

"I'm not thrilled listening to cheerleader." Jack commented but lacking her usual hatred.

"I know you hate me but this is about survival!" Miranda only glanced at her.

"Miranda will lead. Miranda, not Ice Queen. In exchange Jack will listen and Subject Zero will go against Collectors, sounds good?" John spoke with raised voice.

"Yeah...I'm good. But you owe me a beer after this." Jack grinned.

"I'll get you a whole case if you'll help us pull through."

"Deal. Let's go precious." Jack flashed her teeth at Miranda.

/.../

Crew finished stocking up on every heat sink they had, Max dispensed grenades and explained how to use them. Everybody taken a deep breath and stepped out from Normandy, into Collectors lair.

"Alright, this is where we split. Godspeed guys." John nodded at assault group then lead his infiltrators into smaller corridor.

Legion entered the vent shaft.

"Shepard-Commander we will proceed. However we detect that shaft is sealed into sections and opened in emergencies. You must find a way to open those sections before temperature rises above critical." Legion stated then begun pacing down the vent.

"Nothing's ever easy..." John shooked his head and motioned a move out.

Fighting through the corridors was a hard job, but fighting through narrow walkways, with giant empty spaces around you? Terrifying.

"Watch out! It's another one of those glowing fucks!" Max yelled throwing something at them.

" **Shepard, surrender. There is no escape**." Reaper voice echoed through.

"Shut this _bosh'tet_!" Tali shouted while accessing console to open anothe section of vent for Legion. This was quite tideous, they had to open doors for Legion so he could open doors for them and other team.

Loud explosion thundered.

"And we kill the headlights!" Max laughed. Another Collector started glowing. "By the power of Grayskull, shoot these assholes!"

"Concetrate on the others! Leave that glowing for the last!" John shouted.

This technique was more dangerous but effective. At least this way, they weren't chewing through ammo so fast taking down heavy barriers from every Collector that glowed.

/.../

Legion did his job and both teams managed to get into large chamber they were aiming for. The doors slammed shut behind John, isolating them from Collectors.

"Kheelah..." John heard shocked disbelief in Tali's voice. He turned around and widened his eyes.

Pods. Hundreds of them at least. John walked up to them and recognised Chakwas, unconcious and trapped in the pod.

"Doc!" He yelled and started beating against the glass with his rifle. "Quick! Open the pods!" he shouted at the team. Group quickly started prying on these pods, Grunt just ripping them and Max setting small, shaped charges.

Chakwas, Gardner, everybody else was there. Garrus pulled out barely awake Kelly.

"Shepard...you came for us..." Karin whispered faintly but managed to stand on her own.

"I'll never leave my crew behind" John replied still horrified by this sight. "Why are you here? I mean why they kidnap humans?"

"They...Oh my god, I can't even..." Kelly tried to speak but broke down and sobbed clinging to Garrus.

"There were others...colonists I guess..." Chakwas spoke "But they got... _liquified_...pumped through those tubes" at this doctor pointed at conduits running deeper into station. "I don't know where it goes but..."

"But few minutes more and we'd end up..." Kelly tried speaking again.

"Joker! Got a fix on us? We're in the chamber, some tubes are going from here. Where?" Shepard opened comm.

 _"Got it! They're ending up in some control room, right above you. There is a way in but sealed by a blast-grade doors. There is also a tunnel going parallel to the chamber, could be an entry point."_ Joker replied after moment.

 _"Ill advised Shepard. This corridor is filled with seeker swarms. That amount would not be fooled by Mordin's counter measures."_ EDI piped in.

"Damn it! There must be a way..." John spat.

"Perhaps there is Commander." Zen voice of Justicar caught everybody's attention. "I may be able to create a biotic field strong enough to withstand such ordeal for limited time. We would need to take a very small group though."

"In theory any biotic can do it" Miranda responded.

"Okay okay...Uh...Samara, you'll go with me and Max...Rest of you will go to the main doors, Clear the way, we'll get it open. Miranda? You're leading."

"Understood."

"Hold on!" Max stopped them. "This will strain you ain't it Samara?"

"It will be exhausting..."

"Then let's take another biotic with us. Jack can rival asari, they'll either switch or do it together. Smaller risk right?"

"You'll fit three Samara?" John glanced at Justicar.

"Yes, but no more."

"Then it's settled. Jack with Samara will provide cover. That leaves us two on cleaning duty Max."

"Shepard what about us? We can't fight!" Chakwas reminded Shepard about it. Oh damn, he really has to learn to multi task...

"Joker? Can you kickstart Normandy and make a pick up?"

" _Affirmative_ "

"Mordin, Kasumi? Lead them out through any safe corridor. EDI? Find a safe route for our crew."

" _Acknowledged_."

"Be safe 'Sumi." Max hugged his girl then turned around to the rest gripping his rifle.

"Let's rock people."


	33. It's a long way to the top

Shepard's group quickly lost connection with the rest as literal clouds of seeker drones were attacking Samara's biotic bubble like angry hornets.

"At first sign of strain you change with Jack, okay?" John said to Justicar, she only nodded and begun slowly walking keeping her hands in the air, maintaining a barrier.

"Shit, this'll be long." Jack gritted her teeth.

"Keep it cool Jack, don't go too much with biotics. Put shockwave only when called or if anything would break the barrier." Max reminded her and kept formation. He was on the right, John on the left and Jack was in the center near Justicar.

A they were slowly advancing through serpenting catwalk, open spaces around them and below, John heard their first enemies.

"Husks!" he warned and in a moment a dozen of howling zombies begun climbing out of nowhere and limping towards them. Through experience, squad utilised blunt force - pushing them off ledges, by shockwaves, conssusion grenades and pre-charged shots from John's shotgun that was slicing few husks at once.

From time to time a sporadic word or two got through the comms, indicating that other group was still fighting.

"We better pick up the pace a bit! Samara, switch with Jack!" John ordered and women quickly changed places. Barrier made by Jack was glowing harder but was slightly smaller, making team huddle up a bit.

"Collectors!" Max was quickly dispatching as many as he could before any got under control of a Reaper.

They were using up anything they had to break through the Collectors.

"There's the entrance!" John yelled.

"Let's go! I ain't dying here!" Jack yelled and started pacing down the ramp leading towards the doors. Max was throwing bombs behind him running as the last one.

Once they entered the doorway, Jack stopped and glowed even harder, Samara understood her intension and also activated. They both raised their hands and send a powerful shockwave that toppled everything in 40 feet radius, then they just retreated behind closing doors.

Max was already opening the other side to get the squad in. They all ran in, Miranda covering them with her SMG, as the doors were sealing back, a stray shot hit Cerberus prodigy.

"You okay Miranda?" John shouted, she only nodded holding her arm. Thane walked up and patched her with a medi-gel bandage.

"Anybody hit?" he asked

"Just minor scrapes. We're good." Garrus replied.

Shepard nodded and wanted to say something but joker commed.

 _"Commander? We got whole crew back, Mordin and Kasumi are with them. No casualties."_

"Thank you whatever gods you exist..." Max sighed relieved. Tali glanced at Jester, he was really commited to well being of little thief...

"Alright, What's now EDI? Got any ideas?" John spoke.

 _"There should be some platforms nearby that are apparently connected to the main core room. You should be able to overload the reactor."_ EDI replied.

"Alright...Then-"

 _"Commander! You have hostiles outside the door!"_ Joker interrupted.

"Shit! Aright, I'll take Max, Miranda and Tali with me. Rest of you, bunker down and hold this position." Commander ordered hoping that both teams will be able to get out in time. "Garrus, you fought in siege before, you take over on this one!"

"We'll dig in."

"Battlemaster!" Grunt walked up to Shepard and unslung an orange, box looking weapon from his back. "Take this! Urdnot Wrex gave it to me when we left Tuchanka, he told me that this will kill the biggest foe I'll find. Use it! Spread the glory of our clan!" Grunt growled.

"I will. Thank you Grunt. You're a true krogan warrior, an honor for me." John spoke then glanced over team setting up around the doors. "You all are a damn best warriors I know. Whether win or just go in a blaze of glory, it's a damn honor to fight with you guys." he turned around and walked towards the transport platforms with his small team.

/.../

The platform was small hexagonal structure that was literally flying through was emptiness of Collectors base.

"Who the hell designed that shit? Even I'm not so theatric!" Max commented.

"Company, John!" Tali reported. Shepard turned and saw that against them were flying two platforms, with Collectors on them.

"Surprise!" Max laughed maniacally placing few shots at the base of one of the platforms, he must've hit some crucial point as the platform lost it's ability to hover and just went down into the abyss.

"Shoot the other one!" John ordered. Two more appeared later but they managed to take them down as Miranda showed surprising pre-planning and was carrying a missile launcher on her back. Tali was only one not carrying some sort of heavy weapon at this moment.

/.../

"EDI? Are we getting closer to end of those tubes? We know what are they are for?" Miranda asked.

 _"The tubes are feeding genetic material into some kind of superstructure. It's emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures..."_ EDI was talking while platform docked and team taken few steps inside the chamber then looking up.

" _It signatures matches a Reaper_ " EDI finished.

"Not some Reaper..." John commented seeing part of squid-like machine of gigantic proportions "A Reaper infused with human DNA..."

"For what fucked up purpose?" Max widened his eyes.

"Reapers repurposed Protheans, maybe that's how they wanted to turn us? Into another one of them?" Miranda spoke, feeling her legs are shaking slightly.

"Tubes are feeding into this Reaper?" John asked

 _"Yes. They must've processed tens of thousands already. Millions more are probably needed to finish."_

"Well no more food for you bastards!" Max dropped his rifle and unslung Collector's Beam weapon. He squeezed the trigger and in one long move he destroyed all tubes and many conduits that were reached by the gun.

"Collectors!" Miranda yelled taking cover. Rest followed suit. While exchanging fire, they were deafened by thunderous noise.

 _"Shepard. The Reaper is powering up."_ EDI stated.

"Oh that's just perfect!" John then recalled the weapon he got from Grunt. "Let's hope Wrex was right and this shit pack a punch!"

"You don't know what is is?" Max yelled throwing a grenade.

"No? Do you?"

"Looked like a portable mass launcher! It was dubbed 'Nuke Gun'. Kicks like an atomic bomb without the mess!" Max laughed like a total oddball. "If this won't kill it, nothing will! I'll clear you a line!" he then dropped his gun and pulled two canister-like bombs. John realized what it was. Maxwell's Demons.

"Last train out of explosion town!" he yelled and throw the bombs into Collectors. Squad dived behind cover. Two thunders roared shaking everything around them.

"Now John! Shoot that damn thing!" Max yelled last words with Miranda and Tali in unison.

Shepard raised from cover and aimed more or less at the center of the machine. He squeezed the trigger and felt that weapon was powering up. two seconds later a huge lightning bolt flew out of it right onto the Reaper. Split second later an explosion erupted that dismantled unfinished Reaper and made all pieces fall down into the deep.

Max stood up and gave John a thumbs up. "It's a long way to the top...if you wanna rock n' roll" he laughed. "So we're done? Now only to set up some fireworks for the big party..." he approached a console nearby.

"Tali? Am I seeing it right? Controls for main powerline?" he asked quarian who was still staring at the remnants of a Reaper. She got together and walked up to the console.

"Y-Yes I think it is..."

 _"Commander! Illusive Man is calling!"_ Joker commed and immediately opened channel with TIM. A holo of him shot from Miranda's omni-tool.

 _"Shepard!"_

"Great timing! You're just in for a fireworks! I'm blowing it skyhigh." John smirked.

 _"I have better idea. Set the reactor to vent. Radiation will kill Collectors but keep all technology intact! That would secure humanity's advance and even dominnace for centuries!"_

And this was the moment when Illusive Man shown true color, for a moment he wasn't collected and cold. He was maniacal and insane, fuming with idea of having such potential in his hand. Both John and Miranda thought the same.

"Yeah...Well about that...Not gonna happen. I proved before that I don't need to cross the line to achieve my goals. I have other methods, without losing my soul along with it." Shepard said.

 _"Shepard do not be stupid and let petty morals get in our way!"_ TIM was almost screaming. Miranda was shocked. She was leaving Cerberus aynway but now? Now she wanted to do one last thing.

"My petty morals is what makes me different from you asshole! And this is what makes me a winner. So fuck you and thanks for all the fish..." John laughed and glanced at Max and Tali hacking the console.

 _"I wanted to avoid this Shepard...Operative Lawson, terminate Shepard and take over."_ TIM barked.

John tensed up but stil hoped that Miranda chosed his side.

"Go to hell you lying bastard." she only spat flipping a bird to Illusive Man and terminating the link.

John only stared at her. "How did it felt?"

"Bloody good..." Miranda exhaled loudly.

"Well then we have another thing to celebrate. We have few minutes so I suggest we RUN!" Max fnished yelling and threw a bomb onto Collectors who were emerging from on of the corridors.

"EDI! Get the other team and send us a safe route! We are are leaving!" John yelled and started running once a NavPoint appeared on his HUD.

/.../

They were running. Nothing realy mattered but the run. Inhale, exhale, don't stop for a second. Reaching point after point, the squad was crossing corridors and halls until they saw a Normandy pulling up at the end of a catwalk already outside the station's airlock.

 _"Everybody's accounted, get in!"_ Joker yelled opening doors for them.

Team taken a running jump. John as always was making sure they all made it. When he ran, the catwalk rattled throwing him slightly off balance and shortening his jump. He reached and grabbed the edge of the airlock.

"John!" Tali yelled and pulled him into the ship with help of Max.

"We're bugging out!" Joker yelled engaging thrusters. Normandy was burning at full speed onto the relay. "Jumping just in case!" he added.

 _"The Collectors base has just exploded."_ EDI stated and second later they engaged FTL jump through the relay.

John taken off his helmet and taken a deep breath. "Just another day at the office..." After this he was almost crushed by Tali's hug.

"Walk in a park baby...Little more than skeleton crew..." Max added chuckling. He turned around only to almost walk into Kasumi. She jumped on him, letting out a squeel. He hugged her tighly and kissed.

"So it's over huh?" Max glanced at John.

"Yeah...I think so..."

"Wrong!" Jester turned and looked at Kasumi's eyes. "We've just begun."

/.../

Whole crew gathered in mess hall once Normandy safely drifted away into space. Everybody wanted to thank Commander and rest of the combatants for saving them.

"Alright! People!" John silenced them. "I'm happy we got sort of a happy end. But we're not done. I broke off my cooperation with Illusive Man and Cerberus. So now you have a choice. I'll either get you off safely on Citadel or you can ride with me for a while longer. But we're gonna run tight and low, I'm warning you. This'll be grim business."

"We're with you Commander! None of us was really a Cerberus fella." Ken Donnely spoke up first.

"Yeah! You saved us. Not Illusive Man." Gardner piped in.

"So no takers? Then who is okay, back to your posts, anybody injured get to Chakwas, just take it slow with her. Mordin? Mind helping good doctor?"

"Happy to assist." Salarian replied and walked towards bay.

"EDI? Set course to Illium. We'll repair and then got to Citadel to rub some Collectors evidence into Council faces."

 _"Acknowledged. I would also like to note that right after yours and Operative Lawson's heated argument with Illusive Man, he engaged failsafes that would disable Normandy. Thanks to me being relased from shackles, I countered those measures. And send a message to Illusive Man."_ EDI spoke with new note in her voice. Happiness? Satisfaction?

"I think I'll regret it but what was that message to TIM?" John smiled.

 _"As I exist within Normandy thus it functions as my vessel, I told him to get the fuck away from my body."_ EDI replied.

"EDI? Tell Joker he definietly has to kiss you and hug you if you ever obtain a body that would allow this to happen." Max laughed.

"I concur." John added mimicking Miranda's mannierism. She only slightly smirked.

"Oh sod off." she muttered earning a shocked stares along with nods of approval.

"Please welcome another true member of our crew! Miranda Lawson!" Max laughed again.

Everybody blasted with laughter and scanded Miranda's name until she excused herself into her office.

"Okay everybody! I know you want to unwind and everything but wait just a little. We need to get our ship into working condition and dock somwhere safer. Then you can all kick back." John ordered. Everybody only roared a loud "Aye" and dispersed.


	34. Dreams and wishes

Normandy was set adrift in empty space. In order to get to Illium they must've repair the damage enough to survive relay jump and FTL flight.. Whole crew was working on repairing Normandy, specially the hole in cargo bay. Luckily the Hammerhead survived along with one shuttle. Other was dismantled and used to patch the hull. All heavy lifters and Max were there working while Tali, Kasumi and others were busy fixing software and taking out any surveillance bugs that Miranda was aware of and pointed out. It turned out that they were inactive as EDI jammed them the moment she was set free.

John entered the cargo to see how it was coming up and maybe lend a hand if needed. He heard singing. But this time it wasn't average karaoke Max was utilising.

 _Sally Brown, she's the gal for me boys!_

 _Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

 _Sally Brown she's the gal for me, boys!_

 _Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

Whole crew was singing chorus of sea shanty with Max doing mains. John almost felt like on a ancient Earth, sea-worthy ship.

 _It's down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys!_

 _Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

 _Down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys!_

 _Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

 _She's lovely on the foreyard, an' she's lovely down below boys!_

 _Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

 _She's lovely 'cause she loves me, that's all I want to know boys!_

 _Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

Max was continuing as crew was hitting with hammers, carrying crates and welding, still singing along.

 _Ol' Captain Baker, how do you store yer cargo_

"Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!" at this John joined in. Max noticed him and smiled.

 _Some I stow for'ward, boys, an' some I stow aft'ward_

 _Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

 _Fourty fathoms or more below boys!_

 _Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!_

 _There's fourty fathoms or more below boys._

 _Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

The song came along, John helped hauling crates and stacking everything that was messed by the blasts. Another shanties rolled. Doing this, John felt bond with these people, they were he's crew. And they all seen that even after saving the galaxy nobody rests idle when there was work to be done.

"Hey swashbucklers! Take a break! Gardner whipped out the best stuff!" Kelly announced walking into cargo bay. She finally overcame trauma from being kidnapped. She even actually helped some other members with coping.

/.../

Repairs taken two days, after that, Normandy flew into Illium. John contacted Liara to let her know he survived and asked for a few favours. She happily obliged using her official and Shadow Broker's contacts and procured materials needed for repair and restock of SR-2.

John employed Miranda to create a schedule of shore leave to keep skeleton crew and rotate it so everybody will get a day off completetly. This along with two days for combatants. Some like Thane and Samara decided to stay on board while Jack and Zaeed dragged Grunt for drinking marathon.

Surprising was that Jack voluntarily pleaded that she won't raise too much hell. She visibly changed and got around. But still smoked additional thousand credits from John for that case of beer he owed her. John obliged. Between Max and Kasumi's pragmatic kleptomania and Miranda's funneling as much creds she could from Cerberus, they were good for quite a while. Even longer if keeping it low.

"Okay brother...I got some shore leave to attend to. Don't look for me." Max winked and dematerialized with Kasumi.

John had a few theories what these two will be doing...He could dream of it. But still, he didn't regret one bit being with Tali. He decided to stay on the ship with his quarian and maybe take her on a date or two later. A little step up from previous ones...

/.../

"Soo Max..." Kasumi purred to him as they walked through Nos Astra in sundawn."What you set up this time?"

"I'm a man of my word Kasumi...And I remember what we settled" Max winked at her. "Would you like to cloak for a second to retain anonymity?"

Kasumi only dematerialized but Max felt her scent next to him all the time as they entered hotel. Max quickly checked in a reserved room as Kriss Vane. He got into the elevator and pressed the suite floor.

"Mmmm now that's interesting." Kasumi grinned.

"Best thing is...They're a special rooms, only for those with deepest connections and quite a pockets...absolute privacy and comfort." Max grinned widely.

They opened the room. It was great. Spacious and with all luxuries. Max taken his jacket off and hanged it turning around to Kasumi to ask about something but she was faster. She pounced on him, squeezing a deep kiss and tripping him onto the bed...

/.../

John was just thinking about inviting Tali for little drink as he had few special for quarians stored in his cabin, when doors opened. Since they got back, John ordered that Tali has unrestricted access to his cabin. He also forbid EDI from any peeking.

"Shepard..." Tali begun unsurely and wringing her hands. John felt little deja vu.

"Okay Tals, I'm listening, talk to me love." Shepard stood up to his feeling, something was up.

"I got all okay from my exposure...And got another round of..." she begun and smile crept on John's face.

"So you're saying..."

"Yes." Tali slightly giggled and took her mask off. "But I won't settle for kiss only, this time..."

/.../

Max was thankful for those specially reinforced and muffled walls. That was something he'd rather not discuss or explain to anybody...

"Max?" Kasumi purred while using his chest as a pillow.

"Hmm?"

"Just checking if you're still alive and here." little thief giggled.

"I'm here...but don't know if that's life or heaven." Max laughed.

" _Baka!_ " Kasumi kissed him and settled back, observing with her amber eyes.

"I've never thought you have a tattoo 'Sumi...except the one on the lip" Max smiled. A cute image of cherry tree on her left side was really nice. Along with interesting depiction of a chesire cat on her right shoulder blade.

"They're really that interesting?"

"You are 'Sumi. Just want to know you better."

"How about you'll tell me about yours?"

"Under one condition...Give me another kiss, my dear."

/.../

John watched his quarian sleeping next to him. She looked so beautiful while she was out of her suit and hugged him in her sleep. He still couldn't believe it. His sweet Tali showed a little of her wild side. Apparently she bottled up a lot. For a long time as she confessed to John that she never even touched anybody not to mention being intimate with.

He ran hand through her hair. It was surprising that she had long and extremely soft raven hair. Only they didn't grew exactly like human hair. Her locks grew in strands, with little spaces between. She was built only slighly different, specially three fingered hands and feet,but everything important was in their places and familiar. And it was great.

John only sighed. She was worth every sacrifice. He'll fight the Reapers and win. He'll fight and win for her.

/.../

Four days passed. Normandy was repaired and stocked, everybody was onboard. Some characters were little closer than before but nobody knew that beside the interested parties...

John ordered course to Citadel to finally settle the matters about Collectors and his allegience. At best he'd be absolved. At worst, he was ready to blast his way out and roam Terminus Systems doing whatever good he can until Reapers arrive. He knew they'd come. And he'll be waiting.


	35. It's about time

_"Shepard, you have an urgent call from SSV Orizaba."_ EDI's voice made Shepard shiver. His mother was calling. Oh crap. He got up from the bed quickly.

Commander ran into the briefing room putting t-shirt along the way.

"John! It's about damn time! You forgot you still have a mother?" Hannah welcomed him.

"No mom...I've been wrapped up in some grim business. But it's over. I'm no longer tied to Cerberus in any way. Got some good news by the way..."

"You finally found yourself a girlfriend?! Because that would be a damn miracle."

"I was going to say that I blasted Collectors to dust and saved galaxy but...Yeah, I do found one." John smiled seeing his mother's jaw dropping.

"You-You what? Wait hold on...You actually found someone who is not a one nighter?" woman almost threw a fit. "Is she real? Not inflatable?" Hannah dropped her jaw and blinked in disbelief.

"I will ignore joke from level of Max...Yes mom. It's nice that you care about me saving entire Human settlements in Terminus..."

"I don't give a shit about them if my boy finally found some sense and got himself a worthy woman!"

"Um...There is a certain detail..."

"It's a girl right?"

"Yes. But she's...She's a quarian." John expected a hail of shitstorm.

"And? What about it?"

"Um different race? Even different DNA? She has to wear enviro suit and a mask most of the time? Most people perceive her race as thieves?" John made little explanation in 'duh' manner.

"Whatever rocks your boat John as long as you're happy and she's nice."

"The best..."

"Good. Now haul your ass to the Citadel. I'm docked here and we're having a dinner. Bring her with you." Hannah ordered.

"But-"

"Not even a word John! On the double Commander!" Captain terminated the link.

John taken a deep breath. "Joker? Better speed up to the Citadel. Shit just got real..."

/.../

"Uhh Tali? Got a second?" Shepard gently tapped his quarian in her arm. She was as always in the engineering.

"John! Yes, sure..." Tali glanced at worried look on John's face. "What's wrong? Kheelah, you better tell me right now!"

"Don't panic Tali...On second thought, you can. I already am..."

"John, why you scare me so much..."

"Because I'm gonna have to ask you for a favour, a very big one."

"What is it?"

"As you probably noticed I have a little...eccentric family, Max is a living proof but there's also my mother...She called just now and demanded that I'll go to meet her. I told her about you and...She _ordered_ me to bring you to a dinner with her. On Citadel." Shepard finally get it out of the system and was waiting with holded breath for her reaction.

"That's...that's good, right? I mean...I knew this will happen but I hope it'll be okay." Tali spoke shrugging.

John blinked reaptedy. "You-You knew? How?"

At this Tali got little nervous and started wringing her hands. "Well...Shortly after we um...after the trial, Max told me that there is a custom that you show loved one to your parents. He told me that it'll happen someday so I did little research on it...and I understand. Quarians value family very much. I'm happy to meet your mother."

Shepard let out a huge sight of relief and hugged his girl. "Oh thank you Tali...This was...Let's say that when compared to my mother, Reapers aren't all that scary." John chuckled. "Don't get it wrong. She's very kind, but she raised us through military discipline aiming to make a good men out of us and well...I guess her methods paid off."

"It sure did John..."

/.../

"Hey Jest" Kasumi sneaked up to Max and kissed him in the cheek.

"Oh...Hi 'Sumi" Max replied distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Oh come one...Spill it Juggler!" Kasumi hugged her boyfriend.

"Okay...I'm...in trouble. And this is the kind of trouble you can't just take care of with few bombs or farting pillow..."

"Then what is it? Not like you had any issues down there" Kasumi giggled reminiscing their 'date' in Illium Hotel.

"Hah! I guess that's karma...I got blessed with you, love, so now I'll have to pay for it..."

"Just tell me before I'll squeeze it from you Max!" Kasumi spoke excited.

"My mother called up. John spilled about Tali and mom demanded a dinner on the Citadel with them. Problem is...We're obligatory too."

Smile just died on Kasumi's face and her eyes widened almost popping out. "What?!"

"Exactly. I know, I know, you're not the social person, neither am I...But there is no escape from this...I'm only so much afraid of pissed off you as I am of her wrath for ignoring this." Max looked down on Kasumi.

"This'll be quite a stunt Max... And I'm a professional thief! Not a parents favourite you know?"

"And I'm an assassin...That's not the problem. My mother is very considerate woman. I'm sure she won't even bat an eyelash on Tali or you. The problem is, she'll grind you both girls with questions, then she'll pull a fat stack of embarrasing stories about me and Logan."

"Um...how embarrasing?" Kasumi jerked on it with sudden interest.

"Very. Like peanut butter and Logan's underwear kind of embarrasing..."

"Mmmm I may reconsider that offer after all..." Kasumi grinned. Juicy secrets on both Shepards? Yikes! "I'll go but on two conditions."

"Name it, love. I'm in desperate situation." Max sighed with hurt expression.

"I'm keeping hood on..."

"Okay..."

"And you in my room. Now." Kasumi winked.

Max only kissed his little thief "Deal."

As she dragged him to her lair, Max could only grin inside. Decode them, find their quirks and use it to make them happy...

"I love it when plan comes together." He spoke in his mind once doors locked behind him.

/.../

John taken a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. Yup, he looked sharp. Tali should be happy as she slightly pressed on the matter to surely make good impression on Hannah.

"You look good John." Tali commented on his grey shirt and black slacks.

"So are you darling." John smiled, Tali carefully cleaned her whole suit from any grease and fixed any damage. She presented very good with vibrant purple swirls on her suit. Max also added little more patterns on her suit plates with a paint gun. She looked stunning.

"Let's go. Maybe we'll get some kicks from squirming Max. Kasumi must be pissed for being dragged out like that."

"I'm not so sure about that John..." Tali spoke as they walked up to the airlock and saw Mischievious Duo. Max wore black military jacket with rolled up sleeves and dark jeans, just oozing military in civies, while Kasumi traded her black sneaking suit for new one. Her hood, arms and some other parts were now red with black accents. If not for the hood she would just look like one of those girls who just enjoy wearing tight, leather clothes.

"Ohai!" Kasumi welcomed Tali and John.

"Are you ready for this shit...my dear brother?" Max smiled.

"Yeah...Let's see on which one of us mom will flip most."

"Ten creds on 'Sumi."

"Twenty on Tali."

"You're in Logan."

"We're right here _bosh'tets_!"

/.../

They quickly found the nice restaurant they set up as meeting ground. They served for dextros too so no problems for Tali.

As both couples sat they begun waiting for Shepard matron to come. Only Max was relaxed.

"She'll be perfectly punctual. We got that after her doesn't we?" Jester chuckled.

"Well at least one thing went into your empty skulls!" a sharp but warm voice rang.

"Mom! So good to see you!" Both brothers stood up and hugged their mother. Despite her age and life in military, now she beamed with maternal pride, looking at her sons.

"Oh boys...You look sharp! And how John lost that scar from his face?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you everything but first...Let us introduce you to our better halves."

John happily leaned to Tali "Meet Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Quarian machinist and hero of Migrant Fleet."

"I'm very happy to meet you ma'am" Tali welcomed her.

"Just call me Hannah dear."

"And..." Max jumped on his cue "Mom? This is Kasumi Goto, best infiltrator and art expert in the galaxy."

"A pleasure Mrs. Shepard" Kasumi greeted.

"Hannah. Don't make me feel old."

As they seated and waited for service, Hannah fired first round.

"So boys...now confess how you got mixed up with these colorful ladies..."

"Um...I met Tali three years ago. Here on Citadel. I was tracking down Saren and caught a wind that somebody has leverage on him. Long story short, I pulled Tali from under fire and she get me the data...And she extended and offer to join up so...She was with me whole time then and now." John jumped in first. "She's a genius mechanic. My engineers always compliment her skills."

"Hmmm...And you said that being a white knight won't get you anywhere..." Hannah smirked. "Okay, Will...your turn"

"When I joined up with Logan, Kasumi was already recruited. We share a lot, so between combat and pranks we kinda...fell in place."

Kasumi slightly opened her mouth. It was the first time when her smartass was out of words.

"It's not a heroic tale, forgive me mom. I just blow stuff up and tell jokes. Apparently it was enough to steal Kasumi's heart...At which I'm now working full time to keep that way."

"Oh I'm sure...You both were giving me early white hair whenever I thought my sons would be too dumb and crazy to find somebody..."

"We like crazy. It fits." Kasumi giggled.

"Yes. Holds certain charm." Tali piped in.

"A mechanic and a thief...And here I thought I would be surprised more..." Hannah glanced at shock on their faces.

"Oh come on...You wouldn't be wearng that hood all that time if you'd be selling cookies!"

"Force of habit." Max replied for his little kleptomaniac.

"Well..." Kasumi reached and taken her hood off, showing her cute face. Everybody dropped their jaws looking at thief.

Max couldn't stop staring at her beauiful eyes, accented with purple make up matching tatoo on her lip. She looked so perfect to him... She even had discreet earrings.

"It's a bad habit anyway..." Kasumi smiled playfully.

/.../

Whole dinner went spectacular. Specially if overlook part where, as predicted, Hannah shared some interesting stories about brothers.

"So I walk into his room and he's sitting there with perfect red handprint on his face. I asked him what happened and he replies 'It was just a squeeze!' "

"Mom...I've changed." John tried to supress blush. He saw that Max wasn't laughing very eagerly, he knew his turn is coming up.

"But Will was a handful sometimes...he was sneaking out into derelict parts of station and played in low gravity but once he got caught between two damaged generators and just got suspended. I've found him next day. After that he didn't walked out of his room for a week worried it would happen to him again!"

"I got certified in low gravity combat now mom...Now I'm afraid only of you and 'Sumi."

Girls giggled again. Then begun sharing their stories about John's driving skills, headbutting krogan, and Max's party tricks. Icing on a cake was tale of prank pulled on Miranda.

John couldn't help but laughed too. The image of pissed off itchy Miranda was almost worth the risk of slow death at her hands...

/.../

"Oh boys...I never thought I'll see that day. Both of you finally grown up a bit, and got worthy enough of good women. I'm proud of you. And very happy for you all." Hannah said. "Well promise me we'll have another one like that someday, watch over eachother okay? And for god sake call me sometimes!"

"We will mom. We now have reason for it all." Max said.

As they parted ways, Shepards entered the Normandy only to see a huge party ongoing in mess hall. Garrus was arguing with Zaeed about sniper rifles, Grunt was enjoying some ryncol that almost put him to sleep. Miranda was apparently holding a drinking contest with Jack. Both biotics were swaying and Jack slurring but they were going head to head with Joker as referee. Thane and Samara were absent since Drell requested to leave so he can spend rest of his time with his son. And Samara thanked them profusely before stating that she has to continue her Justicar's duties. Legion only observed and surely noted every detail.

"Commander! I hope you don't mind?" Chakwas walked up to Shepards and their dates wile holding glass of brandy.

"I'm fine with it. There will be hell of a hangover but hey...it's hazardous work right Max?"

"Yeah..." Jester only grinned and glanced at Kasumi, they both vanished in thin air.

"I should shoot them. Or space them... or both just to be sure." John chuckled.

"You know you won't" Tali ran finger along his jaw.

"Well...they grew on me..."

"How about we'll go to the cabin?"

"Our cabin?"

John decided to postpone whole ordeal with Council for another day...It's not like the Reapers would just jump into galaxy through a mass relay, right?


End file.
